A Certain New Adventure
by SkrillLover513
Summary: Earthland is currently in a state of darkness. Fairy Tail lost the war against Zeref and Achnologia, and now are being hunted down by the black dragon. Can a certain level 6 esper go back in time in Earthland and change the past, to change the present? Mikoto Misaka and Touma will attempt to do just that, but will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is going to be a very interesting story for everyone. This is the sequel to my first story, Ace of Academy City, thus all characters used are as they were at the end of that story. If you have yet to read that story, do so before this one as you wont know a thing that is going on. My updates will be slow but large for this story, and i am hoping to get around 30 chapters. So please enjoy this story and leave a review. A song will be left in at the end as well.  
_

* * *

It has been slightly over a month since Mikoto Misaka, Raiden, Elise, and Touma have been in Academy city. Yet here they are, having finally returned. The city has slowly begun changing, with more and more people starting to not respect city officials or scientists any longer. Yet right now that does not bother the group, as they work their way back to Raidens base in Academy city. Once there he puts it into reactivation, and the base begins to boot up once more. Once that was done the group walks inside, seeing it just as they had left it. During their time away, Raiden had the computers in the base build something, something that is very important for the next mission that he was going to send Mikoto on. Their time away had been spent exploring the world, finding and eliminating potential threats to Academy City and now they had returned to do missions in Academy city itself. Mikotos current kill count was up to 10 now, having "only" killed 6 people after her last time in Academy city. She was now fully devoted to protecting others through any means necessary, and that included killing threats to the city. For these missions she had learned to use other weapons added onto her HF Blade and level 6 abilities. Raiden had given her a compound bow with different kinds of arrows for different missions. Also she had gotten used to the hidden blade gauntlets. She was also wearing a new outfit. The outfit consisted of a pair of shorts and a new vest like top that gave her some protection against weapons. The vest also had a hood, as well as a mask to cover everything but her eyes. This was what she wore when she went out on missions. It could also handle her level 6 abilities, so if needed she would always have that option open to her. The group gets themselves situated in the base, then meet together in the main hall.

"So Raiden, what special Mission did you have in mind for me? I know you mentioned something earlier," Mikoto asks.

"I have made the discovery of different parallel worlds to our own. Many of these worlds lead to a dark future, while only some have the potential to have a good future. One of these worlds is called Earthland. It is a world filled with Wizards and Magic. This world has the possibility of a great future, if not for two people," Raiden explains.

"Go on," Mikoto states, her interest gaining.

"Those two people are known as Acnologia, and Zeref. Acnologia is know as the Black Dragon, for his ability to transform into a dragon so strong that nobody has ever defeated him. He recently killed the strongest Wizard in a span of a second, no contest whatsoever. Zeref is known as the Black Wizard. He is known for being unkillable and is able to kill anyone who gets close to him, no matter how strong. There is only one person who can beat him," Raiden states.

"Let me guess, you want me to go there and beat both of them," Mikoto states, looking kinda annoyed.

"No I want you to go there and protect a certain guild. It is the only guild that has a chance to defeat Zeref, as one of its members is the only one who can kill him. But this guild is currently being hunted down by Acnologia, among other threats. I want you to go back in time to their world, join that guild and protect it. If you get a chance to rid the world of Acnologia, do it, though i believe even level 6 might have a hard time with it," Raiden states, revealing his plan.

"How will I go back in time and to another world?" Mikoto asks. The moment the words get out of her mouth she realizes it was a stupid question to ask. Raiden would not have told her this if he didnt already have a way of doing it.

"This base built the machine while we were away. I also had all the tests run on it and it is good to go. You will be transported into the world at the time I choose. Then when your mission is done, I can Transport you back no matter what happens back to our world. No matter what, only 3 days will pass in our time. You can bring all the gear that you want to take, though for your HF Blade, i would suggest you have it in its sheath on your side until you get there safely. Also if anything happens where you're in trouble or you need to be brought back, i will know immediately and act accordingly. So Mikoto, will you do it?" Raiden asks. He looks into Mikotos eyes and all he sees is determination.

"I will do it to help that guild. I will be ready to go in a couple of days, on two conditions," Mikoto states.

"What are they?"

"The first is you give me something to read about everything that I need to do, who are the people im going to meet, who I am fighting and other things like that. The second condition is that you let Touma come with me. We are a team and I cant do this without him." Mikoto states. She turns to look at Touma, who then grabs her hand in his and nods his head, showing that he would like to go too. This convinces Raiden, who agrees with Mikotos demands.

Later that night Mikoto and Touma are reading the papers that Raiden gave them when Mikoto comes across some things.

 _Okay so the magic they use in Earthland is different than the ones that sorcerers use in our world. They have to create something called a magic circle for each and every magic move they use. Interesting. Wait Am I reading this right!?_

She points the line to Touma and he reads it out loud, "In our world, one person can not use both magic and esper abilities, but that is not necessarily true in Earthland. Their magic is more personalized, and one magician can usually only use one kind of magic, though there are exceptions. Also the magic in our world was created to fight espers, hile Earthlands magic has no underlining meaning. This means that in theory an esper can learn Magic from Earthland and use it alongside their esper abilities. Though i would bet that it would take a gigantic need for that to develop. Basically it would be as hard as achieving level 6 from a level 4 base form, which is for all intensive purposes, impossible." after saying this Touma only shrugs, not really thinking that it was possible from the way that Raiden worded it, but Mikoto kept reading.

" _Also the magic learned will be in ratio to the espers strongest level. That means that to learn a magic ability, the esper would have to go from no magic to full power magic in the span of seconds, that would put a huge strain on their body, but is not completely impossible to handle." So this means I might have a chance to learn magic? If so what would it be? Oh i am so intrigued!_

They spend the next couple of days studying Earthland and the guild Fairy Tail. Touma and Mikoto even quiz each other, which goes towards a lot of success. Finally, before they are about to begin their mission, the two of them head off into the city, to see familiar faces, though not to interact with them as they were not wearing anything to hide their identities, so they didn't want to draw attention from random strangers. It doesnt take them long to find Ruiko and Uiharu, and they watch their old friends from the rooftop of a close building. Then Kuroko joins Ruiko and Uiharu. Mikoto smiled when she realizes her friends were doing okay without her. Touma and her turn away, but as they walk away from the edge of the building that they had been watching from, Kuroko turns and catches a glimpse of them leaving.

"Kuroko whats wrong?" Ruiko states, noticing her friend fixating on the rooftop.

"I swear I just saw Sissy and Touma on that Rooftop," Kuroko says. Both Uiharu and Ruiko look, but they dont see anything, and the group goes back to what they were doing.

Not too much later, Touma and Mikoto prepare for their trip. They strap on all of the gear they wanted to take. Mikoto decided to bring her new outfit as a spare for when she knows she will be getting into combat, and instead she wears her original level 6 clothes, which were just a plain tshirt and shorts. She straps the HF Blade into its sheath and attaches that to her side, as well as putting her hidden blade gauntlets on. She had decided to try not to use her powers till their first big battle, which was going to be against oracion seis. She didnt want the guild to know about her abilities just yet. She also left her bow behind. Raiden had attached chips into the cloths that they were taking with them, that way he could always track what was going on. Touma wore his normal clothes along with extras. He also brought his shield gauntlet, but no other weapon. Once done Raiden takes them over to the room that held the machine, where Elise was already preparing it. The machines main element was the rather large chamber, big enough to fit a truck. Raiden Told them to stand in the middle of the chamber as he close its door.

"Okay, are you both ready?" He asks.

Mikoto looks at Touma and he looks at her. They hold hands as they both respond, "Ready!"

"Goodluck you two. Remember that everything you do will change the future of their world. Avoid zeref, as nothing either of you can do can kill him. Touma, you may be able to neutralize his attacks, but i wouldnt count on it. See you both in three days." Raiden states, then he begins to charge up the machine. Mikoto and Touma both close their eyes in waiting then in a big flash of light, they were transported.

Mikoto opens her eyes only a second later when she feels a calm breeze hitting her. Once she sees where she was, her eyes widen in shock, as does Toumas. They were now standing in a completely different world, in front of a Town from their location they could see the whole town, included what they know to be Fairy Tails headquarters. Thats means that this must be Magnolia Town, Fairy Tails home. Once their shock subsides Mikoto decides to test something. She moves away from Touma, grabs a coin from her pocket and points her hand towards the forest. She then fires her Railgun, and it works, proving that she can use her espers abilities.

"Doesnt it feel different here?" Touma asks, continuing to look over the city.

"Yes it does. It feels alot cleaner." Mikoto responds, walking back to his side.

"Come on! Lets get to the guild!" Touma states, grabbing Mikotos hand and taking off. She was surprised by how excited Touma was, but then again, so was she. They take off, preparing to start a new adventure with Fairy Tail!

* * *

 _Release!_  
 _The dream that's engraved in my heart, leave even the future behind_  
 _This limitless, yet meaningless power_  
 _Sparkles with light with my feelings at the distance, preceding it_

 _If I can do nothing but look back at the journey along this road..._  
 _I have the choice to destroy everything, right here and now_

 _How long can the people stand against this darkness that falls on the city?_  
 _Surely somebody will protect them from the pain that is racing through_

 _Looking!_  
 _The blitz loop this planet to search way._  
 _Only my railgun can shoot it right this instance_  
 _This definite sensation_  
 _Runs around my whole body at the speed of light_

 _Seize!_  
 _All that I desire, being the shining self that is me, leave absolutely nothing behind_  
 _I am still faithful to the oath I made that day_  
 _Even the tears that shine from these eyes will turn into my strength_

 _But I won't lie that I am not affected by_  
 _The little pain I will feel when I become perplexed_

 _The coin dancing through the air draws a parabolic path that determines fate_  
 _But again today the target becomes an answer that creeps inside my heart_

 _Sparkling!_  
 _The shiny lights awake true desire._  
 _Only my **RAILGUN** can shoot it for certain_  
 _It's piercing through with no reason to stop_  
 _And will continue to run, no matter what the pain_

 _Aim!_  
 _With a shining vision so dignified, tear open the darkness with composure_  
 _Just throw away any of the doubt_  
 _As long as the screams of my heart be heard, I won't let anyone stand in my way_

 _So this a certain song most of you should recognize but translated to English because, well thats the only language i know. Anyways chapter 2 should be up in a week so please leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so here is chapter 2. The pattern of the story will begin to become obvious as more chapters are released. Im happy people are enjoying this story so far, and trust me, it will get better. So please enjoy this chapter and leave a review so i can make the next chapters better._

* * *

It didnt take them long to reach the inner parts of the city, and realize that they were noticed by people. It wasnt often in Magnolia that you see kids of 15 and 16 years old walking around in Magnolia with weapons, as most use magic. After their awkward walk down the center of the town, they finally come to the doors of Fairy tail.

"Are you ready Zapper?" Touma asks.

"Yes, more than ready." Mikoto responds with a smile. They open the doors to Fairy tail and are greeted by nothing less than what they had read about. The whole guild was there, talking away to each other. Some where smack talking , while others were just having a conversion. There was the typical argument between Gray and Natsu, so all in all it was a normal Fairy Tail atmosphere. But everything goes quiet when they noticed Mikoto and Touma entering. The first one to act was Mirajane, who walks up to the newcomers.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! How may we help you?" Mirajane asks politely

Mikoto looks around at the guild, catching all of the faces looking at her and Touma, most of the faces she could guess the names of.

"Well, there is something, though it is a very specific request. We would like to Join Fairy Tail. My name is Mikoto Misaka," Mikoto states

"My name is Touma Kamijou." Touma adds.

"We would love to have you," a voice says from behind the crowd of Fairy Tail wizards. It was Makarov, the guild master.

"So tell me about yourselves first before we bring you into our guild."

 _Okay so I dont want to tell them about our powers specifically, but I guess our nicknames is okay to tell them._

"There isnt much to tell. Were not from around here, but heard of Fairy tail and decided to join. Neither of us know how to use magic, but we have other skills in other areas, mainly fighting. My friends call me Railgun, While they call Touma Imagine Breaker." Mikoto begins to explain.

"Why would you have those nicknames if you dont have any magical powers?" Natsu asks, going to stand next to Mirajane and Makarov

"Well I guess we can show you. How about a little fight out back? Mikoto and I against two opponents of our choosing?" Touma suggests.

"What do you say Master?" Mirajane asks Makarov. Every Other Wizard in fairy tail seemed to be preparing themselves for it as well.

"I guess there's no harm in it." Lets go back there." Makarov agrees.

"On their way to the back of the Guild hall, Mikoto whispers to Touma,"If you want to go ahead and use Imagine breaker in the fight, im okay with it, though Im not going to show off my power yet."

"Got it." Touma responds with a smile

Once they are outside Mikoto and Touma go towards one side while the rest of the guild was on the other.

"Okay so who do you choose to face off? Be warned we have very strong wizards." Makarov states

"Oh I know, im hoping for that," Mikoto states. She continues, "So I choose Erza Scarlet!" Every single wizard knew what that choice brought about, even Erva was shocked.

"You do know that Im one of the S class mages in fairy tail, right?" Erza asks.

"Yes I do, Thats why I choose you. Lets see how I handle myself against Titania!" Mikoto replies quickly.

"And I choose Natsu Dragneel!" Touma yells out.

Natsu steps forward and says,"Okay then, but be warned, I never hold back."

"Im counting on that." Touma responds

The combatants get ready, with Erza choosing to stay in her Heart Kruez armor and Natsu lighting his fists on fire. Touma activates his shield, and as it forms up it gets a reaction from the crowd of wizards, though not as much as when Mikoto unsheathes her HF Blade. As she draws it, the electrical current begins to flow visibly, forcing Erza to change into her Lightning empress armor. The fight begins with Natsu attacking Touma, But his strikes are blocked by Toumas shield, with Touma responding by sending a hard punch to Natsus chest. This is how their fight continues for a little bit, as Natsu keeps trying to get some attack past Toumas shield without letting Touma get a hit off in return. Mikotos and Erza's fight is a lot different. Erza charges forward launching a lightning attack from her weapon at Mikoto, who dodges easily. Then comes a strike from Erza's sword, it was a quick requip to a sword instead of the staff that she had previously used, but again Mikoto dodges. This is all coming from erza moving at her fastest in this armor, and she is unable to land a strike on Mikoto. So Erza begins to think about changing armour to let herself move faster, but is interrupted by Mikotos first strike. Erza goes to block it with her own sword, but the HF Blade cuts right through it, to everyone's shock, then in a split second the blade also slices through the first layer of Erzas armour in one quick motion. Erza immediately realizes the predicament she is in. Mikoto is alot faster than her at the moment, but her sword is so devastating that if she goes to a lighter armour, it would be too easy for it to cut through. So instead she switches to her Adamantine armour, deciding to go for defense over speed. Mikoto launches another strike, with this time Erza blocking with the shields of her armour. She thinks this will be enough to stop the sword, but she gets another surprise. Mikotos sword cuts right through it like butter, then she makes another slice towards the armour itself, damaging it as well. This forces Erza to now requip into her Flight armour, knowing now that the only way to not take damage is to avoid the strike. This causes her to finally match Mikotos speed, but now neither of them could allow the other to land a hit. Back to the fight between Natsu and Touma, neither of them have had any real success against one another. Finally Natsu goes all in.

"Fire dragon's Roar!" Natsu yells out as he launches his attack. The rest of the guild yells out in horror. Not only can this attack seriously hurt touma, but it might also destroy part of the Guild hall. But this is where Touma surprises everyone. He puts his right hand forward, not even attempting to use his shield. As the attack hits his hand, it is completely negated and disappears. This leaves everyone in shock, including Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Makarov. This also brings an end to the fight.

"How did you do that? I have never seen anyone do that to one of Natsus attacks." Lucy comments quietly.

"Yeah man that was strange!" Natsu adds

"So child, how did you do that. You completely negated his attack, like it was nothing." Makarov asks.

"Its where i got my nickname from. Its called Imagine breaker. It has something to do with my right hand, and only my right hand. It completely cancels out any magic abilities it touches." Touma explains. This creates a small discussion between the fairy tail wizards, until Erza speaks to Mikoto, who had gone back to Toumas side.

"So what is up with that sword of yours? And that speed? I havent seen someone else so naturally fast without using magic." Erza asks, genuinely curious.

"Well its a long story, you sure you want me to tell? Mikoto asks, blushing slightly.

"Do tell, we have all the time in the world." Erza presses.

"Well i'll go to the beginning. Not to long ago I wasn't that good of a fighter, in any terms. Then I meet this man named Raiden. He knows no magic, but is an extremely gifted fighter. He has a sword like the one I have, but better. He gave me my current sword. Well he started training me, every day all day. Eventually I got pretty good. I got faster, hit harder, fought better. Eventually I was able to match him. That much training is what got me to be as fast as I am. The sword is another matter. It is called an HF Blade. The HF Stands for High frequency. Inside of the blade is a device that utilizes electrical current to superheat the blade and also cause it to vibrate at extreme frequencies. That is what you saw when the electricity came from it. It allows the blade to cut through any substance, including the strongest of spells," Mikoto explains.

"Wow thats amazing!" Is there a way I can contact this man so I can get one myself?" Erza asks.

"Well its pretty hard to get a hold of him. Even i dont know where he is, or how to contact him at this moment. I only came across him by chance in the first place." Mikoto responds, trying to find a suitable answer to not give too much away.

"Well it seems like he left you with a good gift." Erza replies, not seeming at all upset at it.

"The sword isnt the only weapons he gave me. I forgot to tell my true background with Raiden." Mikoto says, deciding to tell another secret.

"Oh do tell," Erza presses.

Mikoto doesnt reply, instead she sheaths her HF Blade and activates the gauntlets under her wrists. The hidden blades engage, extending to their full length.

"Those are weapons of a killer," Makarov states, having been watching.

"Yes they are. They are called hidden blades, the best tool when you want to kill someone without someone else knowing. Raiden originally trained me as an Assassin, though not one who kills base off of money. Yes I in turn got money from the jobs that I took, and I got really good at doing them, but it was always on someone who could no longer be allowed to stay in the world. The men I killed only brought evil into the world, and sometimes to get rid of an evil, you have to commit a sin yourself." Mikoto responds, telling a little story. It wasnt too far from the truth, but not completely a truth either.

"Well either way, why should I allow you to join my guild. Afterall murder is still murder." Makarov says. Mikoto was about to respond but Touma does so for her, moving to stand by her side.

"Now hold on, Master Makarov. I think you are going against something you done before by even thinking of denying Mikoto." Touma states.

"Oh and what would that be?" Makarov responds.

"Since you first became guild master, you have accepted everyone who has walked through those doors, regardless of their past. You even allowed those that did harm to your guild to join it, because you believe in brightening the future of others. Mikoto has changed since those days where she killed others. Yes she holds nothing against killing, but does that signify a bad person? No it signifies a person that is willing to do anything to protect others, no matter who that person is. The last person she killed was no order, and it wasnt for money. We were walking down a street when we saw a little girl getting attacked. The girl was no older than 12 years old. The men that attacked her had very ill intentions for the little girl. We had no idea what they had planned until after the encounter, but we knew we were the only ones who could stop them. So we attacked. They outnumbered us, heavily, and at the time I could not handle those odds because I did not have my shield on me, so Mikoto had to bear it on her shoulders. I went to protect the little girl, but then one of the many men that were fighting Mikoto got through. He aimed his weapon at us, and as it was a weapon my imagine breaker has no effect. He was going to kill us both. But then Mikoto stabbed her knife through his heart before he could bring the weapon down. She saved both of our lives that day. That little girl ended up being one of the most important kids in the city. What im trying to say with all this is Mikoto doesnt enjoy killing, she only does so in order to save others if it is the ONLY option remaining." Touma finishes. Mikoto leans over, kissing him on the cheeks in thanks. It was a true story, one that was not her most proud moment. Everyone waits to hear Makarovs decision.

"Okay, I accept both of you!" Makarov finally says. It ends up that he was only trying to add suspense. Everything else goes like normal for when New members are added. They both take the fairy tail vows as well as getting their fairy tail marks. Mikoto gets hers on her upper left thigh and touma gets his on his right shoulder. Later that night they were both sitting outside.

"So I guess there is no turning back." Touma states

"No there is not." Mikoto says, placing her hand on her mark. She then uses her power to permanently embed the mark into her, like a permanent tattoo. This also adds the effect that her mark will now begin to glow blue whenever she uses her power.

"We are members of fairy tail now."

* * *

 _When the days are cold_  
 _And the cards all fold_  
 _And the saints we see_  
 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_  
 _And the ones we hail_  
 _Are the worst of all_  
 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I want to hide the truth_  
 _I want to shelter you_  
 _But with the beast inside_  
 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _When the curtain's call_  
 _Is the last of all_  
 _When the lights fade out_  
 _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_  
 _And the masquerade_  
 _Will come calling out_  
 _At the mess you made_

 _Don't want to let you down_  
 _But I am hell bound_  
 _Though this is all for you_  
 _Don't want to hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make_  
 _I say it's up to fate_  
 _It's woven in my soul_  
 _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
 _I want to save their light_  
 _I can't escape this now_  
 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so I have news for everyone who has read the first story in this series, ACe of Academy City. I had told all of you that I had changed Mikotos age from 14 to 16 in the first story. Well i decided to change that again for a couple o reasons. I changed her age to 15 from the beginning of the first story till the beginning of the third story, in which she is going to have just turned 16. Also Toumas age will remain at 16 years old till around the end of the third story in the trilogy. Why did I make these changes so suddenly, I realized that the ages I put them at was just too high for the things I wanted to happen in the later parts of the story. Yes the ages would be better for when I had the characters partake in more adult activities, but then again the actual anime never seem to follow those rules either so why should I. I want Mikoto to be beginning her first year of highschool at the end of the trilogy, so for that to be possible she needs to be no older than 16, so thats why i made the change. One year should really affect any of you, but please tell me your opinions on this. So on other terms, here is chapter 3. Its not a fight based on anything much, but it leads into the first arc in the story, one that all of you should enjoy. So as always please enjoy this chapter and leave a review!_

* * *

The next morning was Toumas and Mikotos first day as members of Fairy tail. Today Mikoto had decided to go against wearing her battle outfit, as she wasnt planning on getting into to many fights, though she kept her HF Blade on her. Touma also had his shield with him. Currently they were sitting together in the guild hall, watching as members of the guild file in for the morning.

"So how was your first night as a Fairy Tail wizard? Natsu asks having walked over to them. Erza, Gray, Juvia, Happy, and Lucy also walked over to sit with them.

"It felt good, though we havent done anything for the guild just yet." Mikoto replies.

"So to fix that would you like to do some jobs with the rest of us? There is one job in particular that we all have our eyes on," Gray states. This causes Mikoto and Touma to look at each other, genuine excitement in their eyes.

"Okay go on, were interested," Touma states.

"The job is a simple one, but requires alot of us as well as its going to take a while. There is a forest outside of Magnolia, and it is currently being overrun by many monsters, estimates reaching well over 100. The pay for this job is more than enough to satisfy all of our needs and then some. This forest is one of passageways into the town, so its vital that it is safe for people to use." Erza explains. It doesnt take any more convincing for Mikoto and Touma to join their party, and they set out. Not too much later they all arrive in the forest, and it seemed deserted.

"Wow its empty, could all those reports be false?" Lucy wonders out loud.

"Natsu, can you smell any monsters?" Erza asks the dragon slayer.

"Its strange but there are so many scents around her that I can distinguish between them." Natus responds. This obviously worries Erza, but the group presses deeper into the forest anyways.

"Watch out! Natsu yells out soundly, having smelled a scent. At that moment a monster leaps out at them, right at Mikoto. But it was then immediately incapacitated by Mikoto with a quick hard kick to the face. As more and more monsters begin to reveal themselves Mikoto draws her HF Blade and asks, "So is it okay if we kill these things?"

"Yes, thats what we came here to do anyways," was Erza's response as she requips into her heavens wheel armour. The fight begins and a few things become apparent rather quickly. First was that in skill none of the monsters could hold their own against the fairy tail wizards. The second thing was that the monsters were succeeding in separating the wizards one big party into many smaller ones. Also the reports of over 100 monsters were not false at all. It was at this moment that Mikoto wished she had worn her fighting uniform that day. The fight goes on for a long time, but eventually the wizards begin to gain an advantage. They managed to kill enough monsters that they managed to form back up into one group again, but had wasted alot of energy doing so, and now they were surrounded.

Thats when Mikoto comes up with an idea. It was a very insane one, but it might work.

"Natsu, Juvia, Touma, I need your help with a plan I have." Mikoto says, getting the attention of her guildmates.

"What are you thinking?" Lucy asks, noticing a look in Mikoto's eyes that was very similar to the looks Natsu gets.

"Touma And I will jump into the middle of the monsters. Natsu use your roar attack on me and Juvia use your water cannon on Touma. Our weapons should be able to deflect the attacks onto the monsters. The group goes with the plan and to Lucys shock, it worked. The attacks were deflected perfectly, and destroyed most of the monsters. The ones remaining were easy pickings for the wizards. Afterwards they collect their reward and are walking back when Mikoto notices a book store.

"Hold on, im going to go in there and get something." She states and before anyone can say a word against it, she is already inside. The others are forced to wait for her, though they dont have to wait long as she walks back out with a rather strange book. When she shows them all it, Lucy could not believe its title.

"The lost Magics?" Juvia asks, surprised by it.

"Yeah, should be an interesting read. I dont expect to be able to learn any of the magics in this book but I at least want to know about them." Mikoto explains. There wasnt any more questions for the walk back to the guild hall. Once back Mikoto couldnt help herself as she sits down to read the book. After a little while, she came across one kind of magic that really intrigued her. Lucy and Levy had been reading the book with her, and also noticed this.

"Summoning magic? What is that?" Levy asks.

"Is it like Celestial wizards?" Lucy asks.

"No, it looks like something completely different. It says that the wizard who learns this kind of magic is able to summon in any creature of their choosing." Mikoto states continuing to read into it.

"What kind of magic are you three talking about?" Makarov asks, having heard the commotion coming from them.

"We are reading this book on lost magics that Mikoto bought and it talks about some kind of Summoning magic." Levy states, looking at the master to see if he knows any more about the magic than the book does.

"Its been a very long time since I have heard about that magic," Makarov states, thinking back.

"Can you tell me about it?" Mikoto asks, a gleam in her eyes.

"Well to begin with I only heard about one person that used it, and he used to be one of the wizard saints before he later died of old age. He used that magic to be so strong that nobody dared fight him, even when he was close to death. From what I heard it is a very powerful magic but one that is very hard, if not impossible to learn. That man didnt learn it, he got the ability to use it by random chance. The story goes that he got into a fight, almost loss, and then out of desperation he summoned a creature that fought for him. Over time he kept getting stronger and stronger, eventually unlocking a so called Guardian summon," Makarov explains.

"Yes! The book has something on that too!"It says that the guardian spirit was unbeatable in a fight, as it kept getting stronger the more its summoner needed it. It says that his Guardian was a dragon!" Mikoto adds, excitement building.

"A Dragon? Like the ones that Natsu keeps talking about?" Lucy asks.

"I dont know, but it might very well be." Mikoto responds.

"Well I dont think it really matters. Its all well and good learning about the lost magics, but that doesnt mean you will be able to learn any of them. You might as well get started learning a magic any of us can teach you." Levy states, deciding to end the talk of lost magics.

"Who said I want to learn magic?" Mikoto asks. When the others look at her in shock she continues, "I came to Fairy tail to learn about what its like to be in a guild like Fairy tail, to explore the world with more than just one friend. To grow as a group, not just as an individual. If i happen to learn magic on the way, then its a plus. Im perfectly fine with my fighting skills as they are."

"Well then you came to the right place. Fairy Tail wizards have the strange ability to learn by their mistakes," Makarov says laughing.

"Yes, i Think I have come to the right place too." Mikoto replies, beginning to laugh as well.

Later that night the guild watches as Mikoto and Touma trained behind the guild hall. Mikoto was trying to get Touma better at fighting with a sword, though teaching Touma was like trying to teach an old dog new tricks. They were using wooden training swords, but even that was turning painful for Touma.

"Why did you have to hit that hard!?" Touma yells out, having received another hard hit from mikotos sword after failing to block her attack.

"Oh come on Touma, you know i dont hold , at this point i think only the pain will teach you to react faster," Mikoto states, shaking her head. But Touma surprises her, launching an attack of his own. His sword strike was easy enough to fight, but Touma doesnt fight like that. Mikoto didnt have time to react to the punch that sent her backwards. When she recovers, she was excited to see that he did not forget the lesson of pressing the advantage. He launch another strike at her while she was down, but Mikoto was faster still, and dodging, gaining a huge distance between herself and Touma. Then she does something unexpected, she drops her sword, causing Touma to stand there dumbfounded.

"Well then, now that it seems like you have made some progress, im going to give myself a challenge at the same time. You try to get me with that sword, and I will keep dodging till I can do so no longer," Mikoto states

"Okay then," Touma responds and launches his attacks. He doesn't get very far, as Mikoto was way faster than him, and kept dodging all of his attacks. But with every strike he would get closer and closer to landing a hit on her until on his final strike, Mikoto is forced to catch the sword to keep it from hitting her.

"I think that is enough for one night," Mikoto says, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, i think so too," Touma responds, also catching his breath. Mikoto turns and sees that most of the members of the guild had come out to watch her and Touma train, as she hadnt realized it before.

"Well it looks like we had an audience," Mikoto states, loud enough to be heard by her guild mates.

"That was amazing Mikoto. We have only ever see Erza do stuff like that, but the way you did it was different," Levy states in awe.

"I could have done better," Gajeel states, having also been watching.

"Either way I noticed a difference in your fighting style that I didnt noticed when I was fighting you," Erza states. This causes a slight confusion in Mikoto, not yet realizing what Erza meant.

"Really, what is it?" Mikoto asks, confused.

"Your not reacting at all during the fight. Your not using your eyesight to judge where the attack is going to go and when to block. Its like your sensing the attack coming. Like you have some weird ability to know where any object is that is around you, how fast it is moving and where it is heading, all from a sense." Erza states

Damn it, I forgot about that. Raiden taught me how to unconsciously use my power to feel a weapons incoming strike before it hits me. I must have been using that throughout the fight.

"I dont really know what you mean by that. I guess i have just fought with a sword long enough, and know Touma well enough to predict where he is going to strike," Mikoto states, trying to be as clueless as possible. It doesnt seem to fully convince Erza however, as she appeared to still be thinking, though she doesnt press it any longer. After that everyone goes their own ways, with Mikoto and Touma returning to the apartment they were living in.

"So tomorrow's the day correct?" Touma asks.

"Yes, tomorrow is the day that the journey to fight Oracion seis begins." Mikoto responds. As they both begin to fall asleep, Mikoto has one last thought.

Its alot harder to hide my power than I originally thought it would be. At least i wont have to hide it for much longer. Then again I do worry about what the consequence of disobeying Makarov and going with the others to fight Oracion seis will be? Either way it is going to be an interesting next couple of weeks.

* * *

 _I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
 _I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
 _I'm breathing in the chemicals_

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
 _This is it, the apocalypse_  
 _Whoa_

 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
 _Enough to make my systems blow_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
 _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 _I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
 _It's a revolution, I suppose_  
 _We're painted red to fit right in_  
 _Whoa_

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
 _This is it, the apocalypse_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay so here is chapter 4, the beginning of the first arc in this story, the oracion seis. im trying to follow the events of the anime in this story, but somethings will be changed because of mikoto. So please enjoy this chapter and leave a review._

* * *

Around midday the next day, Makarov was getting ready to make an announcement. The whole guild was gathered to hear what he had to say. Mikoto and Touma stayed near the back, already knowing what is about to be said.

"An alliance has been formed between the guild Lamia scale, Cait shelter, and Fairytail. The reason for this alliance is that we have gotten word that the dark guild, Oracion Seis, is trying to get their hands on an ancient magic called Nirvana. The goal of the alliance is to stop Oracion seis, and bring them to justice. To do this, each guild is sending its strongest team to join forces and fight Oracion seis." Makarov states. The guild begins to talk amongst itself, wondering what team Makarov will decide to send.

"I have decided to send the team of Erza, Natsu, Gray, happy, and Lucy. I wish you good fortune," Makarov finishes. Most of the guild wasnt surprised, as that was their most powerful team right now.

Erza nods towards Makarov and says, "We will not fail you master."

"Good, i dont expect you too. Get all the Stuff your going to need to be ready, after that Mirajane will tell you where you need to meet." Makarov states, dismissing the guild. He turns and notices that he cant find Touma or Mikoto in the guild hall, but he does remember seeing them only seconds before. He realizes that they must be doing something, but he isnt 100% sure.

Team Erza finishes getting ready and after finding out that they were going to meet in an old cathedral in a forest 3 days away, they set out. It doesnt take them long to make it to the train, which immediately discourages Natsu, as he gets sick the moment he steps on the train, even though it wasnt moving. As they sit in their seats on the train, a pair of hooded figures sits across the aisle from them. Once the train starts moving the pair pulls their hoods down, revealing themselves to be Mikoto and Touma. Mikoto was wearing her battle outfit with its hood, though because the outfit only consisted of shorts for the lower half, it revealed her Fairy tail mark, a fact that for some reason Erza and the others did not notice.

"What are you doing here?" Erza questions, though she believes she already knows the answer based off of Mikotos outfit.

"We are going with you against the Oracion Seis," Mikoto states evenly.

"No, you are too new to the guild and have no magic power. That is why the master only sent us. You are endangering yourselves and us for having to protect you," Erza states, the look that scares Natsu and Gray flashing through her face as she was beginning to get angry.

"We can take care of ourselves thank you very much," Mikoto responds harshly. Just as it seemed like a fight between the two was about to begin, Touma interferes.

"Hold on Erza. I think you forgot something. I have imagine breaker, which means that if im right i can nullify nirvana the moment it is activated. Mikoto only came because she wont let me go without her." Touma states. It wasnt a whole lie, as it had some truth to it. Yes his imagine breaker can nullify magic, but he wasnt sure if he could nullify nirvana, though it was worth a shot. Also what he said about Mikoto only wanting to be with him, was untrue, as it was her that forced him to come with.

It looks like Erza was thinking about this for a while, before she finally says, "Fine you both can join us, but be warned of two things. I dont want you running head on to face Oracion seis, and once we get back to the guild be prepared for Makarovs punishment."

"We are fine with those terms." Mikoto says, nodding her head. The train ride itself lasted a couple more hours till they were let off at the closest stop to their destination. It was still a two day walk from there but thankfully they had a cart to take them. Finally they arrive at the cathedral, and were surprised to find that they were not the first ones there. The members of Blue pegasus, Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki greet them. Right away they focus their attentions towards Erza and Lucy, treating them like goddesses, and ignoring the guys. But they also ignored Mikoto, for some very obvious reasons, so Mikoto went to explore the building, always siding with her curiousity. Finally the Trimens leader arrives, his name is Ichiya Kotobuki. He immediately begins to harass Erza, which causes her to send him flying towards the doorway. But he is then stopped by a hand freezing his head and throwing him back. That signals the arrival of the first two members of Lamia Scale.

The first two members through the door was Sherry Blendy, and Lyon Vastia.

"Well it looks like you joined a guild afterall," Natsu comments towards Lyon.

"Yes i did." Lyon responds.

"Its nice to see you both again." Lucy comments though she gets a unfriendly look from shelly.

Then the third member walks through, and it was none other than Jura Neekis, one of the Ten wizard Saints.

"Well im glad that your guild Master sent you Jura, I cant wait to see you in action." Erza states, acknowledging Jura.

"As i Look forward to seeing you in action Erza Scarlet. So can you tell me who the new member is in your group?" Jura responds putting the attention onto Touma.

"Oh this is one of our new members, his name is Touma Kamijou," Lucy states.

"You brought a new member with you to fight the Oracion seis?" Lyon states accusingly.

"Im not just any random new member, Lyon. I have what is called imagine Breaker, an ability that allows me to cancel out any magic. My Girlfriend, Mikoto, also came with us. She is just as good of a fighter as Erza is. We can handle ourselves against the Oracion Seis." Touma states.

"Well where is your Girlfriend, i would like to say hello to her," Jura asks, not wanting anything to escalate further.

"Im right up here!" Mikoto yells down, drawing everyone's attention to her location. She was leaning over the railing of the upper floor. Then after that she leaps over the railing landing gracefully back onto the ground floor. She walks over to the Lamia scale team, dips her head and says politely, "you must be Jura, Lyon, and Shelly. Its nice to meet you all."

"Its good to meet you too Mikoto," Jura responds back politely.

"Why are you wearing that weird outfit?" Shelly asks not so politely.

"Its what i prefer to fight in. It gives me some protection against Magic attacks, and helps prevent people from recognizing me when i walk through a city. Before i Joined fairy tail not being recognized was a lifesaver to me." Mikoto responds evenly.

"Well either way it seems like Lamia Scale has the strongest members, as Fairy tail sent 6 members, and Blue pegasus 4," Shelly states obnoxiously.

"Either way, where is the cait shelter member, we should be starting. I heard they are only sending one member." Ichiya states. As the whole team ponders that thought, the sound of someone falling comes from the entrance. Mikoto turns to see a young girl with long blue hair, around 12 years old, lying on the ground.

That has got to be Wendy Marvell. Just as i pictured her.

"A little girl!" Shelly exclaims, sounding disappointed.

"Thats cait shelter's member!" Gray and Lyon exclaim.

Mikoto walks over to Wendy and helps her back on her feet and asks, "Whats your name?"

"My name is Wendy, Wendy Marvell of Cait Shelter." She responds to the whole group.

"They sent you alone?" Lucy asks.

"She is not alone!" Says a small white female cat as she enters the building.

"Oh Carla, you followed me?" Wendy asks.

"Of course child, you're too young to go by yourself." Carla responds.

Wendy notices the look everyone was giving her so she begins to panic and exclaims, "I know im young, i know im not a good fighter, but I have great support magic, so please let me join in this mission and dont send me home."

Wendy here is the key to all of this happening the way i want it to happen. I have to support her here.

The first person to respond is Mikoto, who says, "I dont know about everyone else, but I want you to stay. Support magic will be the most important for us going forward."

"Really?" Wendy asks, shocked at that response

"Yes I mean that. Your in a better situation than I am. I cant use magic. My only helpful ability is my fighting skills. Im able to go head to head with Erza in a sword fight." Mikoto explains. The rest of the group agrees that they want Wendy in the group, with the Trimen trying to do what they did with Erza and Lucy to Wendy, though this time Mikoto wasnt having it. Meanwhile Natsu was trying to figure out where he heard Wendys name from before and Happy was trying to get Carla to notice him. Then Ichiya begins to explain the plan, which involved the magic bomber Christina. Then Natsu takes off, forcing the rest to follow him. Mikoto and Touma take up the very rear, and trail far behind the rest of the group. They were so far behind that they were still running when Christina got shot down.

"Touma, when we get there everyone will be down. Im going to confront the Oracion seis. You get with Wendy and Protect her, she will be hiding and is the one that Brain needs for his goals." Mikoto orders Touma. He nods his head to answer and they keep going with the sound of fighting ahead of them. Mikoto was right, as the moment they arrived Erza had just fallen, having been bitten by Cobras pet snake. Brain was about to end them when he notices Mikoto and Touma running in. Now Gemini had not learned much about these two, so they had nothing to expect. Mikoto comes to a stop between her fallen comrades, while touma turns and hides with Wendy, protecting her.

"Well, i guess we have new Arrivals. Who might you be?" Brain asks.

"My name is Mikoto Misaka, and I will be the end of Oracion Seis!"

* * *

 _I am the innocence_  
 _I am what could have been_  
 _The dreams you talk about_  
 _Now left on broken skin_

 _Your lies is stereo_  
 _All in when chaos rings_  
 _The world is sturdy huh_  
 _Bounced down and twisted maze_

 _A word of hate a race we are the ones_  
 _They all look the same_  
 _Our time is come_

 _I am the chosen wretched and divine_  
 _I am the unspoken_  
 _The one they left behind_  
 _Feelings fire till we die_  
 _I am broken the wretched and divine_

 _I am the devil's smile_  
 _The one caught every day_  
 _A hopeful people's speech_  
 _Won't stop to you to bleed_

 _I am the hurricane_  
 _And I'm the strongest one_  
 _As they sit back and laugh_  
 _The world you left is just being_

 _A word of hate a race we are the ones_  
 _They all look the same_  
 _Our time is come_

 _I am the chosen wretched and divine_  
 _I am the unspoken_  
 _The one they left behind_  
 _Feelings fire till we die_  
 _I am broken the wretched and divine_

 _I'm broken (broken) the wretched and divine_


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally Chapter 5 is up! Sorry about the longer wait for this chapter, I had some stuff going on with school that prevented me from being able to write, but I managed to finish it. Soon enouhg some big things will be happening in this story, and one big change that should cause a huge debate for you readers. If their is anything you dont like about this chapter or any previous chapter, please tell me, i wont be able to change it unless you tell me. Other than that, please enjoy this long awaited chapter and leave a review!_

* * *

It takes a second for the members of Oracion Seis to comprehend what Mikoto had said, but once they do, Angel, Hoteye, and Racer burst out laughing. The only ones to stay silent were Brain and Cobra, because they were thinking. Midnight didnt respond because he was sleeping.

"You! You a little girl think you can hurt the Oracion Seis?" Racer asks still laughing.

"Hey she is serious, I can hear her thoughts." Cobra comments. Brain didnt respond, as he watched as Touma went to hide with Wendy, also catching a glimpse of Wendy. He knew she was here now, and needed to find a way to capture her.

"Mikoto dont, they're too strong for you." Erza says as she clutches her arm in pain. This forces Mikotos attention to her wounded comrades, her eyes lighting up in anger at their injuries. She immediately knew that Erzas was the worse from the way that arm looked.

"Dont worry Erza, I have had worse fights and won. This should be easy," Mikoto comments, putting her attention back to the oracion seis members.

"Ill show you easy!" Racer yells out. He activates his magic and moves so fast that nobody could see him move. He attacks Mikoto, but she moves faster still and dodges his attacks, and she kept dodging. This was pissing Racer off, and his attacks began to get more and more erratic, to the point where he wasnt bothering to defend anymore. Thats when Mikoto strikes, she draws her Hf blade and makes one full strike at Racer. He was barely able to get out of the way of a lethal blow, but the blade still makes a cut across his chest, forcing Racer back. This shocked the Oracion Seis, as thats the first bad strike to be landed against Racer. So Brain tries to end it, casting one of his spells he shoots a beam of magic energy at Mikoto, trying to vaporize her, but she defends using the HF blade, which breaks the magic attack the moment it got to her causing Brain to realize just how powerful Mikotos sword truly was.

"I got her." Cobra says and then he and his snake attack. This proved more challenging for Mikoto, because Cobra could hear her thoughts. She couldnt land a single hit on him, but he kept landing hits on her. Finally he sends her flying with a hard punch, and she doesn't immediately get up.

"No Mikoto!" Erza yells out, fear for her comrade in her voice. Cobra was about to go and finish her off, when something alarms him, and he backs off.

"What are you doing Cobra? Are you afraid of a defeated opponent?" Brain asks, actually upset at his comrades sudden stop.

"She is not defeated. I can't hear her thoughts anymore, its like they are surrounded by static noise." Cobra comments, though loud enough for everyone to hear. They all refocus their attention to Mikoto, as she was beginning to laugh in hysteria and get to her feet. Once standing she sheathes her sword and looks towards Oracion seis.

"Now this is a fight worth having. I guess im going to have to show you all what I truly am," Mikoto states. This worries everyone, was Mikoto hiding something? Then their attention is drawn to the sky, as a thunderstorm began to circle above.

Brain watches as Mikoto raises her right hand to the sky and says, "Now you will feel the might of a level 5 electromaster!" A huge lightning bolt comes down from the sky and strikes Mikotos hand, causing a massive cloud of smoke. As it clears it reveals Mikoto with Electricity flowing around her freely.

"What? I thought she said she couldnt use magic?!" Gray says, not believing his eyes.

Mikoto doesn't respond as she goes full attack mode. First a huge electrical shock comes up from the ground and hits Racer so hard that it sends him up into the air. Then a burst of electricity flys from Mikoto and hits him dea in the chest, sending him flying and taking him out of the fight in one hit. Hoteye then tried to attack her by sending forth a stream of liquid ground but his magic is neutralized by a huge burst of electrical energy from Mikoto. Then she uses her iron sand to attack Cobra, and since he cant hear her thoughts he is completely defenceless as more and more cuts open on his body from the iron sand. Then she finishes him off with another huge electrical attack, sending him to join Racer somewhere in the forest. Next Angel has Gemini copy Mikoto, and they try to attack her. But Gemini was unable to copy the esper abilities and was thus oneshotted by Mikoto, who also finished Angel off in the same blast. Before she could do any more damage however. Brain makes his move at trying to capture Wendy. His magic creates a green hand that flies towards the rock and almost gets wendy, when Touma gets in the way and uses his imagine breaker to neutralize the attack. This put fear into Brain, as he realized that an Ability like Toumas might be able to neutralize Nirvana as well.

"I dont think your going to get her today Brain. Wendy is under Touma and mines protection, along with every single member of the light guilds here. Let me tell you this. My power in its current state is strong enough to destroy the entire forest with one attack. Currently I am holding back, so keep trying to piss me off and I will vaporize you in a second. You see unlike my guild mates, I am not against killing people like you. I will run you through with my sword to protect everyone!" Mikoto states

"Well that only makes our job tougher, though no matter. Hoteye, eliminate her!" Brain orders. Hot eye uses his magic to create a wall of liquid earth that rushed toward Mikoto and her fallen comrades. Mikoto uses her Railgun attack, which blasts right through the wall and hits Hoteye dead on, sending him flying. Brain launches an area attack spell, forcing Mikoto and Touma to try and defend everyone. Using this as his chance he manages to capture both Wendy and Happy before Touma can react. Then the attack keeps coming, till it is finally stopped by the arrival of Jura and Ichiya. The fact that Oracion Seis still got Wendy and Happy despite both hers and Touma best effort really pisses Mikoto off.

Ichiya releases his healing parfume and brings everyone back to fighting condition, though they still had questions for Mikoto.

"Okay so you have some explaining to do Mikoto!" Gray yells out.

"Yeah, you said you couldnt use magic!" Natsu adds.

"Yes, I did tell everyone here that, and I wasnt lying. My electricity is not a form of magic, it is something I was born with. Its called an Esper ability. Where Im from everyone has 1 esper ability, no more than that. Esper abilities are ranked, from 0 to 6. Until recently level 5 was as strong as what anyone could reach, and I was the third ranked level 5. That is what I just used against Oracion seis, though I was not at full power." Mikoto explains.

"That wasnt full power!?" Lyon couldnt believe what she said.

"Enough about me. We have two things to worry about. Finding wendy and saving Erza." Mikoto says, forcing their attention to the real problem at hand. They first try to use the healing Parfum to heal Erza, but when that doesnt work they debate cutting her arm off. That is shut down when Carla tells them that Wendy is the sky dragon slayer and can heal Erza, if they can find her.

"Okay so lets all split up to try and find them," Jura suggests. The rest agreed.

"Touma, im going to go looking as well, alone. Stay here and help lucy protect Erza. Your the best defense we have." Mikoto states.

"I understand, be safe though Zapper." Touma responds, using her nickname for the first time around the others. Mikoto smiles, sending of small bolts of electricity as if to prove his nickname and responds, "they wont be able to touch me." She then uses her ability to transport herself, beginning the search. As the others set out, Mikoto begins to make her way toward the oracion seis hideout, in the old village. She knew where it was from the beginning because of the readings she had studied before coming to this world, but now she needs to get there. So she transports herself to it using her ability, though it was not a silent approach. The members that greeted her were only Brain and Midnight, as Mikoto knew that Racer was going to get Jellal while the others searched for nirvana.

"You!" Brain exclaims, beginning to activate a spell. Wendy and Happy both looked at her in relief, expecting to be saved.

"You are trying to get wendy to revive him correct?" Mikoto asks not even preparing a defense against brains possible attack.

Brain realizes that Mikoto already knows who they are trying to respond and says, "So what does it matter to you?"

"Im not here to stop that. Im only here to make sure you dont harm Wendy. In truth I shouldn't be here at all, but that is a story I will not tell you. Anyways im not here to fight you, yet." Mikoto says as she just casually walks past brain and the sleeping midnight to then stand next to Happy and Wendy.

"Hey why are you not destroying them!?" Happy asks, his voice filled with outrage.

"Now is not the time to do that. It will disrupt future events that I do not want to change. I will explain further after this is all over. Another reason is that i used alot of my energy in the initial fight. Yes I can finish Brain off, but I dont know how much more that will take, and I dont want to get close to low, not when I might need all the power i can muster." Mikoto explains.

 _Okay I didnt use nearly as much energy as im making it sound like, but I cant just tell him i want them to revive jellal._

"Thanks for coming here miss." Wendy says shyly.

"No need to thank me, im just doing what i came here to do from the beginning." Mikoto says.

Only a minute latter Racer arrives with a coffin, which is revealed to contain jellal. This causes a reaction out of wendy, who remembers a time when jellal helped her.

"So wendy, will you revive him to pay him back for what he did for you?" Brain asks.

"Let me think for a little bit," Wendy pleads, beginning to cry. Brain concedes to give her 5 minutes and near the end of that time Mikoto decides to say something to Wendy.

"Hey listen to me. Revive Jellal. I know what will happen if you do, I dont know what will happen if you dont. I promise you that if you revive him everything will be okay in the end. Trust me on this Wendy." Mikoto whispers into her ear. Wendy nods her head and says to brain, "Okay. I will revive him." Wendy does just that, and the moment she finished reviving Jellal, Natsu and carla come running in. This causes a confrontation between jellal and Natsu, with Natsu being blown away into a wall, and brain being sent underground. Jellal then casually walks away.

"Explain to me why you let Wendy Revive him!" Carla demands of Mikoto.

"Lets just say that I know how things are going to turn out, and I know what will happen now that Jellal is revived. If he wasnt revived I dont know how things would turn out. I rather go with what I know then what I dont know," Mikoto explains. With that she also leaves the cave and transports herself to a location Touma and her were supposed to meet up at. Once both of them get there they go off hunting the smaller dark guilds together.

* * *

 _How many times are you gonna try to shut me out?_  
 _I told you once, told you twice, I ain't gonna turn back around_  
 _You can say whatever, try to mess with me_  
 _I don't care, I'm not scared_  
 _You don't have to say your sorry, save your sympathy_  
 _With a friend like you, I don't need an enemy_  
 _I would give you time if you were worth it_  
 _But guess what, you're not worth it_

 _Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing_  
 _Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying_  
 _And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you_  
 _And I'm gonna be the last one standing_  
 _The last one standing_

 _Did you think that I would surrender easily?_  
 _Just like that, you were getting rid of me_  
 _Is that the way you saw it all go down?_  
 _I don't think, I don't think so_  
 _There's not a word you can say I haven't heard before_  
 _So give it up, give it up unless you want a little more_  
 _You think you're pretty tough, so let's throw down_  
 _It's alright, I'm alright_

 _Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing_  
 _Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying_  
 _And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you_  
 _And I'm gonna be the last one standing_


	6. Announcement

_Okay so today is not going to be a new chapter, but I decided to post a quick little announcement to answer some of the reviews that i have gotten in the last couple of days. I will answer the guest reviews here, while any made by a user i will answer to you directly, so lets get started.\_

 _First of all SunXDX is asking if the chapters could be made longer, as in his/hers opinion the chapters are too short. He also says that Mikoto and Touma ae a cute couple, which i reply to that I fully agree. Onto the first point, I will try to make the chapters longer. Chapter 6 holds alot of information, and thus it should already be above 3,000 words, but I will add more to it and see how big it gets from there. If that becomes to big, or to filled of a chapter, let me know once i release it._

 _Next up is a guest with no name that simply asks what the name of the song at the end of chapter 5 is, which I can answer that it is Last One Standing by Simple Plan._

 _Next up is the review that caught my attention the most by Chaosfrenzy12. He states how its insulting to both fairy tail, and metal gear fans to say that the Hf blade can cut through the strongest of spells as well as all of Erzas armor. Some people think i would get upset at a review like this, but in reality I love it, it allows me to finally answer some key points. First of all lets clarify which HF Blade that is being talked about. Raidens Murasama blade is not in debate here, as it CAN Cut through anything, that is how powerful it is. The argument is based around the blade that Mikoto is using, which was Raidens original blade that failed to cut through senator armstrong in Rising revengeance. First of all, yes it did not cut through Armstrong, but thats because armstrong wasnt using armor, but nanomachines that actively negate the affects of anything hitting them. Its completely different than the armor that Erza wears, which is just magically enchanted armor at best, at worst its plain armor. The HF Blade should have no problem cutting through Erzas armor, especially when being wielded by someone as strong as Mikoto is at this point. I dont think any of her armor is stronger than The marvel universe Adamantium, which makes up wolverine which I believe has been proven that the concept of the HF Blade can cut through. Now to cutting through spells, and this comes to the point that I havent clarified everything. Mikoto is not just using the Hf Blade to cut through the spells, but is also adding some of her own esper ability directly to the sword. This increases its own cutting power, as well as putting an electrical barrier around the sword. It doesnt cut through the spells as much as disrupts it, giving the illusion that it is cutting through the spell. Finally when Mikoto said that her sword can cut through any spell, she has yet to meet seriously strong opponents, like achnologia. Currently she would be very close to Achnologias level at level6 though not quite, but she doesnt know that. Since she is some much stronger than the opponents she is facing, her sword plus her own abilities is able to completely negate any spell they can throw at her. I hope you all understand what I am trying to say here. Mikoto is just in another league of her own, and if a blade like that is being wielding buy a user like that, the limits of that combination are not yet clearly defined._

 _So if any more reviews are made between now and the time i release the next chapter, I will answer them with the next chapter, so until then I hope this answers any questions. Until then have a good day, and may the light from above shine down on you always._


	7. Chapter 6

_Finally I got around to posting this chapter. I tried to make it as long as I could without going through to much of anything that you may already know from the show. The way i am writing this story is if Mikoto coming to the fairy tail world changes events in the future, and it is those changes each arc will focus on. If I dont mention something, or only slightly talk about it, you can assume that that particular event stayed the same. But if I go in detail or have Mikoto taking part, that is what the story is about. As it goes further and further down the story, this will happen more often. Becasue of this I am limited on how long I can make a chapter without just adding dull information. Also I could not change the ending of this story because i wanted to leave a cliffhanger and this was the perfect one. What happens next? Does Mikoto fail, or does someone help out? only i know and I will not say a word on it. So as always please enjoy this chapter and please leave a review that includes anything you think i can continue to change._

* * *

During the battles between the oracion seis members and the alliance, Mikoto and Touma stuck to watching them, and not interfering unless something bad that wasnt supposed to happen happened. They were lucky that none of that happened. Gray and Lyon beat Racer. Cobra had begun to follow Jellal, to the place that Jellal then activated Nirvana. Natsu brings Wendy to revive Erza, but not to long after Erza disappears to track down Jellal. Lucy with the help of Hibiki beats Angel and saved Natsu from his motion sickness. Jura had faced off against Hoteye, but then Hoteye switched sides. Then Nirvana was fully activated with Touma and Mikoto in the right place so that once it was completely activated, they were standing in the middle of Nirvanas city.

"So what do we do next?" Touma asks.

"Okays so from what I can remember, Natsu is going to be fighting Cobra in the sky, so none of us can help him with that." Mikoto tries to remember.

"I dont think we should get involved in the fight between Hoteye and Midnight or after that, Erza and jellal vs Midnight." Touma states.

"I think Im just going to watch the fight between Erza and Jellal vs Midnight. I want to speak to them after that fight. Can you go and join the Jura and the others that are going to fight brain? I dont think Imagine breaker will work against Nirvana, since its a vehicle using magic," Mikoto asks.

"Yeah sounds good to me, see you later zapper." Touma says and he turns and runs off to find Jura, lucy and grey. It doesnt take him long to find them. He arrives the moment Brain tries to attack the group, and Touma noticed that the attack was much stronger and faster than it should be. Jura was going to use his magic to prevent the attack, but instead Touam interrupted with his Imagine Breaker and stopped Brains attack.

"You again!" Brain exclaims, not getting even more annoyed. Touma looks over and notices Natsu motion sick body lying next to him and sighs outwardly.

"Well its only fair for me to interrupt seeing that you have one of my friends. Give him back and I will let you fight jura alone," Touma offers.

Brain only smiles at this and points his scepter at Natsu. He says, "How about I just kill him?" He charges up a piercing magic attack to kill Natsu. Even jura could not react fast enough, but Touma could. He may not be able to use magic, but he knows how to use his shield. He activates it, and pulls it off his arm and tosses it like a disk at the hits the sceptor dead one, knocking the attack away from Natsu. When the shield bounced back he was already close enough to grab it, strap it back to his arm, and hit Brain in the face with it. He was now firmly between Brain and Natsu, and brain kept trying to attack Natsu, but Toumas imagine breaker and shield blocked all attacks. Then out of nowhere a rock wall strikes Brain, drawing his attention away from Touma. Jura had joined the fight and together with Touma, Brain was easily overpowered. After healing Natsu, Wendy went away looking for jellal.

He was also with them when the person that the others thought was hoteye, told them where to find Midnight. When Natsu opened that fateful door, Touma shoved him behind him and put his right hand between all of them and the blast. His imagine breaker completely nullified all magic energy contained in the blast, but it could not do anything against the power behind the blast. Lucy, Natsu, happy and Gray were far enough back, but jura was right at Toumas side. He used his Magic to protect the fairy tail members except for Touma, because Touma did not need protection, in a rock wall but could do nothing else but take the blast himself. In the split second it took for this to happen, the blast had knocked Jura unconscious, but because of Toumas imagine breaker, it was not fatal. Touma realized that the blast was different than it should have been, as it was a lot larger. He slowly lowers Juras unconscious body to the ground as the others go to his side.

"Dont worry. He will be fine. He is just low on magic energy and unconscious. My imagine breaker took most of that blast." Touma explains, at that very moment Brains staff makes an appearance, calling itself the 7th member of Oracion Seis. After some confusion Gray and Natsu try to beat it up, to no success. Like they were having worse luck dealing with the staff then Touma does on a regular basis. Meanwhile Mikoto watches the fight between Erza and Midnight. She wasn't that surprised when Erza figured out all of the weaknesses to Midnight's magic, and was still not surprised when Erza broke through the Nightmare. Once the fight was over she walked down to Erza and Jellal.

"Great fight Erza!" Mikoto says.

"Thanks Mikoto. That was quite a show you put on earlier, revealing your power." Erza responds back.

"Yeah well I haven't done much since. I needed to save my energy for later. It's not good for an esper to stop using their ability for as long as I did and then go straight back to what it was. It gives them a chance to have a runaway a lot faster than normal." Mikoto explains.

"Whats runaway?" A voice asks. They all turn to see Wendy and Carla approaching. It was Wendy that had asked the question.

"It basically describes the moment an esper loses all control of their ability. Its power stays the same, but the esper can no longer control it. For most that means they are unable to use it at all, but for the ones with a stronger power, it means it will start acting on its own. That's what it does to me. Electrical current will fly through the air at extremely high voltage and I would be in constant pain, to the point where I struggle to move. I have had it happen to me more than once." Mikoto finishes explaining.

"What did you come to us for Wendy? Its obvious that you were looking for us," Erza asks Wendy.

"Well actually i meant to ask Jellal something. Do you remember me?" Wendy asks.

"Im sorry but i don't remember anything before this day," Jellal responds after a second of trying to remember. Wendy only looks down in sadness, and carla has something to say.

"What! That means you don't remember how to defeat Nirvana!" Carla exclaims

"Sorry but I already tried and failed," Jellal responds, despair in his voice.

"Dont worry wendy about Jellals memories of you. It's not personal, everything was wiped, even his memory of me." Erza explains. They were about to keep talking when suddenly Mikoto began to act weird. It was if she was just remembering something very bad.

"What is it Mikoto?" Erza asks, noticing the look on mikoto's face.

"Touma is in danger. All members of oracion seis are defeated, that means that their Master is now free to destroy everything. I have to get to Touma!" Mikoto explains, immediately using her ability to transport herself away.

Meanwhile Master Zero had made his appearance and was now facing up against Gray, lucy, happy, Natsu, and Touma.

"My first move will be to destroy the one who hurt this body when brain was in control!" Zero exclaims, sending one of his piercing magic attacks at Jura, aiming to kill him. But Touma gets in the way, putting his right hand up and neutralizing the spell. This surprises Zero long enough for Natsu and Gray to land a couple of blows but then before Touma can join them, Zero already dealt them enough damage to make them fall to the ground unconscious. He then tried to attack Lucy and Happy, but again Touma got in the way. Touma then activates his shield and charges Zero. But Zero now knew not to use magic against Touma, and proceed to beat Touma down in a physical fight. Then once he had a chance he launches a magic attack at Lucy and Happy, knocking them unconscious. He was about to try and finish Touma off when a lightning bolt flies into the room and hits Zero so hard that he flies into one of the remaining walls of the room they were in. He gets up to see Mikoto standing between him and the fallen Touma.

"You made the biggest Mistake of your life Zero, you hurt the man that I love. Now you will pay." Mikoto states, a sinister tone in her voice.

"You will have to beat me first child." Zero responds cockily.

"That wont be so hard." Mikoto replies and sends and begins her attacks. Firstly she uses her incredible speed to land blow after blow against Zero without even taking a hit in return. When he then starts to try and use magic to attack her, she easily counters with her own esper abilities. It was surprisingly a one sided fight, but Mikoto was drawing it out on purpose. Her anger had been released, and she wasn't going to let Zero get away without suffering a lot of pain after hurting Touma. She landed punch after punch of electrical energy against his side, slowly paralyzing his body. Then finally she launches a full power blast of electrical energy at him. Zero tries to block it with one of his magic spells, but the strength of Mikoto's attack was far beyond what he could even hope to stop, and he was sent flying out of the room in an instant.

"Are you okay?" Mikoto asks Touma, worry for him flashing through her eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay. Feel like i was hit by a train, but otherwise I'm okay." Touma says, trying to force himself to his feet. But his body was too tired and sore and he failed to get up.

"You don't look okay," Mikoto says worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Touma exclaims. Just at that moment, Nirvana stopped moving. Mikoto realizes that could only mean one thing. It was about to fire on Cait Shelter. They both could hear as its attack was charged and then fired. Mikoto even believed she could hear a faint scream coming from Wendy. Then she heard the explosions caused by the magic bomber Christinas attack.

"Go, help them in the bomber. Things have already begun to change around here than what we read about. Brain was stronger than he should have been and we both know that is not the only thing that changed, nor will it be the last. If that thing goes down anyway different than it would have originally they are all going to die. Use your powers to keep it in the air. You are the only one who can help them now Zapper," Touma begs.

"Okay, I will do that, but I will come back for you. Stay with someone here and once you get your strength back protect one of them. If Zero comes back and I'm not around you are the only one who can stand up to him for any amount of time." Mikoto finally responds after a moment's hesitation. She leans down to kiss his forehead before then transporting herself away. Meanwhile Hibiki was using his telepathy to explain to the rest of the alliance how they managed to get the bomber into the air again. Just afterwards, Shellys magic fails her, causing a domino effect to the others magic. The bomber was still right above the middle of Nirvana, and would not have a soft landing and would probably bring about a death of at least one of the alliance members.

"Oh no!" Wendy explains, fearing for their lives.

"Hang in there! Don't give up!" Erza yells out, hoping her words will inspire the members on the bomber to keep fighting.

"I guess I won't have time to explain the plan fully to all of you so I will be quick," Hibiki states, the stress of keeping his own magic going evident in his voice.

"No! You will have all the time I can provide you!" A voice says in the telepathy. Erza immediately recognizes the voice as Mikoto's as a huge lightning bolt strikes Christina. Hibiki couldn't believe his eyes, as right in front of him Mikoto was using her full power on the bomber itself to create a large magnetic field that kept the bomber at its exact same altitude. To do this she was standing on top of the bomber holding onto it and putting all of her power into it.

"Explain everything Hibiki! Do it now!" Mikoto exclaims, knowing that she could not keep it up forever, even if she went level 6. Either way she had to stay at level 5 or else using level 6 powers to do this may just cause the bomber to blow up.

Hibiki does as he was told and explains the whole plan to everyone. They need to destroy 6 lacrima at the same time within 20 minutes, and for that they needed 6 members to do so. Zero even interrupted the telepath to say that he was going to be waiting at a lacrima to kill anyone who tried to destroy it. As Zero broke off his connection, the rest of the alliance tried to plead with Natsu, Lucy, and Gray to get up. They manage to do so, and choose their respective lacrima. Natsu had chosen Lacrima 1 and Mikoto knew that's where Zero would be, presumably healed from her fight against him. Touma had decided to travel with Lucy to the lacrima, as she was in no condition to fight zero if she came across him. Then, something bad happens. Mikoto begins to lose power, and the bomber begins to slowly fall out of the sky. Everyone watched in horror as they could all see the bomber from their location.

"Mikoto!" Touma yells out in horror, knowing that she would not leave that bomber till she knew everyone else was safe. Yet everyone on the bomber was completely exhausted and could not also had no magic power left to defend themselves against the landing. Then at the moment Mikoto's esper ability was about to fail her, something happened.

* * *

 _Define your meanin' of fun_  
 _To me it's what we do when we're bored_  
 _I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop_  
 _And it makes me want it more_

 _Because I'm hyped up, outta control_  
 _If it's a fight I'm ready to go_  
 _I wouldn't put my money on the other guy_  
 _If you know what I already know_

 _It's been a long time comin'_  
 _And the table's turned around_  
 _'Cause one of us is goin'_  
 _One of us is goin' down_

 _I'm not runnin'_  
 _It's a little different now_  
 _'Cause one of us is goin'_  
 _One of us is goin' down_

 _Define your meanin' of fun_  
 _To me it's when we're gettin' done_  
 _I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop_  
 _So get ready for another one_

 _Let's take a trip down memory lane_  
 _The words circulate in my brain_  
 _You can treat this like another all I'm sayin'_  
 _But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain_

 _It's been a long time comin'_  
 _And the table's turned around_  
 _Cause one of us is goin'_  
 _One of us is goin' down_

 _I'm not runnin'_  
 _It's a little different now_  
 _'Cause one of us is goin'_  
 _One of us is goin' down_

 _This is hardly worth fightin' for_  
 _But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore_  
 _When my fist hits your face_  
 _And your face hits the floor_

 _It'll be a long time comin'_  
 _But you got the message now_  
 _'Cause I was never goin'_  
 _Yeah, you're the one that's goin' down_

 _One of us is goin' down_

 _It's been a long time comin'_  
 _And the table's turned around_  
 _Cause one of us is goin'_  
 _One of us is goin' down_

 _I'm not runnin'_  
 _It's a little different now_  
 _'Cause one of us is goin'_  
 _One of us is goin' down_

 _One of us is goin' down_


	8. Chapter 7

_Sorry about the wait but here is chapter 7 finally! Alot of things happen in this chapter that i will save to explain for next chapter so I am not going to say much now. I am loving all the support I am getting for this story and I would love to hear your reactions to this chapter especially. What did you like, what did you not like? Is it long enough or is it too short still? Anything is welcomed in a review so please enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Mikoto was concentrating hard on keeping the bomber in the air, and was giving it everything she had and then some. Then she felt something click and a strange power build inside of her. She looked up and saw a huge magic circle in the sky above the bomber, as did everyone else, even Zero. Then a huge, white and red creature came out of the magic circle. It was just as big as the bomber, but had huge wings and body.

 _Quetzalcoatlus! One of the largest prehistoric flying animals of all time!_

That thought went through Mikotos head as if she didnt even think it, but knew it. Thats when she realized what was going on. She had developed a magic ability, and it was summoning magic. Back at academy city, Mikoto had read a book on prehistoric creatures out of boredom, and became very interested in it. Thats when she made the connection.

 _No! It cant be! I have developed summoning magic, and its basis is those creatures from that book that I read! So does that mean everything I summon will represent some kind prehistoric creature?! Well I guess im fine with that._

(im basing the designs of the creatures Mikoto summons from a game called ARK Survival Evolved. If you want to know what they look like, search that games wiki pages. Also I am saying that Mikotos world has the same prehistory as our own world, so that means that dinos existed in Mikotos world too, until they went extinct.)

The Quetzal grabbed hold of the Bomber with its talons and then flapped its wings as strongly as it could. This stopped the Bombers rapid descent, allowing Mikoto to free up her Esper abilities. But Mikoto knew that this new found lease on life was going to be a short one unless she could get everyone else off of the bomber quickly. Thats when a line of words passed through her mind, teaching her summoning magic.

 _To summon creatures say this line. "Summoning Magic", then the creature's name. This will create a magic circle for each creature you wish to summon. Over time you will be able to create more and more magic circles at once, and even bigger circles for bigger summons._

Mikoto immediately knew what creature to summon and she yells out the words, "Summoning Magic, Pteranodons!" Then 6 magic circles opened up, and Pteranodons flew into the sky from them. Mikoto then realized that she could control them all by just thinking what she wanted them to do, and so she had each one pick up an Alliance member and fly them to the ground. But before she could do it for herself, a huge explosion blew the bomber apart, sending Mikotos body flying hard into the buildings of Nirvana. Mikoto didnt realize this, but when she had used her power to hold the bomber into the air, it had activated one of the magic bombs left in the bomber. It was only a matter of time till it went off.

"No…" Touma whispers. He had watched as what he believed to be Mikotos body slamming into builds and as her new magic powers were ended abruptly. He knew she would still be alive, but he could not tell how badly hurt she would be. But he also knew that she wouldnt want him worrying about her, and to stick with the mission. So he does just that, forcing himself to turn away from where Mikoto landed in the city. Everyone else also does the same, as they didnt have the time to check if she was okay. Wendy was heading to lacrima 6, as jellal had asked her to destroy it for him, as he would go to help Natsu. As she was walking to the lacrima with Carla, she heard a noise behind them. They turn and see a horrible sight. They just so happened to be passing by Mikotos landing spot, and all of the buildings in the area were destroyed in some way. Then they saw Mikoto. She was laying in a heap of rubble, her electricity flowing around her. It looked like she was unconscious and breathing, but when Wendy ran to her side, Mikoto began to move.

"Let me heal you," Wendy says, beginning to use her healing magic to help Mikoto.

"No, dont waste your energy. Im still able to move, so I will be fine. You need your energy to destroy lacrima 6." Mikoto responds pushing Wendy gently out of the way and forcing herself to her feet. Her side immediately protested in pain, and Mikoto guessed that she broke a rib during the fall. But for that to be her only broken bone was shocking, though the rest of her body hurt badly, nothing else felt broken.

"What are you going to do then?" Wendy asks.

"I will come with you. If Zero is waiting at Lacrima number 6, then you wont have a chance against him. I may be hurt, but I dont need to be uninjured to beat him." Mikoto explains. Wendy nods her head in understanding and all three of them work their way towards Lacrima 6. They get there and Thankfully Zero was nowhere to be seen. Mikoto collapses down to a sitting position, very tired and in alot of pain. That leaves Wendy with the task of destroying the lacrima.

" We dont have much time left. Your going to have to destroy the lacrima Wendy," Mikoto states while breathing heavily from her injuries

"I dont know if I can!" Wendy whispers, beginning to doubt herself.

"Dont do that to yourself Wendy. I have faith in you. You are a dragon slayer Wendy, all dragon slayers are capable of destruction." Mikoto encourages.

"But I dont know what to do…" Wendy continues

"Use your Sky dragon Roar. Collect power from the air around you to make the attack stronger," Mikoto suggests. Wendy nods her head and calms herself down to collect the energy. It begins to work, as the air current around wendy began to spin in a spiral. Finally at the last second she unleashes the attack, and it destroys the lacrima. It also seems like zero was defeated and all lacrima were destroyed since lacrima 6 did not regenerate. Then Nirvana began to fall apart around them. They were rescued by Jura, and went to meet up with the others. Everyone was there, and after they accepted Jellal and Hoteye, their attention turned to Mikotos injuries, and an explanation for everything that she did.

"Do you want me to heal you now?" Wendy asks worriedly.

"Sure go ahead" Mikoto agrees. Wendy does just that and heals Mikoto. This restores her new Magic power as well as healing her external wounds, but it does not heal any of her internal injuries, probably because of an interference by her esper powers. So Mikoto won't be fully better for another couple weeks.

"That magic you used to save us was amazing!" Hibiki states, eyes alight in curiousity.

"Its called Summoning magic. Its a lost Magic that was only ever used by a former wizard saint. I guess I learned it," Mikoto states, her cheeks brightening as her embarrassment grew under everyones attention.

"Also your other ability is a weird one. You said it was not magic though," Erza continues.

 _She must be talking about my esper ability, I guess I need to explain._

Mikoto looks over at Touma for some encouragement before she started to explain. Touma returns her look with one filled with warmth and a smile, giving Mikoto the confidence she needed to say what she had to say.

"Touma and I do not come from this world. Our World is called earth, and its alot further along in its history than this world is. Also our world is different in the fact that Magic is not something used by the majority, if fact only a few organizations and their members know magic. A more common form of power in our world is call an Esper ability, as those that have strange powers from birth are called espers. Each esper ability is divided into classes, and then divided into ranks. The class determine what kind of power you have, for example i am an Electromaster for my full control of electricity. Ranks determine how powerful your ability is. Those with no ability are called Level 0, while those with the strongest are called level 5. I am a level 5, and there are 8 level 5 known at this time, there may be more that are undocumented. Magic in my world was created by religious groups that did not have esper abilities to focus what they call gods power and use it defend against espers. In that manner an Esper can not use magic created in my world, and a sorcerer can not use an esper ability," Mikoto begins to explain, giving them the whole story.

"Then why are you able to use Summoning Magic in this world," Jellal asks, joining the conversation.

"Truthfully I dont know, but i believe it comes with the kind of magic this world uses. Espers are not a thing in this world, your equivalent to an esper is a wizard. I can only assume that because of that connection, when I came to this world it then considered me a person that can learn a magic ability but thats only an assumption. Another theory is that I have spent enough time in this world for enough magic energy to collect inside of me, where as in my world magic is created, not a given. Also the magic in our world was created to fight espers, so naturally it would not allow an esper to use it, but the magic in this world has no such restrictions," Mikoto finishes explaining.

"Then how come Touma can not use magic like you can, nor does he have a so called esper ability?" Jura asks.

"Thats because I have something that is basically an anti magic, anti esper ability." Toum states. When he gets everyones attention he continues, "My ability is called Imagine breaker and it neutralizes all magic and esper abilities. Because of this our world recognizes me as level 0 and having no known esper ability. I cant learn magic because imagine breaker immediately neutralizes all magic energy that tries to flow into my body."

"It also takes away all of his luck. Nobody has worse luck than Touma, and I mean nobody. I cant even count how many times something bad happened to him because of his bad luck," Mikoto says with a laugh, thinking back to all of the moments in the past where his bad luck showed itself. As if to prove her point, a creature came running out of the woods and knocked straight into Touma. This sent him off balance and he fell into a puddle that just so happened to be deep enough to fully drench his clothes.

While everyone was laughing about this, they didnt notice the barrier put around them until Itchiya ran into it. From there a magic council army appeared, with their leader introducing himself as Lahar. He announces their goal of arresting the Oracion sies. He then asks that the alliance hand over Hoteye, and after a small conversation with Hoteye learning that his brother is doing just fine exploring the world, Hoteye gives himself up. Then Lahar reveals his true intent, and that is to arrest Jellal. Immediately the alliance begins to protest, with everyone trying to get him to change his mind by telling how much Jellal helped them. Wendy even tried to tell Lahar that Jellal forgot everything, but that doesnt work either. Then as Jellal was about to step forward and give himself up, Mikoto moves forward instead, having made a decision on what she was going to do about this. Her movements were noticeably restricted from her injuries making her look either foolish, or nonthreatening to Lahar as she walked to stand between the magic council soldiers and Jellal. One of her bandages that had covered up an open wound on her left thigh was also covering her Guild mark, so none of them knew what guild she came from.

"You accuse Jellal of crimes he never committed," Mikoto states evenly.

"How can you say that! Of course he committed them, we have eyewitness accounts." Lahar yells out, outrage filling his voice. Was this 16 year old girl trying to tell him his information was wrong?

"Yes his body was the body that did the crimes, but his mind was not the mind of the one who did the crimes." Mikoto continues.

"What in the hell do you mean by that?" Lahar says, just as much confusion as outrage entering his voice.

"The one in control of his Mind was Zeref, he is the one to blame for the destruction of the magic council along with the rest of the crimes. He was possessed by Zeref, and did not know what he was doing at all. Those actions were not his own wishes, but those of Zeref. When he was defeated by Natsu, Zeref left him to deal with his crimes,but he also took with the memories. That is why Jellal does not know of his crimes, and is also why he is not to blame for them." Mikoto finishes explaining, hoping that got through to Lahar.

Everyone else was shocked. This little girl was able to reword the truth in such a manner that almost anyone could believe the words that came out of her mouth. It made most of them willing to forgive Jellal right away, but Lahar was not one of those people.

"Im sorry but he still has to pay for the crimes. We can not make Zeref pay, but we can make Jellal pay, after all he is at fault for letting Zeref possess him," Lahar states sadistically.

This truly angers Mikoto, as now she had no other option but force.

"Then you leave me with no other option," Mikoto states as she begins to power up. Now this shocked Lahar, as Mikotos electrical energy began to build up around her while she was still in the Magic barrier. It was supposed to prevent magic from being able to be used, yet it had no effect on Mikoto.

"What in the hell are you?" Lahar asks in shock as blue electricity flowed around Mikoto.

"I am a level 5 electromaster, and your worst fear." Mikoto replies as she attacks with a powerful electrical blast that comes from around the Magic council troops. She was controlling the electricity outside of the barrier to zap each troop unconscious. Then she yells to Touma," Destroy the barrier!" Touma does as she asked and places his right hand on the barrier, immediately destroying it for good. Mikoto immediately charges forward at the speed of light, her soreness from her wounds forgotten. In one swift movement she had knocked Lahar to the ground so hard that it created a crater, and drawn her HF Blade and placed it against his neck to hold him down. The troops that had not been shocked couldnt believe what they had seen, and were wondering what was about to happen.

"Im sorry it had to come to this, but now I am threatening you. Im not asking for Jellal to be allowed to join one of the guilds present, nor am I asking for him to be forgiven. Im asking you to at least let him go for long enough that he can regain his memories, as they will come back eventually. At that point he can decide whether or not to go to jail to pay for his crimes. Until that moment comes, I dont want you or any of your friends to try to arrest him. I also want no repercussions against the guilds present here, " Mikoto says while leaning down to look Lahar in the eyes. The fire of her conviction burned in her eyes so forcefully, that anyone else would have given in right there, but Lahar did not.

"What happens if I say no?" Lahar pushes, trying to call her bluff.

"If you say no then you will fully regret that decision. I will mutilate you right here so badly that nobody will ever recognize you. Then I will kill every single troop here and then go to the magic council. From there I will destroy the magic council and kill everyone working for it. But I will leave you to watch, so that you know that all that destruction came because you choose to say the wrong word. You see, I dont come from this world, and so I dont really care for its politics, as long as the innocent mages survive, I can live with my decision, but can you live with yours?" Mikoto threatens, a slight hint of insanity seeping into her voice.

"Your bluffing!" Lahar challenges.

"Am I?" Mikoto asks as she moves her blade, pressing it lightly against his chest and moving it around, cutting through his armor and clothes. If she were to press any harder she would begin to cut away at him, and just as she was about to do just that, Lahar gives in.

"Okay! I agree with your terms! Jellal is allowed to go free!" Lahar yells out so all of his troops could hear his order. Immediately Mikoto gets off of him, sheaths her blade and helps Lahar back to his feet.

"I am truly sorry it had to come to that. My threat still stands if you ever go against your word, but I dont believe you will. I will let you take Hoteye, but I suggest you leave now." Mikoto says. Lahar only gives her a look of anger and calls his troops to leave. They take their wounded and leave the area.

"You didnt have to go that far for me Mikoto," Jellal says, pain in his voice.

"I did have to do that, but not necessarily for your sake. Touma and I came to this world to change its future, and Today is the day I am starting. Now lets forget about this and go to Cait shelter and see how they are doing." Mikoto says. While at Cait shelter alot of things happened. First of all it was revealed that Cait shelters master was the last living member of the group that created nirvana, and that Wendys guild mates were all allusions to keep Wendy from getting lonely. Then He disappeared as well allowing Wendy to join a new guild. After she was done crying, Mikoto and Erza manages to convince her to Join Fairy Tail. Also after that each guild went their separate ways, with Jellal also going his separate way to try and retrieve his memories, though with a promise made to mikoto to stay away from a person Mikoto called Ultear. Finally after a 3 day trip, they make it back to Magnolia and to Fairy tail. Mikotos internal wounds had still not healed, probably because of her constantly not letting them rest long enough. She probably still has a broken rib or two despite Wendys healing magic having healed the other wounds.

"Well Mikoto, Touma. You are probably going to get punished the moment I explain everything to Master, so be ready for it, though I do think that Wendy joining the guild might hold it back a little." Erza states.

"Im fine with a punishment as im happy that I saved lives during all of this." Mikoto states, causing Erza to nod her head in understanding. Then they all enter the guild hall.

* * *

 _Ooh oh oh oh, ooh oh oh oh_  
 _Be careful making wishes in the dark_  
 _Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_  
 _And besides in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_  
 _I'm in the details with the devil_  
 _So now the world can never get me on my level_  
 _I just got to get you out of the cage_  
 _I'm a young lovers rage_  
 _Gonna need a spark to ignite_  
 _My songs know what you did in the dark_

 _So light em up up up, light em up up up,_  
 _light em up up up, I'm on fire_  
 _So light em up up up, light em up up up,_  
 _light em up up up, I'm on fire_

 _Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)_  
 _Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)_

 _All the writers keep writing what they write_  
 _Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_  
 _I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_  
 _That you're the antidote to everything except for me_  
 _A constellation of tears on your lashes_  
 _Burn everything you love_  
 _Then burn the ashes_  
 _In the end everything collides_  
 _My childhood spat back the monster that you see_  
 _My songs know what you did in the dark_

 _So light em up up up, light em up up up,_  
 _light em up up up, I'm on fire_  
 _So light em up up up, light em up up up,_  
 _light em up up up, I'm on fire_

 _Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)_  
 _Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)_

 _My songs know what you did in the dark_  
 _My songs know what you did in the dark_

 _So light em up up up, light em up up up,_  
 _light em up up up, I'm on fire_  
 _So light em up up up, light em up up up,_  
 _light em up up up, I'm on fire_

 _Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)_  
 _Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)_  
 _Ooh oh oh_


	9. Chapter 8

_Okay so here is Chapter 8. It is a really long chapter so that is why t took me a little longer than normal to post this one, but i hope you all like this chapter. Alot of things happen and many lead up to some things that will be happening soon enough, though im not giving you any spoilers but if you watched the anime you should at least know where i might be going. On another note, once this semester of college ends i should be posting more chapters more frequently so in about two to three weeks you should see that. So im going to leave you to enjoy this chapter, but as always please leave a review containing some things you think i should try to improve on. Thanks for reading this chapter and have a good day/night!_

* * *

They received a warm welcome back once they entered the guild hall.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane yells out.

"Thank you, it was a hard fought battle, but the alliance pulled through. We defeated the Oracion Seis!" Erza yells out to the guild to inform them. The guild responds by yelling out in joy.

"So who is this you have with you?" Makarov asks looking at Wendy.

"My name is Wendy Marvell, I was hoping I could join Fairy Tail," Wendy says, introducing herself to the guild.

"I promised her that she would be allowed to join. She was a big help against the Oracion Seis. She is also the Sky Dragon slayer," Erza states. At first the sudden quiet unsettled Wendy. Where they upset with her being a Dragon slayer? Then Makarov spoke.

"Wonderful! She is more than welcome into this guild! We will party for our new member tonight!" The guild yells out in happiness, relieving all of Wendys tension. Makorov lets them celebrate for a little while before speaking once again, "But before we celebrate I believe punishments are due for the two that disobeyed what I said." This quiets everyone down as both Mikoto and Touma stepped forward.

"I let you into my guild and only after a couple of weeks you disobey my order and join a mission you should never have join, especially for ones that cant use magic." He looks Mikoto over, noticing how heavily she was bandaged up from her rib injuries and continues, "And it looks like I was right by how badly you are injured Mikoto. Do you care to explain yourself before I decide your punishment?"

Mikoto looks over to Touma and he returns the look with one telling her to do the talking. So she turns to look Makarov and says, "I have no regrets about choosing to go. Despite the injuries I received, they pale in comparison to the injuries everyone else would have received If Touma and I had not gone. We saved the lives of many of the wizards that went on that mission, though that is not all the explanation I want to say, if you will permit me to say the whole story."

"Go on,"

"Touma and I knew about the Oracion Seis long before this mission was even decided on. I already told those present at the time, but I will say it again for all of those that did not hear it. Touma and I do not come from this world. Our world is called Earth, and it is a lot farther ahead in time than this world. My mentor, Raiden, created a device that would transport Touma and I to this world." Mikoto begins to explain.

"Why would he do that? Sounds like a lot of work," Gajeel asks

"Raiden is the kind of guy that will try to save everyone that he can, same with Touma and Myself. He found out about this world from another experiment and he saw the future it was heading towards. It's a future of darkness and death, and one he knew could be changed. So he sent Touma and Me after we did some studying of what is going to happen in this world. We both know what's going to happen up to 7 years from now if Touma and I stood around and did nothing, but of course that's not the goal. We came to lead this world to a better future," Mikoto continues to explain.

"By disobeying your Guild Master?" Makarov asks, still upset.

"Unfortunately that is one of the things we had to sacrifice. The first meeting against Oracion Seis ended up horribly for the Alliance. Everyone but Happy, Carla, and Wendy were knocked out in minutes, with Erza poisoned and on the fast track to dying. Thats when Touma and I showed up. I first had Touma defend Wendy, as I already knew she was the only one who could save Erza while I tried to beat Oracion Seis with my sword. I fared well until Cobra got involved, and then I was forced into revealing my true self." Mikoto says.

"What do you mean by "true self""? Makarov asks

Mikoto didn't respond right away, instead opting to show him. Electricity began to flow around her as she activated her power. This stunned all of the members that had not been there the first time. Mikoto continues, "When I first joined the guild I was not lying that I didn't know magic, but I did have a power. In my world I am called an Esper, or a person born with a special power. I am the rank 3 level 5 Electromaster, otherwise known as the Railgun because of my signature move. This makes me the 3rd strongest fighter in my world in this form. I also have an even stronger form, one called level 6, but Im not going to show it to you because it is not necessary any time soon. Anyways with my ability I managed to knock away all of the members of Oracion Seis until Brain got away with Wendy. After that I stayed mostly out of the rest of the battles, as to not affect the future to much except for one fight against Oracion Seis master, Zero, after he attacked Touma. Then the badly damaged magic bombed, Christina, which had just saved Cait shelter from a devastating attack, began to fall out of the sky with members of the Alliance trapped on board. I went up there to hold the bomber in the sky using electromagnetism. But because of my earlier fights, my ability began to fail me. That's when I unlocked the ability to use magic." Mikoto says

"What kind of Magic?" Mirajane asks. Again instead of just saying it, Mikoto decides to show everyone.

"Summoning Magic: Wolf!" Mikoto says as a magic circle spawns next to her and a Wolf walks out of it. The guild couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Wow that's the Summoning magic you read in that book! You actually learned it!" Levy states in wonder.

"Yeah and it happened the same way that it happened to the other guy, I just mysteriously learned it, though I have yet to learn how to summon my guardian creature." Mikoto responds. She then continues, "So I learned the magic and summoned a creature that held the bomber in the air while others got the Alliance members safely to the ground. But then the bomber exploded, sending me flying into Nirvana and that's where I got my injuries from. The rest of the story Is better filled in by someone else."

"Well I am glad to hear that you got hurt saving others, though none of this means I will change your punishment," Makarov states.

"I am okay with a punishment to myself. I only ask two things. Do not punish Touma, as I was the one that dragged him into it and he was only trying to be a good boyfriend by supporting me. Secondly, I ask for you to forget about this for today only, so that my punishment does not steal the spotlight from Wendy joining the guild." Mikoto states, bowing her head.

"Well that's fine by me. Lets party for Wendy and Carla! Fairy Tails newest members!" Makarov yells out, surprising Mikoto at how easily he accepted what she asked. The party begins, with everyone having fun. Of course Natsu and Gray get into a disagreement but of course Erza brings an end to it. The night goes and goes until people start to leave because it is getting very late. Wendy leaves with Erza to go find a room in the place that most of the female wizards stay. Mirajane looks around and notices that Mikoto was nowhere to be seen, even though Touma was still in the guild hall.

"Master, have you seen Mikoto since the party started?" She asks Makarov as she walks over to him.

"I thought I saw her walking out back, lets go and check." Makarov says. The two of them walk out to the back courtyard and immediately find Mikoto. She had been out there training. She was currently using her iron sand ability, a sight that shocked Mirajane and Makarov. Mikoto notices them and stops her ability, turning to face them and says, "Hello Master, hello Mirajane. How may I help you two?"

"What were you just doing Mikoto?" Makarov says, talking about her iron sand.

"Oh you mean this?" Mikoto asks as she uses her iron sand once again. When Makarovs answer was a nod she continues, "Its called Iron sand. Its all of the iron particles in the ground being controlled by electromagnetism. They vibrate much in the way as my HF blade, and can also be used as a shield in battle for me," Mikoto explains.

"Yet this isnt any form of magic, impressive." Makarov states, a smile on his face.

"Having a non magic related ability opens up a lot of possibilities you can do. Where if this was magic, i would not be able to use any other kind of magic, yet with my esper ability, i can use it in other ways as well. Also esper abilities are naturally stronger than that of a wizard." Mikoto states.

"Well I dont know about that." Mirajane says lightly.

"Well from my calculations I am strong enough to beat all of the wizard saints at full power in this form, let alone my level 6 form." Mikoto says with slight arrogance.

"I really doubt that. Nobody is capable of doing that." Makarov says.

"My ability allows me to move as such a speed that nobody is capable of seeing, let alone dodging. The strength of my power may not be greater than the first wizard saint, but I am alot faster than him. I use that speed to increase my own power. My powers can also be used as shield, and at their max nothing can get through the electric field," Mikoto explains.

"Well that makes sense a little. If your opponent can't touch you then they cant hurt you." Makarov says, agreeing with Mikoto finally.

"Besides, my signature move can beat almost anyone. The nickname, the Railgun, comes from my signature move. I can show all of you if you would like." Mikoto offers.

"Sure why not, just aim it over the water." Makarov says. Mikoto walks over to the end of the water that was behind the guild hall and begins to power up. Huge amounts of electricity begins to build up around her in a dramatic fashion. She was charging to full power at level 5, her first time in this world. This draws the attention of everyone still inside of the guild hall, and they all walk out to watch. Mikoto feels their gazes on her as she reaches her max. At that moment she pulls a coin from her pocket. She flips it into the air, and at the exact same moment all the electricity that was flowing around her disappeared. Everyone observing believe that it had just vanished, but in reality it had all went into Mikoto in an instant. Then as the coin falls right back into her hand, she flicks it forward at the same time as releasing all of that electricity into the coin. This creates a tremendous Railgun that fires over the water, parting the water underneath it because of the shock wave. The blast also creates an indentation in the ground under Mikoto. This Railgun was by far larger than any she has fired in her normal form ever before. Touma was shocked at how larger it was, it was very reminiscent of her firing a Railgun at 20% of her level 6 powers. The Railgun reaches a distance of over 200 meters before it dissipates, this is a huge increase over her original 50 meters since before she had meet Raiden. Over the past couple of weeks before coming to this world, she had taken her training to another level, and was now at a total of over 20 times increase of her level 5 powers from the day that she meet Raiden. This means that her level 6 form is 100 times more powerful than this new baseline, which means in theory she has enough power to destroy the world. After the Railgun dissipates, Mikoto begins to build more electricity around her, then uses it to transport her around the city at tremendous speed. All everyone could see was the electricity left behind because of her movements. Touma realized that she was now just as strong as her level 6 form used to be, so he could only imagine how strong her current level 6 form is. Finally she returns to her starting location, and stops charging up. Static electricity was still flowing around her, but she was done showing off.

"How are you that powerful?" Gray asks in shock, having also been watching.

"Back in my world, how strong you are as an esper means everything. It gains you money, fame, respect, even sometimes love. But it also gains you enemies, people wanting to exploit your power and use it for their own goals. When I meet Raiden, I was about 20 times less powerful than I am today, yet I was considered the third most powerful. I didn't want to become more powerful for any other reason but to protect my friends. Eventually I got so strong under his training, that things changed. I was powerful enough to protect my friends, but not a whole city, and I realized that the officials didnt have everyone's best interest in mind, so someone needed to protect everyone else. I used my ever increasing power to push myself past the control of anyone else, so that I could use that power to protect everyone. But do you know the two truths about having a power as strong as I do?" Mikoto asks the guild.

"I believe I have an idea, but im not sure," Levy states trying to think.

"There is always someone either at your heels or stronger than you," Natsu states walking over, showing a rare moment of brilliance.

"Yes, thats one. The other is that you may be trying to protect others, but you will also always bring danger with you as well, sometimes the danger you bring is stronger than you can face alone. Thats why I have learned now that Im not going to try to get my power any stronger. Im happy where im at, and if cant win alone, than my friends will be enough help to win together." Mikoto says,

"Then why did you push yourself as far as you did?" Lucy asks

Mikoto smiled at this and walks over to Touma, grabbing his hand with hers before answering.

"Sometimes, things happen. I left my home city to go and hunt down those that threatened it. Touma, Raiden, and Raidens fiance came with and we faced some very strong opponents. There were times where we almost defeated, but each time one of us would rise above and overcome the odds. In a way I guess you can say it was out of fear of losing the one I loved the most," Mikoto states.

"Mikoto gets stronger through her emotions, about in the same way that Natsu does. Make her angry, or put enough fear into her, and she will rise above and break through her limits," Touma explains further.

"Ah I see now. So Mikoto didnt increase her powers on purpose," Levy states.

"No, it happened because it was forced to happen. When I first unlocked my level 6 form, i was scared of pushing it past 50% of its maximum, as that much power could have had a chance to destroy the very surroundings I would be trying to protect. But now I have learned to control it better, and it has gotten stronger. I can go 50% in my level 6 form, and not have to worry about my surroundings as much," Mikoto says.

"Some day you are going to have to show us this level 6 form you keep talking about." Mirajane says.

"Yeah I will, probably sooner than any of us think. Right now though, I think I need to rest these wounds," Mikoto responds pressing the hand that was not currently holding hands with Touma against her injured ribs.

Finally after a little more talking, everyone leaves to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day, Mikoto could see that. But for now she was glad to just have a peaceful sleep with Touma by her side.

The next morning everyone was again gathering in the guild hall, with some people looking for jobs. Erza just walks in, noticing something different. Touma was there gossiping with some of the other members of the guild, but Mikoto was nowhere to be seen.

"Touma, where is Mikoto? I expect that the master will want to speak to her today." Erza asks, walking up to Touma.

"Shes up there." Touma replies, pointing up to the rafters making up the top of the guild hall. Erza looks up and see Mikoto sitting down on the rafters, with her back against the wall. Mikoto looks down and says, "are you looking for me Erza?"

"Im not, but the master might come looking for you soon." Erza replies.

"Oh well. If he wants to talk to me, I will be there to talk to him," Mikoto replies. She looks around noticing that certain members of the guild were sitting around doing nothing. Gajeel was there, so was Grey, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Wendy. They all were either not doing anything or were just talking.

"Hey, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza, Grey, and lucy, would you all like to do some training?" Mikoto asks.

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaims, never wanting to miss a chance to train.

"I dont know….." Lucy mutters, not all that excited about training with wizards as strong as the ones that Mikoto had called out.

"Okay sure. Im game for it. I get to beat up Natsu again." Grey says, agreeing to train.

"Fine, just for the chance to beat all of these idiots up, and because I got nothing better to do." Gajeel says.

"Okay, I guess I will join in as well." Erza says, not one to miss a fight.

"I dont know. Im not much of a fighter." Wendy says, looking down.

"You wont ever be able to protect yourself, or get stronger at supporting others unless you practice Wendy." Mikoto says

"Fine, I guess i will go as well then. That way I can practice my support magic." Wendy says, deciding to join then.

"Great. Meet me at the open hill outside of the town. I want us to be able to have enough room to train properly." Mikoto explains.

Only a short while later everyone meet at the top of the hill that Mikoto had asked them to meet at.

"So what is your plan for training?" Erza asks.

"Well the one thing i want to work on is my magic. From experience with my power, increasing ones abilities is easier to do when pushing yourself to the max. So i want all of you to try to fight me. That gives me the chance to improve my magic, let you all improve your own, and helps with your teamwork." Mikoto explains her plan.

"Do you really think that will help? I doubt that some of us will be able to do anything to you," Lucy states.

"I think you will do better than you think," Mikoto replies.

"Well im ready." Erza says, transforming into her black wing armour right off the bat.

"Im all fired up!" Natsu exclaims, smashing his hands together.

"Im ready!" Gray also exclaims, taking his shirt off.

"Summoning Magic, Raptors!" Mikoto exclaims, activating her magic. 4 Utahraptors spawn out of the magic circles she created and charged forward. They were fast, faster than everyone but Erza, and wendy noticed this. So she used her support magic to make everyone faster. This put them on par with the raptors. The fight commences with both sides dealing damage to each other. For all the raptors speed however, they had no ability to take damage. Mikotos summoning magic gave health points to each creature she spawned, as well as for stamina, attack, and speed. The only stat that could be seen by both sides was the health. The other wizards easily took out the raptors, with Natsu trying to launch an attack on Mikoto. But Mikoto easily dodged his attack, before sending him into the ground with an electric pulse. But while she was distracted by Natsu, Lucy and Erza launched a joint attack. Lucy used Sagittarius to fire multiple arrows at Mikoto, and the moment she tried to dodge, Erza went in with a swing of her sword. This forced Mikoto to go from dodging the arrows, to trying to block an attack. So she discharges her electricity into the surrounding area, forcing anything with metal away from her at a fast rate. This means that the arrows sagittarius fired were then reflected back at him, and erza was sent flying backward. As the others finished dodging sagittarius arrows Mikoto prepared more summons. The others looked up, and saw two magic circles created next to mikoto.

"Ice make! Lance!" Gray yells out trying to hit Mikoto before she could complete the summon. Yet mikoto completes it at the exact same time.

"Summoning Magic! Dual Wyverns!" Mikoto yells out as the ice attack flew towards her. Then just as it was about to reach her, a huge stream of flame hit the ice, melting it. The others watch as two creatures walk out of the magic circles. One was a dark colored wyvern with red speckled throughout its body. This is the one that shot the fire. The other was all black, as dark as the midnight sky, except for its bright yellow eyes. Also it has a skrill on the back of its head.(the first one looks alot like drogon from game of thrones, while the second one has the same body style except for the skrill.)

"Well i guess names are in order for these two," Mikoto comments. Both of the wyverns walk over and nuzzle against Mikotos side. She turns to the first one and says, "This one will be called Drogon, after a dragon in a tv show I watched in my world." Then she turn to the other and says, "This one will be called Midnight, for its dark black skin."

"If you dont mind, lets get back to fighting!" Natsu yells out, charging forward with his fire dragon fists. Midnight steps forward and fires a breath attack, one that turns out to be electricity. The lightning breath hits natsu, knocking him back. Erza leaps forward in her lightning empress armour, but Drogon steps in with his fire breath, forcing her to change to her flame empress armour. But at that exact moment, Mikoto uses her ability and hits Erza hard before she could requip again. Then her wyverns fly into the air, raining attacks down from above.

As the wyverns and the wizards fought, it became apparent that the wyverns could not be hurt by attacks of the same element. So Natsu could not hurt Drogon, while Erzas lightning empress armour could not hurt midnight. Then a stray lightning breath attack flies towards Wendy, with her having no time to defend or dodge. But the attack is blocked by gajeel.

"The others are neutralized by the wyverns, but it seems like our magic may still have an affect. Lets both use our roar attacks on the wyverns, then go after Mikoto." Gajeels suggests to Wendy.

"Right. Lets do it," Wendy responds, the light of battle finally entering her eyes. They both use their roars on mikotos wyverns, severely injuring them but not taking them out. Yet Mikoto calls them back, cancelling their summon so she doesnt waste more magic energy on having creatures that are one hit from being defeated still summoned. Gajeel charges forward, preparing another attack when Mikoto makes one last summon.

"Summoning magic! Rex!" Mikoto yells out, using the last of her magic energy in one big summon. Gajeel decides to ignore the summon and continues to attack with his iron dragon fist. A huge magic circle was created infront of Mikoto, and a very large creature spawned from it. This creature bits down on Gajeels arm, though not piercing through the iron dragon scales, and tossed him back to the other wizards. They were all amazing by how big this summon was, as it was easily taller than most buildings in magnolia.

"This is my best summon, Rex. He is a very good balance of attack and defense, as both are extremely high. The only thing lacking is that he is also the slowest of my summons," Mikoto informs the others, deciding to give them a way of beating her summon.

"Hey, everyone listen up." Erza whispers to the others.

"What is it Erza?" Lucy whispers back.

"Look at Mikoto. She looks exhausted, and since she has mostly been using her magic, I assume she has used up all of her magic. If we beat this creature we will win," erza states. It was true that Mikoto had no more magic to summon with, but she still had her esper ability, and that was her trump card.

"So basically we just have to pummel this thing till it disappears? Im fired up now!" Natsu yells out, and charges forward, as does Gajeel. They both manage to land a couple of hits before then using their breath attacks. But the rex just charges through the attacks, and rammed its head into natsu and gajeel, sending them flying. Lucy opened lokes gate to have him join the fight. Erza requiped into her black wing armour and also joined in. Then natsu got involved, but he made a bad move and got hit to the ground by a turn of The rexes head. Then the rex crushed him under his feet, taking natsu out for a little bit. Then the rex charged forward, and gray used ice make floor to cause it to fall. But its momentum carried it forward, slamming into gray. As it slide, it was going to go past Lucy and wendy, so in one movement it opened its jaw and snatched both of them into it. It struggled to its feet while holding the two women in its jaws.

"Help us! I dont wanna die!" Lucy cries out

"Damn! How do we get them out without it killing them?" Erza wonders out loud.

"Hit it hard enough and it should open its mouth in pain," Gajeel suggests.

"I like that plan!" Natsu agrees. They launch their attacks. First Gray freezes the rex to the ground. Then both Natsu and Gajeel hit it as hard as they could. This manages to make it drop Lucy and Wendy, but both of them were almost completely drained of magic energy. This causes all spells wendy had cast, and for loke to disappear.

"What happened to them?" Erza exclaims.

"All of my summons have a special ability. For Rex, if it bites down on something, it is able to drain the magic energy from what it bites into," Mikoto states. As the others recoiled in shock, Mikoto notices Wendy fighting back to her feet, a light of determination in her eyes.

"Im not going to give up. Im going to prove myself to the Guild!" Wendy exclaims. The Rex tried to bite her again but Wendy dodged its strike, then hit it from point blank with a sky dragon roar. This sent it flying past mikoto, forcing her to desummon it. Using this to their advantage the others charged forward. Right before they were to land their blows against Mikoto, she uses her power to blast them back with an electrical blast. Only erza got back to her feet quickly, but she noticed that it wasnt smart to charge head first again.

"Well, I didnt think this would work out as well as i thought it would but it did. I can tell that everyone is low on energy, and thats a good thing. Now we just have to push through that to find a new limit." Mikoto states.

"What do you mean by that?" Gray asks, getting back to his feet.

"Im going to push you to your limits so that you may make a new limit." Mikoto says, a gleam in her eyes.

'How are you going to push us that far? By using your esper power?" Gajeel asks

"Yes i will use my power, but I will go level 6 to do it. Be glad, you all are the first ones in this world to ever see my level 6 form. Hope you will never need to see it again." Mikoto states. The others only glared in shock as she began to transform. She took it slow as it had been a while since she had used this form. The electricity around her began to condense, and her hair began to flow like there was wind as it flashed blue repeatedly. Also the guild mark on her left thigh pulsed with the same blue lightning color. Her eyes turned dark, and all you could see was lightning flying through them. Then finally all the built up energy was expelled, completing the transformation. Mikoto was now standing in front of them at 20% of her maximum in level 6. Yet the others didnt know this was only 20%, and Mikoto didnt bother telling them that.

"So, how do you like my level 6 form?" Mikoto asks. She walked forward, and as doing so, her electricity began to seep into the ground, causing very small craters under her feet because of the intense power. Other than that, there wasnt as much electricity being thrown around Mikoto like past times using level 6. This is because of her greater control of the form.

"Its amazing. Its unbelieveable how much power that is expelling, with so little of a visual sign." Gray exclaims, truly shocked at the form.

"I have never felt a power like this before. Not even masters, Gildarts, and Laxus ever came close to this level in front of my eyes." Erza says, pure shock in her eyes.

"Its scary. Those dark eyes make you look evil." Wendy states quietly.

"I dont care! Lets fight!" Natsu exclaimed, leaping into the air and slamming his fist hard down on Mikoto. But she takes the hit without even moving a centimeter, and then an enormous electrical pulse sends Natsu flying straight up. Then before he could reach his apex, Mikoto transports herself ahead of him and slams her hands down hard into his body, sending him crashing hard into the ground. This should have taken Natsu out, but true to himself he got right back up and charged forward again, this time using every Dragon slaying attack he knew. Again none of them had any affect on Mikoto, as the electricity around her was too good of a barrier.

Erza tried to attack, but one bolt of electricity was enough to completely destroy the lightning empress armour Forcing Erza to again requip into her black wing armor. Even that armor was defeated in seconds, and now Erza tried her purgatory armor, but just like the others, it was destroyed. Gray was next, but his ice make magic was unable to contain the raw heat an energy of Mikotos electricity. She electrified the ground around him, shocking him till he went down. It didnt take long before Mikoto had defeated the rest of them, though both Gajeel and surprisingly Wendy were able to hold up for a short time and all of them showed a remarkable ability to improve while in battle. The rest of the day was uneventful, as everyone spent the day recovering and spending time at the guild hall. Night came, and with it, everyone went to their respective apartments to sleep for the next day. Yet for now Mikoto didnt join in that, as she couldnt help but wonder of what to come.

 _Everything is going to be changing from now on. I told everyone that I know whats coming next, and that I will do whatever I can to stop it, but do I trully know whats coming next? Did my interference already cause enough changes to make all of my previous information outdated? How do I trust myself when im not even sure that i know whats going to happen?_ Mikoto thought, looking out the window of her apartment. She sighs loudly at this thoughts, and not a second later, she feels arms wrap around her waist.

"Dont worry Zapper. We can only do our best and hope its enough. And I can tell you, it will be enough. We will change this worlds future for the better, it may just take us a little while." Touma whispers into her ear.

"And that view is one of the many reasons why I love you so much Touma." Mikoto responds, turning herself in his arms to face him. Toumas response was a smile and pulling her into the bed. In his embrace, Mikoto finally allows sleep to claim her.

* * *

 _I'm just a step away_  
 _I'm just a breath away_  
 _Losin' my faith today_  
 _(Fallin' off the edge today)_

 _I am just a man_  
 _Not superhuman_  
 _(I'm not superhuman)_  
 _Someone save me from the hate_

 _It's just another war_  
 _Just another family torn_  
 _(Falling from my faith today)_  
 _Just a step from the edge_  
 _Just another day in the world we live_

 _I need a hero to save me now_  
 _I need a hero (save me now)_  
 _I need a hero to save my life_  
 _A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I've gotta fight today_  
 _To live another day_  
 _Speakin' my mind today_  
 _(My voice will be heard today)_

 _I've gotta make a stand_  
 _But I am just a man_  
 _(I'm not superhuman)_  
 _My voice will be heard today_

 _It's just another war_  
 _Just another family torn_  
 _(My voice will be heard today)_  
 _It's just another kill_  
 _The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

 _I need a hero to save me now_  
 _I need a hero (save me now)_  
 _I need a hero to save my life_  
 _A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I need a hero to save my life_  
 _I need a hero just in time_  
 _Save me just in time_  
 _Save me just in time_

 _Who's gonna fight for what's right_  
 _Who's gonna help us survive_  
 _We're in the fight of our lives_  
 _(And we're not ready to die)_

 _Who's gonna fight for the weak_  
 _Who's gonna make 'em believe_  
 _I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_  
 _Livin' in me_

 _I'm gonna fight for what's right_  
 _Today I'm speaking my mind_  
 _And if it kills me tonight_  
 _(I will be ready to die)_

 _A hero's not afraid to give his life_  
 _A hero's gonna save me just in time_

 _I need a hero to save me now_  
 _I need a hero (save me now)_  
 _I need a hero to save my life_  
 _A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I need a hero_  
 _Who's gonna fight for what's right_  
 _Who's gonna help us survive_

 _I need a hero_  
 _Who's gonna fight for the weak_  
 _Who's gonna make 'em believe_  
 _I need a hero_  
 _I need a hero_

 _A hero's gonna save me just in time_


	10. Chapter 9

_okay so here is chapter 89 finally. It should be a very interesting chapter, with some parts of it being over serious and some parts could be seen as funny. So it will probably be another week or so til chapter 10 is up, so in the mean time i want to ask everyone a question. Would you be interested in me having this Mikoto cross over into other animes? kinda like i did for this story. If so please tell me what animes, the ones i have in mind are SAO and Arpeggio of Blue Steel. If It is decided to do another cross over, it will take place after the third story of this series and will be writen/posted after that, so it will still be a long time till we reach it. So I will leave you to think about that and to enjoy this chapter. So please leave a review enjoy the chapter._

* * *

The next day everyone was in the guild hall, talking away when suddenly gray walked in with a grim look on his face.

"Natsu! I got some news for you!" He yells out, drawing the dragon slayers attention.

"I hear a rumor of someone spotting a dragon. Supposably the person that saw the dragon is staying at a old inn just outside of town. If you want more information, i would suggest you speak to her," Gray informs him.

"Do you think its true gray?" Natsu asks, a gleam of interest in his eyes.

"I dont know, but I think its worth a shot," Gray responds.

"Can I come with you?" wendy asks. Natsu nods his head, and after a quick rebuke from their guild mates about keeping Wendy out late, the two dragon slayers, happy, and carla set out. Mikoto only sits back and watches as gray also turns and leaves the guild hall, preparing herself for the events to come. Touma notices this and says, "Its happening today isnt it?" Though he accidentally said it loud enough for the guild to hear.

"What do you mean by that?" Levy asks.

"Be prepared for a fight," Mikoto replies simply.

"Are Natsu and Wendy in danger?" Lucy and Erza both ask.

"Wendy is not. Natsu is," Touma responds.

"But nothing can be done about it yet. Sometimes things need to happen to teach people things, and this is one of those times for Natsu," Mikoto states, laying her head down on the table to rest for the battle that was coming. After Natsu and Wendy had not returned for two hours, Erza and Lucy both got worried. Not only was what Mikoto said still on their mind, but it was also getting dark and having wendy out this late was not safe. They leave to go to where Natsu and Wendy went to try to find them. Once they got to where the building was supposed to be, they saw nothing.

"Something is wrong. Nothing is here!" Lucy exclaims.

"Mikoto was right! They were in danger. Gray was lying!" Erza states. Just then lizardmen spawned in, forcing Lucy and Erza to fight them. They manage to beat the lizardmen, erza the conventional way, and lucy in an unconventional way. Suddenly a huge dragon like creature, the dragonoid, broke free of the ground. Wendy, Happy, and Carla came running over.

"Where is Natsu!?" Lucy asks.

"He is inside that thing! We believe it is using him as a power source!" Happy exclaims desperately. Thats also when they noticed gray, and after a short conversation, they realize he is partly to blame for all of this. Before they could ask him any more questions, Elfman came over and knocked Gray out, explaining that Makarov sent them to retrieve Gray. More lizard men attack, with Elfman and the others somehow managing to get Gray back to fairy tail. Meanwhile Erza was attempting to stop the dragon as it flew towards Magnolia, but she could not damage it. Once it arrived at the outskirts of the city, the fairy tail guild prepared to fight it to save Natsu and the city, when Makarov speaks to the guild.

"Our Main focus will be to defeat that dragonoid by any means necessary. That means we will not focus on saving Natsu," Makarov explains his plan.

"Gramps, how can you do that? Shouldnt we worry about Natsu's safety?" Elfman asks, concern in his voice.

"Natsu will understand. He would not want us risking everything to save his life and threatening the lives of those who live in this town." Makarov presses.

Mikoto comes walking over drawing everyones attention. She was not wearing her battle outfit, nor was she carrying anything other than her HF Blade. She says, "Makarov is right. If you dont focus on defeating the Lizardman and the Dragonoid, someone will die. Natsu is strong, he will last long enough for us to defeat that thing."

"But how are we going to beat that thing? It looks like even Erza cant hurt it!" Levy asks.

"I will take care of the Dragonoid. Touma help everyone else take care of the Lizardmen!" Mikoto says. As she spoke, huge amounts of electricity had gathered around her, shooting sparks off in every direction. Then she uses this large amount of electricity to move herself at an amazing speed and hit the dragonoid hard, pushing it backwards.

"Erza! Help the others deal with the Lizardmen! I can hold off the dragonoid!" Mikoto yells out. The battle grows in intensity, with every member of Fairy tail struggling against the Lizardmen. Mikoto kept her own fight up, combining her esper powers with her summoning magic in order to fight the dragonoid. Using her two wyverns to help to distract, she kept dealing high damage electrical attacks. eventually Gray and Juvia enter the battle using a Unison Raid to defeat all of the lizardmen at once. However this also takes out Mikotos summons. This also causes Natsus personality to appear through the dragonoid, and its behavor becomes more erratic. Fairy tail begins to prepare to assist against the dragonoid, when something horrible happens. Mikoto had spent too much of her energy trying to deal damage to the dragonoid using both her magic and esper abilities, so when one of Natsus erratic wing attacks hits her, she could not gather her electricity to absorb the attack and it sends her hard into the buildings around her. After flying through multiple buildings, she comes to a stop and struggles to her feet. But the dragonoid doesnt give her a chance to rest, and fires a blast of fire at her. She somehow gets her electricity to block the attack, but it then launches another one, and this time she could not block it. This attack would seriously hurt Mikoto when it lands, and everyone could do nothing but watch as it strikes home.

"Mikoto!" Touma yells out, starting to run over to where Mikoto had been standing. But he stops when he sees a large silhouette through the smoke, standing between where Mikoto was and the dragonoid. When the smoke cleared, a huge black and red creature was standing just in front of Mikoto. It was just as Tall as the Dragonoid, with large arms and claws, a large tail and a jaw that was obviously for destroying anything it caught. The fairy tail wizards stood in amazement, as they saw the magic circle that was created under it, meaning that Mikoto had summoned it.

 _Giganatosaurus! The largest land carnivorous dinosaur that ever lived! I did not try to summon him though, what does that mean? Wait! Is my Guardian Summon a Giganatosaurus? Thats amazing!_

The Giganatosaurus, Giga for short, took one step forward. The weight from its step caused the ground the shake tremendously. Its arms extended the same way that a raptor would when its about to attack and it unleashes a roar so loud, it actually hurt Natsus ears while he was still inside of the Dragonoid. The giga charged forward at an amazing rate for its size, already getting close enough to attack. The dragonoid tried to knock it away with a wing attack, but the Giga catches the wing in its mouth and bites down hard. The pain floods into Natsu, his scream of agony being heard by everyone around. The Giga uses its new hold to toss the Dragonoid away. It lands on its feet and fires a breath attack at the Giga, but the Giga charges through it, barely taking any damage. It uses its long claws to slice away at the chest of the dragonoid, actually doing damage. While this was going on, Mikoto was limping her way back to the other Fairy Tail members. Touma runs over, offering his shoulder for support, fear in his eyes for her safety.

"Its okay Touma. Im not too badly injured, no broken bones this time. Im just drained of energy." Mikoto responds, giving him a reassuring look.

"Erza! I know the way to beat the Dragonoid!" Gray yells out. He then tells Erza that in order to beat the Dragonoid, Natsu has the destroy it from within. Erza then realizes to do that, just make Natsu angry. The fairy tail members begin to taunt him, with even Mikoto joining in, all the while the Giga was still fighting. The Giga managed to bite down on the dragonoids neck, putting so much pressure in that he almost bit right through it. With this hold it was now able to hold the Dragonoid in one place. Thats when Gajeel showed up, launching a simultaneous karma demon: Iron Spiral attack and a Taunt. The taunt succeeded in pissing Natsu off, while the attack destroyed the dragonoids core, releasing Natsu. Than at one time, The Giga and Natsu finished the Dragonoid. The Giga pulled backwards, tearing off a huge chuck of the Dragonoids neck, almost decapitating it. Natsu starting causing the dragonoid the explode from the inside, and then went and destroyed the head. When this was all over,Daphnee, the creator of the dragonoid, was put in jail and the Fairy Tail members reconvened back at the guild hall.

"Well that was an interesting fight," Makarov says.

"Yes it showed just how well Fairy Tail works as a team. Also I learned how to summon my Guardian so I am happy." Mikoto comments.

"Well I dont know about all of you, but I think Natsu is done for the day," Lucy says, drawing everyones attention to Natsu, who was fast asleep in a chair. The guild laughs at this, but not loudly enough to wake him, as he deserved his sleep after what he went through.

 _Im enjoying my time here at Fairy Tail. I have gotten stronger in ways I could never imagine. I just hope the changes Im causing in this world will lead it to a better future. Please dont let me be the end of this guild._

The next morning everyone had gathered back in the guild hall, having recovered from last nights events. So they were shocked when Touma came into the guild hall alone, usually he was with Mikoto.

"Hey Touma, where is Mikoto? Isnt she with you normally?" Lucy asks

"She said there was something she wanted to do alone and told me not to worry about her," Touma replies sitting down at the same table as the others.

"Thats weird, usually she likes to hang out here," Gray comments, thinking over the past couple of weeks.

"She gets like this every so often. She never told you what happened to her after achieving level 6," Touma says.

"What do you mean?" Erza asks.

"Level 6 is incredibly powerful but that kind of power can taint a pure heart. Before she reached that power, she would never have killed anyone, she wouldn't be as merciless as she is now. That form feeds of strong emotions, and will cause the esper to experience greater amounts of those emotions," Touma explains.

"What your saying is that its hard for her to control herself?" Lucy asks.

"In a way yes. Its not so much with the power itself, but what happens to her mind. She has moments of insanity, where no reason will get through to her. In those moments all she cares about is the joy of the fight, the pleasure at seeing your opponent helpless against you. Everytime she gets stronger she goes through that phase, and its best for nobody to be around her. You saw it first hand after dealing with the oracion Seis, when she attacked the magic council troops. If he had said no she would have gone through with her threat, and there was not a thing any of us could do to stop her. She is probably going through that now, and saw it coming. So she probably is somewhere blowing off steam," Touma finishes explaining.

"Well is there anything we can do to help her?" Natsu asks.

Touma shakes his head and replies, "No. These bits of insanity come from a combination of her power and her past experiences. She was the center of some horrific experiments before we got serious, and those events will always be in her memory. Just be glad it takes as much as it does to set her off."

"Well i think you are helping her. She always calms down around you, and is always level headed with you around. I think thats because of her strong feelings for you," Lucy states with a smile.

"Thanks, im trying to help her out as much as I can," Touam responds. Gray was about to say something, but a voice comes from the guild entrance.

"Why is everyone talking about me?" the group turns to see Mikoto walking in. Small electrical currents were flowing around her as if she was angry but her eyes held a dull look.

"Is something wrong my child?" Makarov asks, having been observing the whole time.

Mikotos eyes light up for a second before going dull again, as if someone speaking to her had almost pushed her out of whatever dark place she was in currently. She replies quietly, "Nothing is wrong."

"Thats not true. I can tell something's very wrong, speak to us, we will understand," Makarov presses further.

"Its nothing wrong, just alot going on in my head. So many memories, so much pain, so much love, so much hate, its all around me. This is the worst its ever been….." Mikoto trailes off, almost collapsing to the ground. Her head was swimming, and consecutive thoughts being erased the moment it popped up in her mind. If she could think clearly, she would realize she was about to lose it.

'Mikoto calm down. Focus on the love, focus on me. Dont do this right now, dont let the memories take over, dont let the power rule you!" Touma rushes over, trying to talk her into a calm state. He knew where it was going and was trying to prevent it. But it doesnt work as effectively as he hoped.

"Why should I? It feels good to let go every so often!" Mikoto growls, her eyes filling with lightning as she was about to transform. Her transformation was quick, too quick for Touma to stop it with His imagine breaker. She was now level 6 in the middle of the guild hall, but thankfully her greater control of the form prevented any damage to the building.

"No, she went level 6!" Lucy exclaims, fear in her voice. Erza, Gray, and Natsu all form up, prepared to fight her if needed. Mirajane also joined, prepared to use takeover if necessary.

"Mikoto! Stop! If you use that form here you will destroy everything!" Touma yells out, again trying to plead with her. But then the strangest thing of the day happens, Mikoto starts laughing, with her level 6 form disappearing as quickly as it came. Touma notices that light had once again returned to her eyes, but it was the light of laughter, as if she had just watched something funny or heard a good joke.

"Oh my goodness, you should have seen the looks on your faces. It was priceless!" Mikoto gets out between her laughs. Everyone stands around in shock, and it takes then a while to realize that Mikoto had been playing them from the beginning.

"Seriously Zapper that is not funny! I had thought you had lost it! Touma exclaims, slight anger in his eyes.

"First of all, im surprised I got you. I thought you knew I would never lose it with you in the target range. Secondly, i was nowhere near losing it today. I left the apartment today without you because I wanted to go test something, not because my sanity was in danger. Yes i have had moments where my sanity has lessened, but its been a long time since i completely lost it," Mikoto explains.

"Was that your level 6 form?" Makarov asks, walking over.

"Yes it was, though that was only about 5% of my maximum in that form. I wasn't intending to go any higher than that," Mikoto responds.

"That was only 5%!" Lucy exclaims in shock. Even though she was one of the few that had already seen Mikotos level 6 form, she did not realize just how powerful it could be.

"If you want, I can show you up to 50% of my maximum, though I will have to do so over the water," Mikoto offers.

"Thats okay Mikoto. I think we all already have a good idea on how powerful you can get," Makarov says.

"Okay suit yourself. Im still going to show it off. So if anyone wants to see what 50% of my strongest looks like, meet me out back by the water. Only a couple of minutes later, most of the guild was waiting outside the back of the guild. Mikoto was surprised by how many were interested in seeing this and hoped they would not be disappointed.

"Touma, keep yourself between the guild hall and me. If more power is released than I expect, you are the only one who can stop it," Mikoto says. Touma nods in agreement and positions himself infront of the other guild members. Mikoto transforms quickly, then flies out over the water. Once a safe distance away, she begins to power up to 50% of level 6. Huge amounts of electricity fill the air around her, and a large thunderstorm builds up. All the electricity from the storm flies down, striking the area around Mikoto. The water begins to move around freely, as the electricity around it begins to control the water. Huge dip in the water is made under Mikoto, and the static in the air increases immensely, even from as far away as the guild hall. Mikoto pushes even further finally reaching 50%. The visuals of this moment was incredible. An aura of electricity larger than any ever seen before was around Mikoto. Suddenly a mountain in the distance began to disappear, as the iron sand inside of it was pulled out by Mikotos power. Soon enough the whole mountain was turned into Iron sand that was flying through the air around Mikoto. She used her power to control the water, pulling it upwards and in all directions. Electricity continued to rain down from above, as Mikoto was now in control of all the electricity in the water she held upwards evaporated from the extreme heat from the electricity in the air. Then as quickly as she had reached this form, it began to calm down. She was still at 50%, but now she was controlling it better. The water settled down, and the ironsand returned to its normal position, reforming the mountain. Finally Mikoto lowers herself onto the surface of the water, with her powers allowing her to walk on it. She walks back at the guild, now standing before them at 50% of her maximum.

"So this is 50% of my level 6 powers," Mikoto states.

 _I have not told anyone this yet, but this is the first time i have felt my true power returning to me. When i first came to this world, what i thought was my maximum at level 5 was not actually my maximum. It seems like it was taking my body a while to regain its true strength, but now it seems that it has. I wont need to show level 6 for a while now, at least until I have to face Acnologia._

"How can 1 person have so much power?!"Gray exclaims in shock.

"In time you will realize that any amount of power is attainable through training and specific events. One day you may even have a power that can rival mine," Mikoto comments.

"Are you sure that any of us can reach this kind of power?" Erza asks.

"Yes i am. That doesnt mean that you will, but i can say that you all have the potential in you. Thats the thing about limits, they are not physical, but mental barriers you unconsciously put on yourself. Your body can reach any height, but your mind doesn't believe that it can so that causes you to not be able to reach those heights. Thats why someone is likely to attain a new power when something traumatic happens, as the mental blocks they had vanish from the event. Thats how I attained this form," Mikoto explains.

"I get it. Thats why Natsu is always getting stronger, his mind knows no limits," Wendy states.

"Correct," Mikoto replies. She takes a deep breath, exiting her level 6 form as she steps back onto land.

"How does it feel being at that level?" Lucy asks, wondering if it had any side effects.

"Different in many ways. Because of the way level 6 works, I have to constantly make sure my emotions stay in check. Its too easy to lose control while at level 6, so i tend to force a strange calmness over myself. It used to be very exhausting, but I have gotten used to it," Mikoto explains.

"Touma told us there have been times that you lost it before while at level 6, care to explain those moments so we can see it coming?" Erza asks.

"The most recent time happened only a week before we came to this world. We were near another town investigating some things when we were attack by sorcerers. We were very quickly overwhelmed, even though three of us were high leveled espers, though i had yet to go level 6 because in my opinion we were too close to the town for me to risk it. Then one of their attacks barely missed Touma, but it caught the tree behind him and the tree fell on him. He wasnt badly hurt, but the sight of it happening right in front of me, almost pushed me to the edge. Then they focused him down. Half of the sorcerers attacked him while the others held us at bay. I couldnt take anymore and the last bit I remember was my power bursting out of me in rage and fear. When I came to, the whole forest was destroyed, with the town the only undamaged area. Touma and the others explained that it was because of the three of them that the town had gone undamaged. I dont know how far i took my power during those moments, but Raiden told me it was more than he had ever seen me use," Mikoto tells, looking upset as she told the story.

"So basically dont let someone you care about get hurt. Got it," Lucy says.

"So now that that's out of the way, i'm going to go walk around town some more and let my mind rest See you all around," Mikoto says, walking out towards town. The guild could only hope that nothing ever set Mikoto off where she uses so much of her power like that.

* * *

 _There's a fire burning inside me_  
 _cold steel calls out my name_  
 _Tempted to give in to the rage_  
 _Torn apart by this affliction_  
 _locked up inside myself_  
 _This life is much too young to fade._

 _I ran away from the_ _pain_  
 _always breaking down inside_  
 _Incomplete_  
 _but now I see_  
 _This won't be the end of me_

 _The world around me_  
 _sells an empty promise_  
 _They build you up just to watch you fall_  
 _It's time to meet this face to face_

 _Black and white melt into grey_  
 _till every truth is stripped away_  
 _When nothing's wrong nothing's ok_  
 _Everyone has been betrayed_

 _I ran away from the_ _pain_  
 _always breaking down inside_  
 _Incomplete_  
 _but now I see_  
 _This won't be the end of me_

 _The world around me_  
 _sells an empty promise_  
 _They build you up just to watch you fall_  
 _It's time to meet this face to face_

 _I ran away from the_ _pain_  
 _always breaking down inside_  
 _Incomplete_  
 _but now I see_  
 _This won't be the end of me_


	11. Chapter 10

Okay so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I could not decide how to end it but i think i have a good ending now. So this is a chapter all about fun so hopefully you all enjoy it. The next chapter should be up in a week unless something happens. On that note please enjoy the chapter and leave a review on what you think can be improved or on what you liked.

* * *

It has been three days since Mikoto had showed the guild her level 6 powers. During these last three days, Mikoto has spent her time either going on jobs with Touma, or training Wendy. She was focusing on training Wendy because of the huge potential Wendy had hidden inside of her. Her Sky dragon slayer magic if used correctly and at its best could be one of the strongest dragon slayer magics in the world, and Mikoto wanted to make that happen. So she had spent parts of everyday training with Wendy, and was glad to see that Wendy was a fast learner, like all other dragon slayers. She had managed to learn copies of almost all of Natsus attacks, except the secret arts. The strong point of Wendys magic was its full control of the area around her. She could use it to make herself go faster, keep opponents away from her, and cause high damaging winds to her opponents. This made Wendys magic extremely powerful and Mikoto discovered something else that made it even more powerful. She knew about dragon force, and the power that it could bring to a dragon slayer, but she also knew it needed a very specific situation to be used. So she was shocked to see Wendy growing stronger whenever she ate the air after Mikoto used an electricity attack. Thats when she figured it out. Her electricity was condensing the air and putting all of the ethernanos contained in it, into a more condensed state. This allowed wendy to absorb more ethernanos when eating the air, thus making her stronger. In theory, if Mikoto condensed the air enough, than their should be enough condensed ethernanos in the air to cause Wendy to go into dragon force. But this was just a theory and was not something to be proven just yet, because tomorrow is the day for something special. It was the annual 24 hour endurance race that all fairy tail members have to participate in. So today Touma and Mikoto spent the day preparing. Mikoto didnt feel like she had a need, since she could use her ability to move at the speed of light, but she was doing this to help Touma prepare. He wasnt bad at running long distances but he had never run anything over a couple miles before. After a long day of endurance training they returned to the guild hall, with Touma breathing very heavily.

"It looks like someone has been preparing for the race," Makarov states, watching them enter.

"Why do I have to run that far again?" Touma wheezes as Mikoto gets him water.

"Because you have to participate in a 24 hour race. Of course its going to be a far distance and I cant have you come in last," Mikoto replies, handing him the water which he guzzles down quickly.

"How have you been doing with the preparations Mikoto?" Makarov asks.

"Its harder than I expected running for that long, not because its tiring but because its boring. Im used to endurance training because of Raiden but that doesnt mean i enjoy it," Mikoto responds.

"But your young. You should find enjoyment in everything you can," Makarov says.

Mikotos sighs at this. Just because she was young does not mean she doesnt know the truth about the world she was born into. This world may be different, but that wont erase her experiences.

"Somethings are no longer enjoyable after what I know the world to be capable of," Mikoto responds.

"Have you lost faith in humanity?" Makarov asks.

"No. My willingnes to fight to save others should prove that. I have lost my trust in humanity, which is different. The ones around me are the ones keeping me from losing faith. You cant lose faith when you have someone like Touma at your side everyday," Mikoto responds, finishing her statement with a smile and a glance towards Touma.

"Well I suggest you get back to your preparations, either of you want to lose, or you will suffer the punishment," Makarov responds with a mischievous grin.

"Im not going to lose, and hopefully Touma wont either."

The next day, the race was going to start. The whole guild was lined up ready to go. Natsu was boasting about a new plane he had to win, while Jet was telling Levy to watch him at the start. Then Mikoto walked over to stand close to him.

"Lets see who is faster. Flying may not be allowed but I can run as fast as light itself, so I dont think you have a chance this year Jet," Mikoto says.

"Really? Well we have never seen you run that fast so until i see it im going to assume you are slower than me." Jet counters. Mikoto only smiles, with the look saying that it was a challenge. When the gun was shot to signal the start, they both darted forward as fast as they could. At first they were just as fast as each other until Mikoto bursted ahead using her powers to make her faster. Still they both left the rest of the competition in their dust, forcing them to play catch up. Surprisingly for Touma he was in the middle of that group. Thats when everyone started using their magic to slow down the others. Grey used his magic to cause everyone to slip and slid, but Touma negated it using Imagine breaker. Freed tried to trap Touma and some others through a script trap but again Touma negated it. Still Natsu pulled ahead of this small group along with Erza, Gajeel and Grey. Touma would have stayed in the middle of the pack, but then his bad luck caught up to him and he tripped and went tumbling down a hill that took him away from the course. Meanwhile Happy, Wendy, and Carla kept going, slightly trailing the main pack. Back at the front of the race, once Mikoto believes she is far enough ahead she slows down and sets some traps using her Summoning Magic. Wolves, bears, Large Snakes, Raptors, even a Rex were Summoned and told to hide and ambush other competitors. Then she continued forward, leaving her summons to do their job. The first one to fall prey was Jet, who ran into the Raptor pack.

"What in the hell?!" He yelled out as one raptor leaped on him while the others surrounded him. He threw off the first, but the raptors were just as fast as he was and he could not escape by running. He had to fight his way through, and that was not going well for him. In fact the Raptors began to toy with him, easily dodging his strike while the ones that would do damage were instead used to deal damage to Jet. The only thing that saved jet from being stopped right there was that the Raptors sensed another competitor and left to torture that person. Natsu was the one who ran into the Rex, forced to fight his way past that opponent. Erza came across the wolves but she easily dealt with them and kept on running even passing Natsu as he dealt with the Rex. Grey came across some of the bears, and he too had an easy time with them. Lucy was the unlucky one, as she was now running from a very large snake and in the opposite direction she was supposed to be going. Touma had made his way back on the trail, and was surprisingly not in last place. 9 hours into the race Mikoto makes it too the mountain and collects her scale. Their she left some pteranodons to guard the stones. Jet was again the first one to come across them, but he used his speed to get past and grab a scale. Natsu, Grey, and Erza dealt with the Pteranodons by beating up any that attacked them but the rest of the guild did not fare well in this fight. Somehow in the confusion Touma, Wendy, Carla, and Happy slipped through and got scales, but Happy was then being chased by a pteranodon. The next morning, everyone was on the final leg of the race. Mikoto arrives at the finish line at the 20 hour mark, well ahead of everyone else. But she does not cross the line, instead opting to troll her guild mates.

"What are you doing Mikoto?! You can win this!" Makarov yells out, surprised to see her doing this.

"You told me to enjoy life while I can. Im doing that now. Lets see who can get past me." Mikoto replies grinning happily.

"You plan on stopping others from reaching the finish line?" Mirajane asks.

"Yep. Thats the plan," Mikoto pulls a coin out of her pocket, holding it in her hand and waiting for her first opponent. Just her luck that the first person she saw wasnt even a single person. It was the group of Natsu, Erza, Grey, Gajeel, and Jet. The moment they saw Mikoto, it was already too late. Mikoto fires her Railgun, with the others barely having any time to react. Grey managed to get an ice wall between them, and it barely stopped the attack.

"Mikoto! What are you doing?" Erza yells out.

"The first one past me wins, its that simple. I have not crossed the line yet," Mikoto replies.

"Well that should be easy," Jet states and tries to use his speed magic to rush past her. But he is met by a large electrical blast that sends him back to the others. As the others rushed forward, Mikoto decided on a different course of action.

"Summoning Magic!: Guardian!"

"She wouldn't!" Grey exclaims. A huge magic circle is created in front of them, and from it, out steps the Giga. Once it is fully summoned, it looks back at Mikoto, as if it was questioning why it was summoned.

"I thought it would be nice to have a little fun for a change. Don't let them get past you Giga." Mikoto says. The gigas lips curl, as if it was laughing and it turned to face the others again.

"Get ready! We have not faced a beast like this one before!" Erza yells out to the others.

The giga charged forward, swiping its claws at the wizards. Natsu and Grey dodged while Erza blocked with her Adamantine armor. Grey tried to freeze the giga in place but it easily broke through the ice. Natsu and Gajeel tried to beat it with their dragon slaying magic, but it did nowhere near the damage they had hoped for. The battle lasts long enough for the next group of fairy tail members to catch group consisted of Happy in the front, Wendy and carla behind him, and Touma behind them. Surprisingly they made it past the Giga without it even looking at them. That was the Gigas weakness, it would always over focus on certain targets, becoming unaware of its surroundings. But they still had to deal with Mikoto. This would have proved a challenge, but Mikoto decided to let them pass without even trying to stop them. So she then walked across the line after them taking third place. Then she called out to Erza and the others.

"Well I hope you all had fun! Giga Return!" Mikoto yells out, summing the giga. Before they could realize why Mikoto unsummoned it, they were run over by the rest of the fairy tail guild. The last ones across the line ended up being Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, and Jet, who all came across the line at the same time, with erza getting across just before them. When the punishment was revealed to be dressing up for sorcerer weekly in dressy clothes, the guys took off, apparently still having enough energy to run away. The festivities continued for the rest of the day, giving the town and the guild all the time they could want to have fun after the recent events. As it began to get dark Mikoto got an idea. She only performed once in front of a live crowd, but that time was very successful so maybe it would be fun in this world. She walks over to Makarov and Mirajane to mention her idea.

"What do you need Mikoto?" Makarov asks, looking up from his drink.

"Back in my world I did a concert. I would like to give that a try if its okay with you," Mikoto asks.

"Sure! Today is all about fun so I think that would be a great way to close out the night!" Makarov says.

Mikoto nods her head and gets to work setting everything up. The stage was already provided so all she had to do was summon in the speakers and the headset she would be using. Also she used her summoning magic to change the clothes she was wearing into something a little fancier than the sport outfit she had on. The short shorts and fancy crop top she now had fit a concert in her mind. Eventually everything was set up and the crowd had gathered. Most of the fairy tail members were in the crowd except for the guys that had run off. She looks down and sees Touma at the front giving her a look of encouragement. This was all she needed to start. _(the song is shatter me by lindsey Stirling so listen to it to get the sound)_

She lets the music go for a little bit and then Mikoto begins to sing perfectly, "I pirouette in the dark"

"I see the stars through me" a slight pause

"Tired mechanical heart"

"Beats til the song disappears" the song picks up along with Mikotos voice

"Somebody shine a light"

"I'm frozen by the fear in me"

"Somebody make me feel alive"

"And shatter me"

"So cut me from the line"

"Dizzy, spinning endlessly"

"Somebody make me feel alive"

"And shatter me!" The base drops along with a pause from Mikotos singing

"Shatter me!"

"Somebody make me feel alive"

"And shatter me!"

The song slows down along with mikotos singing"If only the clockworks could speak"

"I wouldn't be so alone"

"We burn every magnet and spring"

"And spiral into the unknown"

The spong picks up again along with Mikotos singing, "Somebody shine a light"

"I'm frozen by the fear in me"

"Somebody make me feel alive"

"And shatter me"

"So cut me from the line"

"Dizzy, spinning endlessly"

"Somebody make me feel alive"

"And shatter me!" another base drop and pause in the singing.

"Shatter me!" another base drop

"Somebody make me feel alive"

"And shatter me!

Mikoto increases the intensity of her singing, putting her emotions into this next bit "If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly"

"There's no one to catch me if I take a dive"

"I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same"

"The world is spinning but only in gray"

"If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly"

"There's no one to catch me if I take a dive"

"I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same":

"The world is spinning but only in gray"

(Only)

Another pause in the singing then a base drop with the singing continuing, "Somebody shine a light"

"I'm frozen by the fear in me"

"Somebody make me feel alive"

"And shatter me"

"So cut me from the line"

"Dizzy, spinning endlessly"

"Somebody make me feel alive"

"And shatter me!" another base drop.

"Shatter me!"

"Somebody make me feel alive"

"And shatter meeeeeeee!" Mikoto finishes the first song and is happy to hear everyone cheering. They had loved it and that made her so happy, but she wasnt done.

Another song starts but this time it was Runnin by Adam Lambert

Mikoto starts to sing, "Steel to my tremblin' lips"

"How did the night ever get like this?"

"One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down"

"Bottom of the bottle hits"

Waking up my mind as I throw a fit

"The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down"

Her singing picks up a little, "My heart's beating faster"

"I know what I'm after"

"I've been standing here my whole life"

"Everything I've seen twice"

"Now it's time I realized"

"It's spinning back around now"

"On this road I'm crawlin'"

"Save me 'cause I'm fallin'"

"Now I can't seem to breathe right"

"'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'"

"Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'"

"Runnin' from my heart"

She slows down her singing again to the tune of the song,"'Round and around I go"

"Addicted to the numb livin' in the cold"

"The higher, the lower, the down, down, down"

"Sick of being tired and sick"

"And ready for another kind of fix"

"The damage is damning me down, down, down"

Again it picks up, "My heart's beating faster"

"I know what I'm after"

"I've been standing here my whole life"

"Everything I've seen twice"

"Now it's time I realized"

"It's spinning back around now"

"On this road I'm crawlin'"

"Save me 'cause I'm fallin'"

"Now I can't seem to breathe right"

"'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'"

"Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'"

"Runnin' from my heart"

She tone changes slightly, "Oh, I'm coming alive"

"Oh, I'll wake up now and live"

"Oh, I'm coming alive"

"A life that's always been a dream"

"I'll wake up now and live"

She takes it slow with this part, "I've been standing here my whole life"

"My heart's beating faster"

"I know what I'm after" again she picks it up

"I've been standing here my whole life"

"Everything I've seen twice"

"Now it's time I realized"

"It's spinning back around now"

"On this road I'm crawlin'"

"Save me 'cause I'm fallin'"

"Now I can't seem to breathe right"

"'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'"

"Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'"

"Runnin' from my heart"

"'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'"

"Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'"

"Runnin' from my heart" Mikoto ends it to another round of applause. She still had one more song to perform and this one was Light em up by fallout boy.

As the music starts to play Mikoto decides to keep her singing in this song fast and exciting.

"Ooh oh oh oh, ooh oh oh oh"

"Be careful making wishes in the dark"

"Can't be sure when they've hit their mark"

"And besides in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart"

"I'm in the details with the devil"

"So now the world can never get me on my level"

"I just got to get you out of the cage"

"I'm a young lovers rage"

"Gonna need a spark to ignite"

"My songs know what you did in the dark"

"So light em up up up, light em up up up,"

"light em up up up, I'm on fire"

"So light em up up up, light em up up up,"

"light em up up up, I'm on fire"

"Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)"

"Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)"

"All the writers keep writing what they write"

"Somewhere another pretty vein just dies"

"I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see"

"That you're the antidote to everything except for me"

"A constellation of tears on your lashes"

"Burn everything you love"

"Then burn the ashes"

"In the end everything collides"

"My childhood spat back the monster that you see"

"My songs know what you did in the dark"

"So light em up up up, light em up up up,"

"light em up up up, I'm on fire"

"So light em up up up, light em up up up,"

"light em up up up, I'm on fire"

"Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)"

"Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)"

"My songs know what you did in the dark"

"My songs know what you did in the dark"

"So light em up up up, light em up up up,"

"light em up up up, I'm on fire"

"So light em up up up, light em up up up,"

"light em up up up, I'm on fire

"Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)

Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)

Ooh oh oh" She finished to another round of applause and this one being the last of the day. Once it was clear to the crowd that that was it, they slowly began to leave. The fairy Tail members crowded around Mikoto, either praising her or saying that they did not know she could sing. Mikotos little concert was a wonderful ending to a very interesting day.


	12. Chapter 11

_So first off i am very sorry how long it took to get this chapter out. I had to go through many different version of how I wanted to do this chapter until I Eventually choose this one. Hopefully you all like it as much as I do. The next chapter is going to be the beginning of the edolas arc so it should not be as long between this chapter and the next. So until next time please enjoy the chapter and leaver a review._

* * *

The next day started out normally but ended far from normal. Members walked in and out of the guild hall as they left for quests or got back from completing a quest. Mikoto was in her usual spot up in the rafters resting when the sound of a bell could be heard throughout the city. A guild member came running into the guild and yelled, "Gildarts is back!" the guild responds in glee, with the newest members of the guild going to the guild entrance to watch as the town transformed.

"Whats happening to the town!?" Lucy exclaims.

"Its changing for Gildarts, its better this way to prevent damage to the town." Mirajane explains.

"Is he that clumsy?" Lucy responds bewildered. She watched as the town finished transforming and a lone man could be seen walking through the town towards the guild. Eventually he arrives at the guild with all but the new members calling out the name Gildarts. Mirajane walks up to greet him after the commotion settled.

"Welcome home Gildarts!" Mirajane says.

"Im looking for a guild called Fairy Tail. I dont recognize this place nor do I recognize you," Gildarts response in confusion.

"This is Fairy Tail and I am Mirajane," Mirajane responds showing no disappointment at Gildarts confusion.

"Really! Man you changed alot Mirajane!" Gildarts exclaims.

"Gildarts!" Natsu exclaims jumping up into the air.

"Natsu! Now thats a face i recognize!" He doesnt get to say much more as Natsu tried to land a hit on him but was effortlessly knocked away.

"Now Im beginning to recognize everyone. But there are some new people I dont recognize. Care to introduce yourselves?" Gildarts asks.

"My name is Lucy, a celestial spirit mage," Lucy says introducing herself.

"Im Wendy, a sky dragon slayer and this is my friend Carla," Wendy states, introducing herself and carla.

"Im Touma," Touma says simply to introduce himself.

"Well its great to meet you all. But one person has not introduced themselves yet." Gildarts replies, looking up at the rafters and directly at Mikoto.

"Who are you?" Gildarts asks

Mikoto doesnt respond right away. Instead she jumps down from her ledge and walks over to stand infront of Gildarts. The guild went quiet fearing a confrontation between these two. Mikoto looks directly at Gildarts covered side, obviously noticing the injuries that he was trying to hide from the other guild members.

"The name is Mikoto. I am a level 5 and 6 Electromaster nicknamed the Railgun." Mikoto finally says.

"Whats with the levels?" Gildarts asks.

"From where I come from it identifies how strong you are. Level 6 is the absolute strongest," Mikoto explains with a smile.

"So im guessing you are a very strong lightning mage?" Gildarts assumes

"No. I am whats called an esper. My powers were given to me at birth and i do not need to use magic to control the electricity around me. Everything involving electricity i can control, thus the title of Electromaster." Mikoto further explains.

"Thats interesting. I know I came here to rest and come back home but now you got me really interested in how strong you are. There has not been a member in Fairy Tail that could truly stand up to me for a long time." Gildarts comments.

"I would gladly show you but not right now. Lets just enjoy you coming back home," Mikoto states, extending her hand to shake hands with him, a gesture he returns. This allows everyone in the guild to finally let out the breath they had been holding. For the next couple of hours everything went smoothly with Gildarts still in the guild hall until Gildarts notices that Mikoto is again missing.

"Where did Mikoto go?" He asks Makarov.

"She said she was going outback to train." Mirajane comments.

"I want to go and see this," Gildarts says. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Mirajane, Touma, Natsu, Lucy and Makarov join him and walk outside. There they see Mikoto standing in the middle of the sandy training area.

"So is this your training area?" Gildarts asks, drawing Mikotos attention to him.

"Oh hey guys. Anywhere can be my training area, this is just the spot for today," Mikoto replies.

"Zapper, are you going to be using that device Raiden gave you?" Touma asks, already guessing what she was going to do.

"Yes I am." Mikoto replies while using her summoning magic to summon in her battle gear. This set was slightly modified from the previous version she had showed up. It still contained the black cloak and hood, but the difference came with her weapons. She still had her HF Blade and sheath strapped to her side as well as each hidden blade strapped under her wrist, but now strapped to her chest was a holder for 10 throwing knives.

"Zapper you know what happened the last time you used that device," Touma presses, trying to convince her not to do it.

"I know but it does make me stronger," Mikoto replies, hearing no more of Touma trying to convince her. She uses her magic to summon in the device, which appears to be a strange looking device that goes on kinda like a tight fighting hat. As she puts it on the others begin to wonder what it is.

"What is that thing she is putting on," Gray asks Touma.

"Thats the device i was trying to get her to not use. It uses her own power against her. It does that by preventing her from using her power in any way and then uses her power to create creatures that she then has to fight. As long as she still has power left the creatures will keep on spawning until she can no longer fight. It also uses a heads up display to show Mikoto how she is progressing as well as how many opponents she has beaten. It basically drains her of her power in order to force her to reach a new limit." Touma explains. Just then Mikoto activates the device and creatures begin to spawn around her. Some looked human like while others looked like they came out of a nightmare. They charge forward with Mikoto waiting to the last minute to begin her fight. At first she relied on her hand to hand training, delivering swift kicks and punches to each creature while spinning around, ducking, and blocking to negate attacks. Finally she jumps into the air, drawing two knives and effortlessly throwing them into her desired targets. Then as she landed she spun to avoid another strike while drawing two more knives and sending them into another two targets. As each creature was "killed" it dissolved and a new creature was spawned in, along with the constant flow of new creatures. Mikoto jumps to the side to avoid a strike and impaled the creature responsible with another knife. She was now down to 5 knives so she had to be careful how she used them. 4 more creatures charged her from different angles as the speakers she had summoned around her training area begin to play No more Sorrow by linkin park. She drew her Hf blade, cutting one creature in half with the first move, and using the momentum from the first strike to cut down the others. From a viewers perspective she was spinning around effortlessly cutting down opponents. Every strike she made with her sword lead into her next, each one being one hit to her opponents. She dodges another strike and using this dodge to then cut off the legs of one creature and then jumping up to decapitate another. She stabs her sword backward into the delegged creature, and spins around and decapitates another. Her constant movements prevented her from being completely surrounded at any given point. Each strike was a fatal blow to any creature that she hit. Even though this style of fighting was really effective at preventing exhaustion by the fighter, it's only flaw was if that momentum was stopped it was hard to regain. Also even though it is less tiring than other ways of fighting, it would still eventually tire out its user if the fight lasts long enough. By now Mikoto had defeated 22 of the creatures, when one of them lands a hard hit on her that sends her flying. Her sword imbedding itself in the ground a distance away from her. The song Hero by skillet begins to play as she got back to her feet breathing heavily. She saw 10 more creatures charging her, some with weapons. She charged forward kneeing one in the face with both her knees, then rolling forward on the ground she stabbed the next in the chest with the hidden blade on her right hand and while rolling over it she grabbed its halberg with her left and impaled the next in the chest with it. The next charges her but a punch to the face allowed her to grab its sword, twist behind its back block another strike with the sword and then stab the creature with its own sword. She ducked under another strike and a swift kick broke the neck of that creature. Then a side step caused one creature to kill another and giving Mikoto enough time to activate both hidden blades. She started to use the blades very effectively, using one to block the strike while the other dealt the damage. Eventually the sheer numbers overwhelmed her with one creature grabbing hold of her while others landed hard hits against her before she was then tossed across the area. She landed on the ground and tumbled a distance, barely managing to get back up on one knee. She was now exhausted after having defeated 50 creatures. But her previous amount was 58 and she was not going to go down without having at least defeated that many. The song "I will not Bow" Plays as Mikoto charges forward once again. In her charge she uses three more knives to kill three more creatures. She ducked under one strike and used one of her last two knives to kill that opponent. Then flipping her last knife between her hands she takes down multiple opponents, before it is eventually sent flying into another creature's forehead. But through all of this she had gotten to her target, which was her sword still embedded in the ground. She pulls it out and confronts the creatures charging her again. With this sword again in her hands, her confidence was restored and the fight in her eyes gleamed fully. She charged forward, again cutting down foe after foe, but Erza noticed something. Mikotos fighting style had changed. It was no longer the elegant form she had used previously to conserve her energy. Her strikes were wild, relying more on the strength of the Hf Blade than good aim or strength in Mikotos strikes.

"She is at her limit," Gildarts announces what Erza was realizing.

Mikoto had now defeated 70 creatures when the blade was again knocked out of her hands as she was again sent flying into the ground. As she lay there on the ground, the creatures began to slowly fall apart, making it known that Mikotos ability was almost out. But just when everyone thought she was down, Mikoto forces her power to its limits and sparks began to fly, reforming the creatures. She stumbles back to her feet, her head hanging down as the song "Bleed it out" by linkin park started. The creatures again charge, but Mikoto dodges the strikes and dealt deadly blows with the hidden blades. When Touma caught sight of the look in her eyes he was shocked. No longer was it filled with the light of battle, but with the light of someone not willing to give up. She manages to finish off another 10 creatures before her ability fully gave up. All the creatures still standing crumbled into dust and there in the middle Mikoto stood. Her power was now completely worn out as she took the headpiece off, but her body was still standing, for a second. Then she collapsed onto one knee, causing everyone to run over to her. But before any of them could get close she held them off with a hand held up. She looked up at the sky, drawing everyone's attention to it. It was very weird, as an electrical storm was building right above the town, but nowhere else. Then a huge bolt of lightning struck down onto Mikoto. When the smoke cleared Mikoto was standing in front of them in her level 6 form, having had her power rejuvenated by the lightning.

"I thought you were out of power Mikoto," Erza says

"I was. That headpiece i was using totally drains me of my power, but my power tends to attract electrical storms and that revived my power enough for now." Mikoto explains, exiting her level 6 form.

"So your training only involved physical training?" Gildarts asked.

"No it also training the endurance of my ability because of the device constantly draining my power. The more i do this, the longer my ability will last in fights," Mikoto explains. She grabs a coin from her pocket and fires a railgun with her right hand over the water. Just as predicted it was just ever so slightly stronger than her last one. Also this was Gildarts first time seeing her Railgun and he was shocked by its intensity, though he realized his own magic would be able to neutralize it. Suddenly Mikotos legs become very shaky and she almost collapses to the ground, if it wasn't for Touma quickly supporting her with his shoulder.

"I guess I did go a little too far," Mikoto says looking at Touma with a slight smile. Touma took her back into the guild hall to rest but not before Mikoto notices Gildarts saying something to Natsu before leaving for his house. She knew what that was about, but it was none of her business and either way she was too tired to act. In fact for the rest of the day she was too worn out to do anything but sit in the guild hall and hold conversations with others.

* * *

 _Fall_

 _Now the dark begins to rise_  
 _Save your breath, it's far from over_  
 _Leave the lost and dead behind_  
 _Now's your chance to run for cover_

 _I don't wanna change the world_  
 _I just wanna leave it colder_  
 _Light the fuse and burn it up_  
 _Take the path that leads to nowhere_

 _All is lost again_  
 _But I'm not giving in_

 _I will not bow_  
 _I will not break_  
 _I will shut the world away_  
 _I will not fall_  
 _I will not fade_  
 _I will take your breath away_

 _Fall_

 _Watch the end through dying eyes_  
 _Now the dark is taking over_  
 _Show me where forever dies_  
 _Take the fall and run to Heaven_

 _All is lost again_  
 _But I'm not giving in_

 _I will not bow_  
 _I will not break_  
 _I will shut the world away_  
 _I will not fall_  
 _I will not fade_  
 _I will take your breath away_

 _And I'll survive, paranoid_  
 _I have lost the will to change_  
 _And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake_  
 _I will shut the world away_

 _I will not bow_  
 _I will not break_  
 _I will shut the world away_  
 _I will not fall_  
 _I will not fade_  
 _I will take your breath away_

 _And I'll survive; paranoid_  
 _I have lost the will to change_  
 _And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake_  
 _I will shut the world away_

 _Fall_


	13. Chapter 12

_Okay so here is Chapter 12 finally! It took me a little longer than I expected to write something so short but I got it done. Also the reason this chapter is so short compared to others is because I wanted to end this chapter right before the action starts. So on another note, I have a request to make. Is someone hear good at drawing/ creating drawings? I am really interested in a drawing of Mikoto as she is in this story wearing a special armor. I want it to be an armor fitting of the goddess of Lightning and Thunder. It would need to also show her fairy Tail mark on her left thigh. No other restrictions on color or design. It just has to show the mark and be fitting of a lightning goddess. If you want to do this just message me. On that note please enjoy this chapter and please leave a review, good or bad._

* * *

It has been three days since Gildarts returned to Fairy Tail, and a storm was brewing in Magnolia, and not just the storm in the clouds above. Mikoto and Touma were resting with each other in the guild hall just listening in on the many conversations. Gildarts and Makarov were talking about missions, but there was one conversation that really took Mikotos interest. She saw Mirajane and Elfman preparing to go outside, which was weird especially with this weather, until she remembered the reason from her reading. It was confirmed when Mikoto heard lucy asking Erza.

"It's the anniversary of their sister, Lisanna, death. They are going to visit her grave," Erza explains. This one sentence also reminds Mikoto what was about to happen in the coming hours. She was going to let it happen, but this time she would be involved.

"Touma, you know whats about to happen right?" Mikoto turns her head to her boyfriend and whispers.

"Yes I do. The anima is about to take fairy tail and Magnolia to Edolas," Touma responds in whisper.

"Yes, and I have a plan. You will not be affected by the Anima, nor is there any way for you to get to Edolas, so this is going to be all up to me. When the Anima strikes, hold on to me to prevent it from affecting me. From there I will meet up with Mystogan and Gajeel, and convince him to send us both to Edolas. Once there I will meet up with Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Natsu to help out with the following events," Mikoto explains her plan.

"Sounds good to me, just don't get to crazy in Edolas, I will keep watch in this world." Touma replies, knowing all too well that Mikoto tended to go overboard without him around. Mikoto was going to reply sharply when she noticed that Carla and Wendy had already disappeared, which signaled that the Anima was about to happen. She grabbed hold of Toumas right arm at just the right moment as the Anima struck down just a second after. Mikoto watched as the Guild disappeared around her and then everything suddenly went black. Mikoto and Touma pushed through the dust that covered them and then went their separate ways. Touma left the remains of the city to see if any other place was affected while Mikoto went to search for Mystogan and Gajeel. She found them just before Gajeel was going to be sent to Edolas.

"Mystogan and Gajeel! Wait up!" Mikoto yells out while using her ability to get to them faster.

"Who are you?" Mystogan asks, having never met Mikoto before.

"Her name Is Mikoto, she is a new member with incredible powers, and that says alot when Im saying it. Let me guess, you want to go too?" Gajeel states, slightly annoyed.

"Yes. I know whats going to go down there, and I think our guild needs my help more now than ever before. So Gajeel can you please give me one of those tablets Mystogan gave you?" Mikoto asks. Gajeel begrudgingly gave her one, which she quickly took. Then as Mystogan was sending them off she raised her right hand in the guilds hand gesture and said, "For Fairy Tail!" Her eyesight flashed white and then only seconds later she felt herself falling from the sky. She looked around herself, quickly realizing that she was now in Edolas and that Gajeel was falling right next to her. They both landed pretty easily, and then Mikoto tests her ability, realizing that she could still use her esper abilities. Also she knew that because of that pill she took she would be able to use her magic as well. She had her HF Blade strapped to her side as well so that was another advantage she had to use.

"So Gajeel, lets split up and look for everyone else," Mikoto suggests.

"Sounds good to me, I would want to be with you anyways," Gajeel responds rudely.

Mikoto ignores most of his comment and replies, "Remember to not use your magic unless absolutely necessary. In this world, magic is not something that humans can use easily so if you are seen using it like it's nothing that will draw unwanted attention."

Gajeel looked upset at her speaking as if she was giving an order, but he saw the wisdom in her words so he did not reply, instead he took off running in one direction. Mikoto turned with a sigh and used her ability to move around quickly, being careful to avoid areas with troop or other people. Eventually she saw the royal army in their legions try to attack a tree that then teleported away. She realized that this was Edolas Fairy Tails Guild hall and that the people she was searching for were in there. Again using her ability she managed to sense where the guild hall was being teleported and transported herself there.

As Mikoto walked over to the door to enter, she could hear Natsu and Wendy explaining where they were from and why they came here. At that moment Mikoto decided to enter, pushing the doors to the guild hall wide open. As expected the members of edolas fairy tail looked very similar to Earthlands fairy Tail but with slight differences. She saw the look of panic on their faces, as none of them knew who she was. Some grabbed their magic weapons while others took a step back.

"So this is the Edolas Fairy Tail, Im glad I got here so quickly." Mikoto comments, not caring about the magic weapons being pointed at her.

"Mikoto!"" Wendy exclaims running over to her friend and Guildmate.

"We thought you were taken with the rest of the guild!" Carla states, also walking over.

"We cant use are magic!" Natsu complains, somehow hoping Mikoto would have a way to restore their magic. In that moment Mikoto regrets not having grabbed more of the pills from Gajeel, but she couldn't hold on to this thought.

"Who is this?" Edolas Lucy asks walking over.

"This is Mikoto, one of the strongest members in our guild, my friend, and the person who has been teaching me to be stronger," Wendy says, along with Mikoto taking a slight bow in greeting.

"Its nice to meet you Lucy. I have to say you are alot different that the Lucy from Earthland," Mikoto says.

"Did you also come here to look for your Guildmates?" Edolas Mirajane asks.

"Yes I did, and to also crush anyone who gets in our way," Mikoto responds smiling.

"You did hear your friend right? You can't use your magic here so you are pretty defenseless." Edolas Juvia states.

"First of all I am a very good hand to hand fighter and I have my sword, secondly I can still do this," Mikoto responds and uses her ability to force all the loose metals in the guild hall to hover in the air as electricity began to fill the room.

"What in the hell?" Lucy exclaims in shock.

"Im whats called an Electromaster, a person who can completely control electricity in all its forms and all its effects. This is not a magic, but a power I have inside of me," Mikoto explains.

"Why did you come here then? Couldnt you have just used this power to find your friends?" someone in the guild asks.

"Yes I could have, but thats not really how I like to do things sometimes. I wanted to find Wendy, and Natsu first. Now we need someone to help us take them to get weapons," Mikoto states.

"I will help you with that, I know of a good place," Lucy comments. With lucy now onboard the group leaves the guild hall and she leads them to a small town. Once there they enter a black market and buy some magic weapons, with lucy paying for them. They were about to leave the city when they were attacked by royal guards who recognized them as Fairy Tail members, and Instead of fighting they ran and hid. From there they run into earthlands Lucy, who was attacked by the royal guards and showed that she was able to use her magic. The rest of the night was spent in a hotel room where some comedy happened because both Earthland Lucy and Edolas Lucy looked so alike. Then Gemini was brought into the mix causing the resulting events to get even funnier. Once morning came, the group realized that Edolas Lucy had left, leaving them some directions on how to get to the royal city. Mikoto decided to go on ahead and scout everything out so she used her ability to transport her to the city. Once there she ran across the building tops eventually getting to the castle. She sneaked her way in, carefully avoiding any guards and the ones should could not avoid were quickly taken out without any noise. Eventually she got to the top of the castle, a place where no guards were at and looked over the city. From there she could see everything. She had to admit the view was not as good as the one back in Academy city, but it was still okay. Thats when she noticed the giant Lacrima in the middle of the city, with many guard surrounding it. She guessed that was one that was holding at least some of her guild members. Than she looked into the sky and saw an even larger Lacrima on top of a floating Island. She guessed that that was the one that contained even more of her guildmates. She knew she could not do anything to free them, as she was not a dragon slayer, but she could still do something to help Gajeel and the others have an easier job. So from the top of the Castle, she used her ability to draw in a huge electrical storm. It thundered down on the royal city, causing widespread damage and drawing the full attention of the royal army, so so she thought. Some of the officers even noticed that the storm seemed to be drawn to the top of the castle, but none of them suspected anything out of the ordinary. Mikoto let the storm do its thing as she leaped back into the castle and began to search through the castle for anything on what the King was planning. Thats when she found some documents about the dragon canon. After Reading the documents she realized the plan that they had. She had not researched much about what happened during the events in Edolas back in Academy city, as she was not interested in them, but now she wished she had. From the document she had just read, it seemed like the royal army was going to capture Dragonslayers and take their magic out of them, which was in no doubt a life threatening procedure.. Then they would use the magic to smash the lacrima on the floating island into the exceeds home island. This would in turn destroy the exceeds as well as spontaneously creating all the magic energy the world would need for a long time. She stuffed the plans into her pockets and was about to leave when three guards spotted her. She dealt with them quickly using her ability, but they had already sounded the alarm, forcing Mikoto to flee. As she escaped she could only think of one thought.

 _Natsu, Wendy, I hope nothing happens to you. I know your coming here, so I have to meet up with you quickly, or my worse fears will be realized._

* * *

 _Where are the people that accused me?_  
 _The ones who beat me down and bruised me_  
 _They hide just out of sight_  
 _Can't face me in the light_  
 _They'll return but I'll be stronger_

 _ake me where I've never been_  
 _I want to go there_  
 _This time I'm not scared_  
 _Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_  
 _No one can touch me_  
 _Nothing can stop me_

 _Sometimes it's hard to just keep going_  
 _But faith is moving without knowing_  
 _Can I trust what I can't see?_  
 _To reach my destiny_  
 _I want to take control but I know better_

 _Forget the fear it's just a crutch_  
 _That tries to hold you back_  
 _And turn your dreams to dust_  
 _All you need to do is just trust_


	14. Chapter 13

_Okay so here is chapter 13 finally. I have two things to apologize for. one is how long it took me to post this chapter. I kept having to rewrite it to find the version i liked best and eventually I choose this version. Secondly it is a short chapter. That is because I plan on alot being in the next chapter, so i had to cut this one short. So please keep that in mind while reading this chapter. Anyways please enjoy and leave a review on what you think._

* * *

Mikoto was still being chased through the halls of the castle, with more and more guards chasing her. She knew she was in a bad spot, and it was only a matter of time before the leaders of the army showed up to deal with her, which was something she did not want to happen. She turned a corner and only had a second to react to the guard that had tried to cut her off. She ducked under his strike, spun quickly and knocked him to the side and took off once again. She could turn and fight and would be able to easily win, but that was not her goal right now. She wanted to get away without a fight so that she could read the plans in peace. She was however willing to use her HF Blade, so she drew it from its sheath as she was running. She stabbed it into the floor as she ran, with it easily cutting through the floor. She made a couple of slices and jumped up into the air as the floor crumbled down around her. Her jump had taken her to a spot of the floor that had not been weakened by the HF Blade, but the royal guards that had been chasing her were not so lucky, as they all fell through the hole she created. Mikoto continued to run, but she was becoming more aware that the longer she stayed in this castle being chased, the more attention she attracted. She turned a corner and began to run along the upper balcony walkways. She could hear the footsteps of more soldiers chasing after her, but she focused to much on these sounds, and she did not hear the footsteps approaching from the corner ahead of her till it was too late. A figure leaped around the corner, and a spear came within inches of connecting with Mikoto. She ducked under the strike, finally noticing the threats ahead of her, and spins to block a strike from one of the guards that had caught up to her. Mikoto had sheathed her sword after she had made the hole, so not it was up to fist fighting to get out of this situation. She was finally able to recognize the mysterious figure as Erza Knightwalker. This was the Edolas version of Erza, and one of the only people from Edolas that Mikoto had actually looked into. More and More guards flowed onto the balcony, finally forcing Mikoto into a corner.

"Well I wont say you are the first to try and break into the royal castle and steal something, but you definitely got the farthest, but this is the end of the line for you," Knightwalker says as she holds her spear out at Mikoto.

"Oh I dont know about that, I seem to enjoy getting out of situations like this," Mikoto responds sarcastically.

"So who are and what were you doing stealing from the royal castle?" Knightwalker asks.

"The name is Mikoto, im only stealing from the castle to learn," Mikoto replies.

"To learn about what?" Knightwalker asks, somewhat mystified.

"Everything. By the way, do you want to learn something else about me?" Mikoto asks

"What are you playing at?" Knightwalker asks.

"I am never alone," Mikoto says as a strange roar is heard coming around the corner. The royal guards turn to see a pack of raptors charging them. Mikoto had used her magic to summon the creatures in the other rooms, in a way that made it so nobody saw her using her magic. At the same time as the raptors making their attack Mikoto drew her blade and cut down the guards closest to her before than engaging knightwalker. Now Mikoto was not trying to flat out win, instead she was trying to find a way out. She summoned some Pteranodons and then desummoned her Raptors. This finally drew Knightwalkers attention.

"Your an Earthland Wizard!" Knightwalker exclaims.

As mikoto jumped to the edge of the balcony she turned and answered, "Yes I am. Im here to save my friends and I will not fail. This is my only warning to you and your king. Release my friends are your world as you know it will be destroyed," Mikoto threatened.

"You dont scare me!" Knightwalker exclaimed. Her spear changed and shot a bolt of electricity at Mikoto. Mikoto just stood this and took the hit, not at all being affected by it. The look of shock on Knightwalkers face was all Mikoto needed. As static flowed around her she leaped off the balcony , landing on one of the pteranodons she had summoned in, which them flew her away to the top of a building. She sits down on the roof of the building and begins reading the plans she had stolen.

 _They plan to use the lacrima containing my guildmates and all of the exceeds to fuel their magic usage forever. They will take the dragon slayer magic out of two dragonslayers and use it to propel the giant lacrima into the exceeds home, causing all of it to be converted into pure magic energy. That means they have to capture Wendy and Natsu, since Gajeel is not going to be an easy fight at the moment. So thats where they are going to be holding them, im going to need to plan this out._

During the night Mikoto thought she heard the faint sounds of a battle, so she used her magic to summon in a tiny bird. It flew into the castle and found the prison. Inside of the prison she found Wendy and Natsu, but no sighting of Carla and Happy. The little bird continued looking and eventually found an unconscious Lucy. Mikoto had made the little bird have a visual feed to herself, so she could see all this from real time. She kept the bird there all night, then once the day came, she noticed a new group of soldiers come and Take Wendy and Natsu away, so finally Mikoto went into action. She summoned in a long robe and hood to help hide herself in a crowd. She reached the side of the castle and used her Hf Blade to cut her way in. Then she sneaked her way through the castle, slowly getting to where Wendy and Natsu were going to have their magic drained from them. She was using Raidens stealth training to full effectiveness, taking out the guards she had to take out, while slipping past the others. But then she hears something that completely throws off her plan. She heard Wendy screaming, then the sound of Natsu screaming after it. Hearing this sent her blood into a boil, and she forgot all about her need to be stealthy. She took off running towards the sounds, causing every guard in her path to try to stop her, which she used her powers to massively shock the whole area. She got to the door and the sounds of the screams were even louder here. Mikoto drew her Hf Blade and cut her way through the door, barging into the room. The first things she noticed was Natsu and Wendy tied up to a slab of a weird material. She noticed the old man named Byro and his machine, about to drain even more magic.\

"What do you think your doing?" Mikoto yells out in anger.

Byro turns to see her, surprise filling his eyes, but he motions the guards to surround Mikoto. Then he replies, "Draining their Magic energy of course!"

"You already have more than enough to complete your plans. I know because I looked at the plans! They are already more than half drained, you don't need to take more!" Mikoto argues.

Byro again motions to the guards, this time they shoot a weird substance at Mikoto, which she could feel was preventing her from using her magic, but not her ability.

"Well we might as well take as much as we can get while we have the chance!" Byro exclaims, about to take more magic. But what he didnt realize was that he had pushed Mikoto to her breaking point, until she responded with, "Then it will be your funeral!" Mikoto powered up, her electricity burning off the anti magic material. The guards rushed her, but each one was dealt with quickly with a blast of electricity. With each second Mikotos rage grew even stronger. But because of her rage, she didnt focus on Byro, and he was able to escape with the magic he had already taken. Only after Mikoto had defeated every guard did her rage finally subsided, and she sets Wendy and Natsu free. Lucy, Happy, Carla, and Gray show up, giving the two dragonslayers one of the magic pills that restores all of their magic as well as giving them the ability to use it once again. Once they talked with their exceeds and forgiving them for almost being the cause of their capture, they all turned to Mikoto.

"So it seems like you at least know a little bit of whats going on." Gray says.

"No more than you do Gray. I suggest you all try to get out of here together and stop the dragon chain cannon. I will attack the town to draw as many soldiers there as possible. Erza will probably deal with Knightwalker," Mikoto states.

"Which way do we go though?" Wendy asks.

"Not that way," Mikoto replies pointing down one of the hallways and continues, "Unless you want to fight two pissed off warriors. I will go the route on my left, you all go to my right." The group splits off, and it wasn't long till Mikoto arrived in the center of the town. Once there she picked a fight with every single guard, eventually drawing a lot of them to her.

 _I hope natsu and the others succeed at taking out that cannon, its the only way we can save our guild mates!_

* * *

 _Restart electroheart_  
 _Déjà-vu I fall apart_  
 _Five minutes falling back_  
 _With my electroheart_

 _I feel divine_  
 _It's like I travel faster_  
 _As I reboot_  
 _The darkness has no empathy_

 _It's hard to see_  
 _I feel the world is shattered_  
 _In tears they cry_  
 _Am I about to be erased?_  
 _About to be erased_

 _Soulless torn apart_  
 _Born to die right from the start_  
 _Cyanide runs in my electroheart_

 _Restart Electroheart_  
 _Déjà-vu I fall apart_  
 _Five minutes falling back renewed_  
 _Recharge electroheart_  
 _Never left it from the start_  
 _Timer set I left the past for you_

 _And as silence surrounds me_  
 _With echoes of cries_  
 _From my imminent life_  
 _With my electroheart_

 _I plant the seed_  
 _To make them struggle hard_  
 _I reap their tears_  
 _Bring harvest from their misery_

 _Repent, repeat_  
 _The force of life is scattered_  
 _Indeed I try to cleanse it_  
 _To infinity_

 _About to be erased_

 _Feel your soul depart_  
 _Now your flesh is my own art_  
 _Cyanide runs in my electroheart_

 _Restart electroheart_  
 _Déjà-vu I fall apart_  
 _Five minutes falling back renewed_  
 _Recharge electroheart_  
 _Never left it from the start_  
 _Timer set I left the past for you_

 _And as silence surrounds me_  
 _With echoes of cries_  
 _From my imminent life_  
 _With my electroheart_

 _Witchcraft_  
 _It's out of context_  
 _I better come back_  
 _With my my complexity_

 _Fractals_  
 _What I can't bring back_  
 _I came in contact_  
 _With my depravity_

 _Restart electroheart_  
 _Déjà-vu I fall apart_  
 _Five minutes falling back renewed_  
 _Recharge electroheart_  
 _Never left it from the start_  
 _Timer set I left the past for you_

 _And as silence surrounds me_  
 _With echoes of cries_  
 _From my imminent life_  
 _With my electroheart_

 _Restart electroheart_  
 _Déjà-vu I fall apart_  
 _Five minutes falling back renewed_  
 _Recharge electroheart_  
 _Never left it from the start_  
 _Timer set I left the past for you_

 _And as silence surrounds me_  
 _With echoes of cries_  
 _From my imminent life_  
 _With my electroheart_

 ** _Electroheart by Amaranthe_**


	15. Chapter 14

_So here is finally chapter 14. Sorry it took so long to post it but i just started up my fall semester of college so i had gotten really busy. We are getting very close to some big events in the upcoming chapters so be prepared. Also I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. I have noticed a lack of reviews recently, so if you could please post a review, even if its only to say you liked the chapter. So I will leave you with that, have a wonderful day and please enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Mikotos fight in the center of the town was going well. More and more guards were sent to contain her, and all of them were knocked out in the process. But Mikoto did notice a couple of things that were beginning to worry her. First off all it seemed like the army was not committing to many soldiers or guards into fighting her. To most this would not seem like a problem, but Mikoto knew better than to think that. If the guards were not here fighting her, who appeared to be a great threat to the city, then that meant that they were doing something that the king felt was more important. The idea that there was something the king felt was more important than her is what worried Mikoto. Thats when she remembered the dragon chain cannon, and the magic that was stolen from Wendy and Natsu.

 _He is preparing to use the Dragon Chain cannon! Thats got to be where all the guards are, there is no other explanation! I Think its best if I go to try to stop its use as well. Im sure that Natsu and the others can stop it, but to be safe I might as well go._

With those thoughts Mikoto takes off back to the castle. Getting in this time was much easier than last time, since she didn't have to worry about staying hidden any longer. There was barely any guards blocking her way into the castle, and as Mikoto ran through the halls she caught a glimpse of the lacrima made of the exceed army. She gave a slight shiver as the thought of that happening to her crossed her mind. That's when she heard the sound of a fight breaking out above her, then a complete silence and then an argument between people. Mikoto used her ability to move faster, and she got to the entrance of the dragon chain cannon the moment it was fired. She realized very quickly that Erza, Gray, and Natsu had tried to fire the cannon directly at the lacrima to free the rest of the guild, but the intervention of Knightwalker allowed the cannon to be fired instead at the Island holding the Lacrima. This meant that unless something happened, the king's plan to use the exceeds and their remaining guildmates to create magic energy would succeed. So Mikoto did the only thing she could think of to stop it all from happening. She leaped forward, past the royal guards, past Knightwalker, past her guild mates, and punched the fuel cell containing the dragon slayer magic with all of her power. The cell exploded, releasing all of the energy, but it did not go completely as planned. First of all because Mikoto was at the center of the blast, all of the dragonslayer magic that was in the fuel cell flowed into her, both sending her flying backwards and knocking her out. Also the island the dragon chain was attached to was already set into motion, and was still gaining speed while flying at the exceeds home island. That meant that Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Gajeel had to find a to stop. At that moment Lucy and Coco busted in on a legion, and Erza, Gray, and Natsu got on to escape the castle. They then tried to use their combined strength to stop the island, but even after Wendy and Carla managed to convince the exceeds to fight for themselves, they barely managed to stop the Island from colliding with the exceeds home. Mikoto was just waking up to see the lacrima that contained the rest of their guild disappear. She couldn't see the person that was not standing where the lacrima once was since she was so far away, but she could only guess that it was Mystogan. She staggered to her feet noticing a few things almost immediately. First she felt very lightheaded, along with the feeling that a strange power was now hidden inside of her. She also noticed that all of the troops that were once in this room where now gone, along with Knightwalker and the King. She was about to go and join her guild in the sky when she noticed something weird with her left arm. There was strange black markings on her left arm, and if she focused on them she could feel a strange magic power building up inside of her. She had no clue what it was, nor where it came from. She could tell the power and the marking were not permanent, but that only worried her more. She looked around for something to cover the markings so that she wouldn't focus on it. She found what she was looking for, a blue cloth that she tore up and wrapped around her left arm, completely covering the markings. Then she set off into the sky using her power. She got into the sky the moment the royal army launches their attacks on the exceeds. Mikoto immediately got herself involved in protecting the exceeds, but the army was vast and even though Mikoto could take many out quickly, they were still turning the exceeds into lacrima just as fast. She flew over to her guildmates to see if they were going okay. Immediately Wendy noticed the bandages on Mikotos arm, and worry flashed through her eyes.

"Mikoto are you hurt!?" Wendy asks in concern.

Mikoto lands on the legion to rest her power and she replies, "I'm fine. I got hurt in an explosion earlier but its all okay, just some scratches and such."

"On another note, we have to find a way of stopping the army," Erza states, regaining everyone's focus. They were about to discuss this when they heard the ground begin to shake. They all looked over to a large ruin and saw the ground open up to reveal something that Looked like a giant egg. Then the egg began to transform into a dragon like robot. Then the voice of the king could be heard from the dragon, threatening the fairy tail wizards. Mystogan talked back and then the two fought for a little bit till the king's robots magic beat Mystogan, knocking him out of the sky. The fairy tail wizards scrambled, with Mikoto, Erza, Gray, and Lucy staying in the sky, while the dragonslayers went down to fight the robot dragon. The fight in the sky was a mixed bag. Mikoto was able to handle her own, but eventually the legion took a hit from ground forces forcing everyone to go to the ground. Erza was intercepted by Knightwalker leaving the others to fight on the ground. Mikoto was going to stay to help Gray and lucy, when a scream and explosion could be heard from where the dragonslayers were fighting the robot dragon, also called the Dorma Anim.

"Go help them! We can handle it here!" Gray yells to Mikoto. Mikoto looks over to Lucy to be sure and She gets a nod in response. So Mikoto does what they said and uses her ability to transport herself to where the dragonslayers were fighting the Dorma Anim. She gets there in time to see Natsu get knocked away. Wendy and Gajeel were standing next to each other, already looking worn down. Mikoto knew at this moment that she had to step in and help. The king was about to attack Wendy and Gajeel when suddenly the Dorma Anim could not move. He looked down and saw the robot's legs being held to the ground with Electromagnetism. He looked around to find the source of the Electricity and that's When Mikoto leaps into the ruins and stands in front of Wendy and Gajeel.

"Mikoto?" Wendy asks, surprised by her guildmates appearance.

"Rest up, I can hold him off long enough for all of you to get enough magic back to defeat him. Hell I might even defeat him before than," Mikoto states.

"You didnt need to come, we could beat this dragon," Gajeel states annoyed at Mikoto joining the fight.

"I will let you think that for now Gajeel. For now though let me have some fun, alone." Mikoto states. At that statement she charged forward and in a blink of an eye she was point blank to the Dorma Anim. She fired a huge blast of electrical energy and it knocked the robot back but not down. Then Mikoto charged her fists with her power, so now she moved as fast as she could, dealing electrically charged punches so quickly that the Dorma Anim could not even land a hit back and was taking damage. Mikoto was at an advantage here. First she was much quicker than the Dorma Anim, and secondly her power was not magic based, thus the Dorma Anims armor could not stop the damage being dealt. But having such an advantage against an opponent could also be its own disadvantage. Mikoto was especially prone to having her advantages turning into disadvantages, and it happens now. She was so confident in her speed, that she was beginning to toy with the Dorma Anim,allowing it to finally land a crushing hit on her. She got to her feet quickly, but not quite fast enough, as a barrage of Missiles were sent at her. Instead of dodging the attack, Mikoto simple used her power to destroy the missiles in the air. She uses the smoke as a diversion, to get herself into a soft spot to use her own magic. The smoke cleared, and the king was immediately worried when he did not see Mikoto when the smoke cleared. He began to search around, until her heard a sound come from behind him. He turns and looks up at the top of the ruin, there Mikoto was standing, her hands posed about to summon.

"Summoning Magic! Guardian!" Mikoto yells out. A huge magic circle opens up in front of the Dorma Anim and the giga spawns in from that magic circle. This time it was just as large as the Dorma Anim. It flexed its arms as it roared, its roar so loud that the whole planet shook in fear. The Royal army that was now fighting Gray, Lucy, and the edolas Fairy Tail did not know what was happening, and the momentary distraction changed the tide in fairy tails favor. It even managed to distract Knightwalker giving Erza a moment's advantage. Even Faust, the king inside of the Droma Anim was scared for a second, but then he questioned what he was seeing.

"You think so little of me sorcerous? I know that the creature infront of me is only an illusion, I have seen that kind of magic before!" Faust yells out.

"I did not think little of you until you said that." was Mikotos only response. Then the Giga charged forward. It rammed its head into the chest of the Dorma Anim, knocking it back slightly, then it slashed its claws across the Dorma Anims chest, doing some damage. Now realizing that the creature in front of him was a threat, The king decided to act. The dorma Anim launched a breath attack on the Giga, doing some damage but the key to that moved was that it created separation. Then as the king laughed insanely, the Droma Anim began to transform while taking more magic from the world. Once the transformation was complete, it was now taller than the giga and slightly more powerful. Then it uses an Omnidirectional attack, which knocks everyone back and does severe damage. The Giga though uses this to its advantage. The damage it received was enough to send it into rage mode, and it took all of the kings focus to just defend against a stronger and enraged Giga. Mikoto struggled to her feet, the constant drain of her magic along with the damage she received from the attack slowing her down. She watched as her Giga fought evenly with the now empowered Dorma Anim, and she realized something. Each one of the Gigas attacks were aimed at the same spot in the Dorma Anims chest, which she could only assume was where Faust was located at. She could also tell that the gigas attacks were weakening the armor to a breaking point, and with a single strong attack, the armor could be destroyed. She realized what needed to be done and ran over to where the dragon slayers where before the Dorma Anims attack. She found them all barely conscious on the ground, that single strike having done a massive number on them.

"Get up! I need you now!" Mikoto says, nudging them to try to get them up.

"Sorry Mikoto, but I cant Move. I am completely out of energy," Wendy replies softly. Natsu only response was a momentary struggle to get up, only to fall back to the ground.

"Sorry but that last attack took all the magic I had," Gajeel adds.

"What? Are you all giving up? You are Dragon Slayers! Your magic was created to kill dragons and I do believe that our enemy is a dragon. I found a weak spot in the Dorma Anim, that if we work together we can use to defeat it. My Giga can hold it in place while we then deal one decisive blow to the Dorma Anims chest. Its been weakened by the Giga and we can beat it!" Mikoto explains, trying to motivate them to get up. It worked, as all three Dragon slayers fight to their feet. After a second's discussion, it was decided that they would use a unison raid to achieve their goal. Mikoto would use her power to send Natsu into the air, then as he fell infront of them, they would all use either a dragonslayers breath attack, or in Mikotos case a huge beam of electricity, to propel him at the Droma Anim, then he would use his fire dragon's sword horn, to punch through the armor. Right before they did this though, Mikoto used her magic to make a last command to the Giga which it obeyed. It dodged a strike from the Droma Anim and then bit down on the Dorma Anims shoulder. This allowed it to hold the Robotic dragon in place. Thats when Faust finally realized what was about to happen, but it was already to late. Natsu was already sent up into the air, and then he was sent flying by a full unison raid of Electricity, Iron, and Sky attacks. When Natsu collided with the Droma anim, he punched straight through it and knocks Faust clean out of the robot. As the robot begins to fall apart, Mikoto leaps in with her Hf blade to help her giga finish it off. While they were doing this, the mere sight of a pissed off Natsu was enough to scare the king into unconsciousness. The rest of the battles went smoothly as well. Fairy Tail defeated the royal army, and Erza drew a draw against Knightwalker. That was how the last battles in edolas ended, but it was not the end of the adventure for the Fairy Tail wizards from Earthland. They still had to find a way home.

* * *

 _You can't feel the heat until you hold your hand over the flame_  
 _You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays_  
 _You won't know your worth now, son, until you take a hit_  
 _And you won't find the beat until you lose yourself in it_

 _That's why we won't back down_  
 _We won't run and hide_  
 _'Cause these are the things we can't deny_  
 _I'm passing over you like a satellite_  
 _So catch me if I fall_  
 _That's why you stick to your game plans and party lives_  
 _But at night we're perspiring by candlelight_  
 _We are the orphans of the American dreams_  
 _Oh shine your light on me_

 _You can't fill your cup until you empty your lit house_  
 _You can't understand what lays ahead_  
 _If you don't understand the past_  
 _You'll never learn the fun now_  
 _Till you're standing at the cliff_  
 _And you cant truly love until you've given up on it_

 _She told me that she never would face the world again_  
 _So I offer up a plan_

 _We'll sneak out when they sleep_  
 _And sail off in the night_  
 _We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives._  
 _When we're gone we'll stay gone_  
 _Out of sight, out of mind_  
 _It's not too late_  
 _We have the rest of our lives_

 _We'll sneak out while they sleep_  
 _And sail off into the night_  
 _We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives_  
 _Out of sight, out of mind_  
 _It's not too late_  
 _We have the rest of our lives_  
 _The rest of our lives_  
 _The rest of our lives_

 _Because we won't back down_  
 _We won't run and hide_  
 _Yeah 'cause these are the things we can't deny_  
 _I'm passing over you like a satellite_  
 _So catch me if I fall_  
 _That's why you stick to your game plans and party lives_  
 _But at night we're perspiring by candlelight_  
 _We are the orphans of the American dreams_  
 _Oh shine your light on me_

 _Because we won't back down_  
 _We won't run and hide_  
 _Yeah 'cause these are the things we can't deny_  
 _I'm passing over you like a satellite_  
 _'Cause these are the things that we can't deny now_  
 _This is a life that you can't deny us now_


	16. Chapter 15

_So here is chapter 15 finally! It is a longer chapter so please enjoy it. Now i saw someone ask me how many chapters this story will have, and i decided I need to discuss that with all of you. I have no definitive end for this story. I plan on the main part of it ending at the end of the grand magic games, so probably slightly less than 30 chapters if that. After that point i will start work on the third story, but i will not stop writing this one. Every so often a new chapter will come out for this story for the other arcs of fairy tail, as Mikoto is a member of the guild, so every so often she will return to help out the guild. There will be a visible break in the third story, where Mikoto goes to earthland, and then back to earth once again. I plan on making it a common thing. Also those chapters will not be necessary for the third story, but are extra chapters you can read if you like. Most of the time their will be a chapter where she arrives back to earth and thats where the third story will continue from. So kinda like a time skip, but a very short one. anyways that is all i believe so please enjoy this chapter and have a good week!_

* * *

The thought of how they were going to get back to earthland truthfully frightened Mikoto. She did not know of a way to get back, and she also knew that if she did not return to earthland she could have no way of returning to her own world. Thats when she noticed a strange light surrounding her and the rest of her guildmates. In fact the strange light was also pulling magic out from anything that contained any magic.

 _Something is taking all the magic away, including people that have magic inside of them. I bet this is the work of Mystogan! I am going to hope that he is sending all of it to Earthland!_

As Mikoto was pulled up into the air because of the magic inside of her, she noticed Natsu being dragged away from where he had been defeated by Mystogan. Mikoto could only guess what had happened, but she assumed that Natsu made himself seem like the evil goer to get the people behind Mystogan as their new leader.

 _I have to give Natsu credit. When he wants to use his brain and think, he can be very smart. I bet he also gave Mystogan his farewell from the guild. Amazing quick thinking and awareness Natsu._

She looked around and saw all of her guild members flying into the air, but she also noticed Lisanna from the Edolas fairy tail being dragged up into the sky. This sight caused Mikoto to remember reading that the earthlands Lisanna had been taken to edolas, and would return to earthland after all of this, so Mikoto realizes that is something she is going to let run its course as it normally would. It didnt take long for a bright flash of light to momentarily blind her, and then she realized she was falling. She looked around and realized she was once again in Earthland. She made an easy Landing just next to where Natsu and the others crashed roughly to the ground.

"Well it looks like we are home," Erza states, forcing her way out of the pile.

"Yes but is everyone okay?" Lucy asks, referring to their guildmates that had not been participating in the earlier battles.

"We should go and check on them," Gray agrees. They were about to go off to their guildhall when a voice spoke from above.

"We already did! Everyone is fine!" The group looks up to see all of the exceeds in the sky above them. After a brief explanation of what was going on, along with an apology from the queen and the elder exceeds to Carla and Happy, the truth of why the exceeds were sent to earth. It was revealed that the eggs were sent to protect the soon to be born exceeds from a dark future. During this discussion it was revealed that both Carla and The queen share the ability to predict the future. This combined with their shared looks caused Mikoto to realize that they were mother and Daughter. She also realized she was the only fairy tail member to realize it so she kept her mouth shut. After the discussion ended, the exceeds took off to explore the world.

"Hey! Where is my cat?" Gajeel asks in annoyance, looking around for Panther Lily. As if summoned, Panther lily stepped out from behind a bush.

"Im right here!" He says drawing everyones attention. He continues, "I want to join the guild that my prince was a part of. Gajeel! You promised me you could get me in!"

Gajeel only smiled and once Erza gave him a nod he leaped forward, tackled Panther Lily while crying as he welcome him into the guild. After they separated, Lily Dragged in another person who was revealed to be Lisanna. After the groups shock, Lisanna managed to shake free from her bindings and tackle Natsu in happiness. After a quick moment of hesitation from Erza who remembered that Lisanna from Earthland had died. Lisanna then explained what really happened, that the anima had taken her to Edolas. This was enough to convince the group and they welcomed her back. They took her to the church, where Lisannas brother and Sister were mourning her "death" two years ago. Lisanna runs over and reunites with her family, to the happiness of the group. Together they all return to the Guildhall. Nearly the same thing happens there, but the guild asks for no explanation, they just welcome Lisanna back in happiness.

"Erza, no need to explain everything today. You can tell me what happened another day. Today we celebrate the return of a lost child!" Makarov states, beginning the celebrations. Mikoto walks around, happy to see everyone having fun again when she feels a hand grab her own. She knows immediately who it is, and she turns her head to see Touma next to her. She gave him a smile and she noticed two things. One, he had the look of pride in his eyes, as if he knew that she had a hand in the guilds successful return from Edolas. But she also so worry in his eyes, and she noticed his eyes kept glancing to her left arm, which was still tightly wrapped up.

"Something happened in edolas and some dragon slayer magic flowed into me, creating strange markings on my left arm. I dont completely know what is going on with it, so until then I will keep it covered so nobody knows about it," Mikoto whispers to her boyfriend.

"I think you should tell someone else, what if it causes you harm because of a conflict between the dragon slayer magic, your own magic, and your power?" Touma suggests.

"I guess your right, I will tell Makarov another day, just not now. Dont want to replace todays happiness with worry." Mikoto agrees. They join the rest of the guild in the celebrations, and it wasnt long till like the rest of the guild they were passed out in the guild hall. The next morning was eventful in many ways. First of all, it was chaotic with everyone waking up in such a confined space. Natsu managed to step on Gray, which pissed Gray off and the two started fighting. This woke up the majority of the guild, causing a full out battle. Mikoto and Touma had avoided the majority of this, as they had slept in a corner away from all of this, though the noise did wake them up. The fight was stopped not by Erza nor Makarov, but Gildarts randomly walking in. Just the sight of him walking in was enough to draw the attention of everyone involved in the fighting away from the person they were upset at.

"So, a brawl was happening and nobody invited me?" Gildarts asks. Of course Natsu took that as in invitation of its own, and leaped up to attack Gildarts.

"Your always invited to fight me Gildarts!" Natsu exclaims, trying to attack Gildarts, who effortlessly knocks Natsu away. The guild thought that this was the end of it, until they saw Mikoto walking forward to stand infront of Gildarts. There was a couple of things that made Mikoto decide to do what she was about to do. First of all she had noticed that Gildarts had gotten his damaged body parts with Mechanical replacements, meaning he could now fight at full power again. Secondly she had seen him talking with Makarov the previous days and she knew that they were planning out the S class trials. She knew she needed to prove what she has been saying, that she was the strongest member of fairy tail. She needed this proven so that she could ensure herself a spot at Tenrou Island. She knew what was going to happen at Tenrou, and she needed both herself and Touma there, or else what she wanted to change will not change.

"Gildarts! I challenge you to a battle! Lets see who is truly the strongest in fairy tail," Mikoto challenges. The guild went quiet, none of them having thought that someone would seriously challenge Gildarts like this.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Gildarts responds, half surprised, half having expected that.

"Yes I am. I keep preaching how strong I am, without really showing it all to much. Also I like to get to know those I will be working with, and fighting them is the best way to find their limits," Mikoto responds.

"Well then I accept. Though be warned, im not good at holding back," Gildarts warns

"Im fine with that. I want you to go all out. Meet me at the open field outside of the town in a little bit. Its far enough away that i think we can both go all out without causing damage to the town." Mikoto states.

"Okay, let me talk to makarov about something then I will meet you over there," Gildarts replies. Mikoto dips her head politely and walks away. About an hour later they meet at the open field, Mikoto standing at one end and Gildarts at the other. The rest of the guild was standing on the outside edges, ready to watch this battle happen.

"This is your last chance to back down Mikoto, I dont want to hurt you," Gildarts says for the final time.

"No way in hell am I backing down, I have looked forward to this since i came to this world." Mikoto responds. She puts an earbud into her ear so she could listen to some music, and then she looked back at Gildarts. He was slowly walking towards her, confidence in his steps, yet she could tell he was weary of what she could do.

 _This is going to be a tough fight. Im going to have to be careful of how to handle this._

To start of the fight, Mikoto leaped forward at lightning fast speed, swinging a punch at Gildarts face. But he saw it coming and blocked perfectly with his own fist. The collision caused a small shockwave to go through the area and now the fight was on. At first it was a contest of speed and hand to hand combat. Mikoto jumped around, swapping from punches to rapid kicks, and Gildarts was either blocking or dodging them. So she decided to play him. She purposefully made the mistake of over committing in a punch, leaving an opening for Gildarts to strike, which he took. His punch sent her backwards, and when she looked up, he was upon her. Now she was on the defensive, and that is where she wanted to be. She immediately recognized his fighting style, along with its apparent weaknesses. He rarely tried to land a blow with his feet, unlike Mikoto who was trained to use every limb as a weapon. Also his blows packed alot of power, and could only be meet face on if Mikoto put her power behind her own strikes. Also she notices he was slower than her, and advantage that she would take a huge advantage of. She dodged under a strike, flipped on the ground and knocked his feet out from under him. As he fell backwards, she spun vertically to land an open palm strike to his chest, sending him hard into the ground. Then using the strike as leverage she pushed herself into a series of backflips to get some distance. Gildarts was quick to his feet, as Mikoto expected. A strike like that was not going to be enough to defeat someone of Gildarts caliber. But even the short amount of time it took him to get up was enough for Mikoto to begin to second part of her plan. Gildarts looked over to see Mikoto in her summoning position.

"Summoning Magic! Raptors and Rex!" Mikoto yells out. Multiple magic circles spawned around her and then from them 8 raptors and a Rex. The raptors used their immense speed to rush around Gildarts, distracting him long enough for the Rex to hit him with its tail and knock him into a tree. But again Mikoto knew this was not enough to beat Gildarts, as it was about to be proven. Her summons tried to do this again, but when the rex came in to attack, Gildarts countered with his own magic, Crash, which destroyed the Rex. The raptors leaped in from all angles, but again Gildarts got out of it. His skill in hand to hand, combined with his magic, easily destroyed the raptors, and because they were summons, they were not made into many little versions of themselves.

"This is amazing Mikoto. I never known a human who could give me this much trouble," Gildarts compliments.

"Thats not all im capable of!" Mikoto yells out, as the song Lucky strike played in her ear. She leaped forward using her ability to move at tremendous speed. Gildarts thought she was going to attack head on again, but when Gildarts went to counter, she transported behind him and dealt a hard blow to his back. Then as he was now off balance, she transported to a different side, and attack from there, repeating this multiple times. Everytime he would go to strike her, she would appear in a different spot and attack from there. Finally Gildarts got tired of the little game, and used an omnidirectional attack. The blast from the attack sent Mikoto flying, with her landing on the ground, using her feet and arms to slow her backwards movement. She ended up with her right hand on the ground, and her left on her knees in a crouch. Since the blast contained Gildarts Crash magic, it had also deteriorated her shirt, which crumbled into dust once her momentum was ceased. Mikoto looked down, realized just how happy she was that she always wore a highly resistant sports bra under her level 6 clothes, as that would have been a very awkward way to end a fight. She was also happy her shorts were made of the same material as the bra.

"I am so sorry about that!" Gildarts exclaims in embarrassment, not wanting to be called a pervert that declothes his opponents in battle.

"Its all good," Mikoto replies. Without another word she launches her next attacks, this time going all out at level 5. She leaped forward again, but now a few more things were apparent. First Mikoto was now Gildarts equal in every way, and that was only at her max in level 5 form. Her power was just as strong as Gildarts Magic, and she was way faster. They were equal in hand to hand, yet Mikotos speed gave her the advantage. She quickly dodged another strike, and landed a hard one of her own that sent him backwards. He ran back at surprising speed, and finally Mikoto used one of her trump cards. She used her electromagnetism to force Gildarts to be unable to move. Since half his body was now covered in metal because of his wounds, she could control it. Then she used her power to create a ball of iron sand, with Gildarts at the center. With her power holding him down, she believed it was only a matter of time till he had to give up or get seriously hurt. Thats when gildarts surprised her. He leaped out of the iron sand right at Mikoto. He had been able to overpower her electromagnetism. He landed an uppercut into her stomach, then elbowed her back, which sent her hard into the ground. A small crater was created by her impact, thats how hard he hit her. The hit had also caused her ball of iron sand to dissipate. Everyone went silent, then an uproar was heard as they all thought that Gildarts had won. He turned to walk away from Mikoto, when suddenly the ground began to shake. He turned back to Mikoto, and saw her on her hands and knees.

"Give up! No need to push this further!' Gildarts yelled out.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" Mikoto yelled in response as her anger finally broke through. Large amounts of electricity gathered around her as her hair began to flash electric blue. She stood up, her eyes now totally dark as she was about to transform to level 6. The air around them began to circle violently as Mikotos power began to increase. A storm built up in the sky, with lightning bolts crashing down. Then at the last possible second, Mikoto regained awareness. Instead of Transforming to her usual 20%, she took it to 3%. Now she had never gone this low in level 6, and now she knew why. The form was very problemsome at this low of a percent. First of all, it was requiring more energy to sustain then it put out. Also she had to fight against going even further than this. Her hair was constantly flickering between normal brown and the electric blue, signalling that it was not a complete transformation. But it did still give her a power boost, and this meant she was 3 times stronger than before, enough to beat gildarts. She moved forward and delivered a flurry of punches so fast nobody could even see her move. Then as if she teleported she was above him, preparing a Railgun. Huge walls of electricity rained down, blocking all possible escape paths as Mikoto prepared the railgun. A ball of metal built up around Mikoto, then once it was the size of a basketball, Mikoto fired the massive Railgun. The Ball was propelled forward in the massive Railgun, and Gildarts tried to block it with his magic. At first it seemed to be a dead even draw, then suddenly the Railgun Broke through in a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared Mikoto landed and went back to normal. Once it cleared, a huge sigh of relief could be heard. Gildarts was lying on the ground, defeated but not means that Mikoto had won the battle. Then she noticed that Gildarts was not unconscious like she originally thought, but instead awake and smiling slightly. She uses her magic to get herself a new shirt then Mikoto walked over and helped him get to his feet. Then to the surprise of almost everyone she bowed down slightly to him.

"I guess we are equals. I can tell you could have kept going even after that hit," Mikoto says.

"No we are not equals. You would have beaten me if that fight went any longer, i can see that, I only decided to end it before it went longer than it needed too," Gildarts response.

"Well Im just happy neither of us got seriously hurt," Mikoto responds.

"So am I, and now I have a reason to get stronger," Gildarts responds. That was the most exciting part of the day, as the rest of the day was spent by the guild either talking to Mikoto or Gildarts about the fight. By the end of the day Mikoto was so exhausted that making it back to Touma and hers apartment was challenging. Once inside it wasnt long till she passed out in the bed, thinking about what was coming next, the day she meets her reason to come to Earthland.

* * *

 _Everybody in the world are you with me?_  
 _It's too late to try to run, we run the city_  
 _It's my time, it's your time_  
 _Held me down, now it's don't give a fuck time_  
 _It's go time, it's show time_  
 _Sing it with me everybody let's go_

 _'Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money_  
 _Two, it's two gots too much for the show_  
 _Three, it's three, three get ready_  
 _Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!_

 _'Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money_  
 _Two, it's two gots too much for the show_  
 _Three, it's three, three get ready_  
 _Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!_

 _Let me see you start a war, start a riot_  
 _When there's nothing left to burn, hear the silence_  
 _Hate me, you can't escape me and you ain't ever gonna change me_  
 _I can't stand it, I've fucking had it, I'm about to blow_

 _'Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money_  
 _Two, it's two gots too much for the show_  
 _Three, it's three, three get ready_  
 _Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!_

 _'Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money_  
 _Two, it's two gots too much for the show_  
 _Three, it's three, three get ready_  
 _Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!_

 _'Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money_  
 _Two, it's two gots too much for the show_  
 _Three, it's three, three get ready_  
 _Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!_

 _'Cause it's one, it's one, one for the money_  
 _Two, it's two gots too much for the show_  
 _Three, it's three, three get ready_  
 _Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready? Let's go!_

 _Are you ready? Let's go!_


	17. Chapter 16

_So here is chapter 16 finally. I somehow managed to stay on track with this chapter and release it on a sunday, which is a first in a while. anyways this is the first chapter of the Tenrou island arc, which is the second to last arc before i start working on the third story. There will be no song at the bottom of this chapter for reasons that should be made clear while you read it. There is not much in this chapter, but thats because the next one i am planning on being rather long. So i hope you enjoy this little chapter and please leave a review to tell me how i am doing._

* * *

It was the next day, and the majority of the guild were in the guild hall. Mikoto was talking to Erza and Touma was having a chat with Gildarts.

"So what is it like being with a girl like that?" Gildarts asks, taking another sip of his drink.

"Its not much different from a normal relationship. Yes she is remarkably powerful, but my own ability neutralizes hers. So our powers dont really interfere with our relationship. If any problems arise, it usually surrounds our sense of justice. We both want to save everyone we can, but the means we go about it is different. I will not kill someone that im fighting, as i view them as just another person that needs saving. Mikoto on the other hand only sees the bad in those people. In a fight like that she tends to let her emotions control her actions. So if her opponent upsets her enough, she wont have second thoughts about killing them to end the fight. She has gotten better with that though since we joined Fairy Tail," Touma explains.

"So how does that affect your relationship?" Gildarts presses.

"Not much to be honest. I will love her no matter what she does. It does force out arguments every so often though," Touma replies.

"Well I wouldnt worry about it. Arguments happen in every relationship, though i would not be the best one to talk about this stuff with since its been so long since i held a lasting relationship with someone.," Gildarts says with a laugh. Just as the finished talking, Mikoto had ended her conversation with Erza and walks over to sit next to Touma.

"Hello Gildarts, How are you doing today? Im still sore from yesterday, how about you?" Mikoto asks, stretching her arms as if to prove her point about the soreness.

"I am slightly sore too, it was a fun fight," Gildarts replies with a smile then continues, "I am still sorry about the shirt,"

Mikoto waves her right hand dismissively at that and responds, "Dont worry about it. I have plenty more of that kind of shirt. My mentor made more than enough for me."

"Well Im still gonna feel bad about it," Gildarts mutters.

"Dont, Im happy that I lost the shirt, it shows just how strong you were of an opponent," Mikoto says again. Before any more responses could be made, Wendy came running over.

"Mikoto! Would you be willing to do something for us all?" Wendy asked. Mikoto looks over and sees most of the rest of the clan watching, as if they had sent Wendy to do this, and she knows why. Lately she had taken a liking to wendy, focusing on helping her get stronger and thus the they have forged a strong friendship. So if there was one person in the clan that could get Mikoto to do something besides Touma, it was Wendy.

"What do you want me to do Wendy?" Mikoto asks smiling.

 _I wonder what they want me to do, now im slightly worried._

"Would you be willing to sing for us all again?!" Wendy asks, her excitement spilling over. Evidently they had all liked her singing the last time. Gildarts on the other hand looked confused.

"Wait!? You can sing?" Gildarts asks in shock.

"Yes I do, and I would like to think I am pretty good at it," Mikoto comments, she turns to wendy and says, "If that is what you want, then I will do it." Wendy nearly jumped up in excitement and ran over to the rest of the guild to tell that that Mikoto agreed. Mikoto had already decided on the songs she would do, and she hoped the guild would enjoy it. She gets up and uses her magic to summon in the equipment she needed, which included the speakers and the mic/headphones she would wear. Once it was all set up and the guild was ready to listen, she connected the speakers to the device that had her songs on it, selected the first song and let the music start. The song she had chosen to sing first was Lucky Strike by Maroon 5.

Once the music gets to a certain point she starts to sing, "You're such a motivator, I gotta get you here"

"So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir"

"You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game"

"Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her"

Her voice picks up a little bit, "And I can't wait another minute"

"I can't take the look she's giving"

Now her voice drops slightly, "You're body rocking, keep me up all night"

"One in a million, my lucky strike"

Her singing picks up pace at this part. "Got me so high and then she dropped me"

"But she got me, she got me, she got me bad"

"Took me inside and then she rocked me"

"She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like"

Now this part was normally done by at least two people but Mikoto managed to do it alone. "(Oh) My lucky strike"

"(Oh) My lucky strike"

"(Oh) You're body rocking, keep me up all night"

"(Oh) One in a million, my lucky strike"

Now her voice lowers slightly and the pace slows down, "Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky"

"And I don't wanna go down, go down"

"She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize"

"She'll make me want her right now, right now"

Her voice gets slightly louder again, "And I can't wait another minute"

"I can't take the look she's giving"

"You're body rocking, keep me up all night"

"One in a million, my lucky strike"

The pace increase once again, "Got me so high and then she dropped me

"But she got me, she got me, she got me bad"

"Took me inside and then she rocked me"

"She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like"

"(Oh) My lucky strike"

"(Oh) My lucky strike"

"(Oh) You're body rocking, keep me up all night"

"(Oh) One in a million, my lucky strike"

The pace really slows down now, "Hey, you're taking all my pain away"

"You're shaking like an earthquake"

"Hey, you're taking all my pain away"

"You're shaking like an earthquake"

After a slight pause in the singing, she starts up again at a faster pace, "Got me so high and then she dropped me"

"But she got me, she got me, she got me bad"

"Took me inside and then she rocked me"

"She keep up all night, this is what it sounds like"

"(Oh) My lucky strike"

(Oh) My lucky strike"

"(Oh) You're body rocking, keep me up all night"

"(Oh) One in a million, my lucky strike"

"My lucky strike, my lucky strike"

"(Oh) You're body rocking, keep me up all night"

"(Oh) One in a million" Mikoto finishes, happy to hear the applause start up right away.

 _I guess they do like my singing, well then lets give them another song. But lets make it slightly different this time._

"I  
Am the eye of the storm  
Inside  
I am silent and strong"  
"Just waitin for the right right moment to strike  
Coiled like a cobra"

After a pause as the music played, "I am the eye of the storm"

"Wind wind howling in my face  
Tearing up the asphalt  
I'ma getting up in my place  
Run run nowhere left to hide  
I must take a stand now  
Find the strength inside"

With this part she stress each word, "Wel-come to the vortex  
Absolute ground zero of my heart  
Pinnacle the apex  
Nothin's gonna tear my soul apart"

"I  
Am the eye of the storm  
Inside  
I am silent and strong  
Just waitin for the right right moment to strike  
Coiled like a cobra coming to life"

"I  
Am the eye of the storm  
Inside  
I am silent and strong  
Just waitin for the moment  
Never see me coming"

Another long pause as the music plays, "I!  
Am the eye of the storm"

Another long pause, "I  
Am the eye of the storm"

"Pain pain trying to make me break  
But I'm like vaultiest"  
"Nothing can get between"

"When it gets hot I don't even flinch  
Fear is not a factor  
I'll give'em an inch"

"Wel-come to the vortex  
Absolute ground zero of my heart  
pinnacle the apex  
Nothin's gonna tear my soul apart"

"I  
Am the eye of the storm  
Inside  
I am silent and strong  
Just waitin for the right right moment to strike  
Coiled like a cobra coming to life"

"I  
Am the eye of the storm  
Inside  
I am silent and strong  
Just waitin for the moment  
Never see me coming"

"I!  
Am the eye of the storm"

"Storm cloud storm-ing  
(This is your)  
Final warn-ing"

"I  
Am the eye of the storm  
Inside  
I am silent and strong  
Just waitin for the right right moment to strike  
Coiled like a cobra coming to life"

"I  
Am the eye of the storm  
Inside  
I am silent and strong  
Just waitin for the moment  
Never see me coming"

"Woah  
Woah"

"I am waiting for the moment  
Never see me coming"

"Woah  
Woah"

"I'm just waiting for the moment  
Never see me coming" she finishes strongly. She looks over her guild, noticing how much they enjoyed this song. So she decided to go with a song completely different from anything she has done before, and a song she only heard herself a couple of times. The song was meet me on the battlefield.

She starts off singing slowly to the music and pausing after each sentence, "No time for rest

No pillow for my head

Nowhere to run from this

No way to forget"

"Around the shadows creep

Like friends, they cover me

Just wanna lay me down and finally

Try to get some sleep"

She picks up her voice slightly, "We carry on through the storm

Tired soldiers in this war

Remember what we're fighting for"

She fills her voice with her feelings for this part, "Meet me on the battlefield

Even on the darkest night

I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage

And you will be mine"

"Echos and the shots ring out

We may be the first to fall

Everything can stay the same or we could change it all"

"Meet me on the battlefield"

Again another pause before this part again filling her words with her feelings, "We're standing face-to-face

With our own human race

We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay

Our tainted history, is playing on repeat

But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead"

"When I was younger, I was named

A generation unafraid

For the heirs to come, be brave"

"And meet me on the battlefield

Even on the darkest night

I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage

And you will be mine"

"Echos and the shots ring out

We may be the first to fall

Everything can stay the same or we could change it all"

"Meet me on the battlefield" she stresses battlefield

She picks it up again, "We carry on through the storm

Tired soldiers in this war

Remember what we're fighting for"

She picks it up another notch, "Meet me on the battlefield

Even on the darkest night

I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage

And you will be mine"

"Echos and the shots ring out

We may be the first to fall

Everything could stay the same or we could change it all

(We can change it all)"

She drops it back down, "Meet me on the battlefield"

"Meet me on the battlefield"

(We could change it all)

Mikoto ends it there. There was applause by some of the guild, mostly for how well she sang that song, but she also noticed some understood the meaning behind the words, and that pleased Mikoto. It was supposed to get them thinking about what she meant. The day went normally after that until Makarov called for a meeting. Once the whole guild was present he began to speak.

"I have called you all here to tell you some great news! The annual fairy Tail S-class promotion trails will begin in a week!" He waits for the guild to quiet down before speaking again. Mikoto was watching this from her position in the middle of the crowd leaning against a table, not really paying it any attention.

"The trial will take place on tenrou Island, our guilds holy ground. I have picked 9 wizards that myself and the other S-class mages believe to be ready for this trial. Those 9 will pick a partner that is not in the trials already and is not an S-class mage that they believe can help them the most. In one week you will meet me at the docks to leave for Tenrou Island. So are you ready for who will have a shot at becoming an S class mage!" Makarov continued. The guild erupted and again he had to wait for them to quiet down to begin listing off the names.

"Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden, Mest Gryder, and Mikoto Misaka." Makarov states the names. This shocks Mikoto, as she wasn't expected to get called since she was so new to the guild and because of her status as an esper. It seemed like most of the guild had the same feelings, though mostly because they viewed her as the one most likely to come out of the trials as an S-class mage. Makarov ended the meeting to allow those he named to choose their partners. The ones Mikoto saw pick, was Natsu, who went with Happy, Gray who is going with Loke, Cana with Lucy, Freed with Bickslow, Juvia with Lisanna, Levy with Gajeel, and Elfman with Evergreen. Mikoto picked Touma as always. She could tell it was gonna be a busy week to prepare, but she was not going to prepare for the trials, but for the events she knows happens during the trials, and the arrival of the one she came to defeat.


	18. Chapter 17

_So i am sorry for how long it took for me to get this chapter out, but since it was the beginning of a very important arc, i wanted to make it as good as it could be. I hope you all like how this arc is going, and after reading this chapter, if you want to see something happen, leave it in a review and i might put it in one of the chapters. I left the chapter on a cliffhanger of sorts, so hopefully you all would like that and not hate me for it. Anyways please enjoy this story and leave a review._

* * *

The next week was a very eventful one for the guild. Those that were participating in the trials, and their partners spent the week training. Mikoto had focused her efforts again at getting Touma better at fighting. They spent most of their time training in sword to sword combat. Touma was getting better, though learning when to switch from defensive to offensive was tricky for him. He was far better at fighting defensively, and combine a sword with his shield and his defenses were hard for even Mikoto to break through. His problems started when he needs to go on the offensive. Against magic and esper abilities, he relies too much on imagine breaker and his hand to hand capabilities. He forgets that if you force another on the defensive, you can force mistakes out of them. Instead he tries to straight beat them, so someone who thinks about advantages can cause him to make mistakes and turn his own offense against him. This is what Mikoto was spending the week trying to teach him, to have him use his advantages instead of disregarding them or relying on one advantage too much. During their training sessions Wendy had also joined them, and this was one of those times. Evidently Mest had asked her to be his partner, and so Wendy wanted to get better so she would be more of use to him then just a supporter. Currently it was just Wendy and Mikoto, since Touma was sitting down drinking water after his own training. Wendy was attacking with everything she had, though Mikoto easily defended against the magic attacks. Then Wendy started to increase her own speed and strength using her magic. This made it harder for Mikoto, as every kick or punch that Wendy now launched was almost too fast for Mikoto to defend against properly, almost. She dodged under a kick, grabbed Wendys leg and used her own momentum to throw her to the ground. Mikoto backs up to let Wendy get up.

"Okay that was good if not for one mistake. You over committed to the attack. You left yourself wide open and I took advantage of that. You must always plan for each attack to be countered or else you could get defeated in one move. If it seems like a fight is going to much in your favor, back off. They are probably trying to draw you in, and if you take the bait you will be easier to counter attack. Now try again, but try not to leave yourself open," Mikoto instructed. She knew this sounded tough, but its what Wendy needs to learn to get better. Thats when wendy surprises Mikoto. She took control of the air around them, swirling it around Mikoto in a vortex. The strength of the vortex was strong enough that it forced Mikoto to stay in one spot. Thats all that Wendy needed, as she leaped in using her sky dragon's wing slash attack. It collided with an off guard Mikoto, knocking her out of the vortex and onto her back. Wendy tried to capitalize on the momentary advantage and tried to attack Mikoto while she was down, but Mikoto used her ability to transport herself out of the way not a second too soon. They continued on like this for a little bit, then Touma joined back in. Mikoto had Touma and Wendy work together against her, and that seemed to work far more than she expected. Touma was more of a defensive fighter, while Wendy tended to attack too often. Working together they managed to cover for each others weakness. They continued like this till finally Mikoto called an end to the training. The rest of the day was uneventful, besides the fact that it was the last day till they had to leave to meet the master at the port. Those that were taking part in the trails made their final preparations then went to bed early so that they would be ready the next day. That morning it became apparent what the first challenge was going to be. At the docks it was blazing hot, so once everyone got on the ship and it had set sail. They all went and changed into some lighter clothes. Most of the participants changed into some kind of swimsuit. Mikotos outfit was the only one that was out of the ordinary, as she refused to take off the waistband that allowed her to teleport her HF blade to her side. She also refused to take off the bandana on her left arm that was covering up the strange markings. This made it a little of an awkward look with a swimsuit. As the guild fights to withstand the heat Mikoto walks up to the front of the ship, looking out over the ocean. Lucy notices that it seemed like Mikoto wasn't fazed by the heart and decided to ask why.

"Mikoto, why are you not drained by this heat?" Lucy asked.

"I am," Mikoto responds wiping her forehead of her sweat to show that she is being affected and continues, "Im just not going ot make a big deal out of it. I have too much on my mind to worry about what I can not control." that seemed to put Lucy off slightly, so the rest of the trip nobody directly asked Mikoto anything. Other than the heat, a few things stayed constant. Natsu got sick over being on a ship, gray kept trying to strip, much to Juvia's happiness and Lucy's displeasure. Finally Mikoto could see the Island on the horizon and she yells out, "I can see Tenrou Island!" This draws everyone to the front of the ship so that they could see, except for Natsu, who was still immobile. Sure enough the Tenrou tree could be seen over the horizon. Thats when Makarov walked out, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"I believe it is about Time I tell you all how this trail is going to go, " Makarov states. Wendy used her magic to alleviate Natsu of his motion sickness so that he could hear what Makarov had to say.

"The trail will consist of three parts. I am only going to explain the first part to all of you, then i will explain the next part to those that get past the first. Once you arrive on the island, there will be 9 paths, one for each team. There will be three paths that will bring you into confrontation with one of the current S-class mages. If you choose one of these routes and beat the S-class mage, you will move on. There will be four routes that will pit 2 teams against each other. The winner moves on to the next stage. There will be one route where you will have to face waves of Monsters. Once done you will be able to move onto the next stage. Then the last route is a serenity route, where you will not have to do any fighting at all. None of you will know which route is which, and after each route is chosen by a team it will be closed off to prevent anyone else from going down that route. Also there are no rules except do everything you can to move onto the next stage. Oh and by the way, the trail starts now!" Makarov announces. Mikoto acted quickly, realizing that Freed must have been prepared for this, she grabbed hold of Touma and jumped off the ship a second before He could activate his trapping spell. The second they hit the water, Mikoto activated her magic, summoning her wyverns, who then grabbed both her and Touma out of the water, and as long as Touma did not touch the wyvern that was now carrying him with his right hand, it would not desummon. The wyverns flew them quickly to the island, and once on the Island Mikoto desummoned them to conserve her magic energy. They quickly made it to the intersection for the 9 routes, and they choose route 2. While they traveled down that path, Mikoto began to believe that it was the serenity route, until they were ambushed by a group of monsters. She teleported her HF Blade in and proceeded to cut down the monsters. It was quickly apparent that since the monsters were created with magic, Touma's imagine breaker could completely negate them. That made the fight relatively easy, as wave after wave fell to Touma and Mikoto. Mikoto knew that how hard the battle was was not the problem, but how long it lasted. By the end of it they were worn out, so Mikoto guess that it had the intended effect that Makarov. Touma and Mikoto sat down to eat and rest while they waited for the rest of the participants to finish up. They could hear the battles going on, so after a little bit they got up and continued down their route. At the end of the route they meet up with Makarov, confirming that they were the first ones done. A second later Levy and Gajeel walked in, having gone down the serenity route, which seemed to piss off Gajeel.

"Well Gajeel and Levy, it seems like you had an easy time," Mikoto comments as they walked over. Gajeels only response was to grumble, but levy seemed willing to talk.

"Yeah we got the serenity route. What route did you get?" Levy asked back.

"We got the monster route. I didnt really have to do much, since the monsters were created by magic Toumas imagine breaker easily took them out. The only thing I had to do was keep out of his way," Mikoto explained.

"It seems like you had it just as easy then," Levy responded. It wasnt too much later that the rest of the participants that made it through the first part arrived. Cana and Lucy beat Freed and Brikslow, Natsu and Happy got past Gildarts, Gray and Loke got past Mest and Wendy, and Elfman and Evergreen got past Mirajane. It was funny learning how each group got past their foes, especially in the case of Evergreen and Elfman, and Gray and Loke. Mikoto could not train Wendy to get over her hate of sour things after all. That meant that Mest, Freed, and Juvia were eliminated.

"How did you get past Gildarts Natsu?" Mikoto asked, noticing how weirdly quite the dragonslayer was.

Natsu wasnt going to respond so happy answered for him.

"Gildarts kicked his butt. When Natsu learned to back down, Gildarts let him through. He said that was the lesson he wanted to teach, that knowing one's fears can make you stronger," Happy answered.

"Natsu backed out of a fight!1 Wow I never thought i would hear that," Lucy said in disbelief.

"What are you getting weak Salamander?!" Gajeel taunted.

"Shut up!" Natsu exclaims, the fire returning to his eyes. Before anything could happen, Makarov stepped forward to explain the next part of the challenge.

"This next part sounds simple enough, but it is far from it. You need to find the first masters grave site. Where it is and how to get there I will not tell you. Also be on your guard, there may be creatures laying around that will try to attack you," Makarov explains.

"Okay so some questions. Can we use are magic against the others to get an advantage?" Mikoto asks. When Makarov nods his head she asks her last question. "Can we start now?"

"Yes you can," Makarov says. The moment after he finished speaking, Mikoto activated her magic, summoning in a huge variety of creatures. She summoned in her Raptors, along with wolves and other small land animals. She also summoned in Pteranodons to search from the air. Her final summon was a Carnotaurus, to be used as a destroyer to fight any creature on the island. Once all the creatures were summoned, she let them go and search. She almost stumbled to the ground from the huge strain being put on her body.

"Stupid move Mikoto. Yeah your summons will give you a better chance of finding the grave site, but i bet your magic wont last long enough to find it," Makarov states in disapproval, having expected better out of Mikoto. But what she does next surprises everyone. She transformed to level 6, immediately gaining her energy back.

"This is my plan. Yes the massive number of summons is draining my energy, but I can hold out longer using level 6. Level 6 constantly replenishes all energy inside of me, including magic. That means that as long as I hold my level 6 form, I can keep using my magic at its fullest power. I will have no problem finding the grave now," Mikoto explained. With that explanation, the rest of the guild realized that they needed to act or they will lose. They all take off running, trying to beat Mikotos summons to the Grave site. Once everyone had left except Mikoto, Touma and Makarov, Makarov turned to the pair in front of him.

"Was it really smart for you to use this form to keep up your magic?" He asked.

Mikoto only shrugs her shoulders and responds, "I don't know, and won't know will tomorrow. Truthfully this is the first time Im trying it." Before Makarov could say anything else, Mikoto took off running, forcing Touma to follow her. The first bit of the search was uneventful to say the least. Nobody was finding the grave and Mikoto and Touma did not encounter any monsters, most likely thanks to the carno running around. Then finally one of her raptors found the grave entrance, and Mikoto mentally noted where it was at. Touma and here were about to go there when a black cloud appeared out of the forest. That jolted both of their memories on what was supposed to happen here.

Touma was the first to speak, "That was zeref. Natsu just saved Evergreens and Elfman's lives."

"Yeah which means that Grimoire heart is about to arrive," Mikoto realized. Just as she finished saying that, a flare pops up into the air, announcing an attack by an enemy. That meant that Gajeel had already beat Kawazu and Yomazu. That also meant that the rest of the guild was about to be attacked. Mikoto immediately transformed out of Level 6 and desummoned all her summons. She was going to need all her energy for fighting.

"Touma! Go find Evergreen and Elfman, help them in any way you can. I'm going to help Lisanna and Mirajane!" Mikoto says, about to take off. She was stopped suddenly when Touma grabbed her arm to turn her around. In that split second he leaned down and kisses her. They stayed like that for a bit until Touma pulled back and says, "That's to remind you to come back to me."

"I will always come back to you Touma," Mikoto responds then takes off. Around the Island, the fights were switching back and forth. Wendy, carla, and Pantherlily had managed to escape Azuma without being taken out because of Wendys increases strength. On the other side of things, Makarov got defeated by Master Hades PRetty easily. Mikoto ran as fast as she could, hping to get to the campsite before Azuma did. But her hope was soon taken away when she ran into a group of 10 minor Grimoire Heart members. She slowed to a stop in front of them, eyeing them cautiously.

"Well look what we found here boys, a young little fairy all alone," The leader of the group says commenting on Mikotos age. The others started laughing and another continued, " and she looks like she was in a hurry. Maybe she got scared when she heard we were attacking." The others laughed even more at this, to the point where they thoroughly pissed Mikoto off.

"Okay I have had enough. Either you all get out of my way, or else i will KILL you," Mikoto threatened, not moving a muscle except for lifting her head up to show here eyes that were filled with darkness.

"Oh really? You would kill all of us?! Even if you could you wouldn't. You are a fairy tail mage and it is against your guild's rules to kill people," The leader says cockily. The others in the group noticed the look that Mikoto had, thought it was far too late for any of them to do anything about it. Mikoto teleported her HF Blade to her side, and in one second, she cut down all of the others except for the leader. As he stood their with Mikoto now behind him, realizing what just happened, Mikoto says, "I am not a normal Fairy Tail member."

"Please, Im sorry, spare me!" The man pleaded, trying to run away. Before he could even move 10 feet, Mikoto used her speed and cut him down in an instant. Mikoto then sheathed her sword and took of running to the campsite once again. As she approached she could hear a fight, and from the distance she could see Lisanna stuck in some kind of tree bomb. Mikoto knew that she had barely any time to react, so she made the decision she thought would be the best one. She activated her magic, Summoning her Rex while she was running. The creature was summoned in running with her, causing the ground to shake with each of its footsteps. This drew the attention of Mirajane, Azuma and Lisanna as they watched Mikoto burst through the tree line with a Rex chasing after her. With only 10 seconds left on the bombs timer, Mikoto gives the rex its order through her thoughts.

 _Destroy the Bomb_

The Rex leaped forward grabbing the tree bomb and thus Lisanna in its jaws. It the wrenched its head upwards, ripping the bomb out of the ground. Now its jaws began to bury its teeth into the bomb, much to the panic of Lisanna and Mirajane.

"Mikoto! What is it doing!?" Mirajane exclaims in panic, trying to rush towards her sister. But Mikoto blocks her way and responds quickly to explain, "Mira stop! The rex has the ability to drain the magic from anything it bites onto. Its bite is saving her from the bomb. It is taking away all the magic energy in the bomb!" As if to prove her point, the timer of the bomb went to zero, but then the timer disappeared and the bomb disintegrated. Once that was done the rex dropped an unconscious but unhurt Lisanna gently to the ground. As Mira ran to her sister's side, Mikoto stood between them and Azuma. The rex also walked forward so that it now stood over Mikoto. She glared at Azuma and said, "Mira, take Lisanna away from here. Meet up with the rest of the guild. I know you dont have enough energy left to fight this man." Mira understood the situation and tried to do as Mikoto suggested, but a huge wall of tree was created to block their path.

"I will not let the she devil escape without us finding out which one of us is stronger!" Azuma exclaimed. Before he could do anything else however, Mikoto created many magic circles around him while yelling out, "I am you opponent now Azuma! And I will not lose to you!" That statement lies right at the heart of the conflict of the two guilds as the Railgun of Fairy Tail is about to take on Azuma of the Seven sins of Purgatory.

* * *

 _I'm just a step away_  
 _I'm just a breath away_  
 _Losin' my faith today_  
 _(Fallin' off the edge today)_

 _I am just a man_  
 _Not superhuman_  
 _(I'm not superhuman)_  
 _Someone save me from the hate_

 _It's just another war_  
 _Just another family torn_  
 _(Falling from my faith today)_  
 _Just a step from the edge_  
 _Just another day in the world we live_

 _I need a hero to save me now_  
 _I need a hero (save me now)_  
 _I need a hero to save my life_  
 _A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I've gotta fight today_  
 _To live another day_  
 _Speakin' my mind today_  
 _(My voice will be heard today)_

 _I've gotta make a stand_  
 _But I am just a man_  
 _(I'm not superhuman)_  
 _My voice will be heard today_

 _It's just another war_  
 _Just another family torn_  
 _(My voice will be heard today)_  
 _It's just another kill_  
 _The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

 _I need a hero to save me now_  
 _I need a hero (save me now)_  
 _I need a hero to save my life_  
 _A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I need a hero to save my life_  
 _I need a hero just in time_  
 _Save me just in time_  
 _Save me just in time_

 _Who's gonna fight for what's right_  
 _Who's gonna help us survive_  
 _We're in the fight of our lives_  
 _(And we're not ready to die)_

 _Who's gonna fight for the weak_  
 _Who's gonna make 'em believe_  
 _I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_  
 _Livin' in me_

 _I'm gonna fight for what's right_  
 _Today I'm speaking my mind_  
 _And if it kills me tonight_  
 _(I will be ready to die)`_

 _A hero's gonna save me just in time`_

 _I need a hero (save me now)`_  
 _A hero'll save me (just in time)`_

 _I need a hero`_  
 _Who's gonna help us survive`_

 _Who's gonna make 'em believe_  
 _I need a hero_  
 _I need a hero_

 _A hero's gonna save me just in time_


	19. Chapter 18

_Sorry about the long wait between updates, but i do believe this one is well worth it. Please tell me if you like the whole, only fighting chapter thing. I personally really like this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. I know whats coming next, and let me tell you, the next couple of chapters will be good. So as always please leave a review and enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Mirajane could only watch as a silent standoff was now in effect between Mikoto and Azuma. Finally Azuma spoke.

"Why are you interfering in our fight girl. You are not of the same caliber as I am, so you have no hope of winning," Azuma said, his confidence in what he said evident.

"I am much stronger than you think, and more than a match for you," Mikoto starts to say, until a mischievous grin appeared on her face and she continued, "But if you think you are stronger than i guess i will just have to destroy you." This was meant as a taunt to get Azuma to try and attack her and it worked. Azuma looked at her in slight rage and then a huge tree limb flew at her from above and to the left. Rex easily blocked the attack, and now the battle was on. Mikoto dispersed some of the magic circles, but summoned in her raptors from the remaining circles while she charged in. They attacked, forcing Azuma to use his magic in self defense. He destroys the raptors but a second too late, as Mikoto had gotten as close as she wanted. Now they were at close combat range. Mikoto attacked relentlessly with kicks and punches, trying to break through Azumas defenses. He managed to dodge or block her attacks, and then suddenly created a tree out from under them. Mikoto had sensed it coming but her movements to dodge it opened up the range, which put the battle back into his advantage. Mikoto told her rex to charge, but Azuma countered with a flurry of tree limps and trunks, which succeed in forcing the rex to desummon. But this also blocked his sight of Mikoto, and he realized to late. Mikoto appeared above him, with a large laser gun in her hands. She fired the gun, with Azuma barely being able to dodge. She dropped back to the ground, desummoned the laser gun, and summoned in two arm scythes and then charged Azuma. This was the first time she had used her magic like this in combat, and she was hoping it would be effective. Turns out it was as Mikoto got a couple of slices in before Azuma could begin to dodge effectively, though none of them were more than just a flesh wound. The moment Azuma dodged under one of her strikes she used her momentum to spin herself and jump over him, then desummoned the scythes while doing that. When she had landed she had already summoned in her next weapon, a crossbow. She fired the crossbow, but Azuma blocked with a tree trunk from the ground. Again he used his own magic to attack, forcing Mikoto on the defense once again. She leaped into the air summoning wolves to distract him and try to force Azuma on the defense once again. This time it didn't work, as Azuma attacked both Mikoto and the wolves with his magic at the same time. A tree branch sent Mikoto flying to the ground, and when she got to her feet, another very large branch was flying at her. She only had a second to create a summon, which she used to summon in the Carno. Like all of her animal summons, the carno has a special abilities, with its special ability being able to charge through any obstacle. This is why she summoned it in front of her, as when the branch hit it, the branch disintegrated. It then charged forward, attempting to run through Azuma. Azuma tried to stop its advance with multiple branches to no avail until a tree trunk from underneath sent it flying. But again the defensive moved blocked his sight of Mikoto, and suddenly the trunk he had created was destroyed. From the smoke came multiple electrical energy bullets. When they hit him, his body spasmed in pain and also slowed him down. As the smoke cleared it revealed Mikoto with yet another weapon, this one appearing to be a sniper rifle. She fired multiple shots, but this time Azuma used his magic to block the bullets. Then from under Mikoto another tree trunk emerged as Azuma tried to through Mikoto into a defensive stance. Yet Mikoto once again surprised him. She used his own magic to send herself flying into the air, and once in the air, the Sniper began to transform. This was no ordinary sniper, it was a copy of Misaka Imoutos weapon. The rifle finished transforming into the two sided spear, and mikoto fires a bullet backwards, using the recoil to send her flying at Azuma. He barely manages to dodge the initial attack, but now Mikoto was well within striking range. She spins the spear around, landing blows and firing the gun at point blank. The combined attack was too much for Azuma to dodge, or block effectively. So he went and used his magic again, but Mikoto saw it coming and dodged out of the way. But this time he sent many different attacks against her. Mikoto jumped from one to another, trying to dodge them all, but she could not and one connected, which in turn launched her into another and another. She fell to the ground with a thump after taking multiple hits. The spear desummoned as Mikotos magic finally began to fail her from the huge strain it was under. Azuma wasn't about to let it finish at that however, as another attack from the ground pummeled mikoto and when she landed, she landed at his feet. He grabbed her and lifted her up so he could look directly at her. Mikoto managed to catch a glimpse of the pure anger in Azumas eyes before a hard punch to the gut left her gasping for air.

"You! A nobody! A mage I have never heard of before gave me such a challenge! I expected a challenge from the S-class mages, but the one I have fought so far, the infamous She-devil was no challenge at all. Yet here you are, not even an S-class, and you almost managed to hold your own against me. If you weren't already slightly worn out before you started fighting me then you might have had a chance, a slight chance. Yet I bet you still don't realize just how outmatched you were," Azuma states, landing another punch to her gut as if to prove his statement.

 _He was toying with me! He knew i had already used to much of my magic before engaging him. He wanted to test me, and i fell right into his trap! I wasn't winning the fight, i was losing it._

Mikotos eyes closed as she slowly accepted her defeat. Azuma notices this change, and decides to finish her quickly. A sharp spear like tree limb appears in his right hand, and he prepares to finish Mikoto off but first he says one last thing.

"Your friends are still here too. They will watch you die in front of them, then I will kill them until someone worthy of actually challenging me appears. You were never capable of saving them," He taunts one last time. This alights a new fire inside of Mikoto, as she makes a realization.

 _I was refusing to use my esper ability to prove that I could be an S-class mage. But that was never my goal, that was never what i truly wanted. I want to save everyone, and my esper ability is my best shot at doing that. The esper Mikoto is who i truly am, not the mage i am trying to be. If I return to my roots then I can win this fight!_

Azuma goes to stab the limb into her, but Mikoto grabs his arm, stopping the thrust. She opens her eyes, which were now filled with a calm anger and spoke menacingly, "I am not beaten yet, this fight was over before it even started!" She activated her power and since Azuma was holding onto her, it shocked him with her full power, sending him flying backwards. He lands against a tree and stumbles forward, his eyes widening in shock at the sight infront of him, of Mikoto with a huge amount of electricity around her. She used her last bit of Magic to change her outfit, instead of the swimsuit she had been wearing, it switched to her level 6 clothes.

"What! Lightning magic! I thought your magic was summoning!" Azuma exclaims in shock.

"My magic is Summoning magic, but this is not magic, it is something much stronger. It is called an esper ability which i was born with. I am the strongest electromaster in this world, and you just pissed me off!" Mikoto states. Suddenly she appeared in front of him, as if she had just teleported over. She slammed her right fist into his chest with so much force it sent him through the many trees behind him. Before his momentum could even stop, she appeared once again behind him, slamming another couple of punches into him. He tried to use his magic, but Mikoto just sent her power outwards, burning up the created tree limbs in seconds with the large amount of electricity in the air. She again used her now incredible speed to land blow after blow against a now defenseless Azuma. The sight of this quick turn of events completely shocked Mirajane and Lisanna, who were still forced to watch as their path away was blocked. Neither of them had seen Mikoto quiet like she was now. After only a couple more hits, Azuma began to become unsteady on his feet, so Mikoto decided to finish it. She used her waistband to teleport in her HF blade, while withdrawing all of her energy back inside of her. She draws the blade, intent on finishing off Azuma and charges forward. But yet again he was hiding his true strength, as he now used his magic to attack Mikoto once again. But This time Mikoto was prepared for it, as she had stabbed her sword into the ground as she ran. This meant that all attacks from the ground were immediately destroyed by the Hf blade, while all she had to do for any other kind of attack was bring the sword out of the ground. She got close to him almost effortlessly, and he was unable to dodge or block the multiple strikes Mikoto made with her sword. None of the strikes were fatal, however all of them were delivered with a purpose. Two strikes took out the tendons in one of his arms, while another took out the tendon on one of his knees, forcing him to kneel and be unable to move or defend himself properly. Mikoto sheaths her sword once again and leans down infront of him, forcing him to look at her.

"I can give you a choice. I left one of your legs and arms untouched for a reason Azuma. I don't want to kill you. Leave this Island and ever threaten Fairy Tail again. Refuse this offer and I will kill you right now." Mikoto offers. Azuma didn't respond right away, forcing himself to his feet before than stumbling backwards into a tree. Once resting against the tree he finally responds.

"I refuse your offer. You won't be able to kill me anyways," He responds. Mikotos response was to back up and pull a coin out of her pocket. She flipped it into the air and fired her Railgun at almost point blank. A huge cloud erupts, but when the dust clears, there was no sight of Azuma's body, and the tree he was leaning against was destroyed. Mikoto stared at the destruction, finally beginning to calm down when she hears the sounds of people approaching her. She turns to see both Mirajane and Lisanna staying a couple of feet behind her. Lisanna was barely able to stand, having to lean on her sister, but her eyes were betraying her fear. Mirajane's eyes were different, they held no emotion.

"Did did did you kill him?" Lisanna asked hesitantly. Mikoto looked back at the destroyed tree and responds, "No I don't think so. There would be a body here, and there isn't. I am willing to bet he used his magic to get away and get to his allies. We will probably see him later today. A good healer will be enough to return him to action, and i fear what he will do then."

"Then are we doomed?" Mirajane asks.

"No. Grimoire heart now knows that there's someone on this Island that is at least as strong as Gildarts, and they will be more cautious in their attacks. Hopefully that will buy us enough time to prepare, or for Gildarts to return." Mikoto explains. Suddenly she collapses onto her knees, her magic and power almost completely drained. She needed time to recharge her abilities as she had used to much of it today. She joins Mirajane and Lisanna as they slowly began to work their way back to the camp.

 _This is bad. I am totally drained. I doubt i would be able to use my power at full power again today, and if I do then it would surely send me into runaway afterwards. Also I doubt I will be able to use any of my own magic for a while, its that drained._ Mikoto realizes.

During Mikotos battle, Touma was still trying to get to Elfman and Evergreen. He believed he had the right path, when suddenly, a clash of fire lit up the area to his right. He ran through the trees to see what caused it, Next to the shore was Wendy, Lucy, Carla, Happy and Pantherlily. In front of them was Natsu holding a defensive stance. The man he was defending against was a man that Touma immediately recognized as Zancrow, Grimoire heart's fire god slayer. Touma stood and watched as Natsu tried again and again to deal some damage to Zancrow, but nothing worked. Not only did Zancrows magic appear stronger than Natsu's, but it also seemed like he was a better fighter than Natsu was. Touma was torn between helping and not helping. If he helped Natsu, then he would not be able to help Elfman and Evergreen. He kept debating this for a little bit until something forced him to act. Natsu was knocked backwards into Lucy and Wendy, and then Zancrow prepared a breath attack. If the attack hits them, they would all be injured, and Mikoto would never forgive him if Wendy was injured. He had noticed that Mikotos and Wendys relationship was growing, as Mikoto had begun to treat Wendy like a little sister, so he knew she was extremely protective of the young dragon slayer. He took off running as fast as he could. At the last second he made it to the cliff edge above them and leaped down, managing to put his right hand between his guildmates and the breath attack. It was immediately neutralized and Touam rolled as he collided with the ground, popping up to stand between his guildmates and the god slayer. He activated his shield as he stood to face off against Zancrow.

"Who the hell are you?" Zancrow asks, raging building in his eyes.

"Im just a member of Fairy Tail that doesn't like his guild members being picked on," Touma responds while showing his guild mark quickly. Zancrows response was another attack with his magic, but again Touma countered with Imagine breaker.

"I will kill you!" Zancrow yells out, leaping forward to get close. Touma continued to stay on the defensive, using both his shield and imagine breaker to block the attacks. Zancrow was fast, and he was strong, but his magic was not going to work on Touma, which made this fight a full out fist fight, and nothing more. With this being the case, Zancrow quickly made a mistake, he punched Toumas shield with both arms engulfed in flames. But the shield easily blocked the attack, and this left Zancrow wide open. Touma immediately hit Zancrow in the gut with an uppercut from his right hand. This knocks Zancrow off balance, and Touma uses this to his advantage and gets a good hit with his shield against Zancrows chest knocking him back. Again Touma goes into a defensive stance, his shield at the ready as he says, "You can try. You won't be the first to lose to me."

This seems to only piss off Zancrow further, and he unleashes a flurry of attacks. Again Touam did well with blocking the attacks, but this time Zancrow had learned from his previous mistake and was not leaving an opening for Touma to attack. But he neglected the fact that Touma was not the only member of Fairy Tail in this area. He was blinding by a punch engulfed in fire and was knocked flying into the cliff side. Before he could get up a huge fire breath attack slammed into him. The smoke cleared and Zancrow was still in fighting condition, but that attack had actually damaged him. He charged towards Natsu, who was now standing next to Touma after his attack on Zancrow. Touma was about to defend when a flash of wind was felt against his side, and suddenly Zancrow was knocked back once again, this time with Wendy having done the damage with a sky dragons wing attack. Zancrow was not finished yet, as he unleashed yet another breath attack. Again Touma blocked it with Imagine breaker, and a combined attack from Wendy and Natsu dealt even more damage to their opponent. Yet it seemed like the more damage Zancrow took, he got angrier while seemingly enjoying the fight even more. He countered another attack from Natsu with his own magic, sending Natsu backwards, then before Touma could leap to her aid, he dealt a devastating blow to wendy, knocking her out of the fight. Now it was just Natsu and Touma fighting Zancrow as Lucy and the exceeds tended to the wounded Wendy. Natsu was trying to deal damage, but with Zancrow now knowing who he was fighting, the majority of Natsu's attacks barely did anything. The one that Zancrow could not find a way to beat was Touma. Touma was a good fist fighter, and without Zancrows magic having an effect, Zancrow was left to fight Touma at his best. Eventually this proved to be too much for Zancrow, as while he was defending from an attack by Natsu, Touma landed 4 hits with his shield and fists in quick succession. This left an opening for Natsu, who used his fire dragon's iron fist to send Zancrow flying away, temporarily ending the fight.

"Natsu! Go after him. He is not defeated yet and he may try to attack someone else. I have to go see if I can help anyone else," Touma says. Natsu agrees and him and Happy take off to find Zancrow and finish him. Toum walked over to check on Wendy, happy to see that she was not that badly injured. It seemed like the blow had just knocked her out for a bit. With that knowledge he takes off back into the forest trying to find Elfman and Evergreen. As he was running around the Island looking for them, he could hear Natsu fighting Zancrow, and he could also hear Natsu beating him by combining god powers with dragon powers. Also happening during this time was Juvia beating Meredy, and then Gray beating Ultear. Also Lucy and Loke managed to beat a possessed Capricorn then shortly after, Lucy and Natsu manage to beat Kain as well. All this happened during the time of Toumas fight with Zancrow and his search for Elfman and Evergreen. Touma finally finds them, but they were defeated by RustyRose. Touma was about to run in, when he Notices Freed and Bickslow facing off against RustyRose. It appeared that they were holding their own, so Touma ran in to help Elfman and Evergreen recover. He had some medical supplies on him, and began giving them the aid. While this was going on, Bluenote, the strongest member of Grimoire heart, finally makes his appearance. He faced off against Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, and the exceeds easily overpowering them with his gravity magic. Suddenly Cana came in and with Natsu acting as a distraction, she managed to hit Bluenote with Fairy Glitter, one of the guilds most powerful spells. But his magic countered the spell, and he was about to beat up on her as well when suddenly Gildarts interrupts. At first BlueNote felt confident that he could beat Gildarts, but it was quickly shown that Gildarts was far stronger. Just when it appeared that Gildarts was about to win, suddenly every single Fairy Tail guild members collapsed to the ground, their magic energy completely drained. The only one not affected by this was Touma, as he had no magic in him at all. Even Mikoto was affected, and as she collapsed to the ground she realized what happened.

 _Azuma has recovered and taken the islands magic for himself, leaving us all defenses, except for Touma and Erza, who he wants to fight. This is bad, very bad._

* * *

Feels like your life is over  
Feels like all hope is gone  
You kiss it all away  
Maybe, maybe  
This is a second coming  
This is a call to arms  
Your finest hour won't be wasted, wasted  
Hey, hey, hell is what you make, make  
Rise against your fate, fate  
Nothing's gonna keep you down  
Even if it's killing you  
Because you know the truth

Listen up, listen up  
There's a devil in the church  
Got a bullet in the chamber  
And this is gonna hurt  
Let it out, let it out  
You can scream and you can shout  
Keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry  
Everybody's getting numb  
(Everybody's getting numb)  
Everybody's on the run  
(Everybody's on the run)  
Listen up, listen up  
There's a devil in the church  
Got a bullet in the chamber  
And this is gonna hurt

You got your hell together  
You know it could be worse  
A self-inflicted murder  
Maybe, maybe  
You say it's all a crisis  
You say it's all a blur  
There comes a time you've gotta face it, face it  
Hey, hey, hell is what you make, make  
Rise against your fate, fate  
Nothing's gonna keep you down  
Even if it's killing you  
Because you know the truth

Listen up, listen up  
There's a devil in the church  
Got a bullet in the chamber  
And this is gonna hurt  
Let it out, let it out  
You can scream and you can shout  
Keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry  
Everybody's getting numb  
(Everybody's getting numb)  
Everybody's on the run  
(Everybody's on the run)  
Listen up, listen up  
There's a devil in the church  
Got a bullet in the chamber  
And this is gonna hurt

This is gonna...

Listen up, listen up  
There's a devil in the church  
Got a bullet in the chamber  
And this is gonna hurt  
Let it out, let it out  
You can scream and you can shout  
Keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry  
Everybody's getting numb  
(Everybody's getting numb)  
Everybody's on the run  
(Everybody's on the run)  
Everybody's getting sad  
(Everybody's getting sad)  
Everybody's on the run  
And this is gonna hurt

This is gonna hurt


	20. Chapter 19

_So hello again. Sorry about the very extended absence of this story but alot came up. I had midterms at the end of 2 weeks ago so did not spend much time on writing this chapter. Also I made this chapter very long, so it took extra time to write because of that it took longer than most chapters to write. I had been getting some reviews that said they were upset by just how much stronger Mikoto was than everyone else, so i made this chapter focused more on the others, slightly. Also I will post a link to a new weapon she creates, one that many of you might recognize. Also Mikoto says a quote from another anime, I would like to see if any of you know the anime its a reference too. I will say its fastly becoming one of my favorite anime. So one that note, please enjoy this chapter and leave a review!_

* * *

This sudden inability for most of the fairy tail members to be able to move, let alone use their magic turned the tide of the battle once again. Gildarts was easily getting pummeled by BlueNote, as were Freed and Bickslow with RustyRose. Mikoto was with the others at the camp, desperately trying to find out a way to get herself back into the fight. Meanwhile, Touma decided to act. He was the only one in a position to stop RusyRose from killing four Fairy Tail guild members. He steps out of the bushes blocking him from RusyRose and says, "Why dont you pick on someone who can fight back?" RustyRose stopped pummeling freed at this and looks up, shocked to see a member of Fairy Tail still standing in front of him.

"How? How are you still standing? Your magic should be completely drained! You should be unable to move!" RustyRose exclaimed in shock.

"Well im a very special person. I don't use magic. I'm just a guy with a shield walking with Gods," Touma responds using a quote from a book he read. RustyRoses response was to create a monster that then proceeded to attack Touma. Touma blocked the beast's attacks with his shield and then touched it with his right hand, completely destroying the beast. This seemed to only piss of RustyRose even more, as he created 5 more beasts, but again Toumas right hand destroys them all. Using RustyRoses shock to his advantage, Touma charges forward, and lands a good couple of hits with his shield and fists before RustyRose leaps backward to avoid more strikes.

"How? How are you negating my magic?!" He asks both in confusion and anger.

"Im not in the mood to explain, but lets say it was something I was born with," Touma responds, once again charging forward. He knew he may not be able to completely beat RustyRose, but he could delay him long enough for the guilds magic to be restored. RustyRose countered attacked, creating many different creatures and objects to attack with, including swords, axes, and arrows, but all of them were negated by either Toumas shield or his right hand. Meanwhile, Erza was facing off against Azuma. She noticed a change in the air, but her suspicions were proven when Azuma spoke.

"I have taken over the power of this tree and the blessings it bestows on your guild. They are all now defenseless and at the mercy of a dark guild," Azuma explains what he did.

"Then why did you not take my magic as well?" Erza asked, slightly puzzled.

"I only wanted to come here to fight the strongest members of Fairy Tail. Bluenote is dealing with Gildarts, and Master Hades has already dealt with Makarov. I already fought Mirajane and Laxus is no longer part of your Guild so that only leaves me with you. I want to fight the famous Titania at her strongest," Azuma explains.

"I will fight you, but only if you promise to restore what you took," Erza replies.

"Then I promise to do just that. So Titania, do you have the power to protect your friends?" He asks. As if in response, She attacks with her Heavens wheel armor. But the attack was ineffective as Azuma blocked with his own magic, then hits Erza with an explosive tree branch. She requips into her flight armor, managing to land a couple of sword strikes, before Azuma once again manages to counter. This time she was able to requip into a different armor to block the attack. Then she requips into her fire empress armor and tried to burn her way through Azumas magic. It was somewhat effective until Azuma attacked her from below, having transported himself through the tree limbs around them, damaging the armor. She then turned to her black wing armor, but even that was proven to be ineffective. Finally she decides to put everything into her offense, and no longer cared about her defenses. She requips into her silaf along with her crimson blade, her most powerful sword. With this setup she managed to land some more strikes, but this time Azuma decided to end it all. He used his magic to trap Erza in a tree enclosure, and prepared to use his strongest attack.

"Well Titania, this was fun, but it seems like you have lost. Now the very magic that protected you during your time with your guild will be what kills you!" Azuma yells out as a huge ball of magic formed up above him, about to be set into the defenseless Erza. She could only look on in helplessness as Azuma began to laugh as he was about to launch the attack. Suddenly his laughter stopped as pain ripped through his back. He yells out in pain and reaches back, pulling a knife out from just under his left shoulder. He looks around, trying to find the person responsible. His eyes widened as he saw the one person that he did not want to see ever again. Leaning up against a tree, about 20 meters away and below them, was Mikoto. She was breathing heavily, and was obviously under alot of strain to just stand, but she was the one to throw the knife, though it was the only knife she had to through.

"Well I guess my aim is a little off right now. That knife was aimed at your head," Mikoto comments.

"You!" Azuma growls, anger building inside of him.

"Mikoto! Get out of here! You are weakened! You cant hope to beat him as you are right now!" Erza yells out, trying to plead with the esper.

"You should not be able to move! Your magic was taken from you" Azuma exclaims.

"I cant move, well at least not normally. But you could only take my magic so my ability remains. I used my ability to force my body to move. Its something I have done before in a similar situation," Mikoto explained.

"You should not have come here, now you will die as well!" Azuma says, turning to face her.

"I will not die today, nobody in fairy tail will. I told you earlier after I beat you Azuma that I would kill you and I am here to fulfill that promise." Mikoto comments. This causes Azuma to finally attack, sending an explosive tree limb at Mikoto. She draws her Hf blade, but instead of using it to defend herself, she tosses it in Erza direction. Mikoto takes the full power of Azumas attack, which blasts her into another tree, her body covered in wounds and her clothes torn. But her sword flew true, and sliced its way through some of the branches holding Erza and lands with the hilt in her left hand. Using the blade Erza cut her way through the remaining branches and drops to the ground, running over to her guild mate and friend. She got to Mikotos side, and saw that thankfully she was still conscious. Erza was about to reach down to help her up, when Mikoto waved her off.

"Dont touch me, my ability will shock you. I can get up on my own," Mikoto stammered. She slowly began to force herself to her feet, but Azuma was not going to miss the opportunity to deal her more pain. He launched more attacks, but this time Erza defended with the HF Blade after getting rid of her own sword. Mikoto gets to her feet and when Erza looks over to check if she was okay, she noticed something. Mikotos waist band was now fully uncovered, and a strange light on it was blinking. Even Azuma noticed this, so Mikoto had to state her secret.

"Well I was hoping you would not find this out yet Azuma, but I guess I have no choice. This waistband I have is used to transport in select objects, including my sword and Wrist Blades. It was given to me by my mentor, who was also the one who created my sword," Mikoto began to explain. At this Erza went to hand Mikoto back her sword, but Mikoto again refused.

"You will need that for now Erza. I have another one," Mikoto explained. This shocked Azuma, what did she mean by another one? As he thought that, the blinking light on the waistband became solid, and an object appeared in Mikotos hands that she was holding out in front of her. Also the sheath for her normal hf blade had disappeared from her side. Erza recognized the shape of the object in Mikotos hands, It was a weird looking sheath and sword. Mikoto attached the sheath to her side and held her left hand on it. She put her right hand out in front of her and waited for Azuma to attack. Just as she expected he attacked once again with his magic, as multiple huge tree branches went flying at them. Just before it was too late, Mikoto pulled a trigger on the sword. The blade shot out of the sheath and the handle was caught in Mikotos outstretched right hand. In one very simplistic but effective motion, Mikoto used the launch of the sword to sweep it across in front of her, easily cutting through all of the branches. This motion also fully revealed the blade, its crimson red blade glowing in the slight darkness as random bolts of electricity shot off of it. It was Raidens Murasama blade, the strongest Hf blade ever made. The next second she used her ability to once again move her body, but this time she used it to go on the offensive, charging towards Azuma. He tried to defend with his magic, but Murasama easily cut through all of it. But because she had to use her power to even move, her movements were slowed down allowing Azuma to dodge her attacks. Yet he was to focused on Mikoto, and left him open to a strike from Erza, who was now armed with the normal HF Blade. The wound was cut deep into him, but it was not lethal. This little dance between the three of them continued for a little bit, with azuma trying to find an effective way to defend against the two hf blades and being unable to do so. Eventually he decides to go on the offensive. Attacking from multiple directions. Mikoto and Erza did a good job defending at first but eventually the sheer volume of tree branches and trunks flying at them were too much. Suddenly they were trapped between separate branches with their sword arms and swords pinned down by more branches. They were now unable to move and defenseless against Azumas next attack.

"This ends here! With this move I will prove that I am stronger than both of you!" Azuma yells out, a confidence that his victory was assured flowing through his voice. Erza tried to struggle free, while Mikoto on the other hand went defensive. She completely stopped struggling, instead building up her power inside of her. Azuma built up a huge ball of pure magical energy, drawn from the magic of the tenrou Tree itself. He fired it at them as his final attack. The ball destroyed everything in its path, and a second before it hits, Mikoto draws on her power. She creates a field of electrical energy around both her and erza, putting everything she had into it. Mikoto noticed as the ball of magic surrounded her electrical field and thus her and Erza, that the power of Azumas attack was far stronger than it should have been. Even her electrical field was not able to completely hold it back, and the magic burst through it hitting Mikoto and Erza hard. But Mikotos field did weaken it, to the point that the attack was just weak enough that it was survivable, at the cost of Mikotos now limited power. Both fairy tail wizards fall onto branches between them and the ground, with Erza being unconscious and Mikoto now unable to move. For a minute it looked like they were defeated when suddenly Erza stood up. She had heard jellals voice in her head telling her to fight and it had gotten her to do just that. She grips the Hf blade strongly, prepared to continue the fight. But Azuma was not done, as he launches yet another ball of magic energy at Erza. With Mikoto now almost completely drained of energy, Erza took this attack head on. Just as it looked like it was about to kill her, Erza used her raw determination to protect her guild to change the very magic of the attack. Now instead of being under Azumas control and trying to kill Erza, it turned into a shield for her. She charged forward with the magic now destroying everything in her path. Azuma tried one last time to defend himself, creating a huge wall of branches between him and erza. This wall may have been able to stop Erza's attack except it was suddenly destroyed. Azuma has just enough time to look over and see that Mikoto had gotten one last strike in, using Murasama to destroy his wall. Erza's strike hits home, making a slash across Azumas chest as well as hitting him with the magic. As the magic disappeared he collapsed to the ground defeated. In that moment, the guild marks glowed faintly and all those affected when their magic was taken could feel their magic returning. Touma was still fighting RustyRose, when Freed and Brickslow rejoined the fight. With them now involved they easily beat RustyRose. Gildarts also got his magic back and used all of it to finish off Bluenote. With those two defeated meant that the only one remaining was Master Hades. But there was a problem with that, the only ones still capable of fighting were worn out, and going against someone as strong as Master Hades would be very much not in their favor. Yet that has never stopped Fairy Tail before and today was not going to be the first time. Mikoto was still to exhausted to move, so Erza left to join the others at Grimoire heart's airship. The ones that ended up joining her was Gray, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Panther Lily.

"Where Mikoto?" Wendy asked when Erza walked over, looking for her friend.

"So is resting near the Tenrou Tree. Our last fight took alot out of her and so she cant join us right now," Erza responded.

"Thats bad, I have a feeling we will need her to win," Panther Lily says, expecting the worse.

"Oh come on guys, We were able to win fights in the past without her, we can do it again. Its all of us versus one man, we can do this!" Natsu exclaims with Happy agreeing.

"Still lets be careful with this. Lily, Carla, and Happy. I want you three to enter the ship without being noticed and see if you can cause some problems for it. Anything you can do will be helpful." Erza orders.

"Aye Sir." Happy says.

"Will do," Carla responds.

The three of them take off to find a way onto the airship while Erza turned to the others.

"Heres the plan. When we get up there we hit him with everything we got. No holding back. Lets finish this as quickly as we can." Erza explains.

"Right, when let's get this started!" Gray exclaims while using his magic to create an ice bridge up to the deck of the airship. Natsu lead the charge up the ramp, and immediately using his crimson locus attack on Master Hades. Then Game gray with his Ice Excalibur. Then Erza with Heavens wheel armor. Lucy follows with Taurus attacking. Then Wendy uses her enchantments to increase her friends speed, attack and defense. They deliver a multitude of blows, with it ending off in one big attack. Gray propels Natsu forward, with Wendy using her roar and Lucy using Scorpio to increase the attacks effect. This unison raid connects with Natsus Fire dragon sword horn. All of these attacks would have beaten most other opponents, but not Master Hades, as when the smoke cleared he was still standing as if none of it touched him. This sight petrified the fairy tail wizards, who couldnt belief that they couldnt even scratch him.

"Now that im all warmed up, its time to get serious," Hades exclaims as a massive amount of magic energy builds up around him. He looks at Wendy, and yets out a fierce yell, and Wendy completely disappears, with only her clothes left behind. The group panics thinking she was dead, with even Hades exclaiming that it was a mercy kill. When suddenly a voice from above is heard. It was Horologium. He had managed to save her, though at the expense of her clothes. After she got more clothes on and rejoined her friends, Hades decided to explain something. He told the group that he was in fact the second master of Fairy Tail. After Natsu said that he didnt believe it, Natsu attacked. Yet Hades easily beat him back, going on the offensive with his chain magic and his finger bullets. He was about to beat them all when suddenly a bolt of Lightning struck the ship, and then hit Hades in the arm. At first Wendy thought it was Mikoto, until she saw the person appear from the lightning and heard his voice.

"So this is the fossil who took out gramps," The man said.

"Laxus! Natsu exclaimed.

Laxus immediately attacks, landing a good couple of blows using his increased speed. They continue to exchange blows, seeming to be equal in strength until Hades catches Laxus off guard with an attack that is supposed to make its target unable to move. Laxus attacks once more, appearing to be unaffected by the attack. They continue to exchange blows for a little bit, either of them getting the upperhand. Suddenly Laxus collapses after an attack, finally revealing that he was in fact affected by that one attack.

"I have traveled all over this world of ours," Laxus starts. "But this is the first time I have met a monster like you. got a long way to go."

Natsu and Gray try to give Laxus words of encouragement but he wasnt having it. As Hades final attack flew towards him, Laxus finished his speech.

"I realize, Im not a member of Fairy Tail anymore. But this bastard took out my grandpa, so im allowed to take revenge right?"

"Yeah, of course you are!" Natsu yelled out.

At that, Laxus smiled and sent all of his lightning at Natsu, powering Natsu up to the extreme. Laxus took the full brunt of that attack, but with Natsu now powered up as a lightning Flame dragon, they had a chance. Natsu attacked hades with both lightning and fire moves, to the shock of everyone around. Powered by his rage and his new ability, Natsu dealt damaging blow after damaging blow, that Hades was now unable to avoid. As his final attack, Natsu unleashed a lightning flame dragon roar so powerful, it could be seen from all around the island. After the attack Natsu fell backwards, drained of all energy, only Lucys quick thinking saved him. After pulling him up, the Fairy Tail wizards began to celebrate, though their celebration was short lived. He got up and gave a little speech and then finally activating his devils eye. The sight of the magic planted all of the Fairy Tail mages to the ground in fear. He continues to explain his ultimate magic and his plan.

"This is about to get way worse," Gray comments, growing fear in his eyes.

Hades moved his hands while saying an enchant, creating monsters of pure magic from the book of zeref. The sight of these monsters was so fearful that it could have made the Fairy Tail mages faint from fear. Just as Hades was about to attack, Natsu spoke, drawing everyone's attention,

"Dont worry, i got everything we need to beat this guy right here with us." He repeats the words Gildarts told him."There is nothing wrong with fear, how else would we come to know our own weaknesses and you need to know them to become a stronger and gentler person." He stands up, beginning to give courage to his friends"Today we learn just how weak we are. So what do we do next, Ill tell you, we grow stronger. On our own we might be too afraid to face him, but right now we have our friends by our side. I still have courage because you are still with me. Together we can do anything!" Natsu finishes.

"Still holding onto the light? You fool your future is nothing but Darkness!" Hades remarks. Yet Natsus words worked, as the rest of his friends stand up as well. They launch one last attack, rushing Hades head on. He attacks with his spell, but it misses each strike. They launch natsu at him in a kind of magicless Unison Raid. It connects, but once again it only knocked Hades down for a second, as he gets right back up, but this time there is a problem. Suddenly, the Tenrou Island tree had reappeared in its undamaged form. This restored all the magic power of the fairy Tail wizards. Yet Hades still had his demon heart, as the Exceeds were stopped from destroying it. Even with their magic restored, it was unlikely that the Fairy Tail wizards could win. Suddenly a blue lightning bolt struck Hades from the sky, knocking him backwards. When the smoke cleared, standing between Hades and all of Fairy Tail, was Mikoto with a look of pure rage in her eyes.

"Now who the hell are you? Another lightning mage?" Hades states as he gets up. The tension in his body relaxed, as he noticed it was only a 15 year old girl in front of him.

Mikoto ignored him for a second, and turned her head to Natsu. "Great speach salamander. I gotta give it to you for that. I know you all have your magic back, as do I. So let me have a little fun now okay," Mikoto says.

 _Fun!? How can someone have fun facing me?_ Hades thought.

"I guess," Natsu says reluctantly, noticing the look in Mikotos eyes.

She turns back to Hades, a large amount of electrical energy building around her. She was still running low on her esper power, but she knew her magic was fully restored. She had to combine the two if she was to win this fight. She didnt have her sword, no wrist blades, only her magic and her limited ability. So she decided to go all out. The electricity around her vanished, to be replaced by a swelling magic power.

"Magic, Unlock!" Mikoto yells out, and suddenly the magic she was creating increased way over tenfold. She had fully unlocked her magic, throwing everything she had into these next few minutes.

"Summoning Magic! God Tier! Activate!" She yelled out. Now her magic changed once more, not in strength but in type. Unknown to everyone else, but during her training the past week Mikoto had found a way to activate the next level of Summoning magic, the level of Gods. This gave her access to unbelievably strong Summons, and she was going to use it now.

"This power!" Gray exclaimed.

"Its on another level, completely different from her level 6 abilities!" Erza states in awe.

"God Tier Summoning! Athena's Armor!" Mikoto yells out. A bright light surrounded Mikoto, very similar to Erza's requip magic. When the light disappeared, Mikoto was covered in armor. The color of the armor was gold and white, with a certain ancient air to it. The armor was lightweight and covered her completely, except for her left arm which was still covered by the bandana. Erza knew that even though the armor looked lightweight and mobile, it was probably remarkable strong, as very few things were ever how they appeared when it involved Mikoto. Mikoto still had one more summon in mind. She held out her right hand and stated the spell, "God Tier Summoning! The sword that had no Equal! Excalibur!" Again a bright light spawned into mikotos hand, and from the light came a sword. This sword had its own unique look as well. The hilt of the sword was a dark blue, and gold with some gems stones thrown in. The blade itself was a pure silver on the edges with a gold band through the middle. On the sides of the blade, two saying were engraved, one on each side, "Take me up" and "Cast me away". After this sword was summoned, the magic energy flowing around Mikoto dissipated.

"This magic, I have never felt anything like it!" Hades muttered in disbelief at the power he felt coming from Mikotos armor and sword.

Mikoto grabbed the hilt of the sword with both hands, and held it out vertically in front of her, pointing one of the edges at Hades. At that instant she transformed into level 6, adding even more power to her body. This combination of her strongest magic, and strongest esper ability was unbelievable.

"This is your end, Hades. You may have unlimited magic, but your body is still human, and thus can be killed. So it is with that In mind that i say these final words," Mikoto begins. She thinks of a line that fit perfectly with this situation, a line said by a swordfighter from another universe she read about. "And now with my strongest I will beat your strongest!" With that she charged forward at remarkable speed. She appeared infront of Hades in an instant, and slashed the sword sideways. Hades didnt even have time to react, and the cut was made across his chest. He backed up and clutched at the wound, surprised that it was not bleeding even though it was a deep cut. He looked up in time to see Mikoto again in striking range, as she dealt him mutiple more wounds across his body in seconds. He leaped back and used his finger magic, but the magic bounced harmlessly off of the Armor mikoto was wearing. Hades did not know this, but everything Mikoto summoned had a special ability, but there was a difference between her normal summons and her God tier summons. Her normal summons usually had one or two special abilities, but her God tier summons had no limit to special abilities. Her Athena armor in this case had three abilities. They were enhanced strength, increased speed, and immunity to any magic attack. Excalibur had its own special abilities, with the first one Hades was about to find out.

Mikoto leaped back for just a second, and tapped the hilt of Excalibur on one of the gem stones. Immediately all wounds on Hades opened up massively in a searing amount of pain. Any wound that Excalibur makes in its opponent, Mikoto can expand and close at will. Mikoto leaped into the air to deliver another strike, but Hades tried to block with a wall of stone created from his magic. Yet this activated Excalibur's second ability, the ability to hit with unlimited force no matter how fast it was moving. It easily crushed through the wall, barely missing Hades as Mikoto landed. He leaped backwards, trying to gain some distance. So Mikoto uses Excalibur's third ability, which was that in a stabbing motion, it creates a wave of pure destructive magic energy that hits anything directly in front of its user no matter the distance. Hades is hit, but his limitless magic energy blocks most of the strike to the point that it was not fatal. He realized he needed to go on the offensive or he would lose and so he attacked head on. Yet Mikoto countered with her esper ability, blocking each attack with a wall of iron sand. Finally she strike Hades with a huge bolt of Lightning from the sky, and at the same time she used Excalibur's third ability to attack his Grimoire heart, destroying his source of limitless magic. This all combined to finally finish Hades off, as he collapses to the ground unconscious but not dead. Mikoto took a deep breath, changing back to her normal clothes and form instantly. The last thing to disappear was Excalibur, a sword she still has yet to show all of its abilities. She turned back to face her guild, not at all surprised by the looks of shock on their faces. Then suddenly Wendy came running over, Hugging Mikoto strongly.

"I knew you could do it. That was amazing Mikoto!" Wendy exclaimed. This seemed to have been the ice breaker, as the others came over to congratulate her as well. Mikoto explained that she was only the one to finish Hades off. Thats when Laxus walked over.

"So what kind of mage are you again?" Laxus asked, confused by what he saw. He saw her using what he could only guess was lightning magic and some kind of requip magic, though the ability to use both he was sure was not true.

"I use summoning magic, but I also have an ability I was born with, which is called an esper ability. My esper ability is the lightning you saw, im an electromaster. The name is Mikoto bye the way, and you must be Laxus." Mikoto explained. They talked for a bit longer as the exceeds joined them once again. Finally the walked off of the airship, all of them worn out and tired. They meet up with the rest of the guild at the camp, with Mikoto running over to Touma, both of them happy to see that the other one was okay.

"So what happened Mikoto?" Makarov asks, ignoring Laxus for a second.

"Everyone put up a remarkable fight. I came in to finish the fight, though i do believe that Natsu and the others could have done it themselves. Hades is beaten and the rest of Grimoire heart are in retreat." Mikoto explains. The next hour was spent with the guild resting from the battle, and all seemed like it was going to be okay. That was until Mikoto heard something in the distance, a sound she was hoping she would not hear today. It was faint, and Mikoto only heard it because she was looking for it. The sound was the reason why Mikoto was in Earthland in the first place, it was the sound of Acnologia approaching.

* * *

 _I don't know_  
 _I don't know_  
 _I don't know anymore_  
 _Thought I had_  
 _Thought I had it under control_

 _Hear my voice, here it goes_  
 _Hear it louder than most_  
 _Here it goes, here it goes_  
 _(1 2 3 4)_

 _It's not worth it_  
 _It's not workin'_  
 _You wanted it to be picture perfect_  
 _It's not over,_  
 _You don't have to throw it away._

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_  
 _Just let it go (take it out on me)_  
 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_  
 _Get control (take it out on me)_  
 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_  
 _Just let it go (take it out on me)_  
 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_  
 _Get control_

 _You try to move, try to move_  
 _But you don't wanna lose_  
 _So afraid, so afraid_  
 _You don't want it to fade_

 _Hear my voice, here it goes_  
 _Hear it louder than most_  
 _Let it go, let it (1 2 3 4)_

 _It's not worth it_  
 _It's not workin'_  
 _You wanted it to be picture perfect_  
 _It's not over,_  
 _You don't have to throw it away._

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_  
 _Just let it go (take it out on me)_  
 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_  
 _Get control (take it out on me)_  
 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_  
 _Just let it go (take it out on me)_  
 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_  
 _Get control_

 _1 2 3 4  
It's not worth it_  
 _It's not workin'_  
 _You wanted it to be picture perfect_  
 _It's not over,_  
 _You don't have to throw it away.  
_

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_  
 _Just let it go (take it out on me)_  
 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_  
 _Get control (take it out on me)_  
 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_  
 _Just let it go (take it out on me)_  
 _Fight if you need to, smash if it helps you_  
 _Get control_


	21. Chapter 20

_So here is chapter 20. If any of you were wondering where the line, "With my strongest i will beat your strongest" in chapter 19 came from, it was another anime called Chivalry of a failed knight. Its become one of my favorite animes and its kinda hard to explain why without you actually seeing it. But back on track for now, this chapter was a hard one. I will show you a different side of Mikoto, one that i have shown very little of in this story or ace of aqcademy city. I hope you all find it interesting. on another note, i am going to create a poll for another side story. As I said, the main storyline will consist of 3 stories, but i plan to make multiple crossovers between this universe and other animes. The three animes i have in mind are as follows, Date A Live(after the second season of the anime), SAO(right after end of SAO2) and a familiar of Zero. SAO and Date alive are the two animes i know the most about, but familiar of zero is the one i saw in answer to a previous question. So the poll will give me even more incite into what you all would prefer. I would also love for you to leave a review on this chapter as well as to explain your answer to the poll. On that note please enjoy this chapter_

* * *

Mikotos eyes widen as fear pins her to her spot.

 _No! I thought that if i interfered enough he might not have come! I was wrong. If i'm right, even he will be stronger than he should be, like all of the others i have fought so far. I can't fight him in my current state. My power is at zero and if my magic couldn't even beat Azuma then it has no chance against the black dragon of the apocalypse. I don't even think Touma can win. I need to get him to safety!_

Those thoughts raced through Mikotos mind in an instant, and her sudden change in emotions drew the guilds attention. Makarov had been yelling at Laxus for returning, but this got him to stop.

"Mikoto whats wrong? Are you upset about the S class trials not being continued?" Wendy asks, walking over.

"No that's not it. Look at her eyes, that's not anger, that's fear. She's afraid of something," Laxus comments after seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Mikoto, talk to me child, what are you afraid of? The fights over," Makarov says, walking to stand in front of her.

"Yeah! We kicked Grimoire hearts butt!" Natsu exclaims, not fully grasping the situation.

Finally Mikotos lips begin to move, but her voice was low and filled with fear, "He's coming, I I I can't beat him. What can we do but die? He's coming, He's coming, He's coming," she just kept repeating this last bit as she collapses onto her knees, looking up.

"Who's coming!? Mikoto! You have to tell us!" Makarov yells. He was getting anxious, who could there be that Mikoto could not beat?

"I can't beat him" Mikoto whispers, then suddenly says, "I must protect Touma!" Her magic surged, creating two massive magic circles behind her. From those magic circles, out came her wyverns. Suddenly Midnight grabbed hold of Mikoto and took off. Touma who had been running over to comfort Mikoto was also grabbed by Drogon. Since Drogon did not grab hold of Touma directly, instead grabbing hold of Toumas shield, he was not neutralized. The two wyverns flew them both over to another island, one that was still inview of Tenrou Island. Once landed, the wyverns were desummoned as Touma had reach Mikoto, grabbing her with his right hand.

"What are you doing Zapper! We have to go back and be with our Guild." Touma yells.

"We can't, He's coming!" Mikoto responds looking at the ground.

"Who? Who's coming!" Touma presses, shaking Mikoto slightly. His fear for his guildmates showing clearly in his voice.

"Acnologia" This one word, the name of the greatest threat to the guilds survival, stunned Touma for a second.

Then he spoke, "You need to get me back over there!"

"I can't! I won't put you at risk!" Mikoto responds, finally looking him in the eyes.

"You have too. I'm the only one who can cancel his attacks!" Touma presses. Now it was Mikotos turn to shake him, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You may be able to cancel his attacks but that doesnt mean you can win! Its not like fighting accelerator, where you beat his ability you win the fight. Acnologia is a dragon! If you counter his magic all he has to do is step on you to kill you, and your shield wont protect you from that." Mikoto yells back, her voice filled with her love for him.

"Then you go back! We just can't abandon them to die!" Touma continues to press.

"I can't. I can't beat him right now, my power is too low at the moment and my magic is not strong enough to beat him," Mikoto admits.

"Come on Mikoto. When has that ever stopped you before! You overcame your limits to save my life, and you gained the ability to use magic to save the lives of people you barely even knew. You don't have to straight up beat him, just delay him long enough for the guild to escape!" Touma explains frantically.

"But i don't even know if I can do that!" Mikoto says, her pain and sadness of defeat in her voice.

"But you have to try, You are their only chance Mikoto. You must be able to come up with some way to save them." Touma says, pulling Mikoto close to him to calm her down.

Meanwhile on Tenrou Island, the guild was in panic. Mikoto suddenly collapsing in fear and then taking Touma and herself away scared them more than anything else that happened today. Everyone was running around, when suddenly someone yelled out to get to the ship. Natus carried Makarov as the guild took off to the ship, but then the person in the front of the group stopped. It was Laxus, and he was looking up in the sky in shock. The rest of the guild followed his gaze, and they too were locked in fear. Flying above them was a black dragon. The dragon circled above the island before dropping down to land behind the guild. Once landed it let out a huge roar, as a challenge to the guild. It was apparent that it came to kill anyone on the island.

"What is that thing?" Lucy exclaims in fear.

"Its a dragon!?" Lisanna states. Some of the guild members looked over to the dragon slayers, as if expecting them to do something. But all three of them were staring in in shock, and amazement at the same time. The guild didn't know what to do, if they turned to run then the dragon would just cut them down. But if they tried to fight then could they beat it? Suddenly Makarov stepped forward, quickly transforming into his giant form.

"Run! I'll hold it off!" Makarov yells out, about ready to face the dragon. Uproar from the guild was his answer.

"I will not abandon you!" Erza yells out. The rest of the guild joins in, offering to support their master.

"Will you kids just be quiet and follow your masters final wish! It's a parent's job to give everything for their children!" Makarov yells out with force.

"Come on gramps! I'm a dragon slayer! It's my job to…" Natsu couldn't finish as Laxus started to drag him off. With his lead the guild follows regrettably. Seeing the majority of the guild running away, acnologia charges, but is blocked by makarov. Makarov manages to land some punches, but it seems to have no effect as the dragon puts all his weight forward, forcing Makarov back. Then it rams its shoulder into Makarov's injured stomach, breaking Makarov stance. Then it uses its tail to knock him onto the ground. It then began to crush Makarov under its front feet. Suddenly Natsu appeared, both grabbing the dragon and attacking it. In its sudden anger it sends Makarov into a cliff side, forcing him out of his transformation. Then standing in front of him was the rest of the guild. Guided by Laxus, they do one massive unision raid with everyone but the 3 first generation dragon slayers taking part. The attack forced the dragon back a couple of feet, but otherwise it did no damage. But the guild didn't give up, with the dragon slayers using a unison raid consisting of their breath attacks. This was enough to send the dragon flying into the water. The guild begins to think that they had won, when suddenly Gildarts breaks the bad news.

"He's playing with us! He is using less strength now then he did against just me," Gildarts explains. Before the guild has a chance to even fully comprehend this, Acnologia bursts from the water, once again landing on the shoreline, as if to prove Gildarts point. The guild breaks down, as it seems like all hope was lost. They had no more ideas, no way to escape fate. They were going to die here, and there was not a thing they could do. Not even the dragon slayers could beat this dragon. Acnologia charged up a breath attack, intending to finish the guild off in one blow. Suddenly, just as he was about to unleash the attack, a huge electrical pulse hits him from behind with enough force to send his face into the ground. A ball of electrical energy formed up in front of the guild, and from that ball of energy, Mikoto formed, in her level 6 form at that. She turned to look back at the guild, a faint smile on her face. The guild answered that smile with cheers, until suddenly Mikoto level 6 form disappeared and she collapsed onto one knee. Wendy charged forward, determined to get to her friends side, when a huge magic energy was released. Acnologia had got back up and fired his breath attack. Mikoto responded though, blocking the attack with an electrical barrier. The sound of the two attacks clashing was loud, but Mikotos voice was heard above it.

"I'm sorry, I abandoned all of you," Mikoto says, tears streaming down her eyes. The guild was in shock, Mikoto was crying?

"I'm so so sorry. I should never had left. If I had stayed, maybe we all could have been off the island before he came. If only I gave a proper warning," Mikoto says.

"It's not your fault! What are you saying!?" Erza yells out, realizes that if Mikoto lost her focus, then the electrical barrier that was currently blocking their death would disappear.

"But it is my fault. I knew he was coming, and instead of warning everyone I let fear consume me. Instead of protecting my guildmates, I focused myself on protecting the one man i truly love. You are all people i consider my friends, but Touma. I couldn't stand the thought of him being here in a fight he could never hope to win, and in a fight I could not save him from. So I ran, I decided to put his life above all of yours, and for that i'm sorry," Mikoto cries through her barrier stayed up, still protecting them.

"But you came back! You came back and put your life in danger to save us!" Wendy yelled out, her own feelings flowing into her voice.

"It wasn't my choice to come back, well not completely. Touma convinced me. It's kinda funny, but i came to this world to beat Acnologia, but when it's time to do that, i attempt to run away in fear. I actually pity myself, after all this time i still let fear control me?" Mikoto states truthfully.

"That's not true!" Wendy still presses.

Mikoto smiled slightly, her heart warming up to the fact that someone still trusted her so much. A huge amount of power returned to her as her emotions settled, and she used it to actually force Acnologia's attack back. He was once again knocked to the ground, giving Mikoto enough time to tell her plan.

"Listen up! I need you all to promise to follow what i am about to tell you to do, no matter what it is!" Mikoto yelled out. The guild responded immediately, showing their faith in her.

"I am no longer part of Fairy Tail!" These words shocked the guild, but Mikoto didnt give them enough time to respond as she continued, "From this point on think of me as some random stranger that is willing to give her life for a guild she never knew. I want you all to run, and never look back, thats why i don't want you to think of me as a friend, or a guild mate." Mikoto says.

"Mikoto, why are you saying this, you're gonna beat this dragon right?" Lucy asks in fear.

"I can't beat him," Those words crushed all hope in the guilds hearts. "At least, not in my current state. I am already pushing my ability to its max, and i don't know how long i have till run away kicks in and when that happens I will lose. My magics not strong enough to beat him currently," Mikoto admits.

"So you want us to turn tail and run, sacrifice your life for our own?! We can't do that! You are our friend!" Natsu exclaimed.

Mikoto turned to face the guild, looking them all over, a look of regret on her face.

"Makarov, can I make one last request as a member of Fairy Tail?" She asked.

"Sure my child, whatever you want," Makarov replies, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I want you to let Laxus back into the guild," She lets the shock subside before she continued, "He has changed from when he attacked the guild, he showed so through today. He gave everything to protect this guild, one that was not his own anymore. He deserves another chance. I know we had our differences, specifically when it came to my methods of dealing with problems, or my inability to listen to your orders, but please do this for me. You will need a strong lightning mage in the years to come," Mikoto finishes. Laxus was about to speak, when Makarov interrupts and says, "Your wish is granted, Laxus is part of Fairy Tail once again."

"Mikoto, how can we be sure you won't die if we turn and run?" Erza asks, looking for some hope.

"You can, in fact i will most likely die. But don't worry about me, remember i'm a time traveler. If I die here, then my master can just come back to the second before I die and save me. Kinda funny, even now i'm not truly at risk, I guess that's why i should let everything go," Mikoto responds.

"What do you mean by that last bit?" Natsu asked, confused.

"My own magic may be too weak, and my power is running to low, but i still have one card left to play, one that might be enough to hold back the apocalypse long enough," Mikoto grabbed hold of the bandana on her left arm, ripping it off, revealing the strange markings on her arm. Immediately noticed where the two dragon shaped markings.

"Back in edolas i attacked the dragon chain cannon. When i did so, all of its dragon slayer magic, consisting of Wendy's and Natsu's power escaped and flowed into me. This whole time i had it in me, with it slowly growing to match my own power. With it i will have the power of a dual element dragon slayer, and if i combine my own power to it, i might be able to get a third. But it's a one battle move, and will only last for so long. But hey, let's give it a shot!" Mikoto yelled out, holding her left arm upwards. Fire burst out, flowing all over her. Then suddenly the air around her began to circulate and combine with the fire. Her teeth transformed into the typical dragon slayer flames. Then a weird transformation happened, with wings of fire sprouting from her back. Finally the transformation ended with Electricity also combining into the aura of power around her.

"She's a dragon slayer!" Lucy whispers in shock.

"A triple element dragon slayer!? Unbelievable!" Gajeel's exclaims in disbelief.

"A flaming lightning sky dragon?!" Wendy says.

"Now Run! Forget me!" Mikoto yells out. Acnologia had gotten back up and was charging forward. Mikoto summoned in speakers across the island, and it played My Funeral by Dope.

"Oh no you dont! This guild is under my protection!" Mikoto yells out turning and blasting Acnologia with a beam of her new combined magic from her left hand. Then she used her wings to fly forwards, landing blow after blow to the dragon. Acnologia tried to strike back, but Mikoto was too small and quick for his massive body to land a blow. She lands an uppercut to his jaw so powerful, it knocks him upwards a bit, then swiftly deals a kick to his neck to send him flying backwards. She didn't let him even land, as she moved underneath him and sent a blast of magic energy upwards that sent him into the air. Acnologia uses his wings to stop his upwards movement and fires his breath attack straight down at Mikoto. She intercepts it by expelling just enough magic energy to deflect it, sending it uselessly into the ocean. But then Acnologia charged, slamming his arm into her and sending her flying towards her retreating friends. She lands on her feet, but her momentum drags her across the ground till she comes to a stop just behind them. Acnologia then charged with the purpose of hitting Mikoto head on. He knew she wouldn't dodge, if she did his attack would hit her friends instead.

Mikoto planted her feet, and sucked in the magic into her stomach.

"The flaming lightning Roar! Of the Sky dragon!" Mikoto yells out while letting out an enormous breath attack. The sheer power of this attack made the fairy tail guild members turn around to watch in amazement. The blast hits Acnologia, actually managing to push him back but suddenly Mikoto realized something.

 _As I thought! He is still playing with me! Raiden told me that the secret to acnologia's power is that he can absorb any element, but right now he is not doing that. That must mean that my power is not strong enough to even have him consider absorbing it. This is bad._

She turned back to her friends to give them a fierce look and says, "Get out of her! I can't last much longer!" Mikoto then used her fire wings to charge forward at an extreme rate, moving around Acnologia landing blow after blow, but none she was aware that all of these blows were doing no damage. But each blow was pissing him off. Eventually Mikoto turned away and began to fly towards the water. Acnologia gave chase, determined to knock her out of the sky. Mikoto seemed to be slightly faster, when suddenly her wings faltered and she dropped out of the sky. She realized then that her magic was about to run out. She managed to get back flying, but now Acnologia was very close. She flew back towards the island, her heart dropping to see that the guild was still nowhere close to the ship, and to safety.

 _Shit. I need to buy them more time but how? I can only see one option, but it involves running. I can turn, and try to draw Acnologia away from the island. But that will fail if he catches me out decides to turn back._

Then a realization pops into Mikotos head.

 _Wait! This is a planet just like the one i am from. Each planet has a limit to how high it can be livable. If I can get acnologia to chase me straight upwards, I might be able to trap him in space. It would mean sacrificing myself, but it's the best chance i have to actually beat this monster._

Mikoto flew towards a cliff side, and then suddenly flew upwards, causing acnologia to go crashing into it. When he had gotten back up from this impact, Mikoto assumed he was pissed enough to chase her till she died. She flew upwards as fast as she could, with Acnologia right behind her. They kept going, with the air getting thinner and thinner. Mikotos magic began to fail, but she kept pressing forward, adding more of her ability to keep her flying. Finally they reach the edge, and Mikotos magic completely runs out.

 _I did it! I won!_

Mikotos hopes were dashed as acnologia appeared above her, a breath attack fully charged.

 _No! It didn't work! I forgot that it would take longer to neutralize him then it would me! I failed._

Acnologia fired the attack. Mikoto tried to block it with her esper ability but even that was overwhelmed.

From the island the guild watched as a blue flash happened far in the sky above them. They watched as a object raced towards the water, crashing into the ocean, never to appear again. They quickly grabbed hands, realizing that Mikoto had been beaten and that all they could do was try to create a defense spell strong enough to block the next attack. Acnologia flew just above the island, charging and releasing another breath attack, obliterating the island, to the shock of everyone watching from around the area. With the island destroyed and no sign of Mikoto and his power drained, Acnologia turned and flew away. Touma collapsed, believing to have just watched the death of his friends and the girl he loved. Suddenly the ocean began to stir and separate. There from water appeared Mikoto, using the last of her ability to move herself to Touma. She lands in his arms, completely drained of energy. In each other's arms they cry, believing to have failed at their job. Suddenly a bright flash enveloped them both as they were teleported back to their own world. Mikoto opened her eyes to see Raiden's teleport chamber inside of the base. Realizing where they were she collapses, finally letting her body rest. Raiden came running over, and with Toumas help they get her to a room and bed to let her rest. From there Raiden began to patch up her wounds, not yet saying anything.

"We failed Raiden," Mikoto finally speaks, not yet asleep.

"First of all, just so you remember it has only been 3 days in this world since i sent you to earthland. Secondly, you may think you failed but you did not," Raiden responds.

"What do you mean? Fairy tail was destroyed." Touma responds.

"No. They were saved by mavis using Fairy sphere. The problem is that the spell has trapped them for seven years. That was how the it originally happened to. If you did not fight him, they would have died instead because he came stronger this time than in the original timeline." Raiden explained.

"So i actually saved them?" Mikoto asked, some happiness returning to her heart.

"Yes you did. I am going to give you a week to heal, then i am sending you both back to seven years later. Acnologia is going to attack again, and this time you will be prepared for him, whenever he strikes." Raiden says. With that he leaves, letting Touma deal with getting Mikoto to go to sleep. As sleep washed over her, she had one last thought.

 _So i get another chance to deal with that monster. Another chance to make my wrongs rights. Another chance to save my new friends. Fairy Tail, I will not let you down again._

* * *

 _Now, as I lay here in the dark_  
 _And I think back to the start_  
 _I know some things have to end_  
 _for the next one to begin_

 _I walk alone, free at last_  
 _I feel the pressure letting go_  
 _from the very bottom, of my soul._  
 _Flesh and bone fall to past like the ashes in the rain._

 _And fade away..._

 _It's my Funeral,_  
 _welcome you all._  
 _This is the end of the line,_  
 _So thank you for coming along._

 _My time has come,_  
 _I don't wanna leave you behind,_  
 _But this one I'll do on my own!_

 _Now, as we stand two worlds apart,_  
 _the time's hardened up my heart._  
 _From a world of no regret,_  
 _that I hope won't soon forget._

 _I walked the line on broken glass,_  
 _I let the passion take control,_  
 _of the very bottom of my soul._  
 _Cross the line, fade to black,_  
 _hold the candle to the flame,_  
 _and light the way._

 _To my Funeral,_  
 _welcome you all,_  
 _This is the end of the line,_  
 _so thank you for coming along._  
 _My time has come,_  
 _I don't wanna leave you behind,_  
 _But this one I'll do on my own._


	22. Chapter 21

_so it seems like i have a good amount of things to talk about today. First of all i am extremely sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out. I got busy with college finals as well as my job picking up, so i am deeply sorry about that. On more positive terms, it seems like Familiar of Zero is the one you all want me to do as the next crossover, with SAO and then Date a live following. I guess that means i have to actually watch Familiar of zero now. On another note, i might have something else planned for all of you, maybe a group of oneshots based off of this story, but im not going to give all the details. Finally the last arc, the grand magic games arc, is coming up with the next chapter. As i said before, this will be a temporary ending, as after that arc, i will be writing the third story and then every so often a new chapter of this will be posted, but thats still a while away. So on that note, please enjoy this chapter and leave a review. Have a good day and may the father of understanding guide you all._

* * *

It was the next day, and Touma thought he was waking up early. As he got up and stretched, he noticed that Mikoto was already missing from their bed. He looked over at the clock, noticing just how early it was

 _She normally doesnt sleep late so this should not be a surprise, but this is early even for her._

He walked out into the main room, and he was thankful to see that she was just sitting down reading a book.

"Morning Touma!" Mikoto says, looking up to him with a smile.

"I was afraid you were up worrying again," Touma responds, walking to the kitchen to make some food.

"I would be, but Raiden told me not to worry at the moment and to rest, so im trying to take his advice." Mikoto replies, putting her book down so she could talk.

"But you are planning something right? Its not like you to sit idly by, not doing anything." Touma says while preparing his food.

"Your right. Raiden said he will have me stay here for a week, and then we can go back. Im going to use that time to get stronger. I ran out of power to quickly, and thats why i couldnt beat Acnologia. If i was able to go level 6, i might have stood a chance, but i couldnt. I need to increase my endurance with my power, as well as getting my magic stronger. To do that, im going to have to force new limits upon myself," Mikoto explains her plan. She gets up and walks over to the kitchen and helps touma finish preparing their breakfast. Now she never was good at cooking, but she could always handle herself when someone else was helping, so it wasnt long till they were sitting down eating. They had almost finished when raiden walked into the room.

"So you two are already up, though i guess thats not surprising." Raiden comments.

"Was 3 days enough for you to forget what we are like?" Mikoto teases.

"No it was not, i dont think anyone could ever forget you two. So we didnt talk much about what happened during your time in earthland, and i have not looked at its history so will you tell me?" Raiden asks, pulling up a chair to the table they were at.

"Well where do i start. We joined fairy tail fairly quickly, with me not showing my powers right away, though using my sword alot. We began to make friends, and eventually the time for the battles against Oracion seis arrived. Touma and I managed to get ourselves involved with that, helping to be the Oracion seis. Next was the dragonoid battles, which we again helped with. Then was edolas and after that Tenrou," Mikoto explained roughly.

"So you did show your power right?" Raiden asked.

"Yes i did, many times in fact. By the time of acnologia, the guild knew just how strong i was capable of being, and i even learned something during my time in earthland," Mikoto says.

"Oh, what did you learn?" Raiden asks intrigued.

"Its better if i show you," Mikoto says with a sly smile. She got up and walked away from the table and then turned back to face Touma and Raiden. She was wearing her pajamas and for the first time in a while she did not have the waistband on.

"Summoning Magic! Unlock!" Mikoto states, and a magic circle spawns above her head.

"Summon! Level 6 gear!" Mikoto chants, holding her right arm upwards into the magic circle. From there her clothes change from her pajamas into her level 6 clothes, with her waist band also having been summoned in. But that was not it for mikoto.

"Summoning, God tier! The sword that has no equal! Excalibur!" Mikoto yells out, holding her right hand forward. In that hand, the mighty sword appeared. Mikoto looked straight into Raidens eyes, and she was happy to see pure amazement in them.

"You learned magic! I wasnt sure if that was possible. Now i know i was right!" Raiden exclaims in wonder.

"Well how about we do something about this, lets see just how powerful my magic is, in a training match of course." Mikoto challenges.

"Your on, apprentice,"

They were quickly in the training room, with Mikoto at one end and Raiden at the other. Mikoto had excalibur at the ready, and Raiden had drawn Murasama. Mikoto was the first to make a move, stabbing the sword forward and sending a blast of magic energy at Raiden. Raiden blocked with Murasama, but finding out that Excalibur had special abilities was a wake up call. He charged forward, attempting to get close and use murasama at its best distance. Mikoto blocked the strike with Excalibur, and again this surprised Raiden. The magic imbedded into the sword was preventing it from being cut by Murasama, a sword that has never had a problem cutting through other swords. The continue this little dance, with Mikoto effectively dodging or blocking Raidens attacks. Finally Mikoto went on the offensive, swinging her sword at Raiden. Raiden went to block with Murasama, but excalibur phased right through it, and Raiden barely managed to dodge. Raiden leaped back to get some distance, but that put him in perfect position for another of excalibur's abilities. Mikoto stabbed the blade forward, creating a blast of magic energy that flew at Raiden. He put his left hand forward and used his ability to counter it. But when the smoke cleared, Mikoto was right next to him, and Raiden barely dodged her next attack. Raiden was getting worried, this sword of hers was an unknown, and fighting an unknown was not something he enjoyed doing. Then he noticed something. Mikoto was breathing heavily. He guessed that used the sword drained her magic energy just by having it in her hand, but using each ability drained it even more. He also assumed that the phase ability was a passive one, and something he could use to his advantage. He went on the attack this time, launching strike after strike with Murasama. Mikoto tried to dodge them all, but it was too much, so eventually she had to try and block. Thats when Murasama was phased right through excalibur. Raiden had thought he had won the fight, when suddenly Murasama had been blocked. He looked down, and sees that Mikoto had managed to both draw and move her HF Blade in time to block the strike. She leaps back, getting some distance, and desummons Excalibur.

"Summoning magic! Raptors!" Mikoto yells out as magic circles appear around her. From these circles spawns 5 raptors, who walk forward to surround Raiden. The charge him, but raiden was simply faster. He easily dodged their attacks, while striking them with Murasama, destroying each one after the other. He turned to face Mikoto, when suddenly a punch slammed into his face. He was knocked back, and lands on his feet. He looks up to see Mikoto in her level 6 form in front of him, but something was different. Her hair color was different, instead of being the blue that was normal for her, it was a crimson red. Also something about her ability felt different. She moved forward once again, instantly appearing directly in front of him. He went to block a strike from the front, only to be hit from behind. Mikoto was moving so quickly that not even Raidens cybernetic eyes could track. Unknown to him, but Mikoto had made a risky move. She had used her magic to summon enchants onto herself, increasing her power and speed. Add that to her level 6 form, and she was now in a different league than she has even been in before. Raiden tried to do something to block or dodge her attacks, but Mikoto was too fast, and each of her blows hit harder then a semi truck going at full speed. Then suddenly Mikoto collapsed, the color of her lightning and hair changing back to her normal level 6 self. That's when Raiden realized it.

"So you noticed? Took you long enough Raiden," Mikoto laughs, forcing herself back to her feet. She was now drained of her magic energy but her pride would not let her back down, not against Raiden.

Raiden only sighed and sheathed Murasama. He then said, "So i understand now. The magic you learned is also a weakness,"

"What do you mean by that?" Touma asks, having been watching the battle.

"Her magic is powerful, but it has its limits. Unfortunately for Mikoto, those limits are very small when compared to her esper ability. You can tell by looking at her now. She is drained of magic, but her ability remains. The issue is this, that when the magic runs out, she becomes weakened physically. Where with her esper ability, it can only go into run away and not decrease in power, her body would only be worn down by physical activities. With her magic, she gets tired just by using it. That means if she even uses her magic, if it doesn't win the fight for her, she is screwing herself for later. Basically her magic is the short term answer that creates long term problems." Raiden explained.

"I get what you're saying. Basically by using my magic first, i weaken my esper abilities because my body gets worn out," Mikoto realizes.

"We need you to be ready to fight Acnologia when you go back to earthland, so we are going to do something about this," Raiden says.

Mikoto sighs, realizing that if Raiden was going to get involved, the next couple of days will be very busy for her. "What do you have planned?"

"3 times every day for the next 3 days we will train in here. During those training sessions i want you to fully use up all magic in each session, and try to keep using magic. We are going to force you to be able to use magic for longer periods of time." Raiden explains.

"So thats your plan, well i guess since it's the only one we have, lets try it," Mikoto gives in. For the next three days they go through with Raiden's plan, and unsurprisingly, it worked. Every day Mikoto was left exhausted and completely worn out, but the morning of the next day she could feel something different. The fourth day was the first day without the training, and in truth it kinda left Mikoto feeling bored. She walked over the the main room to see Raiden working on some projections of a ship, making changes and doing other things. During their time away from Academy City, Mikoto had joined Raiden in what was known as the Coalition Fleet. The Coalition fleet was a fleet of Super battleships and Super BattleCruisers From multiple different nations. The nations consisted of America, Britain, Japan, and Germany. The americans have 2 Battleships, The USS Illinois, and The USS Wisconsin. These were the powerhouses of the fleet, with enough armor to be almost invincible to their own guns, which were by the way, armed with 32, 18inch long barreled main guns. The british had 2 Battleships, The Prince of Whales, and the Renown. Both were armed with the same guns as the Illinois, but slightly less, with only 24 guns compared to the 32, and with slightly less armor, though just a bit faster. Japan had only one battleship, but it was the mighty Yamato, with even more armor that the Illinois, and with bigger guns. It had 12, 20 Inch long barrelled main guns, and they packed a huge punch. Then finally, the Germans have 2 Battleships and 1 Battlecruiser. The first battleships, the Bismark, was an illinois Class that was sold to the German navy and renamed to Bismark. The second Battleship, the Tirpitz, was an upgunned Illinois class, with 16, 19inch long barreled main cannons. The Battlecruiser, the Admiral Graf Spee, was a completely new design. The ship had less armor than any of the others, but it was the fastest by far. Also its armament of 16, 19inch long barreled main cannons, did not leave it lacking in that area. This fleet was made to bring all of these nations together against any country that would threaten one of them. It was designed to be the first fleet into combate, completely annihilating the enemy nations fleets and giving ground support when needed. Raiden had a big part in this, as he was the Captain of the Illinois, its designer, and the Admiral of the fleet. During their time away from Academy City, Raiden made Mikoto his second in command, and that's what they used to travel across the world. So here seeing him working on designs of a new ship, left her very interested.

 _Is he just modifying the design of the Illinois Class? Or is this a whole new design? Why would he be making a new design?_

Mikoto sat down next to Raiden and watched as he made the changes to the projections, finally deciding on her question.

"What is this for?" She asked.

"For you," was Raiden's response.

"What do you mean by that?"

"After you are done helping Fairy Tail and defeating Acnologia, you are going to join me once again with the fleet. During that time I'm going to focus on teaching you how to be a captain, so that in a soon enough time, you could captain a ship yourself," Raiden explains.

Mikoto could only stare at him in astonishment, that he would have so much faith in her was unbelieveable.

"The crews of each ship already respect you. You have already shown that you have the attitude of a good captain, to do anything to protect your crew, yet take risks when needed. Also the governments of each country have called for one ship in the fleet to be coalition owned, meaning that no country could claim it over the others, so i thought this was the best answer to those issues," Raiden explained.

"Im honored. Can you show me the design of the ship you have planned for me?" Mikoto asks, her curiosity now growing. Raiden pushed a couple of buttons on the control pad, and the projections expanded to fill the room, to give a better view as well as make it easier to manipulate.

Mikoto walked around, looking at each element as Raiden explained the design.

"The ship's name will be Aquila, which means The Eagle, It will be the most heavily armored ship in the fleet, with at least Double the effective thickness of the Illinois class. But thanks to a new armor design i found, the total weight of the armor will be only slightly more than that of the Illinois. The armament also changes to 4 turrets of 4 22 inch long barreled cannons, giving it the largest punch in the fleet."

Mikoto had walked over to the bow part of the ship, and noticed in the internal drawings something was different. There was some kind of weapon in the front of the ship.

"What's this?" Mikoto asked, turning to Raiden for an answer.

"That's the Aquilas ace. I thought it was fitting to give the ship the signature move of its captain," Raiden replied with a smile.

 _He gave it a Railgun! How? How would that work on a ship like this?"_

"I know what you're thinking, so let me explain how it would work. First it could be powered by two methods. The first is by you pumping your own electricity into the system. The second does not require any work from you. The ships will focus all power created by the nuclear reactors into the electrical generators in the bow. Then the Bow would open up, and expel enough Electricity to move the water out from in front of it. The the rest of the energy would be stored behind a huge shells and expelled at once, forcing the shell out at extreme speeds. (Think of ARPs Super gravity Cannon for a visual). It would act in a very similar way as to your own Railgun." Raiden finishes explaining.

"When will this thing be built?" Mikoto finally asks after looking over everything else.

"Well the building has already started, i was just finalizing some things. It should be done in 6 months or less, depending on if i invest more resources into it." Raiden says

"Thanks Raiden, I wont let you down," Mikoto replies.

Raiden reached to a table and grabbed a folder and passed it to Mikoto. Once she opened it up, he says, "On another note, i have a mission for you."

Mikoto read the packet, recognizing some of the names and looks up at him.

"This is Akihiro Fukuhara and Genjiro Hamamoto. They are two members of the board of directors here in academy city, what do you want with them?" Mikoto asks, a little worried.

"I want you to kill them," Raiden says simply.

"Why? What have they done?" Mikoto asks. She was hoping she was done with the killing when she returned to academy city, but evidently that will not be the case.

"The papers explain it more, but i found out that the city is planning another level 6 shift program, and those two are at the center of it. They need to die in order for the plan to fall apart. I could do it myself, but i'm a little busy, and we only have a small window to do it," Raiden explains. Mikoto looks down, quickly reading through all the papers, and sure enough she finds the parts showing that they are in fact starting a new level 6 shift program. Her anger begins to grow, and her body flickers in and out of level 6. She was not going to let more people go through that.

"So what is the plan? How do we get to them?" Mikoto asks.

"Tomorrow around noon is the time to strike. Those two are good friends, so they like to walk around the city together on their time off. At that time tomorrow is one of those moments. The papers also list where they will be walking, so that should help you. Since the last attacks on city officials, they will be guarded, most likely by two judgement officers. You need to find a way to kill them without causing harm to anyone else," Raiden explains.

"I know just how im going to do it."

The next day, Mikoto was preparing to leave. She had her stealth outfit on. It consisted of a cloaked shirt, with a hood and a pair of shorts. The cloak managed to cover most of her legs as well. Also on her face she wore a mask that covered everything but her eyes. She then used her magic to summon in her bow and quiver, attaching the quiver to her back and hanging the bow over her shoulder.

"So thats whats going on?" A voice sounds behind her. She turns to see touma behind her.

"Sorry Touma, but this is something i have to do," Mikoto says.

"I know that, and im not going to try to stop you. Just promise me you wont lose yourself," Touma presses.

"I promise." Mikoto used her ability to get to her desired location as fast as possible, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Eventually she gets to her spot, and kneels down, overlooking a road. She draws her bow and waits. Sure enough, at the exact time she predicted, two men walk around a corner, with two judgement officers with them. She recognized the men as Akihiro and Genjiro, but there was one other face she recognized.

 _Kuroko! They have her on guard duty! If she is guarding them that means that Uiharu is watching from her computer in the judgement branch. I have to act quickly, i don't want to be spotted by Uiharu. I need to keep my arrows to ones that would not harm anyone else then my intended target, i don't want to hurt Kuroko._

Mikoto reaches back into the quiver, grabbing an arrow with a weirdly shaped Red colored Tip. She draws the arrow, assuming the distance to be 150 feet, aims, and then fires. The arrow hits its mark, embedding itself into Akihiro's chest, right at his heart. Then something weird happens, as the arrow tip begins to burn its way through him. Kuroko tried to teleport it away, but the damage had already been done. Then in the same instant, Mikoto had already drawn and fired another another arrow, this one with a green tip. It embeds itself into Genjiros neck, expelling a lethal injection of poison. Uiharu managed to spot Mikoto on the rooftop, and called it out to Kuroko, who immediately teleported over.

"You are under arrest by the name of Judgement!" Kuroko exclaims, holding onto her armband. Mikoto didnt respond, instead she leaped over Kuroko and took off running. Kuroko teleported after her, but each time Mikoto dodged her attacks. This chase continued over many roof tops, until finally Mikoto decided to end it. Mikoto leaped off the building, spun in mid air, and fired a smoke arrow at Kuroko. Kuroko teleported out of the way, but when she looked around Mikoto was nowhere to be seen. She did not know who this mystery bowwoman was, but she had seen something that might help her. When Mikoto had spun in the air, her cloak rose up a little, and gave Kuroko a perfect view of Mikotos Fairy tail guild mark.

"Uiharu! Do you see her!" Kuroko asks over the radio.

"No! She vanished. Do you have anything on her that might help us find her?" Uiharu asks.

"There is a mark on her left thigh, i think that might help. When i return to the judgement branch i will show you. How is Akihiro and Genjiro doing?" Kuroko asks.

The other judgement officer was the one who responds, "They are both dead. The bowwoman succeeded in killing them.

Mikoto returned swiftly to Raidens base and reported a mission well done to him. After that, Touma and Mikoto began to prepare for going back to Earthland, but Mikoto could not get that brief encounter with Kuroko out of her mind.

* * *

 _I'm bleeding out_  
 _So if the last thing that I do_  
 _Is bring you down_  
 _I'll bleed out for you_  
 _So I bare my skin_  
 _And I count my sins_  
 _And I close my eyes_  
 _And I take it in_  
 _I'm bleeding out_  
 _I'm bleeding out for you, for you._

 _When the day has come_  
 _That I've lost my way around_  
 _And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_  
 _When the sky turns gray_  
 _And everything is screaming_  
 _I will reach inside_  
 _Just to find my heart is beating_

 _Oh, you tell me to hold on_  
 _Oh, you tell me to hold on_  
 _But innocence is gone_  
 _And what was right is wrong_

 _'Cause I'm bleeding out_  
 _So if the last thing that I do_  
 _Is to bring you down_  
 _I'll bleed out for you_  
 _So I bare my skin_  
 _And I count my sins_  
 _And I close my eyes_  
 _And I take it in_  
 _And I'm bleeding out_  
 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_

 _When the hour is nigh_  
 _And hopelessness is sinking in_  
 _And the wolves all cry_  
 _To fill the night with hollering_  
 _When your eyes are red_  
 _And emptiness is all you know_  
 _With the darkness fed_  
 _I will be your scarecrow_

 _You tell me to hold on_  
 _Oh you tell me to hold on_  
 _But innocence is gone_  
 _And what was right is wrong_

 _'Cause I'm bleeding out_  
 _So if the last thing that I do_  
 _Is to bring you down_  
 _I'll bleed out for you_  
 _So I bare my skin_  
 _And I count my sins_  
 _And I close my eyes_  
 _And I take it in_  
 _And I'm bleeding out_  
 _I'm bleeding out for you, for you._

 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_  
 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_  
 _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_  
 _I'm bleeding out for you_

 _'Cause I'm bleeding out_  
 _So if the last thing that I do_  
 _Is to bring you down_  
 _I'll bleed out for you_  
 _So I bare my skin_  
 _And I count my sins_  
 _And I close my eyes_  
 _And I take it in_  
 _And I'm bleeding out_  
 _I'm bleeding out for you, for you._


	23. Chapter 22

_Well sorry about the longer absence of a new chapter. This was a hard one for me to do, since i really didnt know where i wanted it to start or end, but i think i like what i have it as right now, and hopefully you all feel the same. Anyways the grand magic games arc is about to start, so leave a comment saying if you are excited for it. On that note please enjoy this chapter and have a good day._

* * *

It has been a month since the fairy tail tenrou team returned from their 7 year disappearance. In that time they had put the twilight ogres guild in its place, and defeated the new oracion seis. For the first time since returning from being gone for 7 years, the guild had a chance to rest, or so it thought. 3 nights before a mysterious storm had hit magnolia and since then something strange has been happening. Random people, and twilight ogre members would be found beaten and defeated around the town. The areas around them showed that a fight had taken place, but the person who took them down was never spotted. Nobody was killed, and only some severely injured, but it was beginning to worry the people in the town, so they asked Makarov and the fairy tail guild to help. So in the temporary guild hall, Makarov was talking to the team he was going to send to solve this.

"So do we know anything about the person or thing we are going to encounter?" Erza asked Makarov. She was part of the team that was being sent, along with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla.

"We have some information but not enough. One of the victims said that it was 2 people that they fought, and that no matter what they did, they could not do any damage. He said it was over quickly, in a burst of light. Also we know that most of the attacks happen in a dark alley, and is usually against a small group of people," Mirajane explains.

"Your job is to find these people and find out why they are doing this. If they won't stop you will have to beat them in a fight," Makarov orders.

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu says, slamming his fists into each other in excitement. The team leaves the guild hall and walks to the city.

"Do you think these mystery people have anything to do with that storm the other day?" Lucy asks Erza.

"I think its possible. From what mirajane says, our opponents are very strong, and we dont know the extent of their magic," Erza responds.

"Do you think its a couple of monsters?" Wendy says, some fear filling her voice.

"Dont be silly child, the victim said two people, not monsters." Carla retorts.

"It doesn't matter to me! Im going to roast them either way!" Natsu exclaimed in confidence. They had been walking around the town for a bit after that, talking to people and asking if anyone knew anything. Nobody knew anything more than what they had already known.

"What are we going to do now? Its like looking for a needle in a haystack!" Gray states in annoyance.

"There's one more person to ask," Erza states, looking away.

"Who!? We have asked everyone that might know something." Lucy says.

"Listen, while we were talking to other people, i noticed we were being followed. Im looking at that person now," Erza explains. The others follow her gaze and sees a person in a hood watching them from behind a stand. The moment the groups eyes trained onto the hooded figure, it took off running, with the fairy tail wizards giving chase down the street. Erza took the lead when suddenly the hooded figure did something. A magic circle appeared on its back, and in its left hand. On the back a quiver of arrows were spawned and in its left hand a bow. The figure jumped into the air, drew an arrow and shoot it at the fairy tail members. Erza equiped a sword and knocked the arrow out of its path. But without making another shot, the figure lands, and runs into an alley. The group follows and realizes that the figure was cornered, with its back to them. But before Erza could ask any questions Natsu leaped forward and used his breath attack.

"Natsu! What are you doing!" Lucy yells out as the wall of fire moved towards the mysterious figure. Suddenly another figure jumps between the fire and the other figure, and extends its right hand. The moment the fire touched its hand, its was negated and disappeared.

"Well is that your way of saying hello after so long?" The first figure says as it turned around. As it turned, Wendy caught sight of the blue fairy tail guild mark on its left upper thigh, and as it removed its hood, the group finally realized who it was.

"Mikoto! Touma!" Lucy exclaims.

"Its you! Your back, and it looks like you havent changed a bit!" Wendy exclaims running up to Mikoto. Mikoto embraced Wendy in a hug and looked at the others.

"I guess you were the ones sent to hunt us down then," Touma says.

"Yes we were, though we didnt know it was you causing the problems." Erza confirms.

"Sorry about that, there were some people that Raiden told us to take care of so we had some things to do for a bit," Mikoto explains

"So are you coming back to the guilds?" Wendy asks, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yes we are though i need to speak to everyone about some important things," Mikoto replies.

"What do you mean?" Erza asks, noticing the slight darkness that had entered Mikotos eyes when she said that.

"We realized that we should no longer keep the clan in the dark about what happens in the future that we are trying to stop, that caused problems before and no longer will that be an issue. If we are going to join the guilds future, you should be told what we are changing." Touma explains.

The group walked back to the guild. When they walked in, Makarov greeted them.

"Wow you're back early Erza, did you find the people we were looking for?" Makarov asks.

Before Erza could respond, both Touma and Mikoto walked out from behind the others, earning a gasp from the rest of the guild, since it was the first time they were seen in seven years.

"Well it looks like you two didn't age a day," Makarov says evenly, though his eyes betray a happiness that two of his children had returned once again.

"Same with all of you, well except those that didnt go to tenrou island of course," Mikoto replies.

"So where did you disappear to?" Macao asks, walking forward.

"After I was defeated at the hands of Acnologia, I was knocked out of the blast radius of the destruction of Tenrou Island. I was not in a good spot, I had thought that i had failed in my mission, failed Fairy Tail. I meet up with Touma, and suddenly we were transported out of this world. We opened our eyes back in our own world, in my mentors base. He told me that i had in fact saved Fairy tail, that if i had not fought Acnologia, the energy he would have used in that final attack would have been enough to destroy Fairy Sphere, and kill all of you. He then gave me a day to rest," Mikoto begins to explain.

"What happened after that day?" Wendy asks.

"I spent the next three days doing some very hard training, continuously getting my magic to a higher and higher level. Raiden had realized that the reason why i lost to Acnologia was because of my magic. I had used my magic that day a lot, and the more i used the magic, the more physically drained i was. So he wanted to increase my endurance in all areas, so that i would be able to last longer in a fight. It also made my magic stronger, which is a plus. After those 3 days, i had a bit to rest and did a mission for Raiden then returned here, 7 years after I was last seen," Mikoto finished explaining.

"Raiden sounds like a very smart man, after all he doesn't even know how magic works yet he did something to get you stronger," Erza comments.

"Thats the thing about helping someone else get stronger, it doesnt matter what is trying to change, each person gets stronger in a specific way, and Raiden knows what buttons to push to get me stronger." Mikoto states.

"So you came here for other reasons than just chatting, right?" Makarov says, reading Mikoto correctly.

Touma walks towards a table, pulling out a circular device and tossing it onto the table. As the guild gathered around the table the device activated and a projection of a man appeared on the table.

"What is that?" Lucy asks

"My name is Raiden, Mikotos mentor and friend and the one who sent her to Fairy Tail." The projection states.

"Oh, there's your answer lucy!" Happy says.

"We have decided that it's time to let fairy tail decide their fate. Mikoto knows exactly what is going to happen to each and every one of you in the future, and let me tell you, only some of you are lucky enough to survive. Most of you die in battle against Acnologia and the Dark Wizard Zeref. I will not go into a deep explanation, but if you want to learn more about your future ask Mikoto or Touma. I gave Mikoto very specific instructions on how to prevent this future from happening. The choice you all have is if you will trust Mikoto and Touma with your future, or not. This decision is completely up to you, and Mikoto will respect your decision, no matter what it is. If you choose to believe in her, let her do the things she wants to do, each one is vital to changing the future. Trust her completely, or it may all crumble to dust," the projection explains. As the guild began to discuss this amongst itself, the projection turns to Mikoto and touma.

"For you two, i recorded this message without either of you knowing. You know what is on the line, you know the dangers that await you two. I will kept my own interaction to a minimum, so if you fail in our plans, its the end. I will keep my eye on the future, and try to warn you of any unexpected changes, but other than that i will not help you. This is all up to you, and you know i have my full trust in you succeeding. Please Mikoto and Touma, don't prove my trust wrong. If we can save this world, we can save many more. So for now, this is good by, and may the light always be your guide." The projection ends there, and suddenly Mikoto and touma are surrounded by guildmates wanting to know their future.

"Everyone, hold on." Makarov yells out, drawing the guilds attention.

"I have made my decision. We will trust Mikoto and Touma with our future, but we will not learn about our individual futures. So that means no asking how you die, or if you end up with someone. So now then, what is the first move Mikoto?"

"Well the first move for now is to follow along with history, well slightly follow it," Mikoto says.

Romeo finally speaks up and says, "What do you mean by that?"

"We do exactly what you want us to do Romeo, we join the grand magic games." Mikoto responds with a smile.

"Thats a horrible idea! How will that improve our future!" Macao retorts, anger and despair flashing in his eyes.

"Whats the grand magic games?" Erza asks.

"Its a tournament to decide who is the strongest guild in Fiore. Also the winning guild gets 30 million jewels as a reward," Romeo explains.

"Yeah but every year we competed we have come in last place," Macao says in anger.

"That wont be a problem this year," Mikoto begins. "We have the tenrou Island team back. Yes they are a little behind in training, but not something a couple of months of training won't fix. Also remember you have Touma and I, with each of us being stronger than we were when we left." As if to emphasize her point, Mikoto drew her sword and stabbed it into the ground. Then she quickly transformed into level 6. Then she showed her friends her new level, as a magic circle appeared over her head. The color of her lightning changed, from blue to red. Her hair also changed to a scarlet red color, along with the lightning in her eyes. Yet she held full control over this state, as even though she was inside of a building, nothing was being destroyed.

"Then its been decided, Fairy Tail will join the grand magic games, and we will win it!" Makarov exclaims. As the guild begins to celebrate their chance at returning the guild to its rightful place, Mikoto looked over to Touma.

 _Its time to set our plan into motion Touma. Acnologia, I am coming for you, and you will not win this time._

* * *

 _Some legends are told_  
 _Some turn to dust or to gold_  
 _But you will remember me_  
 _Remember me, for centuries_  
 _Just one mistake_  
 _Is all it will take_  
 _We'll go down in history_  
 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Mama, fight my teenage dreams_  
 _No, it's nothing wrong with me_  
 _The kids are all wrong the story's aloof_  
 _Heavy metal, rock my heart_  
 _Come on, come on and let me in_  
 _I'm cruising on your thighs, leave my fingerprints_  
 _And this is for tonight_  
 _I thought that you would feel_  
 _I never meant for you to fix yourself_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And I can't stop till the whole word knows my name_  
 _'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_  
 _Until you die for me, as long as there is a light_  
 _My shadow is over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia_  
 _And you're a cherry blossom_  
 _You're about to bloom_  
 _You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

 _He's been here forever_  
 _And he's the chosen fruit_  
 _I could scream forever_  
 _We all poisoned you_

 _Some legends are told_  
 _Some turn to dust or to gold_  
 _But you will remember me_  
 _Remember me, for centuries_  
 _Just one mistake_  
 _Is all it will take_  
 _We'll go down in history_  
 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Remember me for centuries_


	24. Chapter 23

_So i managed to get this chapter out alot faster than i expected. Hopefully you like some of the things i did in this chapter, especially when they pertain to a certain character. I hope to get the next chapter out next week, but its hopefully going to be a long one, so i am apologizing ahead of time in case i dont manage to get it out as quickly as i would like. But on that note, please enjoy this chapter and leave a review so i know how im doing. have a good day and may the light always guide you._

* * *

The morning after, the sounds of training could be heard from outside the guild hall. Most of the guild were out training, especially after knowing they only had a couple of months to prepare. Currently, it was erza and Mikoto training against each other. Mikoto summons in Excalibur, and charges forward, making an overhead strike. Erza transformed into her flight armor and was able to keep up with Mikotos strikes. They kept this going for a bit, with Mikoto doing everything she could to push Erza past her limits. Eventually they stop, getting a drink of water to cool off. Mikoto looked around and saw Gray, Juvia and Natsu training against Touma. She saw Lucy also training with other members of the guild. Then she noticed Wendy and Carla walking towards her.

"Mikoto, can i ask you something?" Wendy asks shyly.

"What is it?" Mikoto asks after taking another sip of her water.

"In all the fights i have taken place in so far, i have been the weakest member. I just feel that im letting the guild down because of it. I may not enjoy fighting, but i want to learn how to be stronger so that i can protect others and not the other way around," Wendy admits.

"Oh wendy, none of us see it like we have to protect you. You just being there has helped us in many fights, and some of the times you managed to save us or won us the fight," Erza says, trying to comfort the younger mage.

"I know that, but i still want to be stronger, so Mikoto, can you make me stronger?" Wendy asks, looking at her friend and guildmate.

Mikoto smiles, having expected this conversation. She reaches into a bag next to her and pulls out a wrist gauntlet and gave it to Wendy.

"What is this? Wendy asks in confusion.

"When i got back to my own world, i told Raiden about something i noticed, and he created this. The gauntlet you have in your hand stores electrical energy from me, and can be used to allow its wearer the ability to be an electromaster of my level for a bit. With that gauntlet you can use my iron sand techniques, control polarity, or even use my Railgun at my full level 5 power," Mikoto explains

"Wow!" Wendy breathes, immediately strapping it on.

"Thats not it. If you hold it out over your head, and discharge all of its energy into the surrounding air, it will supercharger the air around you, filling it with Ethernano. In theory if you then eat that air, you can transform into the legendary Dragon force," Mikoto finishes with a wide smile.

"Really! Can we try it?!" Wendy exclaims, excitement filling her voice.

"Sure we can. Let's do it as a training match then," Mikoto agrees. She puts her water down and walks away, getting a good distance between them. The guild takes notice, and the majority of the guild forms up to watch.

"Whats going on? Wendy vs Mikoto?" Natsu asks, confused.

"Wendy, do as i said. I want you to see if the theory is correct or not," Mikoto says. Wendy nods her head and puts her right arm, the one with the gauntlet, into the air. She activates the gauntlet, releasing its full power into the air around her. The guild watched in amazement as electricity filled the air around Wendy, in an amazing ball of sparks.

 _Its working, i can sense the increase in Ethernano around her. Now all she has to do it eat it all._

Wendy takes a big breath and begins to gulp down the air around her. Once she was done, the electricity in the air dissipated. The guild begins to wonder what happened, until suddenly a burst of immense magical power came from Wendy. As the magic wind flew around her, Wendys body began to transform. White scales grew from her wrists and on her back shoulders. The scales coming through the right wrist pushed the gauntlet off of her. Her Hair then changed, with her twin tail look changing into hair that flowed backward. Her hair also changed color, from blue to pink. Finally she looks up at Mikoto, with an intense look from her now pink eyes.

Mikoto doesnt waste any time, knowing that Wendy now has to find the limits of this new power. Mikoto shot a blast of electrical energy at Wendy, but it is easily blocked by the strong wind around the young dragon slayer. Suddenly Wendy disappears, and A hard blow hits Mikoto from behind. She flips in the air, landing on her feet but causing a large gouge mark in the ground as she came to a stop. She looks up in time to see wendy appear in front of her and barely manages to dodge the attack by ducking. But suddenly a blast of air from above sends her face first into the ground. As Mikoto struggled to her feet, the guild could only stare in shock. Not only was wendy holding her own against Mikoto, but she was beating her.

"Not bad at all Wendy. That's good, you are already far stronger than before, but i get the feeling that you are holding back," Mikoto comments once she was back on her feet, wiping sand from her face.

"Yeah, im not yet used to this new form yet," Wendy admits.

"Remember this Wendy. In dragon force, you have full control of your element. That means that in an open air environment like this, you have control of everything around you. Use that to your advantage now!" Mikoto yells out, transporting herself infront of Wendy and launching a hard punch. Yet Wendy blocks it, and doing exactly as Mikoto said, used the wind around them to launch her friend backwards. She instantly attacks again, supercharging each of her strikes with the wind. With that not only was she able to easily keep up with level 5 Mikoto, but she was able to match her blow for blow. Finally Mikoto managed to block one of Wendys strikes, Mikoto looks into her eyes and says, "Its time to get real." Mikoto then transformed into level 6, the force of the transformation knocks wendy back but not down. Wendy didnt hesitate, and there was no sign of fear in her eyes as she charged Mikoto again. This time around Mikoto was easily able to dodge and block Wendys strikes, but more impressively, Wendy was able to keep up with Mikoto moving as fast as she was. The turning point in the fight was Mikotos skill at hand to hand combat, as eventually she started landing blow after blow. But wendy took it all, and leaping back, prepared to end it.

"Sky dragons!..." Wendy yelled out, taking a big gulp of air. Mikoto only had a split second to decide what to do. She could dodge, but that would leave the area behind her open to the attack. She could try to counter it with a railgun, or she could use her energy to create a shield. She chose the third option, using the same technique that she had used to save the guild initially from Acnologia.

"Roar!" Wendy finishes as she releases the attack. The attack collides with Mikotos electrical barrier, and a huge smoke cloud is created. When the smoke clears the guild sees Wendy down to her knees, transformed out of dragon force. Mikot walks over to her, also transformed out of her level 6 form, and hands Wendy the gauntlet back.

"Well you got alot stronger," Mikoto says. Wendy straps the Gauntlet back on, then wraps her arms around Mikoto in a big hug.

"Thanks so much Mikoto!" Wendy says.

"Your welcome wendy," Mikoto responds.

"What was that!?" Lucy yells out, running over. Also running over was Erza, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Happy, and Carla.

"Do you feel okay child?" Carla asks in concern.

"Im fine Carla. Im just exhausted. It feels like i have no magic left," Wendy says.

"Nobody answered my question," Lucy says, getting slightly annoyed.

"That was Wendys dragon force form. It was activated when the electricity from the gauntlet supercharged the air, filling it with ethernanos. Wendy then absorbed those ethernanos, putting her at her strongest possible level." Mikoto explained.

"So does that mean she could do it at will now?" Natsu asks.

"No. Just like with you at the tower of heaven, the form is only temporary, so its better to be used as a finisher than as an opener. Also it completely drains you of all magic, so using it and for it not to work makes it a certain defeat," Mikoto explains.

"Oh yeah, i did achieve that form once, didnt I." Natsu finally remembers, laughing slightly.

"Well how strong do you think it made her?" Erza asks Mikoto.

"She is incredibly fast in that form, more so than i expected. Her strength as well, you cant believe that she could go from what she currently is to that so easily. She is at the very least on par with me at Level 5 in that form, in terms of pure strength. The issue for her is that she doesn't know how to fight," Mikoto explains.

"Hey! What do you mean by "I dont know how to fight"?! I held up pretty well against you didnt I?" Wendy exclaims, slightly offended.

"I didnt mean it as a personal strike Wendy. The only one here besides myself and Touma that truly knows how to fight is Erza. Fighting is not all about who is faster and stronger. If you dont know how to use those advantages, then you will not win the fight unless you get lucky, and you should never count on luck." Mikoto explains.

"Then how do you suggest we learn how to fight?" Gray asks quizzingly.

"The same way i did. We start with teaching you how to fight hand to hand, then with using a sword. From there you can begin to add in your power. That's how i learned and remember this, i was even more reliant on my ability back then then any of you are currently." Mikoto states.

"Do we have enough time for all of that?" Lucy asks.

"Dont know, but anything is worth a shot," Mikoto admits.

"Lets do it!" Natsu exclaims, slamming his fists together. So for there next week, the group worked hard on getting stronger using Mikotos training. During this time they had also run into Porlyusica, who gave Wendy the notes on how to learn two dragon slayer secret arts that Grandeeney did not teach her. During the week Mikoto had used her magic to create opponents for the others to fight, both increasing their own strengths as well as her own. They all showed improvements, but not as rapidly as Mikoto hoped. Both Natsu and Gray struggled to avoid using their magic, and Wendy tried her hardest not to use her own magic, but she wasnt physically strong enough to last without it. Lucy was in the same boat, she tried to fight without using her spirits, but a physical fight would never be her best area. But that doesnt mean they didnt improve, it just means not as quickly as Mikoto wanted them too. At the end of that week, Makarov ordered the guild to separate and go off to train for 4 months, and that the end of those 4 months he would pick who was going to compete in the tournament. So the guild split off into the groups and set off. Mikoto and Touma joined Erzas group, who were heading to the beach to train and relax at first. The first day was eventful, as the group had fun training against each other and relaxing at the beach. Then Virgo appeared, stating that the celestial world was in trouble. So the group got dragged into celestial world only to realize that it was a party all along. After celebrating, they left the celestial world, only to find out that 3 months had past. They were about to rush off to train, when they received a letter from an unknown source. The group decides to follow the letters instructions, which leads them right to Crime Sorciere, the independant guild consisting of Jellal,

Ultear, and Meredy.

"Well, its been a long time since we all last meet," Mikoto states breaking the silence.

"Yes it has been Mikoto. Good to see you all again," Jellal responds though he looks at Erza as he speaks.

"Wow is that you meredy?! You grew!" Juvia exclaims as Meredy walks up to her.

"Well it has been 7 years." Meredy explains with a laugh. Everyone else begins to catch up with each other. After all of that, Ultear and Jellal explain why they summoned Erza and the others. They explained that they believed that zeref was involved with the grand magic games, and needed the help of a guild that would be taking part, and that since they were friendly with Fairy tail, that they were their best bet.

"So you need us to keep an eye out for zeref or anyone involved with him?" Erza asks to confirm.

"That is correct," Jellal responds.

"Not to be rude, but do we get anything out of this?" Lucy asks.

"Well we know that you all missed alot of training, and i have a way that can fix that. Its called unlocking your second origin," Ultear states. After a quick explanation, The guild agrees to help them out.

"Well, who wants to unlock their second origin first? Be warned, it is very painful." Ultear asks, holding out her orb.

Mikoto walks forward and says, "Ill go first. Anything that can make my magic stronger i will do," Ultear activates the spell, and a series of markings appears on Mikoto. She suddenly collapses onto her knees, letting out a screech of pain. Touma rushed forward in worry, but a blast of electricity stops him in his tracks.

"Dont, Touma. I need to go through with this," Mikoto says through gritted teeth. She suddenly transforms into her level 6 form. She did this so that the spell would also affect her esper ability, but everyone else thought she was doing it to help deal with the pain. Ultear does the spell on the others, and after crime sorciere have a brief talk with Erza, they take their leave. At the end of the month the guild meets up again for Makarov to say who was going to take part. The team he choose was Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Wendy, with Mikoto and Elfman in reserve. Mikoto had asked to not be put on a team, but as a reserve member, in case things went wrong. With this finally decided, fairy tail was ready to take part in the games and reclaim their rightful spot as the strongest guild.

* * *

 _Be careful making wishes in the dark dark_  
 _Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark_  
 _And besides in the mean, mean time_  
 _I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

 _I'm in the de-details with the devil_  
 _So now the world can never get me on my level_  
 _I just got to get you out of the cage_  
 _I'm a young lover's rage_  
 _Gonna need a spark to ignite_

 _My songs know what you did in the dark_

 _So light 'em up up up_  
 _Light 'em up up up_  
 _Light 'em up up up_  
 _I'm on fire_

 _So light 'em up up up_  
 _Light 'em up up up_  
 _Light 'em up up up_  
 _I'm on fire_

 _In the dark dark_  
 _In the dark dark_

 _All the writers keep writing what they write, write_  
 _Somewhere another pretty vein just died_  
 _I've got the scars from tomorrow and_  
 _I wish you could see, see_  
 _That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

 _A constellation of tears on your lashes_  
 _Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_  
 _In the end everything collides_  
 _My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

 _My songs know what you did in the dark_

 _So light 'em up up up_  
 _Light 'em up up up_  
 _Light 'em up up up_  
 _I'm on fire_

 _So light 'em up up up_  
 _Light 'em up up up_  
 _Light 'em up up up_  
 _I'm on fire_

 _In the dark dark_  
 _In the dark dark_

 _My songs know what you did in the dark (My songs know what you did in the dark)_

 _So light 'em up up up_  
 _Light 'em up up up_  
 _Light 'em up up up_  
 _I'm on fire_

 _So light 'em up up up_  
 _Light 'em up up up_  
 _Light 'em up up up_  
 _I'm on fire_

 _In the dark dark_  
 _In the dark dark_


	25. Chapter 24

_Well i managed to get the chapter out roughly around when i had hoped i could do it. So its a longer one, well at least longer than the last couple of chapters. This chapter sets up a pretty big event in the next chapter, one that will probably take me more than one week to flush out. Also there will not be an ending song in this chapter for reasons you will soon find out. So please tell me how you feel about this chapter, especially how you feel about what i set up at the end of it. So on that note, please enjoy the chapter, leave a review, and have a good day._

* * *

It was the morning of the day that the preliminary rounds of the grand magic games was to take place, and the Members of Fairy Tail were just arriving in the capital city of Crocus. The sights were amazing, as most of them had never been to the capital before, it was all new to them. They spent some time exploring the city before eventually getting to the inn they were going to stay at.

"So Erza, since you were the one to read all the rules, can you tell us some that we might need to know for today?" Mikoto asks, setting herself up at one of the many beds in the room.

"Well most of the rules pertain to the actual matches. First of all the tournament will be over a period of 6 days, with today being considered a preliminary round. Its designed to whittle down the teams competing in the 6 days to only 8 teams. The first day is pretty light, with it only being the ceremonies and then the rest of that day will be members of the competing guilds challenging each other for minor point gains. After that each event is unknown." Erza states.

"Anything else we need to know?" Lucy asks.

"The only other rule is that for each night of the tournament, all competing members of the guild must be back in their rooms by midnight," Erza adds.

Mikoto pouts slightly and says, "well thats no fun, i was looking forward to staying up at the bars late." This gets the others to look at her in shock but Mikotos response is one of laughter at their shocked faces.

"Wow! Did you really believe me just then? Hell no i would not do that, im not into going to bars and drinking the night away. Besides i dont drink anything with alcohol, it doesnt go well for me." Mikoto manages to get out through her laughter.

"Well we still have plenty of daylight left, so lets go out and have some fun around the city. We can all meet up back here at 11 to make sure that nobody is missing." Lucy says. The rest agree and exit the inn to go looking around the city. Natsu, Happy and Lucy stayed together and after a little bit they came across a scene in the city. A crowd of people were clustered around what sounded like a fight. Natsu pushed his way through the crowd and now stood face two face with two members of the sabertooth guild. And this wasnt just any two members of the Sabertooth guild, it was the twin dragons, Sting and Rogue. Once they notice who it was that just barged in, they immediately begin to taunt Natsu and Fairy Tail. They kept saying that they were stronger than him, that they killed dragons before, and that they would have beaten Acnologia if they had faced him. They were about to start a fight with Natsu, when suddenly the air was filled with an electric charge, and the sound of electricity crackling could be heard behind them. They turn around to see what was causing it, and they watched as the crowd parted to reveal a very pissed off Mikoto.

"Who the hell are you little girl?" Sting asks in mild curiousity.

"My name is Mikoto misaka, arguably the strongest member of the fairy tail guild." Mikoto replies coldly, turning to reveal her guild mark.

"Really!? You, the strongest member of that pathetic guild? Wow they really are weak!" Sting taunts. What he doesnt realize is that he just pushed Mikoto over the edge.

 _Nobody mocks Fairy tail infront of me!_

With Incredible speed she charged forward and slammed Sting into the ground so hard it causes a crater. Electricity flowed into the air around her as she held him down, preventing Rogue from getting close to defend his companion.

"Just because you are a third generation dragon slayer does not make you stronger than everyone else. Also just because you killed a sickly, dieing dragon, does not make you more of a dragon slayer than Natsu or Gajeel, or Wendy. In fact, they are the only currently alive Dragon slayers who fought a dragon that could actually fight back!" Mikoto taunted, her rage filling her voice.

"Yeah but they were so easily defeated by it," Rogue said as Sting could barely speak.

"Yeah and so what about it? Acnologia is the strongest creature on this each, far stronger than you could ever imagine. And Natsu and the other dragon slayers didnt lose to him, I did." Mikoto corrects. She gets off of Sting and backs up, her attitude suddenly changing at the mention of those unfortunate events.

"You fought Acnologia!" Sting exclaims in shock.

"Yes i did, and i lost horribly. Even though i had become a triple element dragon slayer, i was unable to even wound him, that's how powerful he is," Mikoto admits.

"Then you must be super weak. I admit your first strike took me by surprise, but hearing this i think you are far weaker than i am." Sting exclaims, his confidence returning.

"I know your future sting, i also know yours Rogue. You both die to a single strike from Acnologia. You had tried everything, but none of your attacks did anything. You died helpless against the black dragon of the Apocalypse," Mikoto reveals. With that she turns and walks away. The twin dragons turn to continue taunting Natsu, when they realize that he and Lucy were gone as well.

Once a safe distance from the sabertooth members, Mikoto meets back up with Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

"What was that all about!?" Lucy exclaims, confused by Mikotos previous actions.

"First of all i will never accept people insulting my friends and Fairy Tail. Also, their cockiness will get them killed, and i was trying to teach them that." Mikoto explains.

"But you told them their future!" Lucy yells.

"Yeah, so what? Its going to change so it doesnt matter now. Speaking of changing events, i have to go and do something," Mikoto remembers and takes off. She runs towards the castle, knowing that Wendy and Carla were there, about to be attacked. As she ran she summoned in her bow and a normal arrow. She jumped up onto the hedgerows and looked around, finally spotting Wendy and Carla, who were walking around and exploring. She looked around, trying to spot the creature that would attack them, when finally she spots it on a light pole. Just as Mikoto was about to fire, the creature leaped at Wendy and Carla. Mikoto fired quickly, using her esper ability to guide the arrow straight into the creature's head. The arrow pierced all the way through its head, killing it instantly, and before it could even begin to drain any of Wendys magic. As the creature drops dead to the ground, Wendy and Carla see Mikoto leaping down to join them.

"Mikoto! What is that thing? Did you kill it?" Wendy asks, fear creeping into her voice.

"That thing, is dead now. It was the pet of a member of Raven Tail named Obra. It was sent here to drain you two of your magic," Mikoto explains

"How despicable!" Carla exclaims disgusted at the thought of it happening.

Wendys reaction was different, though expected. She hugged Mikoto fiercely, exclaiming, "Thanks so much Mikoto, you saved us!"

"Dont thank me just yet, i have to hold you here for now," Mikoto states.

"What do you mean?" Carla asks.

"We all need to stay here for now, at least long enough for Elfman to take wendys place during the preliminaries tonight. Dont get me wrong, i want you to hold you spot on the team, but elfman needs to join in order for certain things to happen," Mikoto explains.

"Well if its what you say needs to happen, then i trust you Mikoto." Wendy says, putting all her trust into her friend. They wait till the sound of the preliminaries starts up, and then they start to work their way back to the inn. They come across Lisanna, who they explain the situation to. From there they meet up with the rest of the guild, and watch as the fairy Tail team makes it to the last qualifying place, just like Mikoto needed them too.

"So raven Tail tried to take out two of our members?" Makarov asks Mikoto before she was about to leave for the room.

"Yes they did, but their pet is dead now, so they will be wanting revenge," Mikoto states.

"Do you plan to counter them?" Makarov asks.

"Yes i do have a plan, and it is going to be great," Mikoto responds. With that she says good night to the guild and Touma, and headed up to the room to sleep.

The next morning the opening ceremonies for the games started. First came the introduction of the games itself, its rules, and then came the introduction of the judges. After that was an introduction to the teams, with Natsus team being shocked to find out that Makarov had managed to get another team into the tournament consisting of Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel, Mirajane, and Mystogan with Cana as the reserve member. This caused a little debate between the competitors, as well as the judges, who eventually decided that it was okay, since the rules were changed and did not say that it was not permitted.

"Now onto something fun to kickstart the games. This year we decided to do something different for the first day. First of all, a little performance will be held to get the crowd engaged and ready for the main events!" Chapati Lola, one of the judges exclaimed.

"The person that will be performing actually applied to do the performance, and since she is a member of one of the competing guilds, we decided to let her do it," Yajima adds.

Lahar, a magic council official and judge for the first day, announces, "Please welcome Mikoto Misaka of the Fairy Tail guild as she plans to give us all one hell of a performance!"

 _It must have sucked for him to say that, after all the last time we met i had just humiliated him!_ Mikoto thought as she ran onto the stadium floor. She ran out to the center of the stadium, while the other competitors went to the outskirts to watch. Mikoto was wearing a simple outfit. It consisted of a slightly torn black shirt, with an unbutton leather vest, and a pair of shorts that showed off her Fairy Tail guild mark. On her head she wore a headset that was connected into the speakers of the stadium.

"Hello Citizens of Fiore! As Lahar so kindly announced, my name is Mikoto Misaka of Fairy Tail. Im here to do a little performance for all of you. First though i request one thing from all of you. Whether or not you are going to support Fairy Tail, or one of the other guilds in this tournament, please keep this performance seperate, i want you to enjoy it to the best of your ability, and hopefully my performance is good enough to allow that to happen." Mikoto announces. At her words she sees some people loosening up, as if they were planning on booing her no matter what, but now their not. She also looks over to the members of her guild, noticing all the comforting looks they were giving her. Her gaze moved to Touma, and the look of pride on his face was enough to give Mikoto the courage she needed to continue through it.

So Mikoto continues, "Now i have kept you waiting long enough, so lets get this started!" She instantly activated her summoning magic to summon a stage underneath her. Then she summoned in 6 other people, all with a slightly different outfit then Mikotos own. They all took their positions on the stage, and then the music started.

(the performance is going to be Dreamcatchers dance and song to Lucky strike so if you want to see what it looks like, watch a youtube video on it)

The song that started playing was Lucky Strike and Mikoto and her summons started to dance and sing away at it. The dance itself was amazing, especially given that Mikoto was singing and dancing all while controlling the movements of her summons at the same time. Between the combined 7 of the dancers/singers, they each moved to their exact dance, singing at just the right times and making just the right movements when needed. The crowd erupted, amazed by this show of talent along with amazing control over one's magic. Eventually the song ended, with Mikoto finishing up the dance and then desumming the other people. The crowd thought that meant it was over, but that is far from the case when it involves Mikoto. Her next performance she was doing alone, with a song she has never sang before.

Mikoto begins to sing as the music starts, "It's alright, get ready for the night"

"Of your life"

She keeps her tone happy as she continues,"Stars will shine so bright"

"They say, we're dancin' the stress away"

She pauses slightly before stressing the words, "Hey Hey"

She begins to dance as the beat picks up slightly, "This beat gets underneath your feet"

"Right now"

"Together we will meet"

"This place will blow your mind away"

Again another pause and stress, "Hey Hey"

She picks it up even more, with her tone and dancing, "Welcome to the club now!"

"Gonna pump it up now!"

"This is an emergency!"

"Music is my galaxy!"

"Welcome to the club now! Everybody up now!"

"We've got it goin' on!"

"Till the break of dawn!"

"Welcome to the club now!"

"Gonna pump it up now!"

"This is an emergency!"

"Music is my galaxy!"

"Welcome to the club now!"

"Everybody's up now!"

"We've got it goin' on!"

"Till the break of dawn!"

"So put the record on, on, on, on, on!"

There was a pause in the singing as the song kept beating to sound like "O-O-O-O-On!"

"So put the record on!"

There was a pause in the singing as the song kept beating to sound like "O-O-O-O-On!"

"P-P-P-Put the record o-o-o-o-on!"

Another long pause in the singing as the beat kept going. The crowd was getting involved as well, as one by one they got up and started dancing to the beat.

"To the club now!"

Another pause as mikoto and the crowd danced to the song.

The beat slows down and Mikoto begins to stress the sentences while keeping her voice in an exciting tone, "Right now, we're standin' here in line"

"Open up the door Mr. Frankenstein"

"Cuz we're here to dance the night away"

She stresses these words even more so, even hearing some of the crowd singing it with her, "Hey Hey"

"Welcome to the club now!"

"Gonna pump it up now!"

"This is an emergency!"

"Music is my galaxy!"

"Welcome to the club now! Everybody up now!"

"We've got it goin' on!"

"Till the break of dawn!"

"Welcome to the club now!"

"Gonna pump it up now!"

"This is an emergency!"

"Music is my galaxy!"

"Welcome to the club now!"

"Everybody's up now!"

"We've got it goin' on!"

"Till the break of dawn!"

"So put the record on, on, on, on, on!"

There was a pause in the singing as the song kept beating to sound like "O-O-O-O-On!"

"So put the record on!"

There was a pause in the singing as the song kept beating to sound like "O-O-O-O-On!"

"Operator!"

Background singing, in a very quick but energetic voice could be heard, though it wasnt Mikoto saying any of it directly. She had pre recorded her self singing the lines to make the performance easier.

Mikoto sings "To the club now!"

There was a pause in the singing as the song kept beating to sound like "O-O-O-O-On!"

"JUMP!"

There was a pause in the singing as the song kept beating to sound like "O-O-O-O-On!"

"To the club now!"

There was a pause in the singing as the song kept beating to sound like "O-O-O-O-On!"

Mikoto picks up, singing as the crowd was now fully joined in, her voice filled with the fun and excitement she was experiencing, "Welcome to the club now!"

"Gonna pump it up now!"

"This is an emergency!"

"Music is my galaxy!"

"Welcome to the club now!"

"Everybody's up now!"

"We've got it goin' on!"

"Till the break of dawn!"

"So put the record on!" Mikoto finishes with the singing. The beat continues for a bit until it too ends, along with the dance.

"Well i hoped everyone enjoyed that song!" Mikoto yells out over the speakers. The crowd roared, showing their approval.

"Well dont worry, i got one song left in me, so lets see if you enjoy it just as much." Mikoto yelled out to the approval of the crowd.

She then prepared herself for the next song, another one she had never sang before. This one was when you leave(numa numa).

Once the music started, mikoto began to sing, having her voice fade in with the words, "When you leave my colors fade to gray"

"Numa numa iei, numa numa numa iei"

"Every word of love I used to say"

"Now I paint it everyday,"

She picked up as the song picked up, singing quickly while dancing slightly, "Ma-Ya-Hi"

"Ma-Ya-Hu"

"Ma-Ya-Ho"

"Ma-Ya-Ha Ha"

"Ma-Ya-Hi"

"Ma-Ya-Hu"

"Ma-Ya-Ho"

"Ma-Ya-Ha Ha"

She changed the mode of the headset, which then changed her voice to a slight techno as she slowed down a bit, "Hello, Salute, it's me, your babe"

"And I made something that's real"

"To show you how I feel,"

"Hello, Hello, it's me, Alina"

"I will paint my words of love"

"With your name on every wall,"

Now she changed the mode back to normal and sang faster yet again, "When you leave my colors fade to gray."

"Numa numa iei, numa numa numa iei"

"Every word of love I used to say"

"Now I paint it everyday"

"When you leave my colors fade to gray"

"Here my love will stay but all my colors fade away"

"Every word of love I used to say"

"Now I paint it everyday"

She pauses as the next words were said in the background.

[3, 2, 1, GO!]

Then she continued at the quick pace, "Ma-Ya-Hi"

"Ma-Ya-Hu"

"Ma-Ya-Ho"

"Ma-Ya-Ha Ha"

"Ma-Ya-Hi"

"Ma-Ya-Hu"

"Ma-Ya-Ho"

"Ma-Ya-Ha Ha"

She slowed down a bit and went back to techno, "I sold my strings, my song, and dreams"

"And I buy some paints to match the colors of my love"

"Hello, Hello, it's me Alina"

"I will paint my words of my love"

"With your name on every wall."

[Bass Jump, Higher]

She returned it to the normal fast pace, "When you leave my colors fade to gray."

"Numa numa iei, numa numa numa iei"

"Every word of love I used to say"

"Now I paint it everyday"

"When you leave my colors fade to gray"

"Hey my love will stay but all my colors fade away"

'Every word of love I used to say"

"Now I paint it everyday"

"Ma-Ya-Hi"

"Ma-Ya-Hu"

"Ma-Ya-Ho"

"Ma-Ya-Ha Ha"

"Ma-Ya-Hi"

"Ma-Ya-Hu"

"Ma-Ya-Ho"

"Ma-Ya-Ha Ha"

"Ma-Ya-Hi"

"Ma-Ya-Hu"

"Ma-Ya-Ho"

"Ma-Ya-Ha Ha"

"Ma-Ya-Hi"

"Ma-Ya-Hu"

"Ma-Ya-Ho"

"Ma-Ya-Ha Ha" Mikoto finishes strongly as the song ends, bringing her dance to an end and bowing to the crowd. The crowd returned the gesture with a tremendous uproar. Letting the uproar die down a bit, Mikoto cancelled her summons, which causes the stage she had been on to diappear. The long amount of time that summon had been around had drained her, though she refused to let anyone know. She still had something planned, and she needed it to happen.

"What an amazing performance folks! As the first time anything like that was ever done for the Grand magic games, i can say it set the bar quiet high for future performances!" Chapati Lola, yelled out in excitement.

"Now onto the second part of today's games," Yajima says, quieting down the crowd.

"The second part of the games is an open challenge. Anyone from any guild can challenge anyone from another guild. The challenge can be any combination, and can even be a challenge spanning multiple guilds. Their will be a total of 5 challenge matches today, with each match giving 5 points to the victor, and no points in a tie or to the loser. So on that note, who would like to make the first challenge?" Chapati Lola asked over the speaker.

Before anyone else could make a challenge, a voice could be heard over the speakers, "Can i make one?" it asked. The crowds attention turned to the one who spoke, who just happened to be Mikoto. She was still standing in the middle of the arena, though the outfit she was wearing had changed. She had used her magic to change her clothes not to her level 6 outfit, but to her old Tokiwadai uniform. Touma was in shock, he had never expected her to wear that uniform again, especially after the things she found out about the school. The rest of the crowd was also confused, but for another reason. Why would this little girl who had just did a marvelous performance, ask if she could challenge someone.

"Of course you are. As explained, anyone can make a challenge to anyone." Yajima confirms.

Mikotos eyes darkened at that and her lips curled into a devious smile. Emotions filled them, and only those close enough to see her eyes could tell what it was. Happiness, Arrogance, determination, mischievousness, and other emotions as well.

"Then I, Mikoto Misaka of Fairy Tail, challenges Everyone!"


	26. Chapter 25

_So here is one of my favorite chapters in this story. I tried to be more descriptive in this chapter than the others, so thats why it took me so long to write it, though also because of the size of this chapter. I hope you like it as well, as i had to go through multiple versions of it to get it right. Also if you dont like how certain things go, i will be explaining it in the next little prologue in the next chapter. Also we are getting pretty close to a certain event that i am really looking forward to, so please be patient, things are going to get really interesting from now on. So on that note please enjoy the chapter and leave a review, all reviews help me make this story better. Have a good day and may the light always guide your path._

* * *

The silence in the crowd was astonishing. Every single person was frozen in shock. Even the Fairy Tail members could not believe that Mikoto just made that challenge. Suddenly behind the fairy tail guild, a voice was heard.

"Well that is a gutsy move, did not see that coming." Makarov turns around to see the person who had spoke and was shocked to see the first master Mavis walking over to them.

"First master….." Makarov breathes as the rest of the guild follows his gaze.

"Its a risky move, but one that may pay out big time if it works. Touma, can she pull it off?" Mavis asks the young man as she sits down on the ledge.

Touma, who had still been keeping his eyes on Mikoto responds, "I dont doubt her ability to pull it off, especially if she went all out from the start. The issue is if her opponents will survive the confrontation." The guild begun to talk amongst themselves, and almost missed the announcers questioning Mikoto.

"Im sorry, but can you please clarify what you mean?" Yajima asks in shock.

"Well i guess that wording is a little vague. I challenge all competing and reserve members of the other teams, except those from fairy tail. I do believe that is allowed in the rules," Mikoto explains. This causes the announcers to turn to each other and discuss it, but in the meantime, those she challenged said some words.

"What is she? Insane? We are the strongest guilds in Fiore, there is no way she can win!" Ogra, the lightning god slayer from Sabertooth exclaims.

"No, I have seen Mikoto in action before, and she is strong enough to back up this challenge. If there is one person here that could do it, its her." Jura exclaims, drawing the attention of everyone. Because of his title of wizard saint, him saying such a thing draws even more shock.

"What this little girl? I have no memory of such a young girl being able to do such a thing," Rufus adds in doubt.

"This was a very foolish decision on her part," Kagura adds in.

"She was a part of the fairy tail group that joined us in the hunt for the Oracion Seis. Even back then, I believe she was strong enough to beat them by herself," Lyon adds in, going into a fighting stance.

"We have come to a decision!" Chapati Lola says over the speakers, finally getting people out of their shock.

"We will allow Mikotos challenge to go through. It will be a 1 vs 32 since some teams don't have have reserve members named. The winning side will have 5 points given to all of the teams on that side. Also there will be no time limit, since the size of this battle is so large. We will give the contestants a minute to prepare, and then the match will start." Yajima explains. The other fairy tail members leave the arena, each wishing Mikoto luck. From there she walks to the center of the arena, purposefully surrounding herself. She looks over the teams, taking note of who was there and who wasnt, who were the easiest to take out and who would be the hardest. She notices that Minerva wasnt taking part.

 _Well that is going to be interesting for later. The Lamia scale team will be hard because of Jura, lyon and Sherria, but otherwise pretty easy. Mermaid heel is an unknown, but i should be able to deal with them. Sabertooth is strong, but played right and i will win. Raven tail is going to be pretty easy as well. Quatro Cerberus will be easy except for Bacchus, but he is nothing too special. Blue pegasus should be easy but i should never count them out. Lets get this going!_

The minute was up and the bell was rung to start the match. Immediately members of Raven Tail rushed Mikoto, but without using her magic or her ability she dodged their blows. Then came blue pegasus, using both magic and hand to hand to attack her. Again Mikoto dodged but was blindsided by attacks from Sabertooth, with Rogue and sting leading the attack with punches, and then a strike from one of Yukinos spirits hits home after Mikoto had already taken the strikes from Rogue and Sting. She landed on her feet after taking those attacks, and noticed immediately that Lamia Scale was not attacking. Did they realize her plan? Then her senses picked up the vibrations of a sheathed sword moving through the air and she barely dodged a strike from Kagura by ducking down. She flipped herself, landing a blow with her feet against Kagura, but the flip left her open, and this allowed Millianna to land multiple scratches with her claws. From those spectating the battle, it seemed like the sheer number of opponents was too much for Mikoto. She recovered from those attacks, but she was then wrapped up in both the flaming hair of Flare, and the kitty tails of Millianna. This gave enough time for Kurohebi and Nullpudding to land some strikes. Mikoto managed to break out of the attacks holding her down with pure strength alone, but when she was getting back to her feet, she looked up to see a combined roar attack from Sting and Rogue. She took this hit head on and was sent flying into some of her other opponents. Fairy tail only watched on in shock, that their ace of aces was getting beat so badly, even with some of her opponents not participating. Even the announcers were picking up on this, with Yajima saying that she bite off more than she could chew with this challenge. Chapati Lola asked if she had expended too much of her energy during the performance. But then Lahar spoke.

"No, she didnt spend too much of her energy previously. She is holding back, finding out everything she needs to know about her opponents. I have faced Mikoto before, and being outnumbered has never fazed her before," Lahar explained. At that moment, a triple attack from Ogra, Sting, and Rogue sent Mikoto flying into one of the area walls hard. Mikoto collapsed to the ground, with the crowd going quiet in shock. Then a voice could be heard yelling out.

"Come on Mikoto!" Touma yelled out. "This is not you! You are better than this! Where is the Railgun that I have known for so long! Your opponents are nothing! Get Up! I have faith in you!" Touma yelled out in encouragement. The fairy Tail guild joined in, yelling encouragement after encouragement.

In the arena, Sting was getting cocky.

"Hah! Listen to your guild over there. The idiots think you can actually win this! Like a weakling such as yourself even stood a chance against the strongest guild alone, let alone a 1 versus 32" Sting taunted.

"Well you're one to talk," Mikoto responded suddenly. She slowly got back to her feet, spitting out some blood before continuing, "Afterall, you can't even call yourselves a guild."

As her opponents looked on in shock that she appeared to be fine, she continued, "Well that was a good warmup, really got my blood flowing." As if to emphasize her point, Mikoto took a couple of seconds to stretch herself out. "But now, im going to let you all witness something truly Terrifying. Your going to see me going all out," Mikoto finished and suddenly a large aura of magic energy built up around her.

"Summoning magic! Activate!" Mikoto yells out as her magic activated, increasing the strength of the aura around her. Multiple magic circles formed up around the arena, on the ground and in the air, and some were bigger than others. From those magic circles spawned many creatures. Her pteranodons, Raptors, and even a Carnotaurus spawned right in front of her. The beast stomped its foot into the ground, causing the area to shake slightly. Mikoto pointed her finger at Alexei, mouthing something. The beast charged forward at incredible speed, barreling through anything in its path. It rammed into Alexei, and then slammed him so hard into the arena wall that it shattered. The beast backed up to reveal alexei completely knocked out. In retort, the other members of Raven Tail charged Mikoto, but they were attacked by Mikotos other summons. Flare was attacked by multiple Pteranodons, who lifted her up into the air and began to peck and scratch away at her. Nullpudding was taken down by a couple of Raptors, who using their immense speed, easily dodged his strikes and pounced on him, their bites draining him of magic. Obra was taken out by the Carno, who had hit him with his tail after taking out Alexei, and before Obra could drain Mikoto of her magic. The raptors also took out Kurohebi, as even his sand magic could not hide him from their senses. With Raven Tail being dealt with, the Carno went and attacked Lamia Scale. But alone against their might, the Carno was not strong enough, and Lyon and Jura took it out quickly using an overwhelming amount of their magic. Seeing an opening, Rogue launched his Shadow Dragon roar right at Mikoto. Suddenly a massive magic circle spawned under Mikoto, and then the blast covered the area in smoke. When it cleared, a new beast was standing protectively over Mikoto. It was her guardian, the massive Giganotosaurus. The Giga looked around the arena, its eyes filled with anger. They had attacked its master, and for that it was pissed off. The mages backed up, even Jura looked at the beast in slight fear.

"This is my strongest living summon. Its name is Giganotosaurus, or Giga for short. It is my guardian, called whenever something puts me in danger. The thing about the guardian summon is that every time it is called upon, its strength is different. It will always match the strength of the ones its master is fighting. So basically this creature alone has the same power as all of you combined. Thats why I let you hit me with your attacks, so that I could get a gauge of your limits and put that data into this summon. So good luck," Mikoto explains. Then she locks eyes with her Giga and says one word, "Destroy!"

 _The issue is that because lamia scale did not fight me, i dont really know the limits of their abilities, so i had to guess with that. Hopefully i overestimated, or this could get bad for me and i will have to dig deeper to win._

The giga unleashed a roar so loud, that even those on the far side of the city could hear it clear as day. It charged forward, Its first bite catching Toby in its jaws. Its bite immediately drained him of all magic energy, and it then tossed him to the side. Beth was its next victim, as a swipe of its tail collided with her, knocking her out. This strike also collided with Bunny, taking him out as well. The mages launched attack after attack, but all of their magic spells appeared to only enrage the Giga. Risley tried to hold it down with Gravity magic, but the Giga was still too strong, and it bite down on Risley, draining her of her magic. It pressed the attack, even attacking Jura head on. A swipe from its claws was enough to punch its way through Juras iron rock wall, but jura was fast and dodged the strike. But the attacks from its tail, jaws, and legs managed to finish off Quatro Cerberus except for bacchus who had managed to dodge around the attacks. Thats when Sherria noticed something. Mikoto wasnt doing anything except drawing magic energy to herself.

"Jura, Orga, i think i have a way of taking out this monster, but i need you two to distract it!" Sherria asks, jumping to stand between the two of them as the Giga focused on other combatants.

"Another child with a plan!" Orga says in disgust.

"Listen to her Orga, she may be young but she is a very capable fighter as well as a good strategist. If she has a plan lets see if it works," Jura counters. This gets Orga to nod his head in understanding. Now with these two listening, Sherria explains her plan. She says that while the beast is in action, Mikoto appears to be defenseless. So if Jura and Orga can distract the creature, she can take Mikoto out. The two agree with the plan and begin the distract it. Sherria waits till the best time and then makes her move.

"Sky Gods Bellow!" Sherria yells out, launching the breath attack right at Mikoto. The Giga could only watch as the strike hits home in an explosion of air. But when the smoke clears, Mikoto was still standing there, completely unhurt. But her appearance had changed. She was now wearing her Athena's armor.

"Giga, you did a great job, now its time for you to rest," Mikoto says. The giga blinks in understanding then fades away.

 _My giga managed to take out 9 members of the opposing guilds, and severely hurt some others, that is a great opening act if i do say so myself, now its time to change things up._

"Well, I guess all of you as a group are a little stronger than i expected, but still not strong enough. The armor you see me wearing is called Athena's armor. Besides being extremely durable, it is also completely resistant to any magic attack. But im not done yet." Mikoto states, a strange darkness appearing in her eyes.

She held out her right hand then yelled, "God tier Summon!" The magic around her changed quality and focused into her right hand. "A call you to my side! Holy sword Excalibur!" The mighty sword was then summoned into Mikotos hand, and for the first time this battle, she went on the offensive. She stabbed the sword forward, with the piercing magic blasting through everyone in front of her with that blast taking out Arana and Jenny. Mikoto then used the confusion to her advantage, moving as fast as lightning to cut down the remaining members of Blue pegasus. Hibiki was the first to fall, to a single strike from Excalibur. The in one fluid movement, Mikoto made many small cuts along Ichiyas body, but because of the small size of the cuts, he didnt feel worried. Then with a massive swing she knocks both Ren and Eve out. She then taps the gems on the base of the sword, and the wounds on Ichiyas body open up to a larger size, just enough to cause him to pass out from the pain before mikoto closed the wounds using the gemstones once again. She then engaged Jura, and with the unique abilities of her sword, she was able to completely counter his magic. He tried to block her strikes with his iron wall, but with the ability to make her strike as powerful as she wanted thanks to the swords abilities, it busted through the wall easily. Then using the piercing attack, she was able to knock him back dealing massive damage, but not enough to finish him. Suddenly a punch to the back damaged her armor. She turned only to receive another punch to the front. She leaped back to gain some distance, and then saw Bacchus charging at her. Even without his magic working on her armor, his drunken fighting style was something Mikoto was unable to properly defend against. Each blow he dealt was aimed at specific spots on her armor, hitting the same spot over and over till the armor broke there, and then he moved onto another area. Because of the strength behind his attacks, even without magic, it was pretty effective. Finally he damaged the armor enough for it to lose its ability to neutralize magic spells. With that he leaped back, and Mikotos eyes widen to see Ogra in a pose for his signature attack.

 _Well I guess I screwed up. I honestly dont know if his magic will hurt me or not, afterall it is just electricity, with only god killing enchantments._

"Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon" Ogra yells as he fired the attack. With no room to dodge, mikoto took the attack head on. But as the attack ended, Mikoto was still standing, her armor being completely destroyed, and her Tokiwadai uniform torn up a bit. Suddenly the black lightning formed up around Mikoto.

 _Well i guess i was right. The attack did a number of my armor and my clothes, but the electricity couldnt hurt me, lets teach them fear once more._

"Well thanks for the charge, I needed that," Mikoto said through a smile. She looks up at Ogra, her eyes now giving off black lightning.

"What in the hell are you!? Nobody could tank that shot without any damage!" Ogra exclaimed in shock.

"I forgot to tell you. I'm an electromaster, so lightning no matter the kind doesn't hurt me, in fact you just gave me a charge up," Mikoto explained. As if to prove her point, she expelled the energy gained in the attack. It launched around the area, forcing some to dodge it. Having expelled all of the god slayer magic in that attack, Mikoto took herself to full power level 5, not daring to use level 6 in this situation. She doesn't even care anymore to explain what's going on, now was time for a completely one sided destruction. She moved as fast as she could, all but teleporting in front of Orga. She slammed her fist hard into his chest with so much force he was sent flying backwards into the wall, taking him out of the fight. Bacchus tried to attack her, but with the aura of energy around her she easily dodged his strike and with a single, electricity filled blow knocked him unconscious. Then she used her iron sand ability. Yuka tried to use his magic to protect Sherria, but he was engulfed in a unending flow and fell unconscious. Sherry tried to blow the sand away with her wind, but Mikoto had full control of the iron particles, and it cut away at sherria anyways, taking her out as well. Lyon tried to attack Mikoto with a lion made of ice, but Mikoto countered by making a lion of her own out of her Iron sand particles. The two creatures clashed, with Mikotos iron sand completely destroying lyons ice. Jura tried to attack her with his magic to stop her from taking out lyon, but her iron sand easily cut through his attacks. While she was distracted Kagura tried to land a strike with her sheathed sword, but Mikoto easily dodged. A blast of focused electricity was enough from that close of range to make kagura fall unconscious. Now Yukino ran forward, engaging Mikoto in a hand to hand combat. Yukino was able to match Mikoto for a second or two, but then Mikoto grabbed hold of her hand and a quick electrical shock was all it took. Millianna and Rufus then attacked her at the same time, but a quick electrical blast after dodging their initial strike was enough to take them out. Then Sting and Rogue attacked her at the same time, using their excellent team work to try and get an advantage. They launched kicks and punches, each strike perfectly coordinated with each others yet mikoto easily dodged their attacks and a blast of electricity was enough to knock them into Jura, the only other remaining opponent. Then since her last three opponents where in one spot, Mikoto decided to use that move.

 _Time to end this all with a bang!_

She pulled a coin out from the pocket of her skirt, and flipped it into the air. The crowd along with Sting and Rogue looked on in confusion. Why would she do that? Jura on the other hand knew what was coming and used his magic to put multiple stone slabs between them and her. Mikoto fired the Railgun and it burst forward in an incredible burst of orange and yellow light. It punched its way through the rock barriers, landing just in front of the 3 combatants, and the force of the blast sent them flying into the wall, knocking them out. With that, Mikoto had won the battle.

The crowd was silent for a second, and then a roar leaped out from where the rest of the Fairy Tail guild was.

"She did it! Mikoto won!" The guild yelled out in unison. The crowd joined in, cheering for Mikoto and the marvelous fight she had put up. Mikoto let the cheering wash over her, feeling a strange sense of accomplishment at having won that battle. She looked over at her guild and saw all the looks of excitement, and happiness spreading across their faces. She noticed the look in Toumas eyes as well, one of pride and love. She missed the judges calling the match in her favor, but the sound of her former opponent getting up brought her back out of her thoughts.

"What in the hell happened?" Sting coughed, not believing that she beat them.

"Wow you're strong, I get why they call you the ace of aces now." Millianna states, catching her breath.

"Your stronger than I remember you being Mikoto, im proud of seeing you grow so quickly," Jura states, getting back to his feet.

"It means alot to hear that from you Jura. I noticed you got far stronger as well, became a wizard saint at that. Thanks Millianna, your strong too, just got unlucky that my abilities are a good counter to your own," Mikoto responds humbly.

"It seems like your abilities are a good counter to all of us," lyon adds in. "We were completely outmatched even though the odds were in our favor."

"I have no memory of anyone winning a fight like that," Rufus adds in as he struggles to his feet. The rest of her opponents also manage to get up, though since the match had ended. Most of them said some words of respect and congratulations to Mikoto, though she noticed that the looks she got from the sabertooth members were rather dark with anger. None were as bad as Raven Tail however, who quickly left the ring looking very pissed off.

"How did you managed to absorb my black lightning? Nobody could absorb it unless they are a lightning god slayer!" Ogra asks in confusion.

"Im whats called an electromaster. I have complete control of all forms of electricity, and that includes your magic. Electricity, no matter the kind can not hurt me," Mikoto explains.

"Then what was up with that weird sand ability?" Rogue asks.

"I was controlling the metal particles inside of the sand using electromagnetism. I can then manipulate the iron sand as if it's pure electricity," Mikoto explained. A couple other mages asked some more questions, and then finally they had all cleared the area, including Mikoto. She went back to where her team was waiting, and was greeted with them tackling her in excitement. Their praise was stopped when the judges made their announcement.

"So with her victory Mikoto managed to get Fairy Tail team A 5 points. That puts them in first place compared to every other teams zero points. Now we understand that the members of each team will need to rest for tonight, so i am happy to remind you that challenges do not have to be made between competing members, any member of a guild can challenge any other member. So do we have any more challenges, if not we will be forced to make some matched happen," Yajima says over the speakers. Fortunately some other members of the guilds were willing to make challenges, with those challenges lasting till the end of day one. The final scores came out with Fairy Tail team A tied for the lead with the other guilds, with each guild having 5 points. So in respect to points Mikotos challenge didnt really mean much, but the fact that she managed to beat 32 other opponents, would leave an impression on the fans and their opponents. Fairy Tail was not to be messed with. They were here to win it all, and they were not going to go home a loser.

* * *

 _How many times are you gonna try to shut me out?_  
 _I told you once, told you twice, I ain't gonna turn back around_  
 _You can say whatever, try to mess with me_  
 _I don't care, I'm not scared_  
 _You don't have to say your sorry, save your sympathy_  
 _With a friend like you, I don't need an enemy_  
 _I would give you time if you were worth it_  
 _But guess what, you're not worth it_

 _Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing_  
 _Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying_  
 _And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you_  
 _And I'm gonna be the last one standing_  
 _The last one standing_

 _Did you think that I would surrender easily?_  
 _Just like that, you were getting rid of me_  
 _Is that the way you saw it all go down?_  
 _I don't think, I don't think so_  
 _There's not a word you can say I haven't heard before_  
 _So give it up, give it up unless you want a little more_  
 _You think you're pretty tough, so let's throw down_  
 _It's alright, I'm alright_

 _Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing_  
 _Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying_  
 _And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you_  
 _And I'm gonna be the last one standing_

 _I won't give up, I keep trying_  
 _(I'm always gonna be the last one standing)_  
 _It's not over, I keep fighting_  
 _(I'm always gonna be the last one standing)_  
 _I won't give up, I keep trying_  
 _(I'm always gonna be the last one standing)_  
 _It's not over, I keep fighting_  
 _I keep fighting!_

 _Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing_  
 _Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying_  
 _And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you_  
 _And I'm gonna be the last one standing_  
 _And I'm gonna be the last one standing_

 _Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, the last one standing_  
 _Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, the last one standing_


	27. Announcement 2

So first of all, i have to seriously apologize because of how slowly this next chapter is being worked on. I had to take a summer calculus 2 course over the summer and even though i am doing pretty well in it, it has taken up alot of time. So to start this brief little announcement off, i am sorry that this next chapter taking so long. So onto more pressing matters. Recently i have noticed two reviews from guests "20smasher6" and "railgun87w" that in pretty simple terms, criticizes a key aspect of this story. Now i am not pissed at these people, actually very happy that they said some of the things they said, i have needed a review that tells me whats wrong for a long time now. So this is not going to be about calling them out on them being wrong, its actually to thank them and to set a few things straight. First of all, if you are reading this story and have not read the first part of this trilogy, "Ace of Academy City" please do, i believe it will clear up many things.

Now onto their main point. What they basically said is that i am making Touma and Mikoto way to power in this story, that its ruining the experience of them interacting in a new world. To be frank, i fully intended for Mikoto to be as powerful as she is, i wanted her to be able to have a fighting chance at the title of strongest person in their world. Their complaint to that was that their perception of a level 6 mikoto shouldnt even be able to take on all the guilds at once, let alone a level 5 Mikoto. To set this record straight, at level 5, her POWER is not strong enough to beat all of them. At best i put her straight power on par with either laxus or Jura when she is at full power level 5. Her real strength is in her ability to move at such speeds that the wizards cant even fathom, and in the quality of her ability. Mikoto doesnt run out of electrical power, she can get tired and go into run away, but after the massive amounts of training she has done since she first meet Raiden, that wont really be a factor. Take in Level 6, which at most is 100 times her max level 5 power, which by the way means 100 times to ALL stats, she can outlast her opponents, be faster than any of them, and at the very least match their power, maybe even exceed it. Does that mean she is invincible, no, definitely not. her magic, except for her guardian summon, has a crucial weakness, it has very low endurance. I have made multiple examples of this throughout the story, and will continue to be a key point. She may have increased her magic stamina going into the grand magic games, but because of her status as an esper, it will always be on the low side.

Now onto touma. Honestly he is a very hard Character to right for in this situation. I dont want him to be overpowered in the same way as Mikoto, but I dont want him to be only good for blocking magic attacks. Even in the anime, Touma was a good hand to hand fighter, able to take on accelerator among others. This was also advanced through the Ace of Academy City story, where he spent most of his time training with Mikoto. He may not be as good as her, but even a more person training with someone like that for so long, will improve significantly. A Question you may ask is why didnt i just give him the ability to use magic. Well the answer to that is in his imagine breaker. If he could both use magic and completely nullify it, then why would Mikoto ever be needed? I had to balance him out a bit so i gave him that shield to use. Now that shield, basically neutralizes all physical attacks made against it, as i modeled it after Captain Americas shield in the movies. Thats what gave touma the ability to go into a physical fight with people that have immense strength and at least last for a bit. Now when it comes to most of his fights, he hasnt straight up won any. Most of the time his only goal was to delay or hold back his opponents, so i think his character built as i did fits well into that story.

So finally we come to the end of this. I want to know what all of you truly think, whether your just a guest that reads this story or one of the dozen followers to this story. did i make Touma and Mikoto too powerful? OR do you think they are balanced where they are? I need to know your answer to this, so whether you a guess, or a member of this site, p[lease leave a review to this announcement and tell me. I cant just continue on like this was never a problem, especially since i plan on Mikoto becoming stronger before this story is over.

So to end it all, have a good night and please leave even a small response to this, i need some answers.

 _To railgun87w, i get what your saying, and respect your opinion, but to tell me that i should never have been allowed on this website just because this story is the way that i made it, is incredibly rude and hurtful. I dont write this story because i feel like im good at writing, or because i think my story is amazing, i write it because its fun to make and i have found a small group of people that enjoy it as much as I do. To say something like that to a person just looking to enjoy themselves, is incredibly wrong and i am sorry to say that i will be deleting the review because of that small comment at the end. I had no problem with your criticize, but i will never stand for. I sincerely hope you are not this way to every story that you just happen to dislike for various reasons._


	28. Chapter 26

_So i am so sorry about how long it took for me to get this chapter out. Its been a couple of months, and things have become very busy in my life. I have had only minimal time to spend on this story, but am still spending as much of it as i can for this story. Hopefully all of you are still here and waiting for this update, and i hope you will all enjoy it. I will try my hardest to get another chapter out asap, but i can make no promises as to win. So for now please enjoy this chapter and leave a review to help me get better._

Its the night after day one of the grand magic games, and the fairy tail guild was gathered in the bar at their hotel to celebrate the first day. Most of the guild was partying away. The guild was having fun and that was the part that mattered. Mikoto on the other hand was rather tired from her battle, and was instead sitting next to Touma sleeping as she leaned into him.

It didnt take long for some of the others to notice this, and Erza, Mirajane and Wendy walked over to sit with them.

"Mikoto looks like she is exhausted, is she asleep?" Mirajane asks.

"Yeah she is. She told me earlier that she used more power than she wanted to today," Touma explains, looks down at Mikoto while he answered Miras question.

"She looks so content right now, as if she is truly happy," Wendy comments.

"Probably because she is. Just being here with me, with the guild, with people she cares about, and not having to worry about them being in danger makes her very happy. She has had a rough time for a long time, so moments like this where she gets to relax is when she is most happy." Touma explains. While he was saying this, Mikoto had shifted, her eyes fluttering open. She sits up, taking a yawn before realizing where she was. Her quick rest had done enough to throw off her senses, and only the sounds of partying and the looks of her friends in front of her were what caused to finally realize where she was.

"Im guessing its not morning yet," Mikoto mumbles, wiping her eyes.

"Did you enjoy your rest Mikoto?" Erza asks with a smile.

"Yeah i did. I needed it." Mikoto responds, now almost fully awake. She looked around, watching as the guild parties. They seemed so carefree, that even though they were tied with all the other teams, they were still having fun. Thats the part of fairy tail that Mikoto loved so much.

"Oh Mikoto! We heard some news that we thought you may want to hear!" Wendy suddenly remembers.

"Oh what is it?" Mikoto asks, getting interested.

"The event organizers decided to have you as a fourth judge for tomorrow's events. They said its because of your amazing battle today and because of your status as a reserve member they are able to have you join them. The other guest judge would be jenny from Blue Pegasus." Wendy says.

"Well thats going to be interesting. Now im looking forward to it, so thanks for telling me Wendy." Mikoto says in thanks.

"So im guessing you know whats going to happen tomorrow?" Mirajane asks, finally getting to the important topics.

"Yes I do, but i need to tell the whole guild this, so can you three please help me get them to listen?" After a couple minutes of calming the guild down, that may or may not have involved erza fighting Gray and natsu, the guild formed up around Mikotos table to listen to what she had to say.

"Okay so tomorrows event is called hidden. Its a rather simple to understand, hard to do good event," Mikoto begins to explain.

"The goal of the event is to gain as many points as possible. The way you do this is by finding and successfully attacking your opponents among a group of fake opponents. Basically copies of yourselves and your opponents will be moving around a city along with you and your opponents. Your job is to find and successfully attack an opponent. You lose points for every time you are successfully attacked, or you attack a fake." Touma finishes explaining.

"So to win you have to attack the most people while not being attacked yourself, correct?" Lucy states.

"Yes it is. Previously team A would send Gray, while team B sent Juvia, and it went horribly wrong, Juvia managed to get one point while Gray didnt even manage that" Mikoto says.

"WHAT! How did I do so badly!?" Gray exclaims in shock.

"I failed!?" Juvia whispers is disbelief.

"Its not of fault to yourselves, well except one time when juvia hugged a fake Gray. Raven Tail sent in NullPudding, and he went only for Juvia and Gray. With him constantly attacking you guys, you couldnt really do anything," Touma explains, giving a look at Mikoto.

"So how do you plan to counter that?" A voice from the back of the crowd. The guild splits to allow mavis room to walk up to the front.

"Hello first master, its good to finally see you." Mikoto says politely, bowing her head.

"And its good to meet you Mikoto, your battle today was amazing to watch. You battle awareness is unmatched by anyone I have had the privilege to watch fight. But onto the task at hand," Mavis replies.

"The plan Raiden thought of was that now that you know, i suggest you try to avoid him at all costs. Also avoid Rufus, as if he spots you, he has the ability to get you. If Nullpudding finds you, he is rather stealthy for a person of his build, so you can't rely on hearing him or seeing him. You have to sense his magic, and avoid his attacks" Mikoto explains the plan.

"Yeah easier said than done, can't you just tell me where he would come from?" Gray asks, slightly annoyed.

"We can't do that. Every single day we are in this world, the future changes. We don't know if Nullpuddings movements will be the same or not. We know his motives will not change however, so that's why we still think he will target the fairy tail members." Touma interjects, looking cautiously at Mikoto to make sure Grays off handed remark didn't upset her.

"Well i guess i have to give it a try." Gray replies with a shrug.

"Is that the only match that there is going to be a problem with?" Mavis asks, thinking.

"No it is not, though truthfully i dont know whats going to happen in the other one." Mikoto responds, deciding to not tell them about Jellals match, and focus on Lucys, which was now a mystery to her.

"What do you mean by, you dont know?" Makarov asks in shock that there was an event Mikoto wasnt sure about.

"Lucy will be pitted against Flare from Raven Tail. Flares tough and it seems to be pretty even until Flare takes a hostage." Mikoto begins.

"Who does she take hostage? And how does she do it?" Wendy asks.

"She uses her flaming hair magic to threaten Asukas life if Lucy even attempts to fight back." Mikoto reluctantly admits.

The guilds reaction was immediately, with most of them yelling out in anger and shock. Asukas parents immediately grabbed hold of her as if to protect her.

"Does it work?" Lucy whispers, drawing everyones attention. "Does that allow her to beat me?"

Mikoto shakes her head slowly, "No it doesnt. Natsu senses the danger and destroys the hair, giving you a chance. You use Urano Metria, but the attacks power is drained by Obra, taking all of your magic and giving Flare the victory. The real issue comes with that part."

"What do you mean? Is the issue how to stop Obra from draining my magic?" Lucy asks.

"No, its that I killed Obra." Mikoto finally admits.

"You what!" The guild yells out spontaneously.

"The night of the preliminaries, i went to protect Wendy from what I assumed to be the pet of Obra, which also had the ability to drain magic. In normal time it would have succeeded and that would have taken Wendy out of the games for bit. However in this time I shot it in the head with an arrow, killing it. Only afterwards did I realize that was Obras real body, the one we see with Raven Tail is a fake, a puppet of sorts." Mikoto admits.

"So even someone that knows exactly whats to comes doesnt know everything about everyone," Juvia mumbles.

"Well not everyone has their whole lives open in the history books." Mikoto replies, sounding kinda pissed off at her mistake.

"Would you have acted differently if you had known at the time?" Makarov finally asks.

"Im not so sure. My initial intention wasnt to kill, but the creature acted faster than i expected and i took the shot without thinking of where i was aiming. My only goal was to protect Wendy and Carla as effectively as possible, i didnt think about possible changes to the future till after." Mikoto says shaking her head.

"So doesnt that just mean that Lucy will now win the battle?" Natsu asks, somehow following along.

"Im not so sure. When i fought the other wizards, the puppet was there as well. It seemed to be moving, though slowly, though it also seemed to refuse to use any magic. That means that either Obra someone survived the arrow shot, as i did not check to see if he was dead, or the puppet still has some remaining magic and is waiting to use it," Mikoto says.

"So Lucy, we are sorry to say this, but other than what we just said, we can not help you in this upcoming match." Touma finishes.

"No need." Lucy replies shocking Touma and Mikoto. They look into her eyes only to see calm determination. "Ill let the world know that fairy tail is back, and no dirty tricks will beat us down!"

The next morning, the guild prepared for the upcoming events. Mikoto had to take her leave to join the rest of the judges for the day, so that's where she was heading. She arrived at the restaurant that the judges were supposed to meet in and walked in.

"Well our last guest finally joined us, the now famous Railgun of Fairy Tail," Chapati Lola greets her as she enters. Mikoto walks over to the table that, Yajima, Jenny and Chapati Lola were already sitting at and sits down herself.

"Well sorry about being a little late, i had a hard time finding this place. It is still my first time visiting the capital." Mikoto responds respectively. She places an order then turns her attention back to the other judges.

"So we were just talking to Jenny about her past, both involving her guild and before it, so we might as well ask you about yours." Yajima states.

"Well in terms of before joining the guild, im not very proud of what i used to be. I joined fairy tail looking for a way to change myself, make my life worth every breath that i took, try to do something good for this world. I had known Touma, my boyfriend, long before joining the guild, so he joined in as well. This was only a couple of months before the events of Tenrou Island, and from the beginning i gained the reputation as one of the strongest members in the guild. Since joining I have been on many adventures, and i have never regretted my decision of leaving my past life." Mikoto responds.

"Not even after what happened at Tenrou Island? The reports say that you and Touma were also there during that horrific incident." Jenny interrupts.

"How did you and your guild make it through that?" She finishes.

"To be honest, we didnt. We got lucky that someone strong enough was watching over us," Mikoto answered honestly.

"What do you mean by that?" Yajima asks in confusion.

"Everyone on that island was exhausted. We were still recovering from our fight with Grimoire Heart. Then suddenly Acnologia, the black dragon of the Apocalypse, appeared above us. We attacked him with everything we had but we couldnt even scratch him. He then tried to finish us off, but in that moment someone activated Fairy Sphere, the ultimate defensive spell. In that moment we were saved, and my great failure was averted." Mikoto admits.

"And what failure was that?," Chapati Lola asks.

"When i joined Fairy Tail and then revealed just how powerful i truly was I made a promise to my new friends, that i would protect them no matter what, that i would die protecting them if i had to, and that no enemy to the guild would get past me, and i failed at that." Mikoto says quietly.

"Dont take that as a failure. Your guild survived, and i have to say they appear stronger than ever." Yajima states.

"Well enough about myself and my clan, should we focus on the events for today?" Mikoto says, trying to get away from the previous talks. The others agree to this, and begin to discuss today's events while Mikoto eats her food, which had just arrived. She was relieved to hear that the events were staying the same as to what she had previously known, so hopefully that meant that the outcomes of the events would stay unchanged, except for the ones Mikoto wanted to change of course. The rest of the breakfast is uneventful, mostly just small talk, so when it was time to leave for the arena, it was quiet. They got there before the games started, and Mikoto took her seat on the far left of the judging panel, while Jenny was on the far right. The pregames ceremonies begin, with the main judges introducing the teams, themselves, and the officials for the games. Finally they got to announcing the guest judges.

"Now to introduce our Guest judges for today. Just to remind you all, the guest judges hold as much power as the myself and can decide a match if needed. But they have sworn not to try to help out their own teams. Also we did something different for todays events by having two guest judges instead of just the one. First up is Jenny, one of Blue Pegasus strongest competitors." Yajima says over the mic.

"Its great to be up here for all of you. I hope you all enjoy my commentary and i expect todays matches to be an amazing sight to see!" Jenny announces.

Chapati Lola then grabs talks into his mic, "Now the other judge for today's events is the competitor that took the first days events by storm. The same young lady that beat all other competitors outside her own guild by herself in a large and hard battle. Please give a round of applause for Miss Mikoto Misaka! The Railgun of Fairy Tail!"

The crowd erupted, and Mikoto couldnt help but stop and bask in the cheers for a second before speaking, "Well its good to see all of you again! I must say that i am so excited to be a judge for these events, and as Jenny said i expect to see many exciting matchups. Hopefully I can respond in ways that might be inciteful or funny for all of you!" The crowd again cheered, but the events had to move forward so Yajima announced that each team had to pick a member for todays mystery event. The teams picked their representatives, and Mikoto was relieved to see the same people as she expected to be picked were in fact picked. Also to her relief, the hide and seek event was also unchanged.

 _Okay this is good. Hopefully the rest of the day follows this trend, though i dont know for sure how long that will stay true. Please Gray and juvia, use what i told you and at least do better than last place._

While Mikoto had been thinking, Chapati Lola had asked her and Jenny how they would handle being thrown into this sort of event. Jenny had provided a rather insightful answer, and they now had turned to Mikoto. She quickly realized what they were asking and began to answer.

"Well for me, this actually poses a bit of a problem in terms of staying hidden. My body will emit electrical energy, so if you're able to feel that you can use that to try and find me. Though this is also a double edged sword, as i can also use this to find my opponents. So for me i would just actively seek out my opponents, hopefully using my electrical energy to find my opponents before they find me." Mikoto responded quickly, hoping her answer was satisfactory. Apparently it was, as the judges moved on. The participants in the match then got teleported into the city, and the match starts. Even though none of the participants, fans, or teammates could see who was real and who wasnt, the judges were given a different screen to look at, one that colored the real people in a slight red tint. Mikoto watched as the events unfolded, though unfortunately most did not go in fairy tails favor. Both Juvia and Gray were getting kicked around early on, especially by Nullpudding. Eventually though it seemed like they were beginning to get the hang of it, with Mikoto noticing that it seemed like they were finally picking up on the magic energy technique she had told them about. The event ended with the ranking not changing from what it was going to be before Mikoto attempted to change it, though all teams had got more points than they did before, though cause the placement didnt change, either did the points actually given to the teams. The day continued, with the first match being announced. This match was going to be Lucy vs Flare.

"So Mikoto where does Lucys strength lie in this match?" Yajima asks.

"Lucy has alot of things going for her. She may not be the best hand to hand combatant, but with the use of her whip she can hold her own. In a pure magic battle, Lucy has alot to offer. Her connection to her spirits is unmatched and she is able to use each one to the best of their abilities. It really is a joy to watch her fight, not just because of the difference between how i fight and how she fights, but because she isnt afraid to give it her all. If she thinks she needs to try something new during this match, she wont be afraid to do it." Mikoto explains.

Chapati Lola then asks, "Now what about Flare? We all know that she is a member of Raven Tail, which used to be a dark guild. So where do her strengths lie?

Mikoto looks over at Jenny. Mikoto didnt really have much background info on Flare except for a small moments they fought during that 1 vs 31 and apparently neither did Jenny, as she didnt say anything.

"Well from what i can gather, Flare has very unique kind of magic, and that immediately gives her an advantage. Lucy hasnt faced someone like that, so it may take her time to figure out a way to beat her, time Flare can use to get the upperhand early on," Mikoto finally decides to say. The rest of the judges discuss Mikotos marks, but she zones them out, instead she was watching Raven tail, in particular, obras puppet. She needed to find out really how much that thing still had left. Quickly the match started, with Lucy starting the match off by attacking with scorpio and Taurus at one time. Flare counters with her hair magic. The battle goes back and forth, each getting an advantage only to give it up. Mikoto watched intently remember her own battle against flare in that earlier match, and watching how Lucy was reacting. This was the surprising thing, lucy was fighting on a level far above what she was at before Tenrou island.

 _If lucky has gotten this good over that little time of training, then i can only imagine how quickly the others grew too. They really dont let anything hold them down do they, thats whats special about Fairy Tail._

"Wow! As the first battle today, these two ladies are giving it everything they got!" Chapati Lola yelled out over his mic in amazement at the battle in front of them.

"It seems like they are evenly matched," Yajima states calmly. The match continued, with more commentary between the judges that Mikoto really didnt pay attention to. She joined in just enough to not seem out of place, but her focus was completely on the battle. Thats when it finally happened, Flare began to speak, and even though Mikoto couldnt hear what was said, she could tell by Lucys reaction. Flare had a bit of hair sent into the ground, and Mikoto knew exactly what it meant. She looked over at the Fairy Tail area, and sure enough saw the flaming hair standing up behind Asuka. But Mikotos warning paid off, as immediately the hair was attacked and destroyed by another member of the guild, who was not as inattentive as flare might have believed them to be. Using this to her advantage, Lucy called in gemini, who to the thanks of a big portion of the male crowd, came in as Lucy, but with only a towel as clothes. Lucy and Gemini then prepare to use Urano Metria. But right before the spell could be casted, all of Lucys magic vanished. Mikoto immediately stood up in her seat, and was able to catch sight of Obras puppet, moving slightly. But what she saw shocked her, as Obra itself was retreating back into the puppet. Somehow the creatured had survived from Mikotos attack, and had successfully drained Lucy of her magic. Lucy collapsed into the ground, with the match being called there with Flare as the winner. As Natsu runs onto the area to assist lucy, Mikoto turns to the other judges.

"Raven Tail just cheated," Mikoto says, her eyes dark.

"Your just saying that because fairy tail lost," Jenny counts.

"No im not. That attack Lucy was trying to use was a one shot, as in she can only use it once before all her magic is drained. The issue is that she didnt even get to use it, as all her magic was drained before she used the spell, which would normally, no matter how low of magic she was at, would only happen AFTER using the spell," Mikoto explained.

"Hmmm. For now we will just keep a closer eye on Raven Tail. If they do anything like that again, they will be punished." Yajima said, dismissing Mikoto. With that she sat back down and returned to her current job, commenting on the rest of the matches. The last match was Mystogan vs Jura, with the same result happening. Mystogan lost to Jura. With that the days battles were ended and Mikoto was dismissed from the judging booth. With that she meet up with her guild at the tavern. When she entered she was surprised to find them celebrating.

"Mikoto! Welcome back! Join us! We are celebrating last place!" Makarov says as soon as Mikoto closed the door.

 _I shouldnt be surprised, this is fairy tail. They find reasons to celebrate in the weirdest of things._

Mikoto went and joined Touma at a table, but she didnt grab a drink. Alcohol wasnt something she wanted to get involved in just yet, and she was happy to see that neither did Touma, as he only had a water. It wasnt that much later that a man, already drunk, walked in and challenged Cana to a drinking game. To the surprise of the guild, he won. He then took her bra as a prize, with Macao and Wakaba trying to stop him. He easily beat them and left the guild in a slight state of shock. Erza then explained who that was, and that she always struggled to beat him consistently. The guild then turned to Mikoto to learn all they could about the next day.

"Im going to keep the mystery event a secret for now, so lets move on from that. Elfman will be facing Bacchus, and then Mirajane will be facing off against Jenny. Now im not saying how those battles end, but i want you to go through it in your own way. Make your own plans, and do what you think is best. There is nothing i can tell you that would help either of you, except that I have faith that you will come out on top." Mikoto explained. The rest of the night went without incident, but the thought of obra having survived her attack bugged Mikoto. This might cause a problem in the future, but she wasnt sure. She would only know after the events of the next couple of days.

 _So first of all you should noticed that though Mikoto tried telling them what was going to happen, it didnt really change much. Im going to give a simple reason as to why. Mikoto has already came in and affected the timeline so much, that the changes she will make from now on will be much harder to achieve, and can no longer be done by herself. Yet there are changes she doesnt yet know about, and those are the ones that will have the biggest impact. I will leave you all with a song, and as always, may the light continue to guide you all._

 _Hello, hello_  
 _Can you hear me, as I scream your name_  
 _Hello, hello_  
 _Do you need me, before I fade away_

 _Is this the place that I call home_  
 _To find what I've become_  
 _Walk along the path unknown_  
 _We live, we love, we lie_

 _Deep in the dark I don't need the light_  
 _There's a ghost inside me_  
 _It all belongs to the other side_  
 _We live, we love, we lie_

 _(We live, we love, we lie)_

 _Hello, hello_  
 _Nice to meet you, voice inside my head_  
 _Hello, hello_  
 _I believe you, how can I forget_

 _Is this the place that I call home_  
 _To find what I've become_  
 _Walk along the path unknown_  
 _We live, we love, we lie_

 _Deep in the dark I don't need the light_  
 _There's a ghost inside me_  
 _It all belongs to the other side_  
 _We live, we love, we lie_

 _(We live, we love, we lie)_

 _We live, we love, we lie_


	29. Chapter 27

_So finally after 2 months i managed to get another chapter out. First of all, i apologize for the long wait. I had finals week and then working when i wasnt studying, and then to top it off i got sick right afterwards, so i was not spending time righting this. I started writing this chapter a week ago, and though it is not completely as i would like it, i felt like i couldnt keep you all waiting any longer. I will not promise when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully i can get it out a little faster. Im also sorry that this chapter is relatively short, but if i make the next chapter as i plan to, that one should make up for this one being short. So moving on, please enjoy and leave some reviews so i can make things better._

* * *

The following morning, the third day of the grand magic games was set to take place. Mikoto went with the rest of fairy tail team A to stand in there section, waiting for the games to start. She looked over the crowd and the other contestants. The crowd was yelling in excitement, cheering on teams. Unlike in the previous timeline, some of the crowd were cheering for fairy tail, a change for the better in Mikotos opinion.

Her gaze then moved onto the other contestants, noticing the look of content in the Sabertooth members eyes, as if they already expected to win this. She saw determination in the eyes of Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Mermaid Heel members, all looking to prove themselves in todays matches.

Raven Tail had a different look to their eyes however, they were watching the members of fairy tail, hatred and displeasure in their eyes, as if the mere existence of fairy tail annoyed them. Mikoto also noticed the dullness in the eyes of flare though, noticing the injuries on her body. Those were not given to her by Lucy, which meant that she was punished for almost losing to lucy the other day.

 _Its sad that a master of a guild would do that to someone because of them almost failing. Im so glad that neither makarov or Raiden are like that, my life would have been even harder if that was the case._

Mikotos thoughts were interrupted when the judges began to speak.

"Welcome everyone to the third day of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati Lola exclaims, causing a swell of excitement to fill the air from the crowd.

Yajima then speaks, "Today the guest judge will be Jason, a reporter from Sorcerer Magazine!" Introducing the guest judge.

"This is so Coooooooooool!" Jason exclaims simply, gaining a small laugh from the crowd from his obvious excitement.

Chapati Lola then speaks again, "Today Mato is on break so i will be acting as the referee, so to the contestants, i shall be keeping a close eye on you all. So can each team pick their representative for the mystery event."

Mikoto stayed silent while her team picked, with them eventually choosing Natsu. Team B picked Gajeel, who seemed more interesting in fighting Natsu than anything else. The other teams picked the same members that they did in the previous timeline, so for that Mikoto was thankful. She was now certain that the event would remain the same as well. She looked over to where the other members of fairy tail that were not competing were standing, catching eyes with Touma. They shared a smile, and a quick shake of the head, knowing what is to come. Makarov caught the glance, and muttered out loud, "What do those two know? What are they hiding from us?" Mavis heard the remarks and looked over at him.

"Hopefully nothing too important." Mavis commented.

Thats when Yajima announced what the mystery event was going to be, which was named Chariot. The event was basically a race on top of moving chariots, starting from the outskirts of the city and ending at the arena. If the contestants fall off, they are disqualified, with points being awarded by who reaches the arena in what place. The fairy tail members groaned, realizing the predicament they were now in. They sent in natsu and Gajeel, in a race on top of a moving vehicle.

"Oh no…" Mavis whispers, dread in her voice.

"Why did they not warn us! Now we have surely lost this and will still be in last place!" Makarov exclaims, grabbing at his hair. Suddenly he noticed Mikoto staring right at him, an unreadable emotion in her eyes. A voice sounded behind him, drawing both his and Mavis's attention.

"We didnt need to warn you about this. The result of this match does not depend on winning the event, but of natsus personality, and will to help his guild is whats important here. He will be the key to our victory in the days to come, the very things he does in this event are the key to it all. Besides, if we were to use someone else, matchups needed in the future will not be possible. Best to have let to move on its own in this case," Touma says, explaining their reasoning.

"You two are holding back alot more than you are letting on, i hope your right about all of this," Makarov says, turning back to the arena. Already the contestants had been transported to the starting point, and then the event started. Immediately all three dragon slayers were left behind as the other contestants rushed forward, using magic in any way possible to get an edge in the race. Eventually, after a long battle for first, Bacchus reaches the finish line first, with in order, Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka, and Ichiya following him. That left only the dragon slayers, who were still pitifully stuck on the starting chariot as it slowly reached the end. The crowd was curious that the three of them could be so weak, when finally Yajima explains that all dragon slayers have a crippling weakness, motion sickness.

"It seems like thats common trait to all dragon slayers, even the third generation ones," Erza commented, thinking.

"Yeah it sucks. I used to not be affected by it, but i guess it was going to happen someday," Wendy says, grimacing at watching her fellow dragon slayers deal with their motion sickness.

The crowd listens in as Sting begins to question the Fairy Tail dragon slayers, asking why they continue to try and push on despite their motion sickness. Natsu replies by making a speech, Stating that he is doing it for his Guildmates and Friends, who waited patiently and suffered for seven long years for them to return. Gajeel adds in a small statement, and the two dragon slayers push forward. The crowd and the fairy Tail members watching begin to cry, as Natsus words touched them. Sting, in disgust at the explanation, drops out, believing one point won't make a difference. Natsu pushes forward grabbing 6th place and Gajeel grabbing second place for 2 points and 1 point respectively. As the Event edded, Lucy carried Natsu to the infirmary and then later rejoined her team to hear the first match being called out. The first match was to be Toby from Lamia Scale and Kurohebi from Raven Tail.

Mikoto suddenly hears Lucy say, "What did they do to Her?"

Mikoto follows Lucys gaze, noticing that Lucy is seeing how injured Flare is.

"It depressing I know, but for now it is none of our business. Believe me, they will get whats coming to them, for everything they did, not just abusing a teammate," Mikoto states. Though her words did not ease the trouble in Lucy's thoughts, they got her to refocus on the match that was taking place.

Kurohebi seemed to have the advantage, easily handling tobys attacks. Suddenly Toby started going off about how Kurohebis name, and when Kurohebi stated it was not his real name, this infuriated Toby, allowing him to get a strike in. He then offered a deal, that if he won the match, Kurohebi would have to tell him his real name, and if Kurohebi wins, Toby would tell him his super secret. Kurohebi accepts this deal, and with this now supplying him with some extra motivation, swiftly defeats Toby. When pressed to reveal his secret, Toby states that he lost his other sock. The crowd and Kurohebi are stunned by this, as the sock in question is tied to Tobys neck. Kurohebi points it out, causing Toby to cry in happiness. But when Kurohebi reaches his hand down, presumably to help Toby to his feet, he instead grabs at the sock and tears it apart, much to the surprise and disdain of the crowd and the watching wizards.

"The more precious something is to someone, the more I want to destroy it," Kurohebi states before turning and walking away.

As the crowd continues to talk about what happened, The next match is announced. Its Bacchus vs Elfman. Once one the arena and the match starts Bacchus decides to make a proposition. He states a wish to keep with the betting done in the previous match. The bet is that if he wins, he gets Elfman's sisters. Elfmans reply is to transform and attack. Though this does not end well, as Elfman tries Transformation after transformation, but Bacchus thoroughly beats him down.

"This is bad," Erza states simply.

"How so?" Gray asks, looking for an answer.

"Bacchus is very strong, though not in the way you might think. His magic is simple, Focusing his magical energy into his palms for his strikes. His real strength is his mastery of the Martial Arts," Erza explains.

"So its like a seasoned fighter going up against a novice then?" Lucy asks, realizing just how much trouble Elfman is in.

"Yes but that's not it. He hasn't even had a sip of Alcohol yet, and his moves become more erratic and unpredictable once he is drunk," Erza adds in.

Elfman stands up after being knocked down again, transforming back to his normal self.

While struggling for breath, he manages to get out, "What do I get if I win?"

Bacchus is stunned and simply asks, "What did you say?"

You heard me, What do I get If i win?" Elfman repeats.

"Your getting ahead of yourself there. But I will amuse you, anything you ask for," Bacchus replies, a smug look on his face.

"Then If I win, Quatro Cerberus must be called Quatro Puppy for the rest of the tournament." Elfman states. While Bacchus accepts the deal, he and the crowd were laughing, while the Fairy Tail Members could only shake their heads. Of Course Elfman would do something like that.

Bacchus leans down, and then chugs all of the Alcohol in the container he brought with him, basically going to full power. He charges forward, while Elfman transforms. Bacchus connects a series of punched, a first seeming pleased, when suddenly he leaps back clutching his hands in pain. Elfman's transformation is revealed to be a Lizardman, a being with with sharp, and strong scales covering its entire body, a nightmare for a hand to hand combatant. Elfman challenges Bacchus, asking which will break first, Bacchus's hands, or Elfmans body. Bacchus replies by leaping forward, launching a never ending series of punches and kicks.

After a couple Minutes of this, they both collapse to the ground, with Elfman dropping out of his transformation. Bacchus stands up saying "Elfman, your Wild," Then collapses to the ground, giving Elfman the victory. He is taken to the infirmary by the Thunder legion, with Wendy taking his place on the Team.

The next match is Mirajane vs Jenny from Blue Pegasus. Though this match does not go nearly as intended, as a special rule allows it to be turned into a Swimsuit contest, with each contestant using their transformation magic to gains points based off the themes of the round. A couple of the rounds involve the female members of the other teams, along with one round Involved a male and female pair, which Mikoto forced Touma to take part in, despite his discomfort, and her own. This involvement was only ended when Lamia Scales master tried to join in, stopping it at once. The last Round is Battle forms, and Jenny believed she could win if she played this right. So she makes a bet with Mirajane, that the loser has to appear in sorcerer Weekly nude. Now firmly believing she has won, as the crowd erupts she transforms into her battle form, but is then one shotted by Mirajane in her Satan Soul: Sitri form, making Jenny the loser because of the rules of the match.

The last match of the Day is Yukino from Sabertooth versus Kagura from Mermaid Heel. Right off the bat Yukino looks confidant, Making the bet that the loser owes the victor their life. The match is an intense one, with neither getting the upper hand as Yukino reveals she is a celestial spirit mage as she opens 2 zodiac keys. Kagura manages to defeat both of the spirits, forcing Yukino to summon in the previously mysterious 13th key, much to the shock and Excitement of Lucy. Even with the introduction of this mysterious 13th zodiac, Yukino was overpowered and Defeated by Kagura, giving the match to Kagura. Despite their previous deal, Kagura spares Yukino's life, telling her that she now owes her in return. With that, the end of today's games was concluded, with the judges making some small hints towards what will be going on the next day. The teams leave the area, and instead of the whole guild meeting at a bar, Makarov decided to let everyone do their own thing for this night. This leaves Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Mikoto and Touma.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Lucy asks, looking around at her friends.

"I'm starving! Let's get something to eat!" Natsu exclaims, rubbing his stomach.

"Aye Sir!" Happy yells out in agreement.

"You know, I have to agree with the Tomcat for once." Carla states. The others also agree, and the group heads over to a close by restaurant to get some food. Once in the restaurant, the group orders their food and waits for it to arrive.

"So, another day is over, and the next is about to begin. Tomorrow's going to be interesting, thats for sure." Mikoto states, leaning back in her chair.

"So you know what happens tomorrow then dont you?" Wendy asks, already knowing the answer, given the slight smile she had.

"Yes I do, some I hope don't happen, while some I want to happen, though given how today went, I dont think im going to give any more information," Mikoto replies, returning the smile.

The group continues some minor conversations, until they get their food of course. Natsu and Happy quickly eat there's, almost over eating in the process. The others did not eat so fast, but they still manage to not spend too much time at the restaurant. After finishing their meals, the group pays and begins a walk back to the Honey Bone. Yet on the way, they recognize Yukino standing outside of the doors. Something immediately felt off when they approached her. They let her inside to talk, though natsu and Happy were a little rude about it all.

"Take these, i have no need for them anymore," Yukino states, attempting to hand lucy her zodiac keys.

"No I can't, those are yours," Lucy replies in shock. Yukino explains that she was planning on giving them to lucy at the end of the games any ways, but now that she is no longer participating, she doesn't need them. Yukino then repeats a strange prophecy, which Lucy questions what it means. Lucy then refuses to take the keys again, stating she doesn't want to break the bonds between yukino and her spirits. With this, Yukino leaves with a farewell and a hope to meet again.

"Somethings wrong, something going through Yukino's head," Lucy states once Yukino's left. Before she could say anything else, Natsu and Happy take off. Mikoto looked at Touma, the both of them already knowing what was going to happen.

"I'm going to go walk around the town, I won't be too long so don't worry about me," Mikoto says, her voice sounding normally as she wavesd her hands in goodbye as she walks out the door as well.

 _So it's beginning finally. Now is the time to start having an impact. To change the future, i must act, I must be prepared to give it my all, for the future of my friends, and for my honor, i will no longer fail. The next couple of days are critical, and I will make sure of that._

* * *

as a head up, the song below is not related heavily to the story, just a song i feel is a good song so i decided to put it in here.

 _You're a good soldier_  
 _Choosing your battles_  
 _Pick yourself up_  
 _And dust yourself off_  
 _Get back in the saddle_

 _You're on the front line_  
 _Everyone's watching_  
 _You know it's serious_  
 _We're getting closer_  
 _This isn't over_

 _The pressure's on_  
 _You feel it_  
 _But you got it all_  
 _Believe it_

 _When you fall get up, oh oh_  
 _If you fall get up, eh eh_  
 _Tsamina mina zangalewa_  
 _'Cause this is Africa_

 _Tsamina mina, eh eh_  
 _Waka waka, eh eh_  
 _Tsamina mina zangalewa_  
 _This time for Africa_

 _Listen to your God_  
 _This is our motto_  
 _Your time to shine_  
 _Don't wait in line_  
 _Y vamos por todo_

 _People are raising_  
 _Their expectations_  
 _Go on and feed them_  
 _This is your moment_  
 _No hesitation_

 _Today's your day_  
 _I feel it_  
 _You paved the way_  
 _Believe it_

 _If you get down get up, oh oh_  
 _When you get down get up, eh eh_  
 _Tsamina mina zangalewa_  
 _This time for Africa_

 _Tsamina mina, eh eh_  
 _Waka waka, eh eh_  
 _Tsamina mina zangalewa_  
 _Anawa a a_  
 _Tsamina mina, eh eh_  
 _Waka waka, eh eh_  
 _Tsamina mina zangalewa_  
 _This time for Africa_


	30. Chapter 28

_So what is this! A new Chapter! Yes it is, i managed to get another chapter out relatively quick for what i have been doing recently. Now this chapter should be a good one, but i need to hear from you guys on how your like it, so please leave a review for me. There will be no song at the end of this chapter, but i will have a little message for you all so with that said, i will let you read on._

* * *

The sounds of battle could be heard from the Inn that Sabertooth was staying in as Mikoto approached it. She could see various magic attacks burst from the windows and other opening, accompanied by the searing heat of flames.

 _Natsu already going at it i believe. Well that's to be expected. Lets see whats going on._

Mikoto walks into the building, carefully stepping around the unconscious bodies of fallen Sabertooth members. As she got closer to the place of action, she could feel a change in Natsus magic, most likely from him entering Lightning Flame Dragon mode. The battle stops for a second as Mikoto approaches the large door, and she feels the presence of someone new.

 _So that must be Minerva, it's time for me to intervene._

Mikoto begins to open the door, hearing the ending of the conversation.

"I know father you could have handled this intruder easily. But we must consider what the others may think, if Sabertooth's master killed a participating member of another guild?" Minerva states to her father. She turns to Natsu, who was still in a battle ready stance.

"So allow us to settle this nicely, you leave here and we forget about this," Minerva proposes, but when Natsu didn't respond she used her trump card. She used her magic and Happy appeared in her arms, tied up and crying. "It's also the only way you get your cat friend back, unharmed," Minerva adds in a threat.

"Happy!" Natsu exclaims in shock and fear.

"Im sorry Natsu! She surprised me!" Happy got through his tears.

Just as Natsu was about to agree to the terms, Mikoto decided to make her presence known.

"And that was the single dumbest decision made today. Congratulations," Mikoto says, walking out from the door. Natsu turned to look at her, relief flooding his eyes, even Happy stopped crying. The Sabertooth members had a different reaction, As except for Minerva and Jiemma, they all took a step back. Mikoto stalked forward, her eyes shining in anger, but she didn't show any of her power. She walked forward till she stood next to Natsu, and eyed Minerva down. Minerva responded with a look of curiosity, then responded, "Why is that the stupidest decision today?"

"Because depending on how it plays out from here, either you and your guild lives, or they die, as simple as that. You hurt one of my Guild mates, and then used them to threaten another. Im very protective of my Guildmates, and i am not someone you want to piss off," Mikoto explains roughly, letting her anger flow into her voice.

"Why should we be afraid of you?" Minerva asks, unmoved.

"Earlier in the games, on the first day when you were not around, I challenged every member of the opposing teams to a 1 versus 31, and I won, and i did not go full power, i held back significantly. I can kill you before you even know your dead, and then finish off the rest of your guild in a second if I wanted to. Don't test me, those that have would warn you as well," Mikoto states in challenge.

"Then how do you want this to go?" Minerva asks, caution in her voice. While she was not afraid, yet, she knew better than to think this is a bluff and to try and call it.

"Well to start off, let Happy go, right this instant." Mikoto states.

Minerva lets Happy go and he immediately runs into Natsu's arms.

"Anything else?" Minerva asks, anger from a perceived embarrassment in her voice.

"For now no, not really. I just wanted to make my presence felt, and to see the best sabertooth had to offer. Though i will say this. Try to act like a real guild, instead of this phony strength focused so called guild you are right now. Real strength comes from friendship and caring for others, it would do you all good to remember that," Mikoto states, turning around and slowly walking out. Natsu says a couple more words and then he and Happy leave with Mikoto.

The next morning, the Grand magic games was continuing. Mikoto stood with the other members of Fairy Tail Team A when The judges and guest judge Lahar asked the teams to pick a member for today's mystery event. They picked Erza, with the other teams picking Millianna, Nobarly, Hibiki, Jura, Ogra, Obra, and Cana being picked like Mikoto expected. Then Mato explained today's event to everyone. It is called pandemonium, in which each contestant draws a number with each contestant choosing to challenge any number of monsters from the event, and if they beat that number they move on. This continues till all contestants are eliminated or all monsters are beaten. The winners is chosen by who beat the most monsters. The members then draw their numbers, with Erza getting Number 1 and Cana getting 8.

"This is going to be a tough one, what is erza going to do?" Makarov states in the guild area while watching this. Touma heard this, and shared a glance with Mikoto, both of them smiling in expectation. Sure enough, Erza was gutsy as always, and challenge all 100.

The battle begins shortly afterwards, proceeding exactly as it did in the previous timeline. Erza had a tough time, but she managed to pull through, defeating all hundred of the monsters, gaining first place for Fairy tail Team A. After the applause and excitement died down, and Erza was taken to the infirmary to be checked, the Judges had to decide on how to continue for this event. Lahar suggested to use a magic power finder, and after explaining everything, the contestants went in order to get their ratings. None of that changed with before cana going to order in strongest to weakest being Jura, Ogra, Millianna, Nobarly, Hibiki, and then Obra in last. When Obra went, Mikoto once again spotted the small creature that she presumed to have killed, further confirming that it had survived its wounds.

 _If Im going to go to such drastic measures again, i need to see it through, hopefully that failure wont bit me in the ass any time soon._

Meanwhile Erza had returned as Cana walked forward, struggling to walk straight from being drunk.

"Oh no! Shes drunk, we will be lucky to score above Hibiki…" Carla states, shaking her head.

Suddenly Cana starts to take off her sleeved jacket, revealing a familiar tattoo on her arm.

"Uh, First master?!" Makarov asks in shock and fear.

"I lent it to her for this special occasion, Now she's sure to win!" Mavis replies, looking at Makarov with a gleam in her eyes, frightening him even more.

As Cana states the chants to power up the spell, Mavis continues.

"Learning that spell is not easy, It takes incredible concentration and power, Cana has both, i know she wont fail us." Mavis continues. Just as she finished, Cana used the spell on the Mpf destroying it and giving her the top score.

"There's no stopping us! We just started to rock your world! Fairy Tail will be number one again!" Cana yells out to the crowd, basking in the roar of amazement given out by the crowd.

Once the crowd has calmed down and points are added to each team for how they placed in the event, the games moves on to the battle portions. The first battle is Millianna versus Semmens From Quatro Puppy. Erza yells out some encouragement to her friend, and when the battle is over, Millianna ends up with the victory. The next battle is Eve from Blue Pegasus versus Rufus from Sabertooth. Rufus wins this battle pretty easily, to the dismay of some of the Blue Pegasus members, though Gray seemed to have been interested in this fight. The third match is called to be Laxus versus Alexi from Raven Tail. Fairy Tail immediately sets up to watch out for anything fishy from the Raven Tail members or their master in the crowds. But once the battle starts, it all seems to go wrong. Alexi immediately appeared to have the upper hand on Laxus, thoroughly beating him down. Then Suddenly Laxus appears to get the upper hand, and for a time he beats up on Alexi, only to be overpowered once again.

"What in the hell is going on!" Natsu exclaims in shock and frustration, leaning over the edge of their balcony.

Erza looks to the side and notices that Mikoto doesnt seem concerned at all.

"What do you know that you are not telling us?" Erza asks, doubting she would even get an answer.

"Nothing that would make a difference here. The match has already been decided," Mikoto replies, though the look she gave Erza was the answer she needed. It was a look filled with happiness, meaning she believed Laxus would win. Sure enough the battle they were watching suddenly breaks up into a fog, with it clearing to reveal Laxus having defeated every member of Raven Tail. The crowd and the judges are astonished by this. After Mato realizes Alexi was actually Raven Tails master Ivan. With all of this revealed, the points are given to Laxus for his victory, and Raven Tail is disqualified from the competition. Mikoto watches as soldiers remove the Raven Tail members from the area, noticing as Obra silently stalks off, hoping to never see the creature again.

Once the crowd is settled down and the area is set up for the next match, Yajima states who will be in this match.

"The contestants in this Last match will be the Sky dragon slayer of Fairy Tail, Wendy Marvell versus Sheila from Lamia Scale!" Yajima states.

The team offers Wendy words of encouragement, but just as she was about to leap down into the ring, Mikoto grabbed her hand.

Mikoto moved her hand over the device on Wendys right wrist and puts some extra Electrical energy into it before stating, "This match is up to you now. Whatever happens know that we are all proud of you. Do your best, and give it all you have.

Wendy smilies, happiness in her eyes as she replies, "I wont let you down!" Wendy leaps down into the arena, running towards its center to get ready for the match. Mikoto notices that Doranbolt was in the stands, and while she looked over at him, she missed the moment that both Shelia and Wendy tripped and fell, revealing how alike they are. The sounds of the crowd drew her attention back to it as she hears Mato list off the rules for the fight.

"Theres something odd about Shelias magic power," Mavis states quietly, though Touma was close enough to hear.

"Dont worry about it, those two are more alike then you realize. Its going to be a tough battle, but i think Wendy will pull through," Touma states.

"I hope your right," Mavis responds, stay focus on the impending fight.

The match is called to begin, with Wendy appearing to do a brief mental preparation before using her enchanting spells to strengthen herself and then used Sky dragon's wing attack to strike first. Yet Shelia dodges this attack, calling upon her own version of the same attack, which connects against Wendy. This reveals Shelia to be a sky god slayer from the name of the attack and the black color of it. Wendy somehow manages to dodge the attack, much to the surprise of Shelia, but after stating so, Sherria leaps forward, using another attack against Wendy. This one does in fact connect, but when Shelia leaps upwards to land another attack, Wendy counters and Lands a blow using Sky dragon talons. They land on the ground, and then the both of them use their breath attacks.

"Thats lost magic!" Mavis exclaims in shock. The blast from the two attacks colliding caused a huge gust of wind to flow out of the area in all directions, with some comedic results to be experience from it.

"This is awesome!" Natsu exclaims.

"Yeah says you!" Lucy retorts.

Mikoto couldn't help but smile, this was a true test of Wendy's strength? Will she be able to overcome it? When the smoke cleared, Wendy appeared to be the one worse for wear.

The other members of Team A discuss God Slayer magic, with Natsu stating he experience it from Zancrow, but that he was a push over, which is quickly corrected.

Meanwhile in the arena, Wendy and Shelia begin to talk while Wendy tries to recover. They seem to get along, not like that surprises Mikoto at all. From what she knew, those two were so alike its almost like they could be sisters.

The fight continues, with each landing blows with their magic. Mikoto could see that Wendy was thinking in her head, and she knew what was about to come. Wendy opens her mouth, sucking in air to power up. This only seems to excite Shelia, who then does the same.

Wendy calls on her magic, activating a dragon slayer secret art. Multiple fairy tail members and audience members are shocked by this at the attack powers up.

"Shattering Light! Sky Drill!" Wendy calls out, and the attack hits Shelia head on. When the smoke clears, Shelia appears to be knocked out.

"Way to go!" Makarov yells out, also believing the match to me over. The rest of fairy tail joins in, but Mikoto and Touma stayed quiet. Mato runs over and is about to call the match when suddenly Shelia speaks up, "Wait! Don't count me out just yet! Look Im up, im up!" This shocked everyone, with Makarov cursing his quick reaction under his breath. Wendy was more shocked to see that Shelia was healing herself with her magic, something Wendy could not do.

"Your really something else! That was so much fun!" Shelia says once fully healed. Mato backs off, continuing the match.

"I had no idea she was this strong….." Erza states in worry.

"Should have known they would have a trump card….." Gray states in anger.

Mikoto noticed that Wendy was struggling to stand, and was taking deep breaths, as if she was tired out.

 _She used so much power shes almost completely drained. Shes going to have to think of something quick or else this would be a loss. Come one Wendy, you know what to do._

Shelia notices this as well and says, "Hey listen I dont hate fighting but i dont love it either, its just going to get worse for you if you keep dragging this out cause its obvious that im going to win. You should probably just give up, okay?"

"No i cant!" Wendy says strongly. "That fact that im still standing right here in front of you, means that im not backing down, that im willing to give everything I got for my guild, I dont need your pity. Im not giving up so please, come and get me, beat me up till i fall to the ground, you think you could do that?" Wendy continues, true passion filling her voice from her will to fight for her guild.

"Okay then i guess its time for my big attack!" Shelia responds, charging up her attack.

"God Slayers secret art!" Shelia exclaims, charging the attack causing her guild to try to stop her, fearing for Wendys life.

"You hit me full force so i have to do the same, cause thats love!" Shelia continues.

"Heavenly gathering of clouds!" Sheria exclaims, using the attack. But inexplicably, it missed, to the astonishment of everything, until Mikoto spoke up.

"Smart move Wendy," Mikoto commented with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asks.

"You didnt feel it? Shelias magic spiked at the moment of attack, causing her to miss her target. Wendy used her magic to strengthen her opponent, a very smart move." Mikoto explained.

"What a great tactic! Way to go!" Shelia responds in amazement!

"That wasnt the last surprise I have for you either?" Wendy responds, smiling.

 _She's using it!_

Wendy activated the wrist gauntlet and Electrical energy began to flow. She slammed her right fist into the ground, causing the electricity to form a bubble around her. The heat from the electricity was intense and the gauntlet spent everything it had into that electric bubble, supercharging the air immediately around it and especially on the inside of the bubble where Wendy is.

"Wow this is amazing! Who knew that Wendy could use lightning based magic!" Chapati Lola announced im amazing.

"Thats because she cant. She using the electricity for something else!" Yajima states in excitement.

Wendy sucks in all the super charges air around her inside of the bubble, and just when she finished the electrical bubble vanishes. Suddenly Wendys magic builds up, and her body begins to transform. Her hair turns pink as does her eyes. White scales pop up on her wrists as well as her shoulders. Once her transformation ends, she stands back up, facing down her opponent.

"Thats Dragon Force!" Mavis exclaims in shock.

"This is remarkable, somehow little wendy figured out a way to use electrical energy to concentrate ethernano in the air, allowing herself to achieve a dragon slayers ultimate form, Dragon Force!" Yajima exclaims in shock.

Shelia starred in shock, feeling the huge increase in power from Wendy.

"Wow this is amazing! Your amazing Wendy!" Shelia states

"Wendy smiles and says, "Now lets continue." She Charges forward, moving at an astonishing speed. Shelia had no time to react as Wendy landed multiple blows against her, combining her magic into her blows. Shelia leaps back and uses her magic to heal herself. She then uses her magic to attempt to counter attack, but the blast is deflected by Wendys own magic. Wendy knew that their was not much time left, so she decided to end it quickly. She held her arms out gaining control of all the air inside of the arena. She creates a vortex around them, launching attacks from all directions. Shelia is forced to use her own magic to defend herself, draining her of her stamina and power, which is the limitation of her abilities. While she could heal her wounds, she could not restore her own stamina. Wendy made the final move, leaping in front of Shelia. Shelia uses a breath attack at point blank, but Wendy's incredible speed moved her behind Shelia. She uses her Sky dragon wing attack, hitting square on with Shelia. The force of the attack blew away the vortex, revealing Wendy, still in her dragon force form standing over a now defeated Shelia. As Mato calls the match, naming Wendy the victor, she takes a deep breath, dropping out of her Dragon force form, realizing she ended the match with only a second to spare. She leans over Shelia, using the last of her magic to heal her. Shelia wakes up, sitting up to look at Wendy.

"So i lost?" Shelia asks, with Wendy nodding her head.

Suddenly Shelia moves forward, wrapping Wendy in a strong hug. "That was amazing Wendy! I didnt know you were so strong!" She exclaimed in happiness.

"You were amazing as well! I didnt know there was someone out there who could also use sky magic, let alone be as strong as you are!" Wendy replies, and despite her injuries and own loss of stamina, she was happy as well.

"Hey, do you want to be friends?" Shelia asks, seeming hopeful

Wendy smiled, and she replied by hugging Shelia back and saying, "Of course!"

As the two hugged, the crowd, along with the girls guild mates applauded and cried out for such a wonderful match ,with such a wonderful ending to it, and such a wonderful ending to such a surprising and eventful day.

 _Great battle your two. That was amazing. Great job wendy, i can not even begin to say how proud of you I am. This was the first of many days for you to shine, and I feel so much better about the future now then I ever did. Let's use today, a day of great achievement, to make sure that your future is secure. As you did Today, i will not fail you, i will secure your future, not for my own sake, but for everyone in this world._

* * *

 _So how did you guys like it? was it good? hopefully it was. Moving on, i believe i am beginning to approach the "ending" of this story. Now there is sometime different about what i mean as "ending". This story will never truly end. My plan is to use this story sparingly in the future, basically whenever i reach certain points in the plot of the third one. So you will see random chapters pop up every once in a while in here each one with a name for the title instead of the normal Chapter progressing number thing i have for now. With that said, i believe i have, maybe 8 or so more chapter until i move on to the third story, so be prepare, its going to get intense soon._

 _On other terms, Today is christmas eve in America, so i thought i should say a few things. Whether or not you celebrate this holiday for religious regions, or celebrate it just to celebrate it, or even dont celebrate it at all, I wish you the best in the next few days. Life can be tough at times, but keep moving forward, celebrate every day that you have. Keep the light in your heart, for without it, what is there to do? Christmas is all about giving to others, about caring for others over yourself, to remember what life is truly supposed to be like. So dont get down and latched onto the issues of the world, move forward and keep fighting to make it a better place. Remember that your life is not about what goes on around you, its what you make it, and use this time to decided what you want your life to be. I guess I can say to live your life like Fairy Tail does, to look for the good in the world and to have fun and to move forward for others. So with that i wish you all a Merry Christmas, and may the light always guide your path_


	31. Chapter 29

_So first of all i must apologize for how long it took for me to get this chapter out. Hopefully you guys like what it came out to be. There are not that many chapters left until i finish up the first arc of this story and move on to story 3. Lets make it a good last couple of chapters. As always please enjoy this chapter and leave a review. the next couple of chapters will be filled with alot of action so tell me if your looking forward to that. btw i am skipping the events of the water park and the stuff that happened between the last chapter and the beginning of this one to save it for a short story. If you would like to see this, then please say so in a review and i will get to doing that._

* * *

It was now the fifth day of the grand magic games, and once again Mikoto was to be a kind of opening act. After the large success of the other day, and with the predictions that today would be even greater, the organizers of the games asked Mikoto to once again sing before the games began.

The audience was still filing into their seats around the area as Mikoto stood in the middle. She looked around, noticing all of the teams were already there besides of course Reven Tail. She noticed the looks of interest from Lamia Scale and Blue pegasus, a rather upset look from Mermaid Heel, seemingly from what they learned the other night, and a dark look she couldnt quite place from the Sabertooth members. She stood still, readying herself as the announcers welcomed everyone to the Grand Magic games, and welcomed her as the opening act. While this was not the first time, it was still an exhilarating experience.

The music start, slow and soft, yet powerful. Then suddenly Mikoto began to sing.

"You were the shadow to my light" she sings slowly, emphasizing the words with emotion.

"Did you feel us?" She extends the last word and then quickly moves to the next line

"Another start"

"You fade away"

"Afraid our aim is out of sight"

"Wanna see us" She pauses at the end of this slightly, looking up into the crowd.

She continues, "Alive"

"Where are you now?"

"Where are you now?"

"Where are you now?"

The music picks up slightly, with Mikoto picking up her voice as well, "Was it all in my fantasy?"

"Where are you now?"

"Were you only imaginary?"

The music starts to go even faster, with the beats striking harder as mikoto continued to sing, "Where are you now?"

"Atlantis"

"Under the sea"

"Under the sea"

"Where are you now?"

She stresses each word now, "Another dream"

"The monster's running wild inside of me" She continues to stress the words heavily, picking up the tone once again.

"I'm faded"

"I'm faded"

"So lost, I'm faded"

"I'm faded"

"So lost, I'm faded"

The tempo and tone drop again, "These shallow waters never met what I needed"

"I'm letting go a deeper dive"

"Eternal silence of the sea. I'm breathing alive"

"Where are you now?"

"Where are you now?"

The tempo picks up once again, "Under the bright but faded lights"

"You've set my heart on fire"

"Where are you now?"

"Where are you now?"

The music gradually picks up, then picks up explosively.

"Where are you now?"

"Atlantis"

"Under the sea"

"Under the sea"

"Where are you now?"

"Another dream"

"The monster's running wild inside of me"

"I'm faded"

"I'm faded"

"So lost, I'm faded"

"I'm faded"

"So lost, I'm faded" Mikoto suddenly stops singing as the music slows to a stop. Once it was done, the crowd erupts in applause, with Mikoto quickly thanking them and explaining she was only doing one song and then she left the area to rejoin her team to prepare for today's event. Once everything was back to normal, today's guest judge, Rabian, was announcers then asked for each team to pick a member for todays mystery event, with the teams selected the same members as they did on the past timeline.

"Good luck out there Lucy!" Erza says as lucy walks forwards to join the other representatives. The announcers then explain what this event was going to be. It is called "Naval Battle". In this event, all the participants have to try to stay in the water dome for as long as possible, with their order of being knocked out becoming their placement in the event. For the last 2, a 5 minute timer will start, and if someone is knocked out in that time, they get last place. If the knockout happens after that timer expires, then the positioning acts like normal. The participants are transported into the water dome, and the match starts. Lucy immediately calls on Aquarius, in an attempt to achieve victory immediately, but Juvia counters Aquarius using her water magic.

"Having Juvia in there is the worst possible situation for anyone. This match is perfectly suited for her, this is her match to lose," Mikoto comments to her teammates.

"Then Lucy will just have to try harder!" Natsu exclaims.

"Get them Lucy! You got this!" Natsu yells out to his friend.

Suddenly Aquarius leaves, claiming she had a date, leaving Lucy unguarded. She barely manages to call in virgo and Aries to save her from leaving the water when Juvia attacked.

During the confusion caused between Aquarius and Juvia, Jenny managed to knock out Rocker, but this would turn out to be in vain. Riding her massive momentum, Juvia launches a massive attack, one she conveniently named after Gray. This knocks out everyone but Lucy and Minerva. But when Juvia turns to look at Gray, she is taken out by Minervas magic. This meant that Lucy and Minerva were now the last two, thus starting the 5 minute timer. Without so much as a second to allow Lucy to gather her thoughts, Minerva lands a hard hit to lucys side, and then another hard attack from above with gravity magic in a span of a second. Lucy recovers but when she reaches for her keys, she notices they are gone, only to look up to see Minerva holding them out in front of her gloating.

Mikotos eyes widen, realizing that her attempt yesterday to prevent was about to happen may have had the inverse affect.

"This is bad, real bad for lucy!" She whispers, fear touching her voice.

"You wont be summoning any spirits to fight for you anytime soon. Now its time to pay your guild back for the humiliation Sabertooth Suffered last night," Minerva states, a wicked smile forming on her lips. Before Lucy could even guess what she meant, Minerva attacked. She landed blow after blow against the now helpless Lucy, using every version of her magic to deal massive amounts of damage and pain to the Fairy Tail celestial Spirit mage. But Lucy took it all, each time fighting to keep herself in the game, not letting herself fall out of the water. Eventually though, the damage was to great and lucy was unable to even move. The crowd and all fellow wizards could only watched as Minerva ruthlessly continued to beat up Lucy, even going as far as to prevent Lucy from falling out in order to deliver more pain. The moment the 5 minutes were up, the Umpires called the match, trying to protect lucy from any more attacks. Minerva held her out of the water by her throat, showing everyone the now badly hurt and barely conscious Lucy. Natsu and the other members of Fairy Tail Team A come running out into the area as Minerva then carelessly drops Lucy. Natsu barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground. The damage was bad, very bad as Natsu gently laid her down. The medical staff came running over, along with Wendy and Shelia both using their healing magic on her.

Minerva stands just a little bit in front of this, a look of pride on her face at what she did. Gray and Natsu couldnt stand this, and they both charged her, intent on revenge. Thats when Rogue, Sting and the rest of the Sabertooth team leap infront of Minerva, blocking their path to Minerva. This delays Natsu and Gray long enough for Erza to grab ahold of them.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your lives. I don't Care that you may be the current strongest guild in Fiore. You just declared war with Fairy Tale, something nobody else has done and came out on top." Erza exclaims, anger filling her voice. Sabertooth only responded with a confident look on their face, as if this threat didnt bother them. As Lucy was carried away to the medical center, the air suddenly got thick with raw power and anger. This all came from behind Erza, and she turns to see Mikoto walking forwards, her head angled down, but massive amounts of raw energy flowing from her. Natsu, Gray, and Erza both step aside, not wanting to get infront of a Pissed off Mikoto. The members of Sabertooth were not as smart, as Rogue, Sting, Ogra, and Rufus were knocked back in an instant as Mikoto stood to face off against Minerva. She looks up into Minervas eyes, pure hatred shining in hers. Yet Minerva stood still, still looking proud of what she did.

"I guess i didnt give a clear enough warning last time. I hope you know that i wont let you get away with this," Mikoto states, her voice filled with so much venum that it obviously conveyed a threat.

"I am not going to stand here and let you embarrass me and Sabertooth. You did that once, never again," Minerva states, her own hatred at this former embarrassment in her voice.

"Then why dont we make this interesting then?" Mikoto offers, a wicked idea forming in her mind.

"Go on," Minerva states, her eyes betraying her interest.

"I challenge you to a match. No points, no gain for our teams whatsoever, just the taste of sweet revenge. Same rules as normal battles in this tournament, first person to be unable to fight or surrender loses." Mikoto proposes, loud enough for everyone to hear. The crowd erupts in shock, Could they even do this?

Minerva thought for a second. This little girl that stood in front of her supposably beat every participant in the Grand magic games by herself, could she even win this fight? But her magic was very different, and very strong, she thought she had a good enough chance to win this. And then there was that prospect of revenge, oh so tantalizing, she could almost taste it. Yeah sure it didnt give her guild anything, but if she beat Fairy Tails Ace of Aces right here, then nobody will challenge Sabertooth. This was a gamble worth taking.

"I Accept your challenge," Minerva states confidently. The crowd once again erupts, then suddenly the voice of Yajima is heard over the commotion.

The judges had been discussing this whole time, and they too saw no reason against it. Unlike Minerva, they were fully aware of what Mikoto could do. However they knew that this fight, no matter how it turned out, would only benefit the Grand magic games. They also knew that even if they said no, these ladies would probably still end up fighting, and probably somewhere not as well prepared for it as the arena was.

"We will allow this match! Each participant has a minute to prepare!" Yajima exclaims.

The arena is then quickly cleared for the match. During this time, the members of fairy tail were discussing what was about to go on.

"Even though Minerva completely deserves whats about to happen to her, having Mikoto unleash her anger on her might be going a little too far," Lisanna states worriedly.

"We have better just hope Mikoto is smart enough to not take it to far," Makarov states in agreement.

Mavis was about to say something when she noticed that Touma wasnt joining in. He was watching Mikoto and Minerva, as if he was studying them for some reason.

"Whats wrong Touma?" Mavis asks. This question draws the rest of the guilds attention. Shouldnt Touma be the one least worried about this match?

"Even though both Mikoto and I know almost all about Minervas Magic, it is still a rather difficult magic to overcome. Mikoto has every single advantage in this fight, except for that one little thing. Even if she stays at level 5 and doesnt even use her magic, she should be able to overpower Minerva, and Im assuming thats what Mikoto will try to do from the start, giving her current situation. The issue is that plays right into the strength of Minervas magic. The real issue comes from Mikotos anger. When angered this much, Mikoto no longer fights like she normally does. Instead of being her normal strategist, thinking of the best ways to engage and win the battle, she goes to being a brute force, just trying to overpower her opponents. Its like two opposing sides of a coin, and the key to this battle lies with which side of the coin is shown," Touma explains.

The guild only has a second to think this over before the match was then started.

Mikoto charges forward, trying to get into a close range brawl. Minerva uses her magic to blast mikoto as she charges, but Mikoto continues to plow right through it. Once close enough, the two begin a tense fist fight, with Minerva being able to hold her own. Each one was landing hits, but Mikotos rage was blinding her, and her attacks had no strategy behind them. They seperate and then Mikoto launches a wave of electrical energy at Minerva. Minerva uses her magic to counter it, but then Mikoto appears behind her, ready to deal a devastating punch.

But Minerva only smilies and seizes the opportunity. She uses her Territory magic at the last second to switch places with Minerva. This allowed her to carry Mikotos former momentum into the exact same strike, landing a devastating blow to Mikotos back. Mikoto is sent flying, but she flips herself around to recover, only to get hit by another blow from Minerva as she appeared in front of her. Minerva now had control of the momentum of the fight, and every time Mikoto tried to counter attack to shift the momentum back onto her side, Minerva would just use her Territory Magic to flip the attack once more.

The crowd was in shock. The warrior they once thought was unbeatable was getting easily beaten by Minerva. Is Minerva just that strong?

The Fairy Tail wizards were thinking the same thing?

"How? How can Mikoto be losing so easily?" Wendy asks in shock, fear showing in her eyes for her friend.

"It appears that Minerva is just fighting smarter. Mikoto went into this trying to win through brute force, maybe to make an example because of her anger at Minerva. In doing so she played right into Minervas hands and now she is in a bad spot. Mikoto will need to take a huge risk to get out of this situation, or else she will slowly get beaten down," Erza responds.

"Come on Mikoto! Beat her Ass!" Natsu yells out, desperation entering his voice.

Meanwhile Mikoto had been receiving blow after blow from Minerva. While she was able to land a couple of her own, and avoid or block any blows that would have immediately ended the fight, none of her own blows were enough to turn the tide of the battle. Then Minerva lands a hard kick to Mikotos stomach. This blow sends her flying backward into the wall of the arena. She falls to the ground, breathing heavily as her body is covered in multiple wounds from the hits she took.

As Minerva slowly walks towards the downed Mikoto she begins to speak, "So is this the best you can do? I heard you took on everyone else and won, yet I dont see how that was possible. Maybe they all took pity on you and didnt try. Like seriously this is pitiful," Minerva taunts.

This does the job it intended as suddenly Mikoto appeared infront of Minerva, unleashing a huge blast of electrical energy at point blank. But when the smoke cleared, Minerva while pushed back, was just fine as she used her magic to stop it.

Then she appears behind Mikoto, landing another blow against her back. Mikoto turns to retaliate, but her movements were slowed as the damage dealt to her is affecting her. Minerva simply dodges the blow, and then grabs hold of Mikotos Neck, lifting her up off the ground. Mikoto struggled in her arms, hitting anything she could reach to try and dislodge the hold, but her body was weakened, and she couldnt budge the hold that Minerva had.

As Minerva slowly began to choke out Mikoto, she starting speaking again, "I dont normally enjoy choking a kid younger than me, but in this case i will make an exception. You humiliated me the other day, making me back down when infront of my guild. This is my revenge. I will make you fall unconscious right her infront of all these fans and your guild mates, so that they will finally know that i am the strongest here, and that Sabertooth is the strongest guild! This is the end for you Mikoto!"

Mikoto heard each word, but her senses were beginning to dull as the oxygen ceased to reach her brain. She could faintly hear the cries of triumph from the Sabertooth guild, and the cries of terror and distress from her friends and Guildmates.

 _So im going to let them down then? Is this really what i wanted to happen? I let myself get controlled by my anger, and that cost me a fight i should have won… How stupid am I? I guess i will never be able to beat acnologia…._

Just as Mikoto was about to fall unconscious, one voice could be heard over the crowd.

"Come on! Get back in this fight Mikoto!" Touma yelled out. He continued, "Are you just going to stay there and let this horrible excuse of a fighter beat you? You have gone against worst odds and won! Come on and fight like I know you can, Fight like the woman I fell in love with! I believe in you! I always will!" Hearing those words lite a spark inside of Mikoto. She unleashed a massive discharge of Electrical energy which knocked Minerva quickly into the arena wall, forcing her to let go of Mikoto. The electrical discharge stayed around Mikoto as it continued to build and build as she transformed. Through the electrical energy surrounding her, everyone could see Mikoto as she hovered over the ground, her Body fully extended and her mouth open in a silent scream. Her hair changed to an electrical blue color, which Fairy Tail recognized as Mikotos level 6 form. But Mikoto wasnt done. The Electricity around her condensed down into her, and her hair then changed once again. It began to lengthen, and the color changed from the electrical blue to a deep black color. The transformation ends with Mikoto standing in the middle of the arena, her head facing downwards. All wounds on her body were healed, as if they were never there to begin with. The crowd stared in amazement. No electrical energy or magical energy could be felt coming from Mikoto, but yet there was an ominous feeling in the air.

Mikoto stood still for a little bit, as the slight wind cause her now long black hair to flow behind her. She then smiled and began to speak, loudly enough for everyone to hear, but low enough to keep a menacing tone.

"Well this is definitely a new feeling for me. I discovered this Transformation back when my guild and i were training for the Grand Magic games, but this is my first time actually trying to use it. For now im going to call it level 6 restrained, though i do know that a better name probably will come out eventually. Lets see what i can do in this form then, shall we?" Mikoto says, her voice carry a small laugh at the end. She straightened herself, and opened her eyes to look at minerva. They were blood red.

Mikoto starts to slowly walk forward towards Minerva. She was no longer going for a brute force tactic. She was going to pick Minerva apart, and there wasnt anything Minerva would be able to do to stop it.

Mikoto got within 10ft of minerva when minerva had had enough and attacked. She used her magic to attack Mikoto from the small range between them, but Mikoto didnt even appear to be dodging. It was as if the spells were not even hitting her, even though from what the eyes could tell, the attacks were going right through her. Minerva then used territory to get behind Mikoto and tried to kick her. But Suddenly a hard blow to her chest sent Minerva backward.

"What? I didnt even see you move!" Minerva exclaims while getting back to her feet. Suddenly Mikoto was now infront of her fist back to attack, and out of instinct, Minerva used Territory to switch places. But then in that instant, Mikoto reacted, blocking the strike from Minerva. Mikoto then closed her hand around Minervas fist, holding her in place.

"Your territory will not work anymore, im fast enough to either attack without you noticing, or to defend against the split second you leave after switching places. You have lost Minerva," Mikoto states. As if to emphasize her point, she discharged a massive amount of Electricity into Minerva. The discharge caused her to collapse, but Mikoto didnt even give her time to recover from that. A series of devastating blows sent Minerva backwards, and then while she was still flying backwards, another blow from behind and below sent her flying into the air, where suddenly Mikoto just kept knocking her back and forth. Finally Mikoto decided to end it, and she knocked Minerva into the ground.

Somehow Minerva managed to get back to her feet and looks up, but Mikoto wasnt there. The electrical energy building behind her and the sounds of the crowd was her warning. She turns, and as she does so, Mikoto lets off a Railgun. The attack launches at Minerva, missing her face by just an inch. The force from the attack was more than enough to still knock her aside.

But again Minerva was not out. She was laying on the ground, breathing heavily, body covered in bruises, but she was still conscious.

This was not for long however, as a large lightning bolt from Mikotos hands hit her, finally making her fall unconscious. As the dust settled, the crowd erupted in cheers.

The announcers called the match, with the Sabertooth Members running onto the field. As they got to Minervas side, she was already waking up, and with their help, managed to get back on her feet.

"Dont worry too much about Minerva. I didnt go as far as she did with Lucy, I wont go down to her level. A healing spell and a days rest will be more than enough to get her fighting again. You should be back at full power by tomorrow," Mikoto says, turning to walk away.

"How dare you!" Minerva says in anger.

"How dare I? What? Would you have preferred me to have almost killed you? I got my revenge for Lucy, that is all I came here to do and now its time to move on," Mikoto replied, not even looking back.

The judges announced that the games would restart in 2 hours after some repairs to the arena were made, as well as a needed restructuring because of the disqualification of Raven Tail. So the Fairy Tale guild meet up at there normal inn to get some food and drinks and just rest before the matches today. Mikoto had stayed in her new form, sitting down to drink some water.

"So Mikoto, what is this new form you are showing off?" Mirajane asks, sitting down as well. A majority of the other guild members were also paying attention to this, as it seemed to be a popular question. The members of Fairy Tail team A besides Mikoto had gone to the medical center to check on Lucy, so they would be back soon so Mikoto decided to wait for them.

Sure enough, only a couple minutes later they arrived.

"Okay so to answer your earlier question Mira, this is a new transformation I discovered during the training to prepare for the Grand magic games." Mikoto starts off.

"What makes it different? Besides the obvious look changes?" Wendy asks.

"I called this form Level 6 Restrained for a reason. While it is at its basic level still my level 6 transformation, the way that the power of that form is used is different. To put it even more simply, this form is exactly half as strong as my normal level 6 at any given percentage," Mikoto explained.

"Then why would you even want to use it? It doesnt make sense to just use a weaker transformation when you have a stronger one available," Gajeel states.

"My normal lever 6 form is very taxing on my body. While Level 6 will continuously recharge my energy levels so i can keep using my abilities and even my magic, It uses up alot of stamina in order to do that. That means that eventually i will tire out by using that form, an example being on tenrou island. Level 5, or my normal state also uses my stamina, but it doesnt recharge my energy levels. The issue then i have is if i want to be more powerful, i need to use even more stamina, thus making Level 6 an end all form. If I use it and dont win, im done for. Level 6 restrained does things differently. My speed will still be at the same levels as my level 6 powers, so it's just as fast, but the raw power behind the attacks are reduced. This is because the extra energy that would be increasing my power is now being sent into my body, keeping me from using any stamina," Mikoto explains.

"So basically your taking a hit to your power, in order to stay in the fight for much longer," Erza states, making the realization.

"Precisely, though its not about staying in the fight longer, but the fact that i can literally fight for as long as I want to in this form. Also the hit to my power is a good thing, as in my opinion speed is everything in alot of fights, and the fact that i still keep my level 6 speed is a welcomed bonus. Another key trait is the lack of energy flowing out of me. While having the energy around me is useful in alot of cases, sometimes its a little much to say the least. This new form is a very good middle ground between level 6 and level 5, so i think im going to enjoy it," Mikoto finishes explaining. The guild begins asking more questions, and Mikoto gladly answers them, but then she notices Touma looking at her with a weird look in his eyes.

"Touma, whats wrong?" Mikoto asks.

"Touma smiles and replies, "I never thought long black hair would look so good on you, but it does."

Mikoto immediately blushes, not expecting that at all. "Well I, I will keep that in mind…. Thanks Touma," Mikoto stutters out. She takes a deep breath, and she exits the new form, her hair and eyes returning to their normal coloring and length.

"Wow Mikoto, turning bright red light that. Thats not something we see from you often," Cana states, smiling mischievously.

"Believe me when i say this, she used to show this side of herself more often," Touma says laughing.

"Stop! Thats all in the past!" Mikoto cries out, though she was stifling a slight laugh as she punched Touma lightly in the shoulder.

After that Makarov explained that because of the unbalancing of teams from Raven Tails disqualification, Team A and Team B would be regrouped into one team, with a point standing placing them in third place. Besides that the rest of the 2 hours went by uneventfully, and everyone regrouped in the arena. All of the participating teams are announced when they entered the field. It was remarkable but Minerva was there with her team, appearing to have at least mostly healed from her fight with Mikoto. When the Fairy Tail team was announced, the members were now Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray, with the crowd now applauding them heavily. The Tag matchups were then announced, with all of them being the same lineups as in the previous timeline. The first match ended in the same way, with Ichiya defeating both Bacchus and Rocker in one hit after using a power perfume. The next match between Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel ends in a draw, just like before.

The last match was Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue. This match started with Natsu and Gajeel getting the advantage, to the shock of the audience and the Sabertooth members. But after a question about their past from Natsu, Sting and Rogue activated their White Drive and Shadow drive respectively, now getting the advantage. But that advantage only lasts for a little bit, as Natsu and Gajeel fight back and regain the advantage.

"Sting and Rogue maybe third generation Dragon Slayers, but it seems like Natsu and Gajeel just simply outclass them," Mikoto states from her place next to Touma in the stands with her guild. At the same time Yajima makes the same statement.

Suddenly both Sting and Rogue transform into dragon force, shocking everyone. Then Sting goes to take on Natsu and Gajeel by himself. Sting completely dominates the match, even destroying the floor of the Arena, thus having the battle continue in the undergrounds. Eventually he seems to have defeated them both. But as Fairy Tail yells out to Natsu and Gajeel to get up, and just as the match was about to be called, they both managed to get up, apparently okay. After a quick argument, where natsu knocks Gajeel into a mine cart that then goes down the mine, Natsu then takes on the twin dragons in their dragon force forms by himself. But this only showed the true divide in their powers, as Natsu easily handles them. The go to their last resort, a perfectly done Unison Raid. But natsu counters using a secret art spell, and defeats them in that blow. The judges then announce that the next day would be a break day, with the final day being a survival game. This calls an end to the 5th day of the games, with Fairy Tail now in the majority of the guild leave to go back to the inn to party on the first night of being in the lead. Mikoto was going to join them, when she noticed Gajeel returning. He immediately went and talked to Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and the Exceeds. He seems to be talking urgently, as if there was something he wanted to tell them. Mikoto knew exactly what this was about, and was debating on joining them.

If I join them now, the events that are about to happen will change significantly. But i think that some of these events need to happen, and more importantly they need to grow and not rely on me…. I think i will stay out of this for now.

Mikoto turns and follows the rest of the guild, deciding to let this go as normal. The inn was lively tonight as Fairy Tail partied and celebrated. It wasn't too much later that the missing members returned, though without lucy and with upset expressions on their faces. They explained what happened to the guild, with the reactions being pretty expectable. Most of the guild wanted to charge at the capital to get lucy back, while somewhere weary of it. Natsu was about to turn back and go after Lucy when Makarov stops him by stating that they needed to be smart about this considering who the enemy was this time. With this The party dies down, with night finally coming to bring about the break day. The next day the guild continues to rest at the end, while some of the members go out to explore the city once more. Makarov and Mavis spent a lot of time talking to each other, which Mikoto knew was planning their actions for the next day. Finally they both went to natsu, evidently explaining their plan to him. When done Natsu goes to speak with some of the other guild members, while Mavis goes to talk to the other participants for the final day. Mikoto knew that she was telling them her plan, which Mikoto could only hope was not affected by the changes to the timeline. The next day came quickly, and the games were started back up. After the usual announcements, the judges went to announce the teams once again. But when fairy tail is announced and they step out, the crowd is shocked to see that Juvia has replaced Natsu. Makarov explains to the guild that this was part of the plan, To win the games while freeing lucy. Mikoto noticed that the ones sent on the rescue was Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy and the exceeds.

Time for it all to begin.

The rules for the final battle are announced while each team moves to their respective starting points. Once the battle is started, each team leaps into action, except for Fairy Tail. They all stay put. Team quatro puppy gets quickly eliminated, with Beth and Arana quickly following. Toby and Yuka then follow when defeated by Kagura. Sabertooth regained the lead, and just when Makarov was starting to panic, Mavis explains her plan. When she finishes, she makes the order to start the plan, with each member leaping into action. They are attacked by Rufus, but mavis giving a warning allows them to dodge it. Then Erza quickly eliminates Jenny, with Gajeel and Gray following by eliminating the Trimens.

"This is what you expect from the one known as the "Fairy Tactician". What a sight to behold," Mikoto comments with a smile. This gets some reactions from the guild, with Makarov finally remembering this as well.

Meanwhile jura eliminates Ichiya, and then Shelia eliminates Risley, putting Lamia scale in a tie for first place. When asked if she had a plan for Jura, Mavis responds that she did not have a plan for him yet.

Gray then encounters Rufus in a library, and after a hard fought battle, manages to defeat him. Then just as Mavis predicted, Shelia finds Juvia, prepared to fight her. At the same time Erza goes to where she believes she will fight Minerva, only to everyone's surprise, she is intercepted by Kagura. While Mavis begins to cry over her failure to predict this, Minerva suddenly interrupts the fight, making it a triple threat match. The three fight, appearing to be evenly matched, until Minerva pulls her trump card. She announces that she underestimated her opponents, and then brings out a trapped Millianna. Telling her opponents to fight each other, with the winner fighting her, she then leaves.

Meanwhile Gajeel comes against Rogue, and Laxus faces off against Ogra. The fight between Erza and Kagura continues, with Kagura seemingly having the upper hand. After being knocked down once again, Erza questions Kaguras motives, and more specifically her hatred of Jellal. Kagura reveals that she is Sinons sister, and wants revenge for his death. When Erza states that she was the one at fault for his death, Minerva attacks drawing her sword from its sheath. But Erza blocks the attack and the fight continues. Erza manages to defeat her, but then the ceiling begins to fall onto the still conscious Kagura. Acting out of instinct, Erza pushes her out of the way, causing the ceiling to fall on her own leg, injuring it. The two have an emotional moment, when realizing that Erza saved Kagura once before, back when they were kids. Kagura removes the debri from on top of Erza and was about to surrender when Minerva comes in and defeats her with Kagura's own sword. After also letting go a now defeated Millianna and completely pissing Erza off. Elsewhere Rogue and Gajeel fight, with Gajeel having a clear advantage. Also Jura interrupts Ogra and Laxus fight, looking to join in himself. Also lyon and Gray join the battle between Juvia and Shelia.

Suddenly Rogue gets possessed and almost beats Gajeel, until Gajeels fight back by attaining his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. This completely turns the fight, and Gajeel soundly defeats him, causing the shadow to leave Rogue.

The other battles also go fairy tails way, as Gray and Juvia use their teamwork to defeat Lyon and Shelia. While Jura manages to defeat Ogra in one hit, Laxus was not so easy, and eventually Laxus manages to knock out Jura.

Erza at first struggled against Minerva because of her injury, but she then activates her second Origin, requipping into the nakagami Armor. She repeals attack after attack from Minerva, causing Levi to explain the armor to the guild. Erza then uses only one attack from her spear to defeat Minerva. This left Sting as the last opponent, and after shooting a flare to announce his position, Sting prepare to fight them all. But when meet with the resolve of the Fairy Tail Members, he loses his own, surrendering and giving the victory to Fairy Tail. As the guild, the crowd and the members in the battle celebrate as Yajima announces Fairy Tail as the winner of the Grand magic games and the new Strongest Guild of Fiore, Mikoto looks over to Touma.

Just loud enough for Touma and a couple of other guild members to hear, Mikoto states, "Its time for the Festival of the Dragon King to begin."

* * *

 _Yeah, You could be the greatest_  
 _You can be the best_  
 _You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 _You could beat the world_  
 _You could beat the war_  
 _You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

 _You can throw your hands up_  
 _You can beat the clock_  
 _You can move a mountain_  
 _You can break rocks_  
 _You can be a master_  
 _Don't wait for luck_  
 _Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

 _Standing in the hall of fame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _You could go the distance_  
 _You could run the mile_  
 _You could walk straight through hell with a smile_

 _You could be the hero_  
 _You could get the gold_  
 _Breaking all the records that thought, never could be broke_

 _Do it for your people_  
 _Do it for your pride_  
 _How you ever gonna know if you never even try?_

 _Do it for your country_  
 _Do it for you name_  
 _'Cause there's gonna be a day_

 _When your, standing in the hall of fame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_

 _On the walls of the hall of fame_

 _Be students, be teachers_  
 _Be politicians, be preachers_

 _Be believers, be leaders_  
 _Be astronauts Be champions_  
 _Be truth seekers_

 _Be students, be teachers_  
 _Be politicians, be preachers_

 _Be believers, be leaders_  
 _Be astronauts, be champions_

 _Standing in the hall of fame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 _You could be the greatest, you can be the best_  
 _(You can be a champion)You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_  
 _You could beat the world (you can be a champion)_  
 _You could beat the war (you can be a champion)_  
 _You could talk to God, go banging on his door (you can be a champion)_

 _You can throw your hands up (you can be a champion)_  
 _You can beat the clock (you can be a champion)_  
 _You can move a mountain (you can be a champion)_  
 _You can break rocks (you can be a champion)_

 _You can be a master (you can be a champion)_  
 _Don't wait for luck (you can be a champion)_  
 _Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself (you can be a champion)_  
 _Standing in the hall of fame (you can be a champion)_


	32. Chapter 30

_So im back with another chapter. sorry for yet another extended period of time between the chapters. My life has gotten a little busy with college exams, so i havent had much time to work on this chapter. I also probably went through a couple versions of the fights in this chapter before settling on the ones you are about to read. Also, we dont have much longer till the "ending" of this story. Next chapter should be a good climax chapter, so i hope you guys enjoy this one and hopefully i can get the next chapter out in a reasonable time._

* * *

The celebration for the games finally ended an hour before Midnight, and the rescue team from Fairy Tail had still not returned. This was worrying Makarov and Mavis, but Mikoto and Touma were worried about something completely different.

Mikoto had noticed that the city officials had called a soft evacuation, meaning that the citizens anywhere outside of the arena were evacuated from the city. But it appears that only Touma and here were aware of this.

"They are acting slower than they should be," Touma comments, speaking Mikotos own fears.

"Yes, and its an issue. The city will not be fully evacuated, nor will the guilds be ready to defend by the time the dragons arrive. This is a change we didnt want to cause, but i guess there is no avoiding it now," Mikoto responds, looking slightly upset at herself for allowing this change to happen.

Touma puts a hand on Mikotos shoulder to comfort her. When this doesnt appear to be enough, he puts his other hand on her other shoulder, turns her to face him and looks her in her eyes.

"Dont do this to yourself Zapper. Raiden told us that for every change we wanted to do, another change might happen. Its something we couldnt avoid. We need you to have your head in the game now," Touma states. When Mikoto still appears to be thinking, Touma acts. He pulls her closer to him, and kisses her. They stay kissing for a couple of seconds before separating.

"Is your head together now?" Touma asks.

"I dont know if that helped or not, but it was appreciated nonetheless," Mikoto responded, a loving smile on her face.

"Are we interrupting something?" Erza asks.

Mikoto turns to see the whole guild watching them, and blushes slightly. She notices that those that participated in the final day had their wounds bandaged up, which was a good sight to see for now.

"What were you worrying about Mikoto?" Makarov asks, having noticed her previous attitude.

Mikoto was about to speak when the alarm was finally sounded. All citizens were told to leave the city immediately, while all the guilds were told to meet up at the town square.

The guilds rush over to the town square, not really knowing what was going on. While running with her guild, Mikoto looks over at Touma. They knew there plan. Touma was going to help out who he could, while Mikoto was going to go all out and try to end the battle sooner than it should. It didnt take long for the guilds to gather in the town square. The king was already there at the stage in the center with his royal guards surrounding him.

"It is with great displeasure and fear, that I will now say what i am about to tell you all. A couple of days ago, my daughter was warned of an impending attack by a force of 10,000 dragons. We have prepared the use of a weapon meant to deal with these dragons, but we are unsure of how effective it will be. That is why I have called you all here. I am asking you today to help defend this city, and the people unfortunate enough to have not evacuated," The king begins to explain. This causes an uproar between the guild members. Fairy Tail and a couple of other guilds had a majority of members ready to assist in any way, but most of the guilds did not. Most of them wanted to flee immediately, to save their own lives. These discussions grew and grew, with the smell of fear growing with it.

Suddenly the ground shock, causing everyone to quiet down. Mikoto turned quickly towards the castle, and she saw the eclipse gate opening.

 _Its too late! Nobody is prepared for this!"_

A dragon steps out from the gate, roaring so loud that it shook the very buildings around the wizards. The dragon walked forward, and more and more dragons appeared behind it. Mikoto and all the others could only stand in shock at what was happening. But then, like in the previous Timeline, Lucy and Yukino worked together to use their celestial spirits to close the gate. But unfortunately, they closed the gate a little later than before, and an 8th dragon walked through the gate. As the other dragons walked away and attack the city in different directions, this one noticed the gathering of wizards in the town square.

This dragon charged up its breath attack and fired it at the town square. The blast designated the dragon as a water dragon, as its breath attack was water. The blast destroyed all buildings in its path towards the off guard wizards. If it connected, it would surely kill them all.

Thats when Mikoto acted. She transported herself next to the king, powering up to full power in her level 5 form. She extended her left hand and expelled a massive amount of electricity from it. The electricity formed a sphere around the town square, separating them from anything on the outside. The Blast from the water dragon hits this Electrical sphere and is unable to penetrate it. Mikoto turns to look at the king and his royal guards who were staring at her in shock. Then she looks out over all of the wizards infront of her.

Mikoto begins to speak, "What in the hell are all of you doing? Your wizards, so why are you acting like cowards? These are not the thousand dragon army the king feared, that army is never going to come. These 8 dragons are threatening the city, so why are you not willing to fight them?"

Some people mutter between them, still amazed as mikoto continues to hold up the electrical barrier.

Finally a member of the Twilight Ogre guild spoke up, "Why should we fight for people we dont know. For people who are not in our guild, for random people we may never see again anyways? Why should we risk our lives for them?"

Mikoto shakes her head and responds, "Thats exactly why you should fight."

When others looked at her in confusion, she decided to use this as an opportunity to have a speech.

"I learned a long time ago what real strength means. Where it comes from and what it truly means to be strong, and what it means to have courage," Mikoto uses her right hand to motion towards Fairy Tail and continues, "Strength comes from your will to protect those you care about. The more you need to protect someone, the stronger you become. But thats not all that leads to strength. Sometimes to be strong you need to rely on others. Fairy Tail taught me that, and they also taught me what true courage was. Before joining the guild I was like you, i only fought for those that i cared about, and I guess you can say I have still technically been doing that, but as a member of a guild, i have fought for people i will never meet again, and i gave it my all each and every time. That leads into courage. Real courage is not sticking up for your friends in a battle, but fighting a fight that you know you will struggle to win, maybe even sure to lose, but you continue to fight because you have someone, it doesnt matter who, to protect. Courage is your ability to not allow your own fear to control you, to keep moving forward, despite the odds against you,"

Mikoto looks around, deciding to tell the big secret now.

"Im going to tell you everything, and some of you may not believe it, but its true. Touma and I dont come from this world. We are time travelers from another world, in another dimension. We live on a planet called Earth, in a city called Academy City. Its a city full of students, ones with remarkable abilities like the one im showing off called esper abilities. Things happened and Touma and I got to know a man named Raiden. His mission was to save as many people as possible from horrible fates, in any world. First we went around and saved our own city, and then his eyes fell on this world. Three years from now, this country is consumed by war, a war that it loses. On one side is all of the wizard guilds, and on the other is the black dragon of the Apocalypse Acnologia and the dark wizard Zeref. Together they kill everyone, destroying the world as you know it. Thats why Touma and I were sent. With no reason of our own to protect anyone in this world, we came to this time in order to change the future, by changing the past. We have fought for a long time, in a world that is not our own, for people we may never meet after this, all so that all of you may have a future. We are willing to give up our lives to achieve that purpose, whether or not any of you are willing to do the same, is up to you," Mikoto explains.

This revelation shocked everyone, except some of the Fairy Tail members. Mikoto realized she needed to give only one more push, and she could provide the rallying cry.

"So can you find the courage and the strength to fight alongside me? To fight for everyone that has ever lived, and for those yet to come? Are you willing to act now and change the future? Or will you run, and die tired? If your going to die, die fighting, die attempting to change someone's fate. But if you all fight together, nobody here will die today, not under our combined watch," Mikoto presses.

She looks out at those that were in front of her. Just as she thought they were about to chicken out, one wizard yells out, "I will fight with you Mikoto," Suddenly more and more took up the cry, until everyone was chanting that they would fight.

"Im glad to hear it. Now i leave to you the other 7 dragons. I will take this one on alone, good luck, and i will see all of you again," Mikoto says with a smile.

She turns her attention back to the water dragon. He was now charging forward, attempting to ram through the barrier. Mikoto took a deep breath, large bolts of electricity gathered around her. Her body quickly transformed into her level 6 form. She then continued to power up, going all the way to 30% of her max. She didnt want to go higher, especially since she didnt know if it would be needed. She then moved at an incredible speed, suddenly appearing in front of the water dragon. She swung her right fist forward, and it collides hard into the dragons chest. A blast of electrical energy blasted from her fist, sending the dragon flying backwards. Most of the guilds were standing in shock at this new power Mikoto is showing, but Fairy Tail springs into action. They organize the defense, and send each guild against a dragon, sometimes with the support of another guild. Mikoto looks back with a smile at these actions in pride. Suddenly the water dragon was infront of her, and it tried to bite her. Mikoto easily dodged the attack, this time landing a hard punch to the dragons cheek, sending it spinning. Mikoto transferred herself into the sky, calling a huge storm into the skys. Huge electrical blasts strike down from the heavens around the city, striking the water dragon. Mikoto noticed that the blasts were having an effect, which was a good thing. It meant she could defeat this dragon. Suddenly she was behind it, and a series of blows so fast no eye could see connected, sending it into the buildings in front of it. It turned quickly, firing a breath attack at Mikoto. She countered with a blast of electricity, dissipating both attacks.

Meanwhile, the the guilds faced off against each dragon. Almost immediately the odds were against them, with their attacks barely even doing any damage at all, if any. Even Mikoto had begun to come up against a challenge. After her initial attacks, her other attacks seemed to be doing minimal damage to the dragon. While it was still damage, Mikoto realized that this would be a long fight if she didnt find a way to deal more damage with each hit. It also seemed like the dragon had gotten serious, as it was more or less able to match her in all capabilities. Things were beginning to look bad for the wizards, when suddenly Natsus voice could be heard above everything. His statement that dragon slayer magic could hurt the dragons, that there were 8 dragons, and 8 dragon slayers, brought hope to everyone. He clarified that dragon slayer magic was made for days like this, and for the dragon slayers to go dragon hunting, as he delivered a devastating blow to mother glare, the dragon he was fighting future rogue on. Rogue tried to counter his statement by stating that he counted only 6 dragon slayers. Natsu replied that he heard the other one, and then Mikoto answered with who was the 8th.

Mikoto activated her magic, summoning in an enchant to herself. The nature of her esper ability changed, gaining massive power and the unique characteristics of dragon slayer magic. The enchant she used basically turned her esper ability into dragon slayer magic. With this she now reengaged the water dragon, with her now once again having a slight advantage. Each hit she now dealt the the dragon, dealt noticeable damage, but she knew she was using up everything she had and then some. Also it wasnt like the dragon was unable to land blows against her. This was going to be a battle for who could last longer.

Elsewhere the guilds managed to make things at least even. With Cobra now joining the fight, each guild had the help of at least one dragon slayer. Wendy, Lucy, Yukino, and Mirajane were fighting against Zirconis at the eclipse gate, while the other dragons were engaged by the other dragon slayers and guilds. Suddenly, Future rogue orders Mother glare to attack, and hundreds of eggs are dropped from the dragon. These eggs hatch, and the dragonoids from them begin to attack the wizards. This now turns the fight into a desperate battle for survival. Suddenly a flying naked lucy knocks Natsu off of mother glare, and after a little bit of bickering between them, Happy and Natsu take off to rejoin the fight. This time they locate the fire dragon, Atlas Flame, and with Natsus attempt to eat it turning it to their side, Natsu and Atlas Flame reengage Mother Glare and Future rogue. Laxus left to help Wendy, Mirajane and Yukino against Zirconis.

Wendy was barely holding her own in this fight, even with Miras help. She was just simply outclassed by the dragon. Zirconis was able to deal a massive blow to Mira, when suddenly a lightning bolt strikes him and knocks him back slightly. Laxus had joined the fight. This moment of relief was enough for Wendy. Carla drops her to the ground, and she activates the gauntlet. The electricity from it flows around her, condensing the air and allowing her to transform into her Dragon force form. In this new state and combined with Laxus and Miras attacks, they are able to put Zirconis on the defensive.

Elsewere though, things were not going so good. The dragonoids are becoming a serious issue, with more and more of the wizards getting injured in the fights. Combine this with the majority of the dragon slayers being able to barely hold back the dragon they are fighting things do not look good. This continues for another couple of minutes when suddenly everything goes horribly wrong at once.

The fight against Zirconis is interrupted when Mikoto is suddenly knocked through a building, and right into an unprepared Wendy. They both land on the ground in a daze, and before they could react, Zirconis was rushing forward, prepared to swallow them both whole. Suddenly Laxus appears in front of them, , and is eaten instead. Elsewhere, in the exact same minute, Gray is killed by the dragonoids trying to protect juvia, Bacchus and Droy received fatal wounds, and Macao is about to be finished off. Other wizards are also killed in this exact minute.

But it is at this moment that Ultear decides to cast Last ages. As she was doing this, Touma was standing by, waiting for his moment. Ultear casts the spell, reversing time by 1 minute. Ultear is shocked by this, not yet realizing what that one minute meant. But before the after affects of the spell could take effect, which would then cost Ultear her life, Touma grabs hold of her shoulder with his right hand, neutralizing the after effects. But because of doing it at exactly the right time, the reversal of a minute is kept. With Each wizard now knowing what happens in the next minute, they each avoid their fates. Mikoto managed to dodge the attack that had sent her through the building and released a massive amount of electricity at point blank range that sends the water dragon through multiple buildings. Without this interruption to their fight, Wendy, Mira, and Laxus continue to beat Zirconis. Gray manages to avoid his fate, along with Bacchus, Droy and Macao. Mikoto decides to finish the fights against her dragon and the dragonois. She summons a massive storm above the city, and then rains lightning down from above. Each blast of lightning strikes a Dragonoid, killing the majority of them. While this gives the guilds a much needed break, it uses up a massive amount of Mikotos energy. Just then the water dragon appears in front of her, and its claw, delivers a devastating blow to Mikoto, who is now sent flying towards the ground. She uses the last of her energy to summon the largest bolt of dragon slayer enhanced lightning from the storm, striking the water dragon with it. The attack is enough to knock the dragon out, but it uses up all of Mikoto remaining energy, and she goes flying through buildings without her power to protect her. While Wendy saw where Mikoto landed, she could not leave her fight against zirconis to help her friend. Also Touma was unable to help her out, as one he did not see her fall, and two, he was busy fending off dragonoids that had survived mikotos attack that were trying to attack Ultear.

Lucy then meets up with Yukino, revealing that if the eclipse gate is destroyed, then the dragons would be forced to leave. But their attacks do nothing against the gate and it begins to seem hopeless. But from above Natsu had managed to deliver a decisive blow. He manages to defeat Future Rogue while simultaneously knocking Mother Glare into the Eclipse gate, destroying it.

With this the battle was over, and Natsu shares some last words with Future Rogue and Atlas Flame before all of the dragons, Future lucy's body and diary, and Future Rogue disappear. With the battle now over, all the wizards gather in front of the royal castle to be treated by the royal doctors for their injuries and to celebrate a victory. Jellal and Meredy also join in, along with Cobra for the time being. The last people to arrive were Touma and Ultear, who was being carried by Touma. Jellal and Meredy immediately rush over to help their friend, along with Gray, but Wendy and some other fairy tail members run over looking for someone else.

"Where is Mikoto?" Wendy asks, worry in her voice.

Erza had also walked over, nursing her wounded foot. "I would have thought she would be one of the first ones back," Erza states.

Touma could only shake his head and look over his shoulder at the destroyed ruins of the city before replying, "If shes not here already, I dont think she will be here anytime soon. Mikoto went into the fight at 50% her level 6 form, which already takes a toll on her body. Then she went ahead and summoned in a dragon slayer enchant onto herself to deal more damage to the dragon. Shes probably unconscious somewhere, I just dont know where."

"I saw her take a huge hit before finishing off the water dragon, and then she flew into some buildings, but i couldnt go to help her because of the dragon i was fighting. Oh if she is lying somewhere hurt cause i didnt help her….." Wendy states, beginning to tear up.

"We will go to look for her soon. I doubt she is that seriously hurt," Touma says, resting his hand on Wendys shoulder. While his voice was hopeful, his eyes betrayed his worry.

"You are Touma I presume?" a voice says behind them. Touma turns to see the King of fiore standing their with his daughter and his guards.

The rest of the members of the guilds either moved within range to hear what was going on, or where already within earshot.

"What exactly are you and Mikoto? I know she said you are not from this world, but im a little confused by that, along with that form she showed earlier," The king asked.

"Mikoto and I come from a planet named earth and more specifically a city called Academy city. Mikoto is an esper, or a person porn with a natural superpower, completely different from magic. I am not an esper, cause i can not use whats normally classified as an esper ability. However my right hand had the ability to cancel out any esper power or magic it touches," Touma states. "The form with the blue hair you saw Mikoto use is called level 6, the current highest level an esper can attain. What you saw her in was 30% of her max power in that form," Touma finishes explaining.

"That was only 30 percent…" Members of the other guilds could be heard saying in the background.

"Thanks for explaining that to me. Now since you all helped out today, i would like to offer you all something. The castle has more than enough rooms to hold everyone, so i offer you all to stay in the castle while you recover from the battle. Afterwards we will have a feast to celebrate the victory," The king says, turning to the guild leaders. It didnt take long for them all to accept the offer. People were about to disperse when a faint sound could be heard in the distance. The sound was familiar, and the dragon slayers all stepped forward.

"What is it Natsu? Wendy? Gajeel?" Lucy asks her friends.

"I know that sound…." Natsu explains.

Suddenly a loud roar could be heard, the roar of a dragon. This puts everyone in shock, another dragon?! Didn't they just beat them all? Is this the 1000 dragon invasion they were warned of? But the Fairy Tail members that were on tenrou island knew that roar.

Suddenly a dragon appears, moving extremely fast. It lands in the middle of the city, a direct line of sight from the place the wizards were recovering from. It black body barely made out in the early morning darkness, if it wasn't for the bit of blue it had.

The dragon lets out a huge challenging roar, as Wendy mutters one word, with everyone somehow hearing it over the sound of the dragons roar.

"Acnologia"

* * *

 _before i post the chapter song, i wanted to clear some things up. Remember if i dont specifically mention something, then it remains unchanged from the anime/manga. example would be the natsu vs Future Rogue battle. i didnt want to change anything in that fight, so i left the mentioning of it to a minimum. Thanks again to everyone who looks forward to these chapters and to this story, i really hope i havent disappointed anyone with this. As always please leave a review of this chapter to let me know how i am doing._

 _You've been waiting and praying that I might Grow up and change my ways Through all the crying and lying you can't find_

 _Sense to make your escape Take my time you're not going anywhere You wouldn't leave to just to save your life Breathing in all this air that you've wasted Fueled my lies of deep despair So unaware of who I'm So brace yourself I am the nightmare awakened Crawling in your bed tonight Pull your covers over your eyes Say goodnight It's gonna hurt when I'm gone I've always cared for you It's hard to admit when I'm wrong But you should know, know the truth Disconnected, affected I can't lie Fight myself just to stay awake I've been told that I'm cold and I'm shameless A heartache that won't go away Catch your breath things have changed for the best now No distress when the lights go out I wonder if you'll forgive me somehow Drowning out my deep despair So unaware of who I am Just save yourself I am the nightmare awakened Crawling in your bed tonight Pull your covers over your eyes, Say goodnight It's gonna hurt when I'm gone, I've always cared for you It's hard to admit when I'm wrong But you should know, know the truth Take cover, Fight harder, Move faster, Full armor Your fearless! Wake up and kill this dream I am the nightmare awakened, Crawling in your bed tonight Pull your covers over your eyes, Say goodnight I am the nightmare awakened, Crawling in your bed tonight Pull your covers over your eyes, Say goodnight It's gonna hurt when I'm gone, I've always cared for you It's hard to admit when I'm wrong But you should know, know the truth_


	33. Chapter 31

_Sorry about the long wait for this chapter but i just had to make sure it was right. Im finally out of school for the semester, so updates should be more often, but im not totally sure about that. Well here it is, the climax to this story. Everything that happens after is just wrapping it up and preparing for the next one. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review and tell me what you didnt like and what you liked. Have a great day, and may the father of understanding guide you all_

* * *

"Why in the hell is he here!?" Gajeel exclaims, fear in his voice. More and more people start making fearful remarks, the statement that this was acnologia causing fear throughout the guilds.

"Was this something that was supposed to happen in the timeline Touma?" Makarov asks worry in his voice.

"No it is not. This never happened in the timeline Mikoto and I researched. I can only guess that he was brought here by the smell of the dragons that came through the gate. Acnologia wants to kill any dragon he finds, so if he smelled 8 of them, he would have surely came charging," Touma states, worry filling his voice. Without a fully healthy and battle ready Mikoto, they had no chance to win a fight.

"Surely the dragon slayers we have here are enough to defeat them if they work together!" Someone says.

"No they cant. One they are all exhausted and beat up. Two, even under ideal circumstances, even combined they are not powerful enough to even hurt acnologia. We have to hope he doesnt notice us, and decides to leave us all alone…" Touma says.

Almost immediately, Acnologia turns, and notices the wizards gathered infront of the castle. He lets out a roar, obviously not going to let them live.

"Rotten Luck….." Touma mutters.

"You just had to say that," Elfman states.

Acnologia lifted his head up, and magic energy began to gather in his mouth. He was charging up a breath attack. The guilds decided to form up one last ditch defense, all of them standing together, to attempt to put up enough magic to block the attack. But it was hopeless. Touma knew he could probably negate the attack, but then Acnologia would just have to fight physically and he would be worthless.

Everyone stayed quiet as Acnologia charged up the attack. Suddenly the sound of someone dropping to their knees could be heard, it was Wendy. She had collapsed and was breaking out crying.

"Please…...someone….save us…." She gets out as Acnologia releases the attack.

The attack rushed towards the group, and Touma put out his right hand, trying to stop the attack. But then the attack was met by a strong electrical barrier, mixed in was pieces of the rubble that contained some metal.

Then the sounds of Wendy crying stopped. The sound of singing could be heard, and everyone turned to see Mikoto struggling to walk over. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises, and her clothes were torn. There was a cut above her right eye, her blood running down it. She was in her level 6 form, but it quickly cut out. But she kept singing, and made her way to Wendy.

Once there she crouched down, and grabbed Wendys hands and continued singing, "So hold me close and kiss my skin, Don't be afraid, let me in. I'll hold you close and take your hand to my heart, Here I am." She sang this while putting one of Wendys hands to her heart, letting her feel her heartbeat. She then pulled Wendy into a hug before standing up.

She walked forward through the guilds to stand at the front, putting herself between the guilds and Acnologia.

"Mikoto, what are you doing, your badly hurt," Makarov states, panic for one he considered his child in his voice.

"Im doing what i must. I came here to save everyone that is currently standing behind me. If that means fighting Ancologia, right here, right now, then i will do it. And I will not lose, i dont have that option. I am going to give it my all, and beyond that. Whatever it takes, you will all survive." Mikoto states simply. She wipes the blood off her forehead, and then continues to slowly walk forward. Touma was about to rush forward to her when he thought different and simply said, "I love you Mikoto, you better win this."

As Mikoto walked, large amounts of electrical energy gathered around her. She quickly transformed but not into her level 6 form, but into her level 6 restrained form.

"Whats wrong!? Shouldnt she be in her level 6 form?!" Natsu exclaims.

"She cant manage it," Erza states before Touma could reply. "Her body is too exhausted and beaten down to maintain that form. This is as far as she can go. From what she said about this form, she might be able to use it to recover in order to fully use level 6. Im assuming thats what she is betting on," Erza continued.

Mikoto then attacked. She appeared in front of acnologia, and then on his side, launching a series of punches charged with massive amounts of electricity. Acnologia reacted surprisingly quickly, swiping at her with his tail and her speed Mikoto dodged the attacks, and blasted him with a blast of electrical energy. Acnologia just tanked the blast, and fired a breath attack at Mikoto. Aware of her surroundings and what the blast could hit, Mikoto managed to dodge it, landing another series of strikes to acnologia.

 _Just as I expected. My attacks in this form cant do any damage. While i might be faster than him, i think he is still going easy on me. I might be able to do this all day, but so could he, and if i make a mistake, i will get punished, unlike him. I need to try something new._

She appears above acnologia, and activates her waistband. Her HF Blade appears in her hand, and she slices downward with it. Sensing danger, acnologia stepped back, but the attack still manages to make a cut down the length of his chest.

 _The HF Blade can hurt him?!_

Mikoto didnt get much time to analyze this however, as the pain from the wound enraged acnologia. His flurry of strikes kept Mikoto on the defensive, constantly moving around at max speed just to dodge the strikes. But she manages to get a couple more blows in with the sword, making more cuts across his skin. Mikoto realized what was going on, and this caused her to begin to make a plan.

 _He may be able to absorb all magic, but both my esper ability and this HF blade he can not. I know why he cant absorb my esper ability, but the sword is interesting. Its made of a metal that is not of this world, so thats probably the reason. If I can hit a critical area with either this sword or a Railgun using a metal from my world, i might be able to beat him._

But this thoughts caused a lapse in Mikotos attention to the fight, and Acnologias tail slams into her. She goes flying, landing and rolling across the ground to be once again in front of the guilds and the castle, her sword imbedded into the ground behind them. Her body exited the restrained from from the impact, but mikoto struggles to her feet anyways. She knew that if she even attempted to grab her sword again, it would be over, so instead she did something different. She raised her left hand to the sky, Using her magic to summon an enchant onto herself. Her restrained form had recovered enough energy for her to use her magic, and she was going to go all out. Her body began to transform into her triple element dragon slayer form, a form that nobody from Fairy Tail had thought she could do again. But they also knew that in that form she was not capable of beating acnologia.

"What are you thinking Mikoto? Do you have some kind of plan?" Erza says under her breath.

Mikoto flies forward in her dragon slayer form, launching triple element attack after triple element attack, but just as she expected, acnologia simply absorbed them. But also with her plan, this was making Acnologia even more confident then before. He flew after her, now giving chase to Mikoto, exactly as she wanted him too.

Mikoto made him chase her for a bit, before seemingly attempting the same strategy as before. She flew straight up, intending to drag him out of the atmosphere. The overconfident acnologia gave chase.

"She seriously cant expect that trick to work! It didnt work the first time so why would it work now?" Laxus states in anger.

Makarov turns to his grandson and responds, "Dont judge her too quickly. She is the only hope we have, so lets have faith in her."

Mikoto flys upward as fast as she could, quickly reaching the outskirts of the atmosphere. Something small and unnoticeable to acnologia fell out of her pocket. Acnologia extended his neck, opening his mouth intending to eat her whole.

Suddenly Mikoto vanished from in front of him. She reappeared in her normal level 5 form, right hand extended as the small coin she had let fall from her pockets fall towards her hand. She then fires a full power railgun, point blank right at Acnologia's now exposed throat. The Railgun hits its mark, and the explosion of the attack could be seen by everyone. The blast sent mikoto flying backwards, and as she fell she could only hope the attack did enough damage to make acnologia retreat.

The smoke cleared, only to completely dash all of Mikotos hopes as she fell. Acnologia was injured, as there was a large mark on his neck where the railgun hit, but it didnt go through. Evidently the coin didnt have enough mass to do any real harm. Acnologia flew downwards, chasing the falling Mikoto, intending on finishing her off.

 _I Cant win, not as i am now. I dont have enough power to defeat him without level 6…. Is this the end? No! I cant let it end like this! I need to beat him, some way, somehow i have to win. I still havent used second orgin, but that will still not be enough to let me use level 6 for enough time. But it will allow me to use magic for a while, wait thats it!_

"Second Origin!" Mikoto yells out as she activated the power that Ultear gave her. Her body was flooded with magic power, along with some of her esper ability returning to her. She quickly summoned in her 2 wyverns, with Midnight flying in to grab hold of her. Acnologia went to give chase, but was hit by a fire breath by Drogon. Mikoto had Midnight hover in the air, and then Mikoto summoned in every flying summon she could think of. Masses upon masses of pteranodons flew into the battle, as well as a couple of different kinds of flyers and even the quetzal. They all rushed Acnologia, pecking away at him. Acnologia responded by throwing his wings out, knocking them all away, then once again charging at Mikoto and Midnight. They ran, making him give chase. The whole time, Drogon and the other flyers attacked him again and again. As the chase kept up though, Acnologia slowly closed the distance. But just as he thought he was about to get them, the quetzal and all of the pteranodons flew right into one of his wings. While the force of the collision forced them to despawn, the attack did its purpose of knocking Acnologia out of the sky. But while falling he let out a breath attack, which hit midnight from underneath. Midnight took all the damage while Mikoto was thrown clear, but Midnight was now desummoned. Acnologia was quick to react, as when he landed he fired another breath attack at where Mikoto fell. Mikoto got up to see the blast too close to dodge.

"Mikoto!" Touma yells out in fear for his girlfriend.

Suddenly, a massive shape, just as large as acnologia himself was standing over Mikoto and had tanked the blast. Mikotos guardian summon had arrived to save her life, and now it was going to fight the black dragon of the apocalypse for her. The Giga let out a massive roar then charged forward. It dodged under an attack from Acnologia arms, and bite down on one of his wings. It then stepped back and swung its massive tail, surprisingly knocking acnologia down. As the giga fought with Acnologia, Mikoto used her ability to transport herself into the air, about 50 meters in front of Touma and the other guilds. She then began to gather massive amounts of magical energy to her, after desummoning any remaining summons except for the Giga.

The Giga and Acnologia seemed to be evenly match, with each landing blows against each other. It could only be assumed that the reason why acnologia could not just absorb the Giga was because it was a creature, and not just pure magic. Suddenly Acnologia connects a massive breath attack against the Giga, knocking it down. But the Giga stood right back up, now in full rage mode. Its attacks become relentless, dealing blow after blow with its tail, claws and mouth to acnologia. But acnologia simply weathers the storm, and then finally, when the rage ended, seemed prepared to finish off the Giga with a breath attack. Just as he fired the attack, the Giga was desummed. Acnologia, now locked into the breath attack, finally notices what Mikoto was doing.

Her hands were locked together in a very particular pose, and her body was glowing with white light.

"Shes going to use Fairy Law!" Makarov yells out in surprise.

"Can she even do that?" Juvia asks in shock.

"I hope for our sake, that she can," Jura responds.

 _This is it. If this attack doesnt work its all over. I dont think he can absorb this spell, but whether it will have enough power to do him in, im not certain. I wont have enough energy to keep fighting if this doesnt work…._

Mikoto pushes these doubts away as she speaks, "For all of my friends that you threaten today, for all the people you killed in the past, for all the misery and suffering you caused others, You are going to pay for it all. I invoke Fairy Law!"

Mikoto slams her hands together, activating the spell. All the magic blasts down on acnologia in the form of the brightest of light. The light prevents anything from being seen, but the sounds could be heard. The sound of the magic crashing down on acnologia, and his screams of pain, yes his screams of pain, could be heard. The spell ends, and Mikoto who had been hovering in the air, falls to the ground, her magic and her ability completely exhausted. She manages to pull herself to her knees to look over what happened, when suddenly acnologia roars, throwing his wings out to dissipate the smoke that was around him. While he did now have some wounds, the spell did not do as much as Mikoto was hoping. Fairy Law, one of the strongest spells available to a fairy tail wizard, was unable to beat the black dragon of the apocalypse.

Everyone behind Mikoto collapse in despair, realizing that their doom was now finalized. Their last hope could no longer put up a fight… all was lost.

Suddenly, completely out of character, Acnologia began to speak.

"What is your name, young girl?" Acnologia says, looking at Mikoto.

"My name is Mikoto Misaka, The Railgun of Fairy Tail and its guardian…" Mikoto responds, struggling to her feet.

"Normally I do not respect my opponent, most dont deserve it, but you proved otherwise today. Your ingenuity during our fight, your determination that kept you fighting, and the power you hold, is worth showing respect to," Acnologia states.

"Thanks but that doesnt make me feel better about any of this," Mikoto responds.

"To give you my utmost respect, i will end this battle between us, in one attack. You shall die a death worth having some pride over," Acnologia finishes.

With this he charges up a breath attack. Mikoto takes a deep breath, now accepting of her faith, she looks down and closes her eyes, ready for it to happen. The rest of the mages behind her also go quiet, ready for the end to come.

Acnologia fires, and the attack comes rushing forwards. But then the sound of Imagine breaker was heard, and the breath attack was completely neutralized. Mikoto looks up to see Touma standing in front of her, his right hand extended into the path of the attack.

"How!?" Acnologia exclaims in shock and anger.

"Touma what are you doing!?" Mikoto yells.

Touma turns to her, kissing her on the forehead and then says, "Im saving the one I love."

Touma turns back to face Acnologia, activating his shield into his left hand. Acnologia is now infuriated, and without saying another word, flys forward to charge down Mikoto and Touma.

 _This is bad! Touma can only neutralize Acnologias magic attacks. While the shield helps him absorbs kinetic attacks, there is only so much he can take. This is the worst case situation for him. Someone! Please help us!_

Acnologia had covered half the distance when Mikotos prayer was answered. Two objects slammed into acnologia's side, exploding and sending him into the buildings on his right. A second later, a loud boom that deafened out even the explosions was heard, causing everyone to cover their ears. Acnologia gets back to his feet, and looks around for the source of what attacked him. Another pair of objects hit him from behind, followed by another loud boom. Mikoto quickly realizes that this loud boom was a sonic boom, created by an object flying through the air at supersonic speeds. She scans the skys, then finally finds what she was looking for. An object was circling the city, and then it turned in for another attack. The object launches a pair of missiles, which once again collide against Acnologia. But this attack was different, as the object then changed slightly, and its speed decreased drastically. It changed direction almost instantly, and the sound of a gatling gun could be heard as bullets rained into acnologia, who had fallen to the ground from the last missile strike. The object then took off flying, but it stayed at the slower speeds. Suddenly Mikoto realized what that object was, and what it meant.

She quickly used the last of her magic to summon in ear pieces for everyone around, setting them to a frequency. Suddenly a voice was heard over the new comm link.

"Did you miss me Mikoto?" the voice stated.

The rest of the mages were confused by what was going on, but Mikotos voice over the comms, filled with happiness and hope, eased their tension as she responded.

"Raiden! On my god its so good to see you here!" Mikoto responded.

"Wait does she mean the Raiden that she talked about before?" Erza states in shock, looking at her fellow fairy tail members.

"Looks like you got yourself into a sticky situation Mikoto." Raiden responds after laughing slightly.

Mikoto doesnt immediately respond, so he continues, "Before you ask, yes i came here because you all failed, so i am stopping that from happening. This will be our last shot so we need to give it all we have."

"But i cant use any more magic and my ability has run out…." Mikoto responds despair in her voice.

"Dont give up hope just yet Mikoto. I believe your level 6 can still beat acnologia." Raiden responds.

"But im too low on power to use it," Mikoto responds.

"Then take the time to charge up. Mikoto this is not the time to hold back, you must do whatever it takes to win this fight, no matter the cost. I can delay acnologia and give you enough time. Has a plan of mine ever failed?" Raiden asks.

"I trust you Mentor," Mikoto responds, her eyes hardening as she prepares herself.

"Good," Raiden responds, then he turns his attention to the mages.

"You can all hear me correct?" He asks. When they respond he continues, "I will face Acnologia alone. I know that i may not be able to beat him, but i know that Mikoto can if she achieves Level 6 once more. I need you all to help her out with that in any way. If I fall too soon, you need to be prepared to give her as much time as possible, do you understand? If we make it out of this I will explain everything," Raiden says.

"We understand, you can count on us!" The voice was wendy's as she responded. The rest of the mages take up the call as well.

Raiden smilies and then flies toward Acnologia once more in his storm fighter.

Touma deactivates his shield and helped Mikoto make her way back to the guilds. Once there Wendy and Shelia use their magic to restore as much of her health and power as they could. Though their magic restored her body, and her magic, it didnt do much to help out her ability.

"Everyone stand back," Mikoto says, standing up. Once they had all backed off, she raised her hands into the sky. A lightning storm formed up above her, and then suddenly multiple lightning strikes began to strike into her open hands. She was going to use the storm to charge up her ability.

The storm fighter reengaged acnologia, firing once again with the gatling guns. Acnologia took to the air to give chase, but his damaged wing from his fight against the Giga summon prevented him from being able to catch the jet fighter. Raiden activated the jets vertical take off mode, spinning the plane around and then setting the thrusters to propel him backward. He then fired the guns at Acnologia while using the computers in the plane to dodge around the buildings. Suddenly Acnologia fires a breath attack, and Raiden quickly switches the plane back into speed move, rocketing out of the line of fire. Another set of missiles hit acnologia once again, but his rage made him continue to press forward.

This game of Raiden keeping himself and his storm fighter just outside of acnologias attacks, while landing attacks of his own kept up for a couple of minutes, until Acnologia saw what was going on with Mikoto and the guilds. Realizing that they were trying to power her up, he ignores Raidens attempts at keeping his attention and charges up a breath attack. He then fires it at Mikoto, intending on finishing her off.

Raiden used the speed of the storm fighter to get between the attack and its target. He quickly activated the hover mode and turned the front of the plane towards the attack. The front of the plane then opened up, and a bright blue light appeared from inside of it. A massive blue wave of energy blasted out of the nose of the plane as Raiden funneled his own ability through the nose of the plane. Raidens ability meet Acnologias attack head on, and the two attacks dissipated.

Acnologia lands on the ground, his anger slowly growing. His attack was stopped by some kind of vehicle that he was unfamiliar with, and this was infuriating.

But the storm fighter had not gotten out of that engagement unscathed. The systems were compromised by the overload of Raidens ability, and it was forced to land in front of the guilds and Mikoto.

Raiden opens up the cockpit, removes a couple of things from the inside and then steps onto the ground.

This was the first time anyone from this world had seen him, and the view was shocking. His pure white hair, his oddly mechanical looking body, and the unique sheath he was attaching to his side was all so different from what they were expecting.

"What do you intend to do Raiden?" Touma asks, walking towards him.

"Im going to fight acnologia," Raiden responds simply.

"What? Do you honestly expect to hold your own in a fist fight against a dragon?" Orga suddenly says, stepping forward in shock.

"Actually, yes i do. Im not human, im a cyborg, one with immense physical abilities. Handling a dragon should be simple enough," Raiden responds shortly. He turns to look at Orga and then says, "Your a lightning mage correct? If so you should be helping Mikoto."

Raiden then turns his attention to acnologia and then yelled out, "Acnologia! I am Raiden, Mikotos mentor in the ways of fighting. I am your opponent now. Good luck with that by the way. I have not lost a fight in a couple of years, and I dont plan on you breaking that streak." The speakers in the storm fighter turn on and begin to play undefeated by skillet.

With that Raiden runs forward at amazing speed. He covers the distance between himself and acnologia in only a couple of seconds, and dodges a strike from acnologias right fist, jumps upwards and lands a blow against acnologias chest that pushes him back slightly. Acnologia then attacks with a breath attack, but Raiden dissipates it with his own ability. Using the smoke as cover he lands another couple of blows against acnologias side. Suddenly Acnologias tail collided with him, and sent him into a building. But Raiden had grabbed hold of the tail, and showing off his immense strength, he ran down the side of the building, and then threw acnologia. The guilds were shocked that a man of his stature had enough strength to literally throw a dragon. While acnologia struggle back to his feet, Raiden positioned himself, his right hand held out in front of his sheath. Acnologia leaped forward, but Raiden was faster still. He moved forward just enough to dodge the attack, but now he had a clear view of Acnologias exposed chest. He pulled the trigger on his sheath, and the sword came rocketing out. He caught it in his right hand and in one simplistic motion, cut a gash along acnologias chest with Murasama. He then quickly moved away, keeping murasama drawn. Acnologia bellowed in rage and pain, and then leaped after Raiden again. Now with Murasama drawn, Raiden continued this little dance.

Meanwhile Mikoto was still charging up. She was watching the fight between Raiden and Acnologia. While she knew that because of Raidens murasama, his super strength and speed, and his almost limitless endurance, he had a shoot of winning, she was also worried. While Raidens slices with Murasama was doing damage, she noticed that none could be fatal. She also felt that despite his rage, acnologia was holding back. She knew she still had a while left to charge up if she was going to reach the level she needed to fight acnologia, and she wasnt going to risk Raiden holding out for that long.

"Laxus! Orga! I need your help!" Mikoto yells out, getting the two lightning mages attention.

"What do you need us to do?" Laxus asks.

"I need the both of you to use your strongest lightning attack on me at the same time. I need to jump charge myself and thats the only way possible," Mikoto explained.

"But their attacks will be dragon slayer magic and god slayer magic, would that really be okay?" Makarov asks, walking forward.

"It will be fine. I can absorb any electrical energy and convert it into my esper ability, as i showed during my fights in the grand magic games. I will also call all the remaining energy from the storm above into me at the same time. That should be enough to get me to level 6 again." Mikoto explains. While the others seemed doubtful, the decided to go along with it.

Laxus and Orga took their positions and charged up their attacks. Laxus decided to use his roar attack while Orga used his Lightning gods charged particle cannon. The two used their attacks at exactly the same time as a massive lightning bolt from the sky is sent down towards Mikoto. All three hit her at once, and a huge blast of smoke and electricity is sent outwards. The sound from this is enough to get Raidens and Acnologias attention, though Raiden uses this moment to retreat back to the guilds.

"Did it work?" Wendy asks, worry in her eyes as the smoke slowly clears.

Sure enough, once the smoke was cleared, Mikoto was seen standing, though her face was tilted downwards, making it impossible to read her expression. She slowly started to walk forward, as a mixture of the three different kinds of lightning flowed around her. Once she was standing in front of everyone else, she goes into action.

(btw i suggest playing the song from vegetas new transformation in dragon ball super here. I just believe it to be a great tune to someone powering up)

She begins to collect the power, transforming it all into her classic blue electricity. Her body stiffens as the massive amount of power builds up. Her hair once again begins to flash in the electrical blue color, and her eyes were already filled with lightning and completely dark otherwise. Her body keeps gaining power as the transformation continues to progress. But it was slower than normal, as if she was struggling to achieve the form. Just when everyone thought she may not be able to achieve it, her hair finally stays blue, and a wave of electricity discharges from her body, signaling that she is now at level 6.

Now in her level 6 form, mikoto once again begins to walk towards Acnologia.

"What percent of her power is she at Raiden?" Touma asks.

"It appears to be her normal 20 percent, but the electricity around her…, its unstable. Its like the day she first achieved of this form," Raiden explains looking at his instruments.

"So does that mean she is losing control?" Touma asks, worry in his voice.

"Level 6 is fueled by the emotions of the esper. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the power is, but this is showcased by its instability. Mikotos riding a wave of emotion right now, which means there is no telling what will happen now. Can she regain her grip on her emotions, or will she let them control her?" Raiden states, worry entering his voice as well.

The speakers on the storm fighter start to play Electroheart by Amaranthe, and Mikoto lets it play for a second before acting on a certain beat. She was suddenly right infront of Acnologias chest, an a flurry of punches collided against it, knocking Acnologia backwards. He quickly recovered and fired a breath attack, but the aura of electrical energy around Mikoto blocks it. Suddenly she is behind him, and she fires a blast of electrical energy. Acnologia tanks the shot, swiping her with her tail, which surprisingly connects. Mikoto is sent flying through a couple of buildings, but a discharge of energy and suddenly she is in front of him once again, landing another series of quick punches.

"Mikotos fighting differently," Raiden comments watching the fight.

Erza looks more closely at this, and says, "She isnt avoiding the retaliation strikes!"

Raiden looks at his instruments once again, finally noticing something.

"Her power, it keeps getting stronger with each hit. She is using the strikes from acnologia to raise her own power, matching a growth in power against his own. In her level 6 form she knows she can take the punishment, so she is using each time she gets hit to tell when acnologia is getting more and more serious. Shes trying to find his upper limit and match it with her own power! She is currently at 30% and rising!" Raiden states, letting everyone know what was going on. The battle they were watching has since turned into a blur of motion, as each fighter was increasing their own power. With each blow that Mikoto landed against acnologia, the stronger he got, but when he then landed a blow against her, Mikoto reacted by getting stronger as well.

This continued until Mikoto was eventually forced to 50% of her maximum. The aura around her took on a different quality, as lightning danced across the sky. This presented a certain view of her, one the king of fiore took notice of.

"She looks like a goddess…" He whispered under his breath. He then turned and whispered something to one of his guards, who nodded and ran off into the castle.

Meanwhile the battle to decide everyone's fates continued. Mikoto was now moving so quickly, that it was hard for anyone to keep track of her movements, only givin away by the burst of electrical energy when she reappeared. Suddenly she was underneath Acnologias jaw, and she delivered an uppercut so powerful, it lifted his dragon body into the sky. As He was flying upwards she appeared above him, firing a blast of electrical energy downwards and slamming him into the ground. She backs off for a bit, allowing acnologia to get back to his feet.

The massive dragon actually leaned down and spit out some blood, looking up at his opponent.

"You are the first one in a long time to ever do this much damage to me. Im impressed, but it ends here," Acnologia states. A massive aura of magic energy appears around him as he finally goes full power. This jump in power made him easily stronger than Mikoto was at her current percentage, and Raidens sensors picked this up.

"Mikoto, can you still hear me?" Raiden asks over the comms.

"Yes I can," Mikoto responds quickly, not taking her eyes off of Acnologia.

"He is far stronger than your 50% form now. I believe you are still faster, but your going to need to go higher in power to beat him, also I dont think you can beat him with your power alone," Raiden begins to say.

"What are you saying?" Mikoto asks, her eyes showing that she was thinking.

"Metal from our world can hurt him, we have proven that. If you can get a massive enough metal from our earth with enough power behind it, it might be enough to kill him, or at least knock him out," Raiden states his plan.

"So your talking about a Railgun?" Mikoto states, her mouth forming into a smile. But before Raiden could respond, Acnologia attacked. Using her moment of distraction, he charged her, landing a blow against her, sending her flying. Suddenly He was behind her, and attempted to bite her. She managed to barely dodge that attack, but his tail collided against her once more, sending her hard into the ground and then through a couple of buildings. The last building she crashed into then collapsed onto her, burying her under it. Acnologia lands, moving his injured wing around as if to stretch it. The wound was healing as he fought, as part of his magic was being spent on healing it, soon enough he would be able to fly like normal again.

"This is the end for you Mikoto," Acnologia states, and charges up a full power breath attack, intending on finishing her off. He fires his breath attack, but Mikoto once again responds in kind.

The building is blasted away by a burst of electrical energy, and a blast of that energy meets acnologia's breath attack. The two attacks battled each other for a moment, and then acnologias attack started to push Mikotos back. Just when it seemed like Mikoto was about to be defeated, her attack exploded forward with massive force, pushing through acnologias attack and knocking him to the ground.

The smoke cleared to reveal Mikoto having taken her power another step forward. Raidens sensors were now reading that she had jumped to 65% of her maximum, a level she has never gone before. The aura of energy around her was so large, that the feeling of it where by the castle was still stronger than if she was at 40% right next to them.

The song that was playing switched once again, this time to You're Going Down by Sick Puppies.

The moment acnologia got back to his feet, Mikoto attacked. Acnologia received a flurry of punches, but from everyones view, Mikoto wasnt moving at all. Then suddenly Mikoto was gone, and Acnologia looked like he was being knocked around by a ghost. Yet still he managed to attack Mikoto, Landing a couple of his blows against her, while she landed her own. Raiden could tell that they were now equal in terms of raw power, but Mikoto was far faster, but she was trying to beat him in a fight of power.

Thats when Raiden felt something strange happening. He looked up, to see a massive ball of metal forming in the sky. He realized that Mikoto was using her power to create a ball of Titanium, a metal found on their earth, but not on this one. The ball began to take shape, turning into a bullet like form, and getting bigger and bigger.

Suddenly Acnologia was knocked down directly underneath the "Bullet" of Titanium. Immediately Mikoto appeared next to the Titanium, and she once again powered up. She powered up all the way to 85% of her maximum, causing a giant circle beam of energy to descend to the ground, completely surrounding Acnologia. The pressure coming off of her was enough to flatten buildings directly around them, and make the people around the Castle feeling heavier than before.

"Mikotos at 85% of her maximum!" Raiden yells out!

"Has she ever gone this far before!?" Wendy asks, fear etched into her voice as she struggled to stay on her feet.

"No, never before, i wouldnt let her. There is no telling if her body will be able to recover from using this much power!" Raiden responds. Guild members were about to respond when Mikotos voice could be heard over the booming thunder, as if her voice was coming from the thunder itself.

"This is the end Acnologia. You will not be able to dodge this attack, you will not be able to absorb it. It will end you, and stop all the future suffering you will cause. I am sorry that it had to come to this, but you forced my hand. This was an amazing fight, one I hope I never have to have again. Goodbye, Black Dragon of the Apocalypse!" Mikoto says. With this, she slams her right fist into the back of the Titanium "bullet" This causes a massive Railgun, one that travels at such a speed it instantly hits it target, and an massive explosion is seen where acnologia once stood. The Railgun left a massive crater in the ground, with a wall of smoke flying outwards from it, flattening everything within a mile of the landing point. This was far enough way to avoid damage to the majority of the city however. Knowing that this marked the end of the battle, the guilds rushed forward, finally getting to the edge of the crater.

Mikoto was now hovering above the ground, still at her 85%. But there, on the ground, somehow still alive was acnologia. Lucy was about to cry in fear when she noticed what had happened to Acnologia.

While he was still in his dragon form, his eyes were filled with fear of Mikoto, and his left arm was completely gone. While his wing was still there, it seemed like the Railgun collided with that part of his body, completely destroying his left arm.

Mikoto dropped herself back to 50%, and began to speak, "Acnologia, at the last second i decided to spare your life. Not because you deserve it, but because I wanted to. That means you now own me your life, or would you prefer I kill you now?" At this Mikoto raised her hand, and iron sand began to form up near Acnologias wounded side. The impression was that if he didnt agree with whatever she was about to say, she would send the iron sand into his body and rip him apart from the inside.

"What do you want from me?" Acnologia manages to say through the pain of his wound.

"From now on, any of the guilds here, and the people of fiore are under my protection. If you attack them in any way, or even show your face around the, I will know, and i will finish what was started today. If someone was to attack you first, of course you can defend yourself, but you must never cause harm to the ones i am protecting here, unless it is to protect your own life, and you must not kill them. Is this understood?" Mikoto states her demands.

Acnologias eyes burn with hatred and fear, but he responds, "I agree." With that He took off, quickly flying away. While the mages behind her celebrated, Mikoto waited, making sure he was long gone before she decided to relax.

She lands on the ground, quickly exiting her level 6 form. She turns to face her friends,

Mikoto closes her eyes and throws her magic energy at Acnologia, giving him enough power so that he could stand up once more before finally saying, "Then leave here at once. Hopefully this will be the last time we will ever see each other again,"

With that Acnologia took off, quickly flying away. While the mages behind her celebrated, Mikoto waited, making sure he was long gone before she decided to relax.

She lands on the ground, quickly exiting her level 6 form. She turns to face her friends, when suddenly the effects of her fight hit her hard. Her legs give out, and she falls to her knees before then falling completely to the ground. Touma and the fairy tail members come rushing over, with Touma lifting her off the ground.

"Mikoto! Are you okay?" He asks.

"Im fine…. Just completely exhausted…." Mikoto states, and then falls asleep. Some of the guild begins to panic, after all Mikoto was covered in wounds and her clothes were torn, and then for her to fall asleep could be a bad sign but then Raiden came over.

He looked Mikoto and then said to everyone, "Dont worry about Mikoto, she will be fine in a couple of days. Her ability is in run away right now, which Toumas imagine breaker is preventing from showing. So her body is reacting by passing out," Raiden explained.

"How long will she be in that condition for?" Makarov asks.

"Hard to tell. She took her power further then she ever has, so the effects should be amplified. She could be out for a couple of days," Raiden explains.

"So what do we do now, the city is destroyed, we are all exhausted, and we got nowhere to stay," Sting says, walking over.

"Thats where you are wrong," A voice says, walking over.

Everyone turns to see the king of Fiore standing there with his guards. Once he has their attentions he continues, "I have decided to allow everyone here to sleep in the castle for the time being." This causes widespread shock, especially by his guards, but he raises his hand to silence them before adding, "Today everyone here gave everything they had to protect this city. You saved us all today." He then points to Mikoto and says, "And one of you protected us from an unbeatable force. I cant sit here and not give you all the one thing you need right now, which is a place to sleep and recover at. The castle will have more than enough rooms for all of you, and enough beds."

Makarov steps forward and bows to the king and says, "Thanks so much your highness, we will gladly accept your offer."

The king shakes his head and replies, "No need for the gratitude. Yours and the other guilds came through for the kingdom when we needed it, and so the gratitude is all ours."

The guilds begin making their way back to the castle. Fairy Tail formed up around Touma, who was carrying Mikoto. Wendy was walking behind him, carrying Mikotos sword, which she had picked up earlier. Eventually they all reach where Raidens Storm fighter was, which he then moves to get into.

"Are you leaving so soon Raiden?" Gray asks, confused because of Raidens earlier promise to explain everything.

"No i am not, Im going to move the plane into the castle grounds so i can spend some time working on it. All of you should get some sleep, when your all recovered I will explain everything. Touma is going to have to stay with Mikoto for at least tonight, if he stops touching her with his right hand, her ability will strike out," Raiden explains quickly.

He gets into the storm fighter, setting his sword and sheath into their spots and then starts to turn on the systems. They had rebooted after the earlier failures, so when he went to start the engine, it roared to life. The sound of the jet turbines roared in the early morning as the jet took to the sky in a vertical launch. It made its way over to the castle grounds, landing inside, and Raiden went to work repairing the damaged systems. The guilds made it back to the castle shortly after. The guilds got enough rooms for everyone with people barely caring where they slept as they were so exhausted. Even though it was early morning, all of the mages quickly fell asleep.

Raiden was left along as the only one awake as he worked silently on his fighter jet.

 _Touma, Mikoto. You two did a great job in this world. Not only did you save Ultears life today, you saved everyones as well. Mikoto, you keep on amazing me, today you defeated Acnologia, even though you needed some help. I cant believe you went as far as you did to win that fight, it only makes me wonder how much further you can go. Hopefully your actions today was enough to change this world's destiny, and even more so for the better._

* * *

 **(war paint)**

So hold me close and kiss my skin  
Don't be afraid, let me in  
I'll hold you close and take your hand  
To my heart, here I am, yeah (Oh)  
Oh

'Cause we could be beautiful without our war paint  
Our war paint  
And we could have it all once we let our walls break  
Our walls break  
Why in the hell do we fight on the front line?  
When we both know that we're here on the same side  
We could be beautiful without the mistake ('Cause we could be beautiful)  
Of our war paint

 **(undefeated)**

I'm undefeated

Hands on my neck, foot on my back  
Closing in from every side  
Bleeding me dry, I'm fading fast

Left for dead but I will rise up on my own  
I could make it alone  
I got all that I need to survive (All that I need to survive)  
Through the sweat and the blood,  
I know what I'm made of  
It's the hunger that keeps me alive (Keeps me alive)

This time (I'm coming like a hurricane)  
This time

I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
I, I, I know I can beat it  
Won't give up 'cause I believe it  
Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated

I'm undefeated  
(I'm, I'm) I'm undefeated

Here at the edge, losing my ground  
Stare into the great divide  
Pushing me over, pulling me down

Almost dead, but I will rise up on my own  
No, I'm never alone  
And it's all that I need to survive (All that I need to survive)  
Through the sweat and the blood  
If I fall, I'll get up  
It's the hunger that keeps me alive (Keeps me alive)

This time (I'm coming like a hurricane)  
This time

I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
I, I, I know I can beat it  
Won't give up 'cause I believe it  
Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
All the strength that I have, all the life that's left in me  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh  
I will give every breath to be everything I can be  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh

I'm undefeated  
(I'm, I'm) I'm undefeated

I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
I, I, I know I can beat it  
Won't give up 'cause I believe it  
Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated (I'm undefeated)  
That's why I, I'm undefeated

 **(electroheart)**

Restart electroheart  
Déjà-vu I fall apart  
Five minutes falling back  
With my electroheart

I feel divine  
It's like I travel faster  
As I reboot  
The darkness has no empathy

It's hard to see  
I feel the world is shattered  
In tears they cry  
Am I about to be erased?  
About to be erased

Soulless torn apart  
Born to die right from the start  
Cyanide runs in my electroheart

Restart Electroheart  
Déjà-vu I fall apart  
Five minutes falling back renewed  
Recharge electroheart  
Never left it from the start  
Timer set I left the past for you

And as silence surrounds me  
With echoes of cries  
From my imminent life  
With my electroheart

I plant the seed  
To make them struggle hard  
I reap their tears  
Bring harvest from their misery

Repent, repeat  
The force of life is scattered  
Indeed I try to cleanse it  
To infinity

About to be erased

Feel your soul depart  
Now your flesh is my own art  
Cyanide runs in my electroheart

Restart electroheart  
Déjà-vu I fall apart  
Five minutes falling back renewed  
Recharge electroheart  
Never left it from the start  
Timer set I left the past for you

And as silence surrounds me  
With echoes of cries  
From my imminent life  
With my electroheart

Witchcraft  
It's out of context  
I better come back  
With my my complexity

Fractals  
What I can't bring back  
I came in contact  
With my depravity

Restart electroheart  
Déjà-vu I fall apart  
Five minutes falling back renewed  
Recharge electroheart  
Never left it from the start  
Timer set I left the past for you

And as silence surrounds me  
With echoes of cries  
From my imminent life  
With my electroheart

Restart electroheart  
Déjà-vu I fall apart  
Five minutes falling back renewed  
Recharge electroheart  
Never left it from the start  
Timer set I left the past for you

And as silence surrounds me  
With echoes of cries  
From my imminent life  
With my electroheart

 **(you're going down)**

Define your meanin' of fun  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more

Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
If it's a fight I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I already know

It's been a long time comin'  
And the table's turned around  
'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down

I'm not runnin'  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down

Define your meanin' of fun  
To me it's when we're gettin' done  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
So get ready for another one

Let's take a trip down memory lane  
The words circulate in my brain  
You can treat this like another all I'm sayin'  
But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain

It's been a long time comin'  
And the table's turned around  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down

I'm not runnin'  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down

This is hardly worth fightin' for  
But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore  
When my fist hits your face  
And your face hits the floor

It'll be a long time comin'  
But you got the message now  
'Cause I was never goin'  
Yeah, you're the one that's goin' down

One of us is goin' down

It's been a long time comin'  
And the table's turned around  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down

I'm not runnin'  
It's a little different now  
'Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down

One of us is goin' down


End file.
